Legend of the Namikazes
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC: Naruto only lost his mother when Tobi used the 9 Tailed Fox too attack Konohagakure, but he did have the 9 Tails sealed in him. His father had respected his mothers last wishes to live and keep their son safe and happy, this is the life of Naruto Namikaze starting at the age of 12 when he achieves his rank of Genin. Continued on my Personal Site, PM Me for the Link.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 1: The Team**_

Naruto was a happy go lucky kid, he just achieved his rank of Genin after passing the exiting exam finally. It wasn't that he couldn't do the jutsus but his father, the 4th Hokage, had requested that he stay longer to learn more about the past things that had happened.

Naruto smiled as he held onto his headband and looked at it proudly, he was now officially a ninja of Konohagakure just like his father is and mother use to be, _"Look out dad, I am coming for Hokage sooner then you think!"_

Naruto continued to wear his large smile as he exited the exam room and tied it too his forehead. Naruto smiled as he felt the headband then watched as the last person too take the test was walking past him and he smiled, "Hey Ino."

She ignored him as she always did making him sigh, she was one of those girls that were obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto watched as she walked into the exam room muttering good luck as he walked away, they had once actually been good friends. Their fathers were close friends, when they would meet up every month at each others houses she would be nice to him though, _"Maybe she is ashamed to be my friend.."_

Naruto pushed the thought out of his head and ran out, he wanted to go show his dad that he had done it and was now a full fledged shinobi. Naruto ran to the Hokages Office and busted through the door surprising his father a little, "I DID IT DAD!"

Naruto pointed at his head band with a smirk on his face, Minato looked up from his papers too smile at his son, "Good job Naruto, tomorrow you will meet your Jounin-sensei. I wonder who you will be getting."

Naruto sat in the chair opposite of his father, "I hope that I get a strong teacher like you dad and a wind user who can help me with my wind element."

Minato smiled at his son, truth be told he had kind of wanted to be the Sensei for his team but he knew that he couldn't. But Minato had requested the next best thing in his mind. He had to cash in a couple of personal favors to get the man but he was satisfied with the fact that he had, "No matter who it is you need to be respectful Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he sunk in the chair and then sat up straight, "Too celebrate me graduating can we go to Ichiraku Ramen!?"

Minato smiled and nodded his head as he finished up the last of his papers and looked at Naruto, "Lets see how much faster your Flying Thunder God Jutsu has gotten Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head and just like that the two disappeared as Minato arrived at Ichiraku seconds before Naruto did, "You've been practicing, that is good Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his father as they went into the ramen shop and sat down, "I still need to get better at making the seal with my chakra though, I can't get my formula right. I am missing something."

Naruto looked at his kunai that hung inside of the ramen shop next to his fathers since they ate here often, "I know that I am missing something, I will have to read my scrolls again."

Minato smiled at his sons determination, it reminded him of Kushina and Minato had hid nothing from Naruto about the day his mother died. He knew that he contained the 9 Tails, he knew his mother died saving him from the Kyuubi and he knew that the Kyuubi was being used that day. Naruto had only had one conversation with the Kyuubi though, that was too see if he could access the Kyuubis chakra like his father said he could. Through that conversation Naruto found the 9 Tailed Fox a rude and irritating creature.

The bowls of ramen were put in front of them and they both busted into large grins. They started to eat their food and Naruto drew a kunai as he ate. The fact that he couldn't get the seal to work through chakra touch was driving him insane, he pressed his finger to the counter and put a seal there. Naruto compared the two, he had hand written the seal on the kunai, that is how he knew it worked and he compared it to the seal on the counter.

Minato looked as well, he saw the mistake but he wouldn't tell Naruto what it was, he wanted Naruto to figure it out on his own. Naruto had done good at understanding the rasengan so now he would figure out this on his own and Naruto let out a groan, "Gr.. I will figure you out eventually."

Minato smiled as they finished eating and they both flashed home to the Namikaze Clan Estate. Naruto instantly opened up his scroll on the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. He read the scroll a couple more times and then put his hand on a kunai, placing his seal onto it and threw it at a tree, "This time it will work."

Naruto tried but failed and he screamed at the top of his lungs, frustration getting too him and Minato walked outside, "Want to know where your messing up on your seal Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head no, he wanted to figure it out on his own, "No thank you, I want to figure it out on my own, you can't be there to help me for the rest of my life."

Minato smiled as he sat down too watch Naruto as the young blond boy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a seal onto it. Naruto threw the piece of paper and then flashed to it catching it in air, "I know I have the seal right in my mind, it has to be with my chakra control then.."

Minato smiled as Naruto was slowly figuring it out, truthfully he was putting to much chakra into his seal, if he just let it flow off of instinct then the seal would work for him perfectly fine. Naruto touched his kunai and threw it up in the air and then tried to use his jutsu but failed again. Naruto felt that there was something different that time though.. there was a tug but the jutsu just didn't initialize.

Minatos smile got larger as he saw Naruto was getting it, he had put less chakra into it and he felt the jutsu want to work but not able to go. Naruto pulled out another kunai and applied the most minimal amount that he could before throwing it into the air. Naruto initialized the jutsu, flashing to the kunai before he caught it and turned too throw it at the ground. When the kunai stabbed into the ground he flashed from where he was falling and touched down on the ground and smiled, "I DID IT!"

Minato clapped for Naruto as the boy now understood it, "You get it now, that you don't need a lot of chakra to use the technique but its something unique to our clan since we use seals inherited from your mothers clan. Your middle name is actually for your mothers clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but that is a discussion for another day. Now then, you should go and get your sleep so that you can be nice and rested for meeting your team tomorrow, you will be surprised to see who your Sensei is."

Minato said the last part with a chuckle making Naruto worry. Naruto didn't like the sound of this at all, his fathers jokes were always so over the top that made them not funny. Knowing his luck he got someone who would drive him crazy to be his Sensei. Naruto just sighed and nodded, he gave his father a hug before heading inside, "Night dad, see you tomorrow." Naruto went and laid down and quickly fell asleep as he always did.

When he woke up the next day he got dressed in his ninja apparel. He wore a white shirt that orange stripes up the sides and down his shoulders with his wrists taped in white bandages. He wore black fingerless gloves with a steel plate on it as well as wearing black ninja pants with kunai holsters on both legs and a pouch on his belt. Naruto made sure he wore the sword that the 3rd Hokage had given him since he was like a grandfather to him, "Alright, I am all ready to go."

Naruto ran out of his room and ate breakfast with his father and then they both looked at the time. After they both panicked they flashed away to their respective places, Minato to work and Naruto to the Academy to get assigned his team. Iruka stood in the front of the class as Naruto sat in the back of the class bored out of his mind. Iruka had told them they had to wait for all the graduating students and the Uchiha had yet to show up, _"Pretentious ass, just because of his last name he thinks he can do whatever he wants."_

The door finally slid open and Iruka looked too see Sasuke standing there with his usual 'I am too good to be here' look on his face. Iruka told him to sit down and Naruto started to pay attention as Iruka announced the teams and looked over at Sasuke, _"Kami, please don't put me on his team, I might just kill him."_

Iruka got through going over all the rules of being a shinobi and looked at the graduating students and announced Teams 1-6 and then there were only 9 new Genin left too be assigned to their team, "Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and..."

Naruto started to silently say a prayer to not but him on the team with two people he couldn't stand. He knew he would try to kill them both, Sakura and her annoying fan girl crap. Then Sasuke always just irritated him beyond belief. Naruto listened closely as he waited for Iruka too say the last name, "...Choji Akimichi!"

Naruto smiled as he thanked Kami, swearing that he would repay him for this someday as Iruka continued, "Team 8 consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara!"

There was a cheer from Shikamaru, saying that he didn't have a loud team and Naruto smiled, Shikamaru was one of his few friends. He didn't really understand why he didn't have many friends but his dad had said that someday people would beg to be his friend. Iruka then looked around at the remaining 3 Genin, "Team 9 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Namikaze!"

Ino let out a groan as Iruka said Narutos name and he sunk in his seat, he really had no idea why the his oldest friend hated him so much now. Iruka spoke up and told everyone where too meet their senseis and he finished with the first 6 Teams, "Team 7 your on the roof, Team 8 your at the sparring pit and Team 9 you stay here."

Iruka dismissed them all and everyone left except for Kiba, Ino and Naruto as Naruto sat there quietly looking out the window, _"So I got one friend on my team and then someone who can't stand me in __public for some reason.. could have been worse I suppose.."_

They sat there and waited longer and longer before finally a man entered into the classroom. Naruto looked too see who it was then slammed his head against the table making everyone look at him, "Oh Kami.. please anyone but you."

The other two Genin looked at the white haired man at the front of the room as he smiled, "Naruto? So my godson is on my team huh? No wonder your dad asked me to come back and be a Sensei for one more team. Guess he wanted someone who could help you progress and become awesome like me."

Naruto just made a groaning sound as he sat there with his head against the desk still. Finally he looked up and saw Jiraiya still standing there with his usual confident smile, "Damn.. it doesn't look like I fell asleep waiting for my Sensei.."

Jiraiya frowned at the boy and then looked at the other members of his team with a smile on his face, "Naruto come up here so we can get started... okay lets start with the get to know me part. I am Jiraiya, the Legendary Toad Sage! My interests are doing my research..."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at his godfather and muttered under his breath, "All you do is peep on women you old pervert."

Jiraiya cleared his throat as he glared at Naruto, "Anyways... my dislikes are being caught and when my godson is acting like a little pain in the ass. My dream is too one day bring peace to this world."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya as Kiba started to do his introduction, "I am Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan, I like dogs like Akumaru here and I dislike cats, my dream is too make the Inuzuka Clan one of the most prestigious clans in the village and world!"

Jiraiya nodded and pointed at Ino to start her introduction, "I am Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan, I like Sasuke-kun and flowers. I HATE Naruto and people who destroy flowers for no reason, my dream is to be Sasukes wife."

Naruto shrunk in his seat as she put emphasis on hate, now she didn't just ignore him she openly hated him with a passion it seemed. The worst part was he still had no idea what he had done but started his introduction, "I am Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze Clan, I like ramen and training and I dislike Sasuke and people who don't give others a chance, my dream is too succeed my father as the Hokage."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded at the three of them, "Okay, now we get to the fun part, tomorrow at 8 AM at the Team 9 Training Ground we will be taking the test to see if I accept you as my team, until then your dismissed."

Naruto walked out of the Academy with his new team too find that Sasuke was standing there waiting for them, "I heard you bad mouthing me dobe, I have gotten tired of you."

Naruto looked around and saw that he was talking to him then let out a small sigh, "I suppose you want to fight then right? Then we will need a Sensei here to referee the fight.."

All of a sudden a silver haired man appeared with his headband over his left eye and a mask that covered his face up to the top of his nose, "I am Kakashi Hatake, Jounin-sensei of Team 7 and will proctor the fight, first rule is always introductions."

Sasuke stood there and smiled as he acted all tough and unbeatable as the girls looked at him with admiration in their eyes, some of them even drooling, "I am Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto stood there with a bored look on his face and let a small yawn escape him as Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji all cheered him on, "I am Naruto Namikaze.."

Kakashi signaled for them to begin and then Sasuke charged at Naruto and threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto simply pushed the punch away putting his seal on Sasukes hand and then smacked him on the back putting another seal on his back. Naruto smiled as he knew that it was already over now.

Sasuke turned to try and hit Naruto but Naruto flashed away using his Flying Thunder God and leapt into the air delivering a kick too Sasukes cheek. Sasuke was sent into the dirt as Naruto stood there looking at him. Sasuke quickly got back on his feet then charged again, Naruto repeated the action again. Sasuke was getting infuriated by Naruto who was frankly just toying with Sasuke, then Sasuke quickly went for a kunai and tried to stab Naruto as he transported again. Naruto drew his blade and put it to Sasukes neck, he was bored of this, "Surrender."

Everyone was in shock that Naruto had beat Sasuke and then Kakashi announced that Naruto was the winner. Naruto sheathed his blade from the third and smiled at the other Genin. Sasuke glared at him and then he realized that all of Sasukes fan girls were glaring at him as well before he let out a sigh, _"He challenged me but they get mad at me."_

Naruto said nothing as he disappeared and went home, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the angry Sasuke fan girls, he would have to deal with it later anyways. Naruto sighed as he realized that he just beat up on Sasuke Uchiha.. on the day that the Yamanaka family came over for their monthly dinner. Naruto just let out a sigh, _"Tonight is going too suck!"_


	2. Chapter 2

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 2: The Monthly Dinner and Test**_

Naruto put the plates, glasses and silverware on the table for the monthly dinner with the Yamanaka family. Naruto was already worrying because of Ino but too make it worse, Jiraiya was suppose to come as well. With Minato and Inoichi being the old friends that they were they had this dinner once a month. This is the time when Ino would be nice to him typically and then the next day back to her usual self,_ "I don't understand girls at all.."_

Naruto finished setting the table as Minato continued to make the food and Naruto went outside to train some more before everyone showed up. Naruto wanted to perfect the rasengan, Minato had said it was close but not perfect since it wasn't perfectly round but would still work for what Naruto would use it for. Naruto continued to train as the Yamanaka Head Family showed up and Minato let them in with a smile. Ino looked around before she spoke up, "Where is Naruto at Mr. Namikaze?"

Minato pointed at the backyard and she nodded and walked outside to the backyard to see Naruto working on his jutsus like always and he dispelled the rasengan. Naruto smirked as he muttered too himself a little, "Almost have it in a perfect circle."

Ino came up behind him, she wanted to scare the boy because it was always funny to watch and poked him in the sweaty back of his shirt, "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped as he always did and he turned to see Ino smiling at him. She was acting like she always did at these dinners and he decided he was going to confront her about it, "Why are you by me, I thought you hated me a couple of hours ago."

Ino looked at him and sighed, she didn't mean it to be honest, "I have to act like that in public because Sasuke views you as a rival Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her and moved his shirt a little, the sweat making him uncomfortable, "So I was right and you are ashamed of being my friend then.. but at least I know why you hate me publicly now, because of the Uchiha."

Ino looked at him, she never meant to hurt his feelings but she had been going a little further then usual. She had even been ignoring him when no one else was around in case someone heard and then saying she hated him was a bit far. She knew that it was when she said it but never said sorry, "Naruto.. its not like that."

Naruto shook his head as he moved his shirt some more and was obviously getting irritated with it, "Just make up your mind which one you want to be. I don't like being hated in public by someone I thought was my oldest friend but then you acting all nice and sweet to me when no one is around. Honestly it is a bit irritating. I will play along again with it tonight for our parents but you should know Jiraiya-sensei will be here as well so you might get caught by him."

Naruto walked past her a little then stopped before he looked over his shoulder at her, "Its a shame that you stopped being the real Ino to try and impress him though.."

Naruto went inside and said hello to the Yamanakas before he headed off to take his shower since he had been training. Once he got out he went and got changed into some fresh clothes and walked out too see Jiraiya was there. Since everyone was there they all sat down to eat. It was a typical dinner for most part until their parents asked Jiraiya what he thought of his team, "Well.. I know Naruto is very capable for his age. I don't know about the Inuzuka yet and then Ino hating Naruto might be an issue at some point."

Inos eyes went wide, well she had been caught now, everyone looked at her but Jiraiya and Naruto. Naruto just looked at the table and Jiraiya looked around in confusion, not understanding what was going on. Inoichi was the first one to speak, "Princess.. what does Lord Jiraiya mean that you hate Naruto, I thought you two were friends?"

Jiraiya was beyond confused now and he leaned down by Naruto asking what the hell was going on. Naruto just let out a sighed before whispering an explanation too his godfather, "She hates me publicly but is friendly to me when no one we know is around, she likes the Uchiha who hates me so she hates me too when someone that might know us is around."

Jiraiya made the oh face as everyone else was still gazing at Ino waiting for an answer, "We are friends.. its just.. um.."

Naruto sighed and came to her defense, he didn't know why he did it but he did, "I made her mad earlier with a stupid joke so she was just venting her frustrations with me, right Ino?"

Ino nodded her head and then Inoichi had a smile again, "Girls, sometimes they are just so confusing right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head as he stirred some of the food that was on his plate, "You have no idea Mr. Yamanaka.."

The rest of the night went by and Jiraiya was the first too leave saying that he wanted to go and prepare to torture his team. His threat intimidate Ino but Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment, "Yeah right, you just want to go spy on women in the hot springs you old pervert."

Jiraiya smiled as he patted Naruto on the back, "One day you will be interested in girls Naruto and then it will be a godson and godfather bonding exercise, until then your still a brat!"

Naruto instantly responded, "I am already interested in girls but I have enough self-respect to not spy on them in the bath you old pervert!"

The two glared at each other as Minato smiled, stepping between them too break it up, "I am sure that Jiraiya-sensei is going to go and prepare for your test tomorrow right?"

Jiraiya nodded and left the house and Naruto muttered under his breath, "Yeah and I am sure that hell is freezing over under my feet as we speak... I am going to go back to training I almost have my rasengan in a perfect circle."

Naruto ran outside and took off his nice shirt so he didn't get sweat all over it and formed his rasengan. Naruto saw that there were still a couple uneven bumps in it that made him growl out of irritation. Ino came out about 5 minutes later to say goodbye since her family was leaving and stared at his sweaty but muscular back, "Um.. Naruto?"

Naruto stopped training for a minute and turned around to look at her, Ino saw that he was actually pretty muscular and had a 6 pack in the making. It really wasn't all that big of a surprise to her though, he either trained, ate or slept. Ino looked at his sweaty upper chest and her cheeks got a little bit of a pink tint but Naruto couldn't see it in the dark, "Um.. I wanted to say bye since we are leaving."

Naruto nodded at her and said bye back to her and she kept standing there, "Also.. thank you for helping me earlier.. and I am going to start to treat you as a friend all the time.."

Naruto smiled at her, he had hoped that would be her choice, he didn't want to lose his oldest friend. But Naruto thought it was doubtful that she would actually follow through with it, "Okay Ino, I am happy to hear it."

Ino smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug but let him go, "Ew! Your all sweaty.. can't you stop training sometimes."

Naruto laughed as he shook his head no, "If I stopped training then I wouldn't be able to get stronger so that I can become the Hokage someday."

Ino smiled, saying goodbye to Naruto one last time before she ran towards the back door and left. Since she left Naruto went to go back to training as Minato came out, "So.. whats going on with you and Ino since Inoichis not here anymore."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Its weird, in public she hates me because Sasuke Uchiha does but when its just us at the monthly dinners she is all nice and stuff. I don't think I will ever understand girls, everything is just so... complicated."

Minato let out a small laugh as he ruffled Narutos hair, "Wait until your older and dating or married Naruto, then you will be confused all of the time but you get to use your money to buy everything."

Naruto let out a sigh, if that is what dating was going to be like then he just wasn't going to do it, "Yeah, I am going to wait til I am like 20 to start dating."

Minato smiled at Naruto as they walked back into the house, Naruto needed to rest for the test tomorrow, "You never know, your mother and I started dating when we were Genin."

Naruto shrugged, as he went inside and got some water, "None of the girls in my class notice anyone other then Sasuke, no point in getting my hopes up."

Naruto took his water and went and laid down before falling asleep, he woke up at 6:30, ate breakfast showered and got his gear on then ran to the Team 9 Training ground and hung one of his kunai in a tree so that he could use his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to get there from now on. Naruto smiled and then sat down and rested against the tree and closed his eyes while he waited for Jiraiya-sensei and his teammates to get there as well.

Kiba, Akumaru and Ino came walking up to him 10 minutes before they were suppose to be there and he was sleeping happily against the tree. Ino knew that he was someone who would typically lay around in the sun if he wasn't training and he would fall asleep if he was there for more then a couple minutes. Kiba watched as Ino walked over and kicked Naruto in his foot, "Naruto wake up, Jiraiya-sensei should be here soon."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at his teammates and smiled at them. He leapt up off of the ground and stretched, preparing for what was too come. They stood there waiting for about 10 minutes, Kiba could feel the awkwardness between Naruto and Ino, "Is there something going on with you two that I should know about?"

Ino looked over at Kiba and then looked back at Naruto who was looking at her waiting for her to answer, "We are friends, just a little rough spot in our friendship right now is all."

Kiba rose his eyebrow at her as Akamaru sat on his head, "I thought that you said that you hated Naruto yesterday?"

Ino laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck, "Well.. not really.. we have actually been friends for a long time.. but you see.. Sasuke.."

Kiba didn't even need her to finish, he already knew what the reason was, "But since you like Sasuke and Sasuke hates Naruto you pretend to hate him, what a great friend you are."

Ino hung her head a little and Naruto sighed, he didn't like seeing his oldest friend looking sad, "Thats enough Kiba.. focus on the task at hand."

Kiba looked at Naruto and sighed but started to stretch for the upcoming test with Jiraiya as Naruto continued with his stretching. Ino watched as Naruto continued to stretch and then did the same, when Kiba wasn't paying attention she nudged Naruto with a smile, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nodded and then looked ahead as Jiraiya was walking over with a black eye. All Naruto could do was shake his head, "Stupid old pervert got caught again."

Jiraiya came over and then explained the test to them, it was the bell test but a different style then the one Minato had taught Kakashi, "..long story short, someone has to get the bells by sundown or you will all fail and go back to the Academy, understood? I will even make it interesting, if you get the bell by lunch I will buy the whole team lunch."

They all nodded before they jumped back into hiding, Naruto sat in a tree and waited to see a opening that he could use to his advantage. Ino was underneath a bush watching carefully, she could try to use her Mind Body Switching Jutsu and take off the bells too roll them to her body but it was dangerous against someone on Jiraiyas level. Kiba was just watching, he was a more of assault and head on fight type of ninja, he would really only serve as a distraction. Naruto sighed when he realized that none of his teammates were going to make a move and put a seal on the branch to transport back.

He reached into his kunai holsters and drew 3 kunai and threw them from the branch and then flashed to the one in the air in front of Jiraiya. Naruto grabbed the kunai and threw it at Jiraiya and it flew past him making Naruto smirk as he flashed to it. Naruto quickly reached for the bells, trying to get a hold of them. He knew that Jiraiya would be expecting this though, he touched the bell and applied his chakra placing a seal on the bell as Jiraiya knocked him away through the bushes.

Ino and Kiba came over to Naruto to help him up as Ino reprimanded him quietly, "Naruto you idiot, why would you just full on attack him like that. You must have known that the attack wouldn't work against someone on his level."

Naruto smiled at her as he slowly got back onto his feet, "I don't know what your talking about my plan worked perfectly."

With that Naruto flashed away again by the bells and grabbed them before transporting to his kunai in the trees. Narutos speed was truly incredible, though it wasn't on the level of his fathers but that was too be expected. Still Jiraiya didn't even notice Naruto take the bells from him, suddenly Naruto leapt down to the ground in front of Jiraiya again, this time with a large smirk, "I won Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya started to laugh as he reached down to hit the bells and then felt that they were gone. Naruto lifted his hand and pointed at them as he jingled them a little, "Told you."

Jiraiyas mouth dropped, when did the little bastard take them from him and then he thought it through and it hit him, when Naruto touched the bell he put a seal on it. Jiraiya looked up at Naruto who was still smiling proudly, "When did you figure out your chakra seal for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and stopped smiling, "A couple of days ago, that was the whole point of my attack, as long as I could touch the bell I could grab it later. Thats why I threw the kunai with my seals on them. I knew that you didn't know that I had figured out my chakra seal so I used it to my advantage. Pretty clever for a Genin wasn't it?"

Jiraiya smiled and then nodded his head. Jiraiya proudly proclaimed they all passed and went to leave until Naruto cleared his throat, "I believe that you said that you were going to buy us lunch Jiraiya-sensei, I worked up quite an appetite with that as well."

Jiraiya let out a loud groan as Naruto smiled and then the now official Team 9 walked too an all you can eat BBQ joint too celebrate and Naruto made Jiraiya pay the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 3: The Start of A Real Mission!**_

Team 9 had worked together for 3 months now, they had assault formations and knew how to work well together. Their ability to adapt and work together as a team had surprised Jiraiya honestly but it was good for them in the end. When they weren't doing missions Jiraiya was training them in Chakra Control as well as increasing their reserves. He wanted his Genin to have a large reserve for Chakra for when they needed too use jutsus.

Jiraiya had recommended to Minato that he give Team 9 a harder mission, the D Ranks were too simple for his team. Naruto was strong but so were Ino and Kiba, though Naruto had become the unofficial Team Leader when Jiraiya wasn't there. Naruto was quickly gaining the reputation that Minato had when he was Narutos age, a prodigy that only happens once a generation. Minato had thought about it then decided that his former sensei would know what was best for his team. Minato gave them a C Rank Mission, protect the Bridge Builder Tazuna, something he had been contemplating giving to Kakashi and his Genin.

Jiraiya accepted the mission and informed his team, Kiba was ecstatic about getting a C Ranked Mission. Ino on the other hand was a bit worried, she knew she was the weakest of their team and didn't want to be a burden. Naruto really didn't have anything to say about it, to him it was just another mission.

The team met with Tazuna at the Konohagakure gates and then began their journey towards Wave Country. As the team walked Naruto had a rasengan in his hand, he had it nearly perfect, Minato said that there was only one little lump left and he groaned, "The jutsu will still work.. but isn't perfect yet."

Ino had been watching how Naruto trained that jutsu constantly, almost as if it was an obsession. He was always trying to make it so that it was perfectly round, "Naruto.. why do you focus on making that jutsu perfectly round so much?"

Naruto looked at the rasengan still as he was still focusing on trying to get it perfectly round, "My dad said that when the rasengan is perfectly round is when its full potential is reached. I can control its size and its full power will be unleashed as well.. so I want to complete it and make it perfect."

Jiraiya smiled at how Naruto reminded him of a good mix between Minato and Kushina, he was smart, rational and a prodigy in his own way like Minato. On the other hand he could be outspoken, overconfident and extremely determined like Kushina. Jiraiya reached into his bag and pulled out a ball, "Here Naruto, this should help you get the shape down."

Naruto dispelled his rasengan and then caught the ball and looked at Jiraiya, "Use your chakra in the ball to get the shape down, if you can do it without disturbing the surface of the ball then you have the shape and you should be able to convert that into your rasengan to have a perfectly round one like your dad and I have."

Naruto nodded and then something caught his eye and he looked at a water puddle then looked up at the sky. Jiraiya noticed that Naruto had stopped and looked back at Naruto as did the rest of his team and Jiraiya saw what he was focusing on and smiled, _"So he did realize it.. good catch Naruto."_

Naruto kept on looking at the puddle and then walked away, looking over his shoulder at it some more but opened his kunai holsters with a finger in each one. He wanted to be able to quickly draw kunai if the feeling in his stomach was right. All of a sudden a chain appeared and Naruto drew his kunai and threw it through the gap in the links and pinned it to the tree, "I knew it."

Ino and Kiba didn't even realize what was happening for a minute and then realized they were being attacked. Kiba and Ino instinctively took up defensive positions too protect Tazuna, that was their job after all. Naruto flashed to his kunai and looked at the two shinobi with Mist headbands and drew back his kunai and threw it into the one on the lefts skull.

His father had already taught him that a ninja is a weapon and has to be prepared to take a life. Naruto had come to terms with that and killing didn't affect him as greatly as it would someone else his age. Naruto didn't care for the idea of killing but if it came down too it he would, especially to protect his teammates.

The other rogue mist shinobi detached the chain from his claw and rushed at his team, more directly aiming for Ino. Typically the kunoichi was the weakest in the group, Naruto drew another kunai and threw it in the direction past the rushing mist shinobi. Naruto used his Flying Thunder God too flash to the kunai and blocked his claw. He ended up getting a small cut on his shoulder though as Jiraiya came over and delivered a rasengan into the mans stomach sending him flying as blood flew from his mouth and the wound.

Jiraiya went to the one that Naruto had killed and took the kunai out of his head as well as the kunai that Naruto had used to stop the chain. There was something dripping off of the claw though that caught the white haired mans attention. After he examined it closely, he quickly realized there was poison on the tip of his blade. He looked back at Naruto as Ino was wrapping his shoulder with bandages for him, "Stop wrapping his shoulder, there was poison on their claws."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and sighed as he took out his kunai and deepened his cut, wincing in pain as he did but making more blood come out as well as the poison. Jiraiya nodded his head and then Naruto looked back at Ino, "Okay Ino, can you please finish wrapping my shoulder now?"

She nodded and continued with the process, making sure that she put a good amount of pressure in the wrap. When she finished Naruto looked at his white shirt that had been cut by the claw and sighed, "Man that was my last white shirt! The others got ripped up with training."

Naruto dug into his bag and pulled out a long sleeve black shirt made of a special fabric. The shirt was made so that in hot weather it would kept him cool and in cool weather warmed his body. Naruto looked at his last white shirt and sighed again as he tossed it into his bag as they continued to walk. Naruto noticed that his shoulder was already feeling better, he quickly concluded that it was from the Kyuubis healing.

His team and everyone in their age group knew he was a Jinchuriki, some of the parents looked at him differently but most treated him like a normal child. Naruto knew it was only because Minato had declared that Naruto was a hero for being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, that without him everything would have been lost.

They kept on walking and then Jiraiya yelled for them all too duck as a giant executioner blade came flying over their heads and slammed into the tree. Naruto looked up too see a man with bandages around his face was looking at them, "I want the bridge builder."

Naruto stood up quickly and put his hand in his kunai holster and Jiraiya told him too stop, "That is Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and a former ANBU for Kiri.. he is out of your league Naruto."

Zabuza looked at the 4 Konohagakure ninja that were in front of the bridge builder and Zabuza put his hand on the handle of his executioner blade. Zabuza leapt down to the ground pulling it out as well as he glided to his feet. Zabuza looked at them and Jiraiya got ready for battle, "Jiraiya, the Legendary Toad Sage, I didn't know you took on another Genin team since your prodigy became the Hokage."

Jiraiya smiled as he looked at Zabuza, they had engaged in a couple of fights before. Mainly because Zabuza was looking to collect on the bingo book entry for Jiraiya, "Well my godson became a Genin and his father asked me to be his Team Leader, so here I am."

Zabuza looked over at Naruto and saw the resemblance to the Fourth Hokage, "He does look like Minato.. when I kill you I will kill him afterwords to piss off Minato. Then when he comes for me I will get a nice bonus for killing him as well."

Jiraiya charged and went to connect with a rasengan but Zabuza blocked most of it with his executioner blade. Regardless of the block the force behind the jutsu was still there and sent him skidding backwards. Zabuza put his blade in the water to stop his skidding and looked up too see Jiraiya in the air with another rasengan. Zabuza quickly reacted and avoided the attack making Jiraiya send waves of water into the air as he went into the water.

Zabuza took quick advantage of the situation that he had been blessed with. He quickly did his hand signs as he pointed his hand at Jiraiya, "Water Prison Jutsu!"

Jiraiya swore as he got caught in the jutsu and looked back at his team who were looking on at the battle. Jiraiya looked back at Zabuza then he yelled, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! HE WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Kiba and Ino went to start backing up with Tazuna but Naruto stood still and opened his kunai holsters, "No.. I can't leave my pervert godfather to die. How will I know how not to be with women if he isn't around?"

Naruto grabbed out 5 of his kunai and handed one to Kiba and Ino, telling them to throw them if they got an opening Naruto could use to his advantage. Kiba said he was going to back him up but Naruto looked at him, "No, you two are good at sensing.. so you need to make sure no one attacks Tazuna from behind. I can get Jiraiya-sensei freed."

Naruto turned and looked at Zabuza who started to laugh at him, "Well he definitely has his fathers determination, alright then boy you die first, Water Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto watched as the clone appeared and looked around observing his environment, Naruto had the advantage of not showing his jutsus yet. The water clone walked towards him and Naruto started to run to his right observing Zabuza as well as the water clone. Naruto then leapt into the air and threw a kunai at the water clones head. The clone caught the kunai making Naruto smile as his plan started to formulate in his mind.

Naruto put one of his kunai away and put his hand into his pouch as he drew 2 shuriken out of it and applied the chakra to make the seals. He threw them on a arc to go around the water clone and then Naruto threw a kunai up the middle to distract the water clone. Zabuzas clone blocked the kunai up the middle with the one he caught earlier and then turned and threw the kunai to stop the shuriken that was approaching the real him. Naruto smiled, that was check mate.

Naruto flashed with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu too the other shuriken and drew his sword slashing through Zabuzas back making him drop the jutsu as Naruto fell into the water. Naruto had only been taught the beginnings of walking up a tree by Minato, walking on water was something that was still impossible for him and he flashed back to Ino and Kiba since they still had his kunai. Zabuza started to fall into the water then all of a sudden 2 Hunter Nin from Kiri appeared. The sudden appearance of 2 more Kiri Nin put Naruto on the defensive but Jiraiya put up his hand to stop him. One of the Hunter Nin spoke up, "Thank you for defeating Zabuza Momochi, he has been giving us an issue too catch. We will take care of disposing of his body, you have our thanks.."

Jiraiya nodded as he walked back over to his team and looked back to see the Hunter Nin had disappeared with the body of Zabuza, _"Interesting..."_

Jiraiya walked over to Tazuna and they all started to walk towards the Land of Waves. Jiraiya said that they were going to have a talk when they got to the Land of Waves though. Jiraiya ruffled Narutos hair like Minato always did too get Narutos attention. Naruto had been on edge since the fight, "You did good Naruto, you were completely stupid and reckless.. but you did good."

Naruto smiled at his godfather and sensei as they got onto the boat then started to sail the small distance towards the Land of Waves with the bridge builder and his other team mates. When they got there they all sat down around the table and Tazuna begun to explain everything.

Tazuna gave a small sigh before he started, "We are a poor land, that is why I am building the bridge to bring in more trade and ability to bring fund into our land. There are those who want to stop this though, mainly Gato and his thugs since they currently run the Land of Waves since no one can oppose them. Anyone who does oppose him is instantly killed and put out as an example. He hires rogue ninja and samurai to do his bidding for him and enforce his ways, this makes it so that the bridge work is hard to do but we pressed on.."

Tazuna took a drink of his sake as he looked at the Konohagakure Nin, "Now that the bridge is almost done they are getting more desperate and I went to Konohagakure to get some aid. But being a poor country we had to lie about the mission details.."

Tazuna let out a sigh and Jiraiya nodded his head as his team listened, "So you lied because of the fact that you can't afford the team that would be given for this mission. Typically a team of Chunin under a Jounin leadership would be given this mission and would be classified as an A or S Ranked mission."

Tazuna scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Jiraiya, "Yeah.. and that was a very expensive price, so I lied... are you and your team going to go back to Konohagakure since the mission is above your pay grade?"

Jiraiya scoffed at the comment as he looked at his Genin Team, "My Genin are the best Genin in the village and I am a Sage, we can handle this, right?"

This team all nodded, except for Naruto who had drifted off to sleep until Ino elbowed him in the ribs, "Huh.. what! Are we under attack again!?"

Naruto looked around and Ino let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples, "Naruto you fell asleep at the end, now you don't know what we are doing."

Naruto stretched as he let out a yawn before he finished stretching. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya and then back at Ino, "Sure I do, we are going to stay and protect Tazuna. I knew what Jiraiya-sensei would decide before the conversation began and after Tazuna stopped talking I decided it was time for a nap."

Ino rubbed her temples some more as she let out another sigh, "I swear Naruto, the only things you like to do are eat, sleep and train."

Naruto let out a small laugh as he smiled at her and then laid down again and she dropped an elbow on his chest, "WAKE UP NARUTO!"

Naruto gasped for air as he glared at his oldest friend who glared right back at him. Naruto groaned as he sat up with a pout and Ino sat there with a victorious smirk, _"Girls.. I just don't understand them.. why cant I take a nap!"_


	4. Chapter 4

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 4: Its Too Damn Hot For Training!**_

Jiraiya had bad feelings that Zabuza was still alive, a Hunter Nin would usually dispose of the body right away but they didn't. Jiraiya thus decided that he was going to train his Genin team with Chakra Control as soon as possible. He was going to focus on walking up trees and walking on water, that would increase their reserves as well as their ability to utilize it.

He lead them too tall three trees that had water about twenty yards too the right of them. Jiraiya threw three kunai, one at each of their feet, "Climb the tree with your feet using your chakra, Naruto you have started learning this from Minato so help your team. I am going to go do some research, find me when you all reach the top and I will help you with walking on water."

Naruto sighed at the pervert that was his godfather and shook his head, "You are such a pervert Jiraiya-sensei, alright.. well dad said the key to walking on a tree is too keep a steady flow of chakra at the right level. If it is too light then your feet won't stay on but but if it is too much chakra then your foot will go through the tree, I do that all the time."

Ino and Kiba both nodded as Naruto picked up his kunai and ran at the tree with his chakra flowing at a constant stream. Naruto made it up about a fourth of the tree before his chakra flow became to strong and his foot broke the bark. Naruto instinctively reacted and slashed the tree before flipping away landing on the ground.

Naruto saw Kiba was having similar luck and then he looked over at Ino who was already half way up the tree and still going. She made it up three fourths of the tree before her chakra flow changed and she marked the tree before jumping onto a branch and down to the ground with a large smile, "I finally beat you at something Naruto!"

Naruto smiled back at her as he looked up at the tree, her first try and she almost did it while he had been doing this for 2 months and could only get up a fourth of the tree, "Got any pointers then Ino?"

Ino smiled she decided she was going to milk this for all it was worth, "You have to call me Ino-sensei if you want pointers."

Naruto looked at her with a pout, he should have know she would do something like this. Naruto said in a low tone, "Got any pointers Ino-sensei?"

Naruto had whispered the sensei part making it so she barely heard, that would simple not do. Ino crossed her arms in front of her, "I didn't hear you, my students must address me properly!"

Naruto groaned and looked over at Kiba who put his hands up, motioning he was staying out of it. He pouted some more then spoke normally, "Can I have some pointers... Ino-sensei?"

Ino smiled and she told him some pointers and Kiba came and listened as well. Naruto looked over at Kiba and then back at Ino, "How come he doesn't have to call you Ino-sensei!?"

Ino looked over at Naruto and squinted, "Are you interrupting my class Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at her and instantly shut up, her eyes themselves looked like they would kill him. After some explaining both boys nodded and ran at their trees. Naruto was able to match Inos mark while Kiba made it up a fourth of the tree and as Naruto was falling he threw one of his kunai into the ground and transported to it. Ino started to climb her tree again and was almost at the top when her chakra flow changed and she cut the tree and when she touched down on a branch it snapped.

She started to fall and Naruto quickly moved and threw a kunai into her tree and transported to it and jumped off it catching her in his arms and transporting them to his kunai on the ground. Ino still had her eyes closed as she opened them, she saw Naruto smiling at her, "You okay Ino, that could have been really bad."

She had a pink blush and struggled to get out of his arms. Naruto quickly put her on the ground with a confused look as she hit him in the head, "Were you trying to feel me up Naruto!?"

Naruto had a confused look still as he looked over at Kiba who shrugged then looked back at Ino, "No.. you were falling and I caught you so you didn't get hurt.."

Inos blush turned from pink to red as she looked away from him, pretending to be angry and he rubbed where Ino had hit him while he let out a small sigh, "Why are girls so confusing?"

Naruto went back to training and made it to the very top after 4 more tries and sat there leaning against the tree as he waited for his teammates to finish. Ino was the second one to finish and waited for Kiba, he was having a problem controlling his chakra flow.

Ino watched as he kept trying and then walked over to Naruto and sat down by him. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, "Um.. your not going to hit me again are you?"

Naruto looked at her carefully as he started to scoot away from her but she shook her head no and he stopped. He smiled as he sat there next to her as they waited for Kiba. Ino didn't know what it was but there was something about Naruto that made her smile, he had a calming air around him that she liked as well. Then he saved her, even though she reacted with hitting him she was sure that he would do it again.

She had also found the more time she spent with him the more she wanted to spend more time with him. She had even stopped fighting with Sakura over Sasuke, then her eyes widened as she looked at him, _"OH MY GOD I LIKE NARUTO!"_

She quickly got up and went and sat by her tree leaving Naruto too lean against his tree alone. Naruto looked at her in confusion, she had wide eyes and a blush that Naruto couldn't see. He brushed it off as Ino being weird again and leaned his head back with a yawn. After about thirty more minutes he looked over at the water then smiled, "I am going swimming.. its too damn hot for training like this. Come and get me when Kiba is done okay?"

Ino looked at him in confusion and then her blush turned to fire in her cheeks as Naruto removed his shirt as he walked past her. This time he noticed her red cheeks and got closer to her, "Hey Ino are you alright, your cheeks are really red, are you getting sick?"

Ino shook her head no as Naruto came over by her and put his hand on her forehead then looked at her. She could see that he had worry in his eyes for the girl, "You don't feel like you are sick but you look really red.. maybe you should rest for the rest of the day."

Ino was staring at his abs, she couldn't believe that he was already in such amazing shape and then closed her eyes to refocus her mind. Ino shook her head too regain control of herself, "I am fine, get away Naruto."

Naruto backed away and looked at her in confusion. She looked away from him, pretending to be angry again. He was completely lost, all he did was ask if she was okay since she didn't look like she was feeling good, "Um.. okay then?"

Naruto continued down to the stream and then took of his black ninja sandals and his black ninja pants and dove into the stream. Naruto let out a content sigh as it felt really good while he floated there in the water, relaxing his muscles and regaining any lost chakra. Kiba finally finished and came over by Ino who was still blushing from her encounter with Naruto, "Why are you blushing Ino?"

Ino looked at Kiba and yelled at him, she had too deny the fact that Naruto made her blush.. or that she was blushing period, "I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

Kiba waved his hands defensively saying he didn't mean anything by it and then Jiraiya came back, "You three done yet.. where is Naruto?"

Kiba said that they were done and Naruto was swimming or something like that, Jiraiya sighed, "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised by that, the boy likes to relax."

They all nodded and walked down to the river where Naruto was sleeping on the shore line happily while his feet were in the water. Inos blush returned with a vengeance as she saw Naruto there in only his boxers and headband. Kiba saw it and smiled as he knew why she was blushing now and he got closer to Ino, "Psst, your blushing again Ino."

Ino glared at Kiba and yelled at him some more, waking Naruto from his slumber. Though the dazed blond boy didn't understand what she said, it was all babble to him before he was awake, "I AM NOT BLUSHING KIBA!"

Naruto yawned as he looked up at Ino, Kiba and Jiraiya and Naruto saw Inos red face, "Jiraiya-sensei, I think Ino is sick, her face is redder then before."

Jiraiya started to laugh as he looked over at Ino, her face couldn't get any redder at this point and then looked back at Naruto, _"My stupid, naive godson.. if you only knew what that really meant."_

Jiraiya waved at Naruto as he stretched from his hours of 'research', "She is fine Naruto, lets start on water walking."

They all nodded as Naruto got up and slipped on his pants and looked over at Jiraiya as he explained it all to them, "Its like tree walking but different at the same time, you need to emit a flow of Chakra from your feet but unlike with trees the chakra flow needs to change constantly. Once you become good at walking on water and the more you do it then you will hardly even notice when you do it anymore. Alright, now I am going to go continue my research, when you all finish this then go back to Tazunas house and rest up."

The three Genin nodded as they stepped out onto the water and Naruto found this actually easier then the tree walking, he was walking on the water within 10 minutes without an issue. Naruto looked at his teammates and saw that they were both getting it quickly as well while. Naruto decided that he would mess with them, more importantly get his revenge on Ino for earlier.

He formed a weak version of his rasengan in his hand and put it in the water to form riptides and started to make it so they fell into the water. Naruto had a hard laugh, almost to the point that he wasn't able to breath as they both came back above the water. Kiba instinctively yelled at Naruto as Ino just glared and then went under the water.

Ino swam underneath Naruto and her hands came out of the water and grabbed his legs and pulled him into the water. She came up from the water laughing as Kiba did as well and Naruto came up smiling, "Oh so you want to play like that huh Ino?"

Ino smirked at him as he went under the water and swam over to her and she tried to swim away from him but couldn't. He wrapped an arm around her and she squeaked a little from it and Naruto touched her stomach and put a seal on her as she slipped away. Kiba was sitting on the shore watching the two, _"Well she realizes she likes him, I wonder if he realizes he likes her yet.. regardless, they are playing like they are already a couple."_

Naruto smirked as she turned around and asked him if he was giving up and he flashed with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and reappeared in front of her, "Boo."

She screamed and tried to swim away again but he grabbed her and this time he held onto her. No matter how hard she struggled and tried to slip away she wasn't able too, "Just give up Ino, I am too strong for you."

Ino groaned as she looked over her shoulder and saw the pink tint in his cheeks and smirked, _"Alright then I will use something else to win."_

Ino turned to face him and put her hand on his chest and asked with adorable eyes, "Naruto wont you please let me win?"

Kiba smiled on the shore as he watched the two and watched as Ino was using her feminine abilities to manipulate Naruto. Naruto had no idea what was going on though, his cheeks turned bright red as she did that and released her, "S.. sure.. I.. Ino."

Ino smirked as she won by manipulating him while they both were blushing, they both swam to the shore and she got there first and looked back at Naruto as he got out and blushed some more. Naruto grabbed his shirt as they had finished their training and looked at them, "Jiraiya-sensei said to return to the house when we were done training so I guess we should get going."

Ino and Kiba nodded in agreement and then they all walked back to the house and Ino was looking at Naruto. Naruto was still blushing from earlier though and had yet to look at her, he just kept his head forward and walked while Kiba stood next to Naruto smiling.

Kiba decided that he was going to embarrass them both a little more, why not right, "You two were so cute in the water, if I didn't know better I would say that you both liked each other."

They both had wide eyes and turned bright red and then at the same time yelled for him to be quiet as he smirked victoriously. Kiba ran ahead of them a little while yelling back at them, "I think you two need some alone time, don't be too naughty though."

Naruto glared at Kiba as he ran ahead with a giant smirk and Naruto kept walking with a red blush. Naruto slowly looked over at Ino from the corner of his eye, not wanting to get caught looking at her. Naruto noticed the red on her face as well though. He then realized that she was blushing as well and then realized that the other times she had been blushing as well. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at her, "Um.. Ino?"

Ino stopped and looked at him as he was looking at the ground, he wasn't sure if he should ask her the question, "W.. what do you.. th.. think about me?"

Ino looked at him with wide eyes, then turned her head forward too hide her own blush, "I think you are a really good friend Naruto, as well as my oldest friend. Lets get back to the house so that we don't make Jiraiya-sensei worry about us okay?"

Naruto looked at the ground a little depressed by her answer and then replied with a defeated tone, "Yeah.. your probably right."

Naruto walked behind her the whole way there, _"I shouldn't have asked her the question.. I should have known I wouldn't like the answer. Why am I so stupid.. why don't I know when too just shut down my emotions.."_

Naruto walked up to Ino and put his hand on her shoulder and making is so she looked at him. She then saw a seal come off her body and reabsorb into him, she concluded it was the seal from earlier when they were in the water.

She quickly noticed that he wouldn't look at her though and he walked into the house too go lay down, saying he wasn't hungry on the way there. He went into the room that he was staying in and closed the door. Naruto wasn't seen or heard from for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 5: Battle for the Bridge!**_

_(Remember that Naruto is STRONG and INTELLIGENT in this AU, except when it comes to Ino basically. Please keep the flaming for his power to a minimum, thanks!)_

Naruto hadn't talked to Ino more then a few words here and there over the couple of days that they were doing sentry duty on the bridge. She had realized quickly that it was her answer to his question that had upset him and tried to talk to him about it but every time she brought it up he told her to forget about it. To be honest every time he said that she had the urge to hit him and make him listen to her, today she would make him listen though, "Naruto.. about your question."

Naruto sighed as he stood there next too her as they watched Tazuna and the other people work on finishing the bridge, "I said to forget about it Ino.."

Ino resisted her urges again as she looked at Naruto who was just watching the people work, "No we need to talk about it Naruto."

Naruto shook his head no as he looked from the bridge builders to her, "There is nothing to talk about Ino, I just read to much into a situation is all. I was dumb to ask the question, its common knowledge that you like Sasuke Uchiha like all the other girls so just drop it, I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto stopped standing by her on the rail and walked away, he went and stood next to Jiraiya and Kiba leaving Ino to sigh, _"He just won't talk to me about it.. I guess my answer really crushed him.."_

Ino walked over to them and stood next to Naruto and then Jiraiya tensed up as he felt the familiar feeling of Zabuzas chakra. Jiraiya looked around and then Naruto and the other Genin sensed it as well and got ready and Naruto threw kunai all over the bridge to get ready. Naruto put his hands on Kiba and Ino, putting his seal on them without them knowing, "Get ready."

A bit of mist cleared and there he stood with the same two Hunter Nin that were suppose to have dealt with his body. Their fallback plan had been a success against Jiraiya and his team, they fell for the trick and Naruto looked at them as saw that they were standing just in front of one of his kunai. Naruto put his hand on his katana and flashed, swinging the blade as he came out of his teleportation jutsu and cutting through one of the Hunter Nin and putting a seal on the other one before flashing back behind Ino and Kiba with the seals that he had on them.

Within that couple second differential, Zabuza and the other Hunter Nin saw their teammate drop to the ground and the blood on Narutos blade, _"That chakra control training made me faster it seems.. that will make me even more capable of protecting everyone."_

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who nodded at him and Naruto walked in front of his team members and stood next to his godfather. Zabuza looked at the boy next to him and nodded his head, "Haku, you take on the blond boy, he may be able to give you a problem so deal with him quickly."

Haku nodded and flashed at Naruto with incredible speed that Naruto was barely able to follow and blocked Hakus kunai with his sword. Haku nodded as he leapt back and Naruto gave a breath of relief as Haku spoke, "Your fast for someone so young, you may have made a good ninja if you would have lived past today unless you run now, this is the only chance I will give you."

Naruto smiled as he repositioned his blade in front of him and then flashed with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu behind Haku. Naruto quickly went to swing his sword but Haku flipped forward a couple of times. Haku turned around to see Naruto standing there with a little bit of blood on his sword and Haku felt the stinging sensation from the cut on his back, "How did you do that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Haku, "I have no intentions of dying here today, I still have to become the Hokage. Perhaps you should be the one to consider running away."

Haku laughed a little behind his mask as he flashed at Naruto again who blocked his kunai again and then Haku leapt up and threw senbon down at him. Naruto quickly used his jutsu again and appeared behind Haku and slashed down his back, leaving a good wound but accidentally cutting his seal as well.

Haku flashed away from Naruto and landed on one knee as he winced in pain from the new cut. Naruto saw this as the perfect opportunity, he would be foolish not to take advantage of it in a life and death battle. Naruto tried to use his jutsu but it failed.

Naruto stood there in a confused fashion and then realized what he had done. Naruto started to swear at himself mentally for what he had done. Naruto sheathed his sword and opened his kunai holster and drew one of his kunai and threw it at Haku. Haku caught the kunai and Naruto flashed grabbing Hakus hand and his mask and putting seals on them both as Haku leapt away.

Haku looked at the kunai and saw the seal that was on the handle of the kunai and then looked back at Naruto, "Ah I see, you are using a transportation jutsu, that is high level stuff for a Genin. What is your name boy?"

Naruto stood straight up and looked over at Haku and stretched as little, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze."

Haku stood wincing a little in pain from the large slash on his back, _"I need to end this fast or else I will faint from blood loss" _and Naruto watched as Haku did an unknown hand sign, "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."

Naruto watched as he was surrounded by the 21 mirrors of Hakus Kekkei Genkai and as Haku slipped into the closest mirror. Suddenly there was a Haku that appeared in all of the mirrors. Naruto looked around and groaned, this wasn't going to end well for him it seemed then Haku flashed and threw senbon at him.

Naruto flashed away to one of his kunai on the bridge and gave a sigh of relief then heard another mirror appear behind him as Haku came out with his kunai with the intention of killing the young blond teen.

Naruto used his technique to go to the seal that was on Hakus hand and grabbed it and pulled Haku out of the mirror, slamming the rogue Kiri ninjas head into the bridge. The mask broke and Naruto looked at him and saw that the boy was not much older then he was, "I will still let you run away."

Haku looked up at Naruto as Naruto held his arm in a position that one wrong move would end in him breaking his arm. Haku and Naruto stared at each other, then Haku broke his own arm shocking Naruto so he could jump back into his mirror. Naruto looked at Haku and sighed as he did that and then Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who was about to hit Zabuza with a rasengan.

Haku noticed it as well and painfully made his hand sign to make another mirror in front of Zabuza as Haku came out and took the hit sending him into the mirror and shattering it. Naruto watched as all the other mirrors turned into water and fell onto the bridge. Naruto then watched as Zabuza swung through Hakus body to try and kill Jiraiya. Naruto was astonished at Zabuza who was showing no care for the young boy who willingly died to protect him.

Narutos eyes went wide as the boy was chopped into two different halves and Jiraiya took a deep cut to his side but not fatal. Zabuza started to laugh, "Useful til the end huh Haku.. I will deal with you later Jiraiya, first I will kill your Genin and the bridge builder."

Zabuza ran at Ino and Kiba, Kiba tried to attack Zabuza but was kicked out of the way. Zabuza looked at the unconscious Kiba and then looked towards Ino. Ino stood in front of Tazuna in a defensive position, ready to fight til the end. Naruto used his jutsu and the seal he had on Ino and got there just in time, he put his katana through the hole towards the end of Zabuzas blade and grabbed it, cutting his own hand in the process.

Ino looked at Naruto in shock as he coughed up a little blood from his new wound. Naruto looked down and saw that the tip of the blade was currently located in his chest. Zabuza let out a laugh as he looked at the blond boy, "You took the hit for your teammate and you hurt Haku decently before he died, your pretty impressive.. its a shame that you die here today. Had you lived I may have taken you with me to become my new weapon."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and all of a sudden red chakra started to swirl around Naruto and he felt a power he had never felt before, _"Whats happening to me?"_

Naruto grabbed the executioner blade by the top and pulled it out of his chest slowly as he fell to the ground too his knees. Naruto then watched as the wound close on its own, astonishing the both blond teens as well as Zabuza. Naruto looked up at Zabuza who had started to laugh, "It looks like Konohagakure has a demon of its own!"

Narutos eyes turned red as his K9 turned into full fledged fangs, his whisker marks became more distinguished as well as his fingernails turned into claws. Naruto looked at Zabuza and then flashed, kicking him hard in the stomach sending him flying.

Naruto saw that he had kicked Zabuza away from his executioner blade and Naruto put his hand on it. Zabuza smirked, figuring the blade would be too much for the young teen. Naruto lifted it out of the ground with one hand without showing strain on his body. Zabuza looked at him in shock as he lifted his blade, "How can a little Genin wield my blade without any issues! WHAT ARE YOU!"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Zabuza and flashed towards him. Naruto leapt into the air and brought the executioner blade down on him, killing him by splitting him down the middle. Jiraiya came over and Naruto looked at his hands as he felt the power receding back into him. Naruto then noticed that the blade became too heavy for one hand, "What happened to me Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya looked at him and then patted him on the shoulder as he looked at the dead Zabuza, "You tapped into your Kyuubi Chakra for the the first time it seems. You did good Naruto, you were completely stupid and reckless again but you did good."

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya as he looked at the executioner blade and he picked it up with both hands. Naruto was straining a little too hold the blade, he did a lot of training so he could wield it regrardless, "Do you think that I can keep this Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded and looked back at Kiba who was shaking his head after being kicked aside by Zabuza. Kiba looked irritated that he had been tossed aside like nothing. Jiraiya and Naruto walked over to the group, making sure everyone was okay.

Ino was still in shock from what Naruto had done, he could have died saving her and she dove at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto looked at her in surprise as she clung to him tightly then moved her lips to his ear, "I think you are amazing Naruto."

Narutos eyes widened as she said that and then she released him from the hug. Ino went to make sure that Kiba was alright, not suffering from any concussion like symptoms. Naruto stood there in shock still from what Ino had said as he looked at her, he then turned his attention to Jiraiya and his cut. Naruto pulled out the medical supplies, they didn't have a medic on their team but they knew how to stop bleeding since no internal organs had been hit.

Once they had him all stitched up and the wound wrapped the bridge builders went back to work, luckily after what Naruto had done no one attacked the bridge again. They were able to complete the bridge in another week and then Team 9 were on their way back to Konohagakure.

The members of the Wave Country that were thankful too the Konohagakure Nin watched as the left. Another member of the Wave looked at Tazuna and asked him what he was going too name the bridge, "I can only think of one name worthy of this bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' After all, it is because of him that we were able to even finish this bridge."

Naruto hadn't been able to say anything to Ino, every time she talked to him he turned bright red and would stutter on all of his words. Ino found it actually pretty cute but she wanted him to talk to her. Naruto finally was able to get the nerve to talk to the blond teen girl though, "I.. Ino?"

Ino slowed down her walking pace as the two of them started to walk side by side and she looked over at him, "Yeah?"

Naruto was red again and was nervous about talking to her, "Um.. wha.. what did yo.. you mean by sa.. saying tha.. that you thin.. think I am ama.. amazing?"

Ino looked at him and blushed a little as well and then they continued too walk, "You asked what I thought of you, that is what I think."

Naruto had a small smile as they walked but then his smile faded away, "I.. I thought y.. you liked Sasuke though?"

Ino had thought about that, it was a dilemma since she did still like the Uchiha as well as Naruto. She also couldn't figure out which one she liked more. Sasuke had been all she wanted for years but Naruto was all she ever seemed too think about anymore, "It is possible for a girl too like two guys you know."

Naruto didn't really like that answer and he sighed as he felt his nervousness leaving as he looked back at Ino, "..oh.. well I hope you get whatever it is you want in the end Ino..."

Ino noticed that he didn't stutter on his words that time and his voice sounded a little sad, "Naruto whats wrong?"

Naruto looked up at her and gave a small smile before looking ahead, "Nothing is wrong Ino.. all I said was I hope you get what you want in the end.."

They continued to walk for about fifty feet and Ino had yet too stop looking at him. Naruto thought about it and then sighed as he looked back at her, he knew her too well and if he didn't elaborate on it she would just pester him until she got what she wanted.

Naruto also knew that it didn't matter if he protested, she would somehow make him talk, "But it won't be me as long as I have to compete with Sasuke for your affections. You should pick who will make you happy, that is what I want for you.. after all your my oldest friend."

Naruto then walked ahead of her with his katana on his hip now and his new executioner blade on his back and Ino was a little stunned by what he had said. She followed after them all and continued too look at Naruto the whole way home, there was something different about him.

Naruto continued too walk with them while thinking too himself, _"I hope she doesn't pick him.. she shouldn't pick someone she has act different for. She should pick someone who can make her happy with her being herself, even if its not me.."_

They returned and gave their report to Minato and then they all go pay with compinsation for the mission turning out to be a A Ranked Mission. On top of that Naruto got a bingo book bonus for killing Zabuza Momoichi, surprising the young blond teen boy as the stacks of bills piled up in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namizakes**_

_**Chapter 6: Conflicts and The First Exam!**_

Naruto and the rest of Team 9 continued on for another month, they were given 2 more C Rank Missions as well as 3 more D Ranks taking their mission total too 13 with 10 D Ranks, 2 C Ranks and 1 A Rank. Jiraiya had informed his team that he was going to put them in the Chunin Exam and the whole team was excited, then they learned that the rest of the Rookie 9 were being entered as well. Word had gotten around that Naruto had killed Zabuza quickly, though to be honest Naruto thought the executioner blade on his back kind of gave that away.

Sasuke had again started to challenge Naruto, he had unlocked his sharingan now and thought that he would be able to beat Naruto but his Flying Thunder God Technique was still too much for him. Sasuke decided that he would beat Naruto in a different way and started to focus purely on Ino, he was going to be with her to hurt Naruto emotionally. Team 9 was training with Jiraiya, Naruto had learned some new Wind Techniques but since Jiraiya wasn't a wind user as well he learned them through scrolls so only a few had been manageable. Jiraiya had taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu too help him with his training though.

Kiba had come far with his Inuzuka Clan style attacks, since it was more Taijutsu based Jiraiya was able to help him with that. Ino had become a very skilled genjutsu user as well as learning that her first element was water style, Jiraiya wasn't a water user though so he had to find someone to help her.

Jiraiya also improved the Taijutsu of Naruto and Ino, Jiraiya felt that his team was more then capable of becoming Chunin. Team 9 was leaving the training ground, Jiraiya gave them a half day since tomorrow was the beginning of the exam and they all stopped when Sasuke was approaching. All of them having an irritated look, including Ino.

They were all expecting and waiting for him to challenge Naruto again, it had become a constant nuisance for the team really. To their surprise though, Sasuke was putting his plan into action and walked straight up to Ino, "Want to go on a date Ino?"

Naruto just kept walking with his eyes closed, trying not to show any emotion from the situation but heard Ino scream out a yes. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the clouds and then disappeared with his families jutsu and reappeared in his backyard so he could train on his own. Naruto continued too look at the sky for a moment, _"I guess she made her choice then.. I hope she doesn't end up regretting it in the end.."_

Kiba saw Naruto though and was worried about him as Ino didn't seem to notice anything other then Sasuke at the moment. Kiba looked up at Akamaru who gave a yip in agreement and then they went after Naruto.

Kiba went to the Namikaze Clan Estate and heard the sound of destruction in the backyard. Kiba went through the side gate and saw Naruto training with his executioner blade. This was how Naruto blew off steam, training constantly.

After a week of strict training by Jiraiya he could wield the blade with ease and could start to channel his Wind attacks through the blade. Naruto was sweating and panting a little, he could only release 5 bursts of Wind through the sword before he got tired though. Naruto sighed as he laid on the ground and looked at the sky. He then noticed Kiba coming up to him, "Hey Naruto, you alright man?"

Naruto just looked up at his friend, Kiba and Shikamaru had known for awhile that Naruto liked Ino even if the blond boy didn't know it himself for awhile. Every time she had said something insulting about him it would affect him but only when she would do it. He always would smile and be nice to her no matter how cruel she would be too him in public.

Naruto just looked up at the Kiba and sighed, "Yeah I am fine Kiba, its not like its all that big of a surprise to me that she said yes to him."

Kiba sat down next to Naruto and sat there quietly for awhile. Kiba really didn't know what too say to try and comfort his friend but honestly Naruto didn't want too talk about it. Kiba caught a scent and then saw that Ino came in and was smiling at her teammates. She was more specifically smiling at her oldest friend, "Naruto can you believe it, he asked me out!"

Naruto looked up at her and smiled at her, Kiba could see that it hurt him that she was so happy to be going on a date with Sasuke. Narutos eyes screamed what he was feeling but he put on his best fake smile for her, "Yeah, congratulations Ino... just be careful around him, Sasuke isn't someone who I think is trustworthy."

Ino scoffed at the comment, "Look I know you two don't get along but if Sasuke and I are together you need to be nicer to him or I won't be hanging around you as much."

Naruto just sat up and was looking in the other direction of her and Kiba watched as his expression got more depressed. Already the ultimatum, be nice to someone who doesn't deserve it or lose her, "Yeah... I'll try Ino, sorry."

Naruto then disappeared with his technique and Kiba sighed as he looked over at Ino who was still smiling happily, "Can you believe it Kiba!"

Kiba stood up, he wasn't going to be as nice as Naruto was to her, "I hope you are truly happy since you are destroying someone else in the process Ino."

Kiba and Akumaru walked past her and she turned too look at Kiba before her gaze went back too where Naruto was sitting just moment ago, _"He said that I should be with Sasuke if it would make me happy though.. I will talk to him at the monthly dinner tonight. Yeah.. tonight we will get this all straightened out!"_

Naruto and Minato arrived at the Yamanaka Clan Estate at 6 and Ino answered the door with a smile. She looked at them as they came in, it was now kind of weird too see Naruto without his ninja gear for her. He was currently in his civilian clothes, wearing blue jeans and a black shirt without his headband.

Naruto had been quiet since he returned from training and Minato was a little worried about him. He looked at Ino when Naruto was out of ear shot, "Ino, do you know if something is wrong with Naruto? He has been really quiet all day."

Ino did know but that was for her and Naruto too talk about, "No Mr. Namikaze but I will talk to him to try and find out okay?"

Minato nodded and went in by Inoichi and Ann, they talked about this and that as Ino went into the living room. She found Naruto sitting on the couch in the living room just staring off into space. Ino sat down next to him on the couch and he snapped out of it, "Naruto.. I thought you said I should be with Sasuke if it would make me happy.. that you weren't going to compete for my affections with him."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head before he looked forward again, "I did say that, aren't you happy now that you are with Sasuke?"

Ino looked at Naruto, she thought back to what Kiba said, "Kiba said that me being with Sasuke is going to destroy you.."

Naruto shook his head no, "I told you to be happy and I meant that, if Sasuke is what will make you happy then that is what I want for you."

Ino noticed that he was avoiding her question though, typically a bad sign when it came to Naruto, "Are you going to answer my question Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at her and then smiled at her, she looked into his eyes though and they betrayed his words, "I am fine Ino."

After knowing Naruto all this time she knew his eyes were the key to any answer, his eyes said that he wasn't okay with it. Naruto looked back ahead of him and Ino let out a sigh, "Naruto... I am sorry that it is going to hurt you but I am going to be with Sasuke."

Naruto just kept looking ahead and then closed his eyes and smiled at her, "I know that you are Ino, I am happy for you."

Ino gave him a quick hug before getting up to help Ann set the table for dinner and Naruto sat there still, _"You were expecting her to be with Sasuke, stop focusing on it and think about your exams tomorrow.. you need to continue down your path to become the Hokage."_

The dinner was consumed with talk about the upcoming Chunin exams and how they thought their kids would do, both fathers thought their kid would do great. Minato and Naruto left later after saying goodbye and then disappeared with their Flying Thunder God Jutsu and went home. Ino went upstairs in order too sit on her bed and she found she was actually a little irritated with Naruto, _"He managed to make me feel bad for being happy with Sasuke... jerk."_

Naruto, Ino and Kiba all met up at the exam building and walked in, people kept introducing themselves to Naruto. He met some interesting people such as Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Gaara before arriving at the door in front of the exam room and Jiraiya was there, "Good you all showed up, had one of you not then you wouldn't been allowed to take the test. Good luck, I know that you 3 will do an exceptional job in the exam, I will see you all when you make it through Stage 2."

Team 9 nodded and then pushed open the doors and saw all of the people that were there already. Naruto looked at them all as they were joined by the other members of the Rookie 9. Sasuke grabbed Inos hand to try and get under Narutos skin but Naruto just went and sat down, not speaking to anyone. Shikamaru looked over at Kiba and Kiba sighed at Narutos behavior, he was isolating himself from his friends as well as his teammates to avoid an outburst.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face that Shikamaru picked up on, Shikamaru saw the smirk come on his face as Naruto walked away as well. Shikamaru realized what Sasuke was doing now and Naruto was his friend, they had been friends since they were six years old as well as Kiba, "So Sasuke, are you using Ino to fuck with Naruto emotionally since you can't beat him any other way?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru with a confused look and then looked at Sasuke who had a small smirk still, "I wouldn't do something like that, I genuinely care for Ino."

Ino looked back at Shikamaru who didn't believe him, "Okay lets ask you 3 very simple questions about Ino that everyone knows the answer too if they know her at all. If you care about her like you say you do then you should know the answers. Question 1: What is her last name? Question 2: What is her favorite thing other then being a kunoichi? The question 3: What is her second favorite color?"

Everyone knew all the answers even people who didn't know Ino all that well knew the answers to some of those questions and Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

Ino looked at Sasuke and then pulled her hand away from him, "Prove it to me then Sasuke, answer the questions."

Sasuke looked at Ino and scoffed at her, "I don't have to prove anything to you either, you should be happy that I am dating you."

Ino stared at him in shock and then looked back at Shikamaru who looked at her. Then Kiba spoke up, adding onto the issues of course, "Such a great prize for destroying him right?"

Ino looked over at Naruto who was staring forward at the board and went to talk to him but the first proctor entered, "SIT DOWN! THE CHUNIN EXAMS ARE STARTING!"

Ino sat two rows behind Naruto and Kiba sat one row in front of him as Ibiki explained the test to them all and then handed out the test. Kiba was able to gather his intelligence using Akamaru and Naruto knew a lot of the answers to the questions. Ino looked at the test and knew some but saw Sakura going to town with her pencil and entered her mind and got the answers and then released and entered her own mind and got the answers down on the test.

The team passed the first test with ease, then they were off to the Forest of Death too start on the second test, Naruto hadn't said anything still though and Ino was worried about him, "Naruto.."

Naruto stopped walking and looked back at her as she caught up to him. They both stood there looking at each other for a moment, "I am sorry that I didn't listen to you about Sasuke.. he was only dating me to try and screw with you emotionally and it looks like it was working."

Ino reached for Narutos hand but he pulled it away from her as he looked at her, "You made your choice Ino, I won't be your rebound."

Naruto turned too keep walking as Ino followed after him staying quiet, Sasuke had managed to hurt Naruto, make Ino hurt Naruto and make it so that Naruto wasn't the same Naruto as he use to be right now. Kiba came up next to her and spoke, "I guess you should have considered what dating Sasuke would have entailed before just accepting huh?"

Naruto looked back at Kiba with a glare then saw the hurt look on Inos face and sighed to himself. After everything, here he was coming to her defense yet again, "Kiba.. enough with that.. focus on the second exam."

Kiba looked ahead at Naruto and sighed as he nodded his head at his blond team leader. Kiba then walked up next to Naruto as Ino followed behind them quietly. She couldn't blame Kiba for what he said, Naruto had warned her.. Kiba had warned her. She still choose Sasuke over Naruto, the person who should have been the obvious choice.

Ino looked over at Naruto again, he was staring at the Forest of Death waiting for the second exam. She just looked at him, he looked different.. nothing like the Naruto she knows. He seemed cold, focused and a bit upset. Naruto looked over at Team 7, more directly at Sasuke, _"I will hurt you for what you have done Uchiha.. she was someone you shouldn't have tried to use too hurt me."_


	7. Chapter 7

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 7: The Forest of Death!**_

Team 9 stood at the gate and got ready to run in to complete the second exam. Their job was relatively simple in their minds, survive in the Forest of Death and collect another scroll. Naruto figured with two sensor type ninja with Ino and Kiba. As well as himself and Kiba being attack types while Ino was more support would be good. Ino was able to attack easily if they had a water source or she created one, but that fact limited her a little bit in the end.

Naruto stood at the middle of his team and put the earth scroll they had been given in his pouch. They stood their waiting, getting ready too rush in. Ino still stole glances at Naruto, wondering how she would be able to make it up too him. Then if he could forgive her think of a way to try and make him hers. There had been female kunoichi that kept on trying too talk to him, he was known already for what he had done.

Ino felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach every time one of them flirted with him. She knew it was because she wanted Naruto too be with her there was something else though. What if it was someone she didn't get along with and he gave her the same ultimatum that she gave him. She wasn't someone who was able to keep her anger and outbursts under control like he was.

The gates opened and they ran through and went towards the middle, their line set up with Kiba in front, Ino in the middle and Naruto in rear. They moved for about 2 hours and then Kiba stopped as he smelt something in the air. Kiba then put up his hand, signaling for the team to stop.

They landed on the nearest branch and he sniffed the air some more. Kiba could smell another ninja team and pointed in the general direction. Then they saw Sasuke, Choji and Sakura standing there admiring their two scroll.

Naruto watched as Sasuke held up their heaven and earth scrolls proudly, probably doing most the work for his team. Naruto smirked as he leapt towards them hitting Sasuke with a kick to his cheek and putting a seal on him.

Sasuke went rolling away as Choji and Sakura got into a defensive position as they looked and saw it was Naruto. Sakura instantly started to yell at Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing you idiot!"

Naruto point at the Heaven Scroll that was in Sasukes hand, "I want that Heaven Scroll, give it too me or I will kill you Sasuke."

Sasuke started to laugh as Choji tried to grab Naruto from behind but Kiba came and kicked him away from Naruto. Sakura went too move until Ino flashed in front of Sakura with a kunai at the ready. Team 9 was going to jump Team 7 for their scroll it appeared and Sasuke got up off of the ground rubbing his cheek, "Like hell I will give you my scroll!"

Naruto flashed using his Flying Thunder God technique and delivered a hard barrage of punches into Sasukes stomach making the Uchihas eyes go wide as he gasped for air. Naruto leapt up into the air and then kicked him into a tree with a hard kick to his chest. Kiba, Ino, Choji and Sakura were watching as Naruto completely dominated Sasuke, Naruto was extremely angry for what Sasuke had done to Ino.

Naruto was finding it hard to control his anger at the moment, Sasuke using Ino was burning him up inside more then he was letting on. Naruto flashed to him and put his hand on the executioner blades handle and took it off his back, "You shouldn't of used her to fuck with me Uchiha, you should have know that it would end badly for you. Give me the scroll of I chop off your head and take it right here.. I wouldn't screw with me either. I am having a hard time not killing you where you sit now."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't lying, he was really prepared to chop off his head if he had too. Sasuke weighed his chances, Naruto himself would be a challenge but Team 9 would destroy Team 7 and he knew that. Sasuke glared as he threw the Heaven scroll over at Naruto. Naruto caught it and put it in his back pocket, putting his sword back on his back. Naruto then did some hand signs, "Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!"

Narutos jutsu pushed Sasuke through the tree into the one behind it. Naruto then flashed to Sasukes body and grabbed him by the shirt color as his eyes turned red. Naruto lifted his hand and delivered a hard punch to Sasukes cheek as he glared at the Uchiha, "Listen too me you arrogant little bastard.. I don't care what clan you are from. I don't care who you are. I don't care what rank you become, you use her too get too me again I will kill you!"

Naruto threw Sasuke back into the tree hard then came back and looked at his team, "We have what we wanted so let go."

They nodded and they leapt up into the trees and continued towards the tower that was in the middle of the Forest of Death. What they didn't know that they were being watched by someone. Orochimaru had watched Naruto dominate Sasuke and wanted Naruto to be one of his soldiers in Oto now.

Orochimaru followed after him and then Kiba caught his scent, instinctively putting up the sign for them too stop. Naruto saw the sign that they were being followed given from Kiba. Naruto sighed as he stopped and looked behind them. Orochimaru quickly landed on the branch behind them and smiled at them, "You, blond boy, what is your name?"

Naruto looked at him and scratched the back of his head, "It is polite to introduce yourself before asking someone their name."

Orochimaru started to laugh as his long tongue liked his lips, Naruto thought that was a little disturbing to be completely honest, "I am Orochimaru, Legendary Snake Sage. I want you to join me and come to Otogakure and be a ninja there. I can make you strong and powerful, I can make you be what every man wants to be and what every woman wants to be with."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Every woman would want to be with me you say huh...that sounds like it would be, as my friend Shikamaru would say, troublesome."

Orochimaru smiled as he looked at Naruto, he had heard what Naruto had said to Sasuke, something Naruto was under the assumption that only Sasuke and him had heard. Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders, "Fine not every woman but what about the girl you were talking about with the other Leaf Genin, she would want you."

Naruto shrugged, he would play it off as if he didn't know what Orochimaru was talking about as Kiba and Ino were looking at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Orochimaru started to laugh, "Sure you do, fifteen minutes ago you told the other Leaf Genin that he shouldn't have used her to fuck with you and told him he should have known it would end badly, then gave him a death threat if he ever did it again. Think about it, you could have her with all of the power I will give you."

Ino looked at Naruto as he was staring at Orochimaru with a serious look before scratching his head and trying his hardest too play it off, "I think you must have misunderstood what I said."

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and then looked at Ino who was staring at Naruto. Realization hit him and Orochimaru smirked at the blond teen boy, "Maybe I did misunderstand or the girl is standing right next to you, what if I take her."

Narutos smile faded and his serious look came back to his face as Orochimaru smiled, "Oh looks like I hit the nail on the head with that one didn't I. So how about this then, you come with me or else I will kill the girl in front of you and take you by force."

Naruto lowered his hands from his head as he glared at Orochimaru. Naruto slowly put his hand into his kunai holster and pulled out one of his marked kunai "No you wont, I won't let you... Kiba and Ino grab on right now."

They grabbed Kiba put his hand on Narutos left shoulder and Ino wrapped her arms around his chest and Naruto threw his kunai into the air. Naruto was still watching Orochimaru as he teleported too the kunai, grabbing it in the air. Naruto threw it high and hard, giving it a couple of seconds then flashed to it again and saw where the building was. Naruto grabbed the kunai again, throwing it hard to get closer and teleported again. Naruto continued until they landed outside of the building and he was panting heavily, he had never done that many rapid teleportations.

He had never done that many, much less with more people then just himself as well. Kiba let go of his shoulder and put Narutos arm over his head. Ino did the same on the other side and they helped Naruto inside of the building. They opened their scrolls and Jiraiya appeared, he looked at his team and saw how hard Naruto was panting. Jiraiya then realized how quick his team got there, "Why did you do that too your chakra and body Naruto, it was foolish of you."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with half dazed eyes and a smile, "Orochimaru.. attacked us.. he wanted to.. make me join.. Otogakure."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a serious look and then looked at Kiba and Ino who were nodding in agreement. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and told him to rest, there would be another 5 hours before the second exam was over. They all knew that needed to build up his chakra back up again after what he had done.

Jiraiya then disappeared and went to go and inform Minato of what Naruto had told him. Team 9 went into the preliminaries room and Naruto took off his blade and rested against a wall. Luckily, being a jinchuriki his chakra would regenerate itself quickly, making him capable for whatever was next.

Ino came and sat next to him and she thought that he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and clam which made her smile. Ino then leaned her head on his shoulder but was startled as he spoke, "What are you doing Ino?"

Ino looked too see Narutos eyes still closed but now knew he was still awake. Naruto was staying on guard just to be safe if another team showed up and started something. Ino put her head back on his shoulder, "I am resting."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at her as she looked up at him, they stared at each other for a minute. Naruto then closed his eyes and leaned back into the wall, it was a fight he wouldn't win and didn't want to deal with either.

Ino smiled as she saw that he wasn't going to try and stop her and got her head more comfortable on his shoulder and spoke quietly so only he would hear her as Kiba was playing with Akumaru, "..Naruto I'm sorry.."

Naruto just stayed exactly how he was and replied to her with a whisper as well since it was a more personal conversation. It was also something that she wasn't going to drop, honestly it didn't surprise him all that much, "Its fine Ino, deep down.. I knew you would pick Sasuke."

Ino looked up at him as he kept his eyes closed as he was resting his body to rejuvenate his chakra, "Why didn't you want to fight for me Naruto.."

Naruto continued with his stoic pose and then slowly opened his eyes too look at her. He looked into her blue eyes with his, giving her a deep look she felt that she just might melt under, "I never said I wouldn't fight for you, I said I wouldn't compete with Sasuke for your affections."

Ino looked at him and she was the one confused now, to her it sounded like the same thing, "I don't see what the difference is Naruto.."

Naruto looked forward and closed his eyes again as he leaned his head back against the wall, "I would have fought for you or us or something like that if I was the only one you had wanted. I didn't see the point in trying to prove myself better then Sasuke too you, I didn't see why I should prove myself better then someone you have to change who you are to be with. Honestly.. I would have been happy for you regardless.. all I wanted was you too be happy. I wished you would have picked someone you didn't have to change you you are for but oh well."

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked over at Kiba playing with Akumaru, "I won't lie too you.. I wanted you too pick me.. I really did. As I said though, deep down I knew you wouldn't pick me over Sasuke."

Ino looked at him, his reasoning was confusing to her but it made sense and she scooted a little closer to him, "I should have chose you Naruto."

Naruto felt her scoot closer to him, inside he was smiling but rationally he thought he was still just a rebound, "I won't be your rebound Ino, I already said that remember."

Ino sighed as she looked at him, "You aren't a rebound, plus technically I never even went on a date with Sasuke. The only time he held my hand or did anything like a boyfriend would was when we got to the first test and it was only too screw with you. So how exactly are you a rebound?"

Naruto continued too sit there as he closed his eyes again, what she said kind of made sense to him, "I am a rebound because the choice that you wanted wasn't who you thought he was. You only decided too choose me because Sasuke is more interested in trying to hurt me then anything else."

Ino groaned and did something bold and kissed his cheek and his eyes shot open and he turned red as he looked over at her, "Your not a rebound."

Naruto continued to look at her with wide eyes and she smiled at his reaction, she really did like messing with Naruto, "After we finish the second test we will talk about this while you buy me some food to make up for being a jerk to me earlier."

Naruto then had a confused look, "Wait... why do I have to buy the food?" then Narutos mind flashed back to what his dad said, _"Wait until your older and dating or married Naruto, then you will be confused all of the time but you get to use your money to buy everything."_

Naruto let out a sigh, he understood now, its just like his father said he was confused and he was the one that was going to have to pay too buy the food. Ino kept looking at him and then let out a small giggle, Naruto looked at her, "Alright Ino fine.. girls are so confusing."

Ino nodded her head and they looked over as the Sand Genin team entered the area as well and Naruto had a more serious look as he looked at Gaara. Gaara didn't have any scratches on him or look exhausted in any way, _"What is that guy.. how is he perfectly fine?"_

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari all stared back at them, both teams in a heated stare down. Naruto pushed himself off of the ground as he looked at them, reaching for his executioner blade. That was when a unknown Jounin who was coughing a lot entered, "Do not fight with each other, it will disqualify your team."

All of the Genin looked over at him and then Naruto put the executioner blade back on his back and looked at Kiba, "Come on Kiba, we will go and wait upstairs."

Kiba nodded and Ino walked with them as Naruto kept his eyes on Gaara, he had a bad feeling about the red headed man. As he was walking by he felt a familiar type of chakra radiating from Gaara and he froze with wide eyes. Gaara had felt the same chakra coming off of Naruto and they looked at each other as Gaara spoke up, "Your a Jinchuriki aren't you."

Naruto stared at him and then nodded his head as he looked at Gaara, "I am the host for the Kyuubi, what about you."

Gaara looked at him with his emotionless stare and then had a small smile on his face, "I am the host for the Shukaku."

Naruto nodded and then they both walked away and rejoined their teams on the opposite sides of the preliminary arena, although they didn't know what it was just yet. They waited until the other teams got there, Team 7 and 8 got there, reuniting the Rookie 9.

There was also the team that was lead by Might Gai, making a total of 4 Leaf teams. There was a sound team that made it as well as a Mist Team and of course the Sand Sibling team, Naruto quickly noticed that there was an abundance of Leaf Genin here.

They all lined up as instructed, Naruto felt as though someone was looking at him. Naruto looked around and then saw that it was Sasuke who was glaring at him and Naruto gave him a smirk. Naruto then turned his attention too the coughing Jounin, "I am Hayate Gekko, I will be the proctor for the preliminaries. Typically we don't have a preliminary round but there are too many of you to progress to the third round yet, so join your senseis upstairs as we start the matches. If any of you are no longer fit too compete then let us know now, it is individuals from this point so if you back out now then there is no fall back on your team."

Naruto looked around and saw that Sakura was arguing with Sasuke as Sasuke held onto his neck and ribs. Naruto smiled some more about the rib injury since it was from him, but their attention was drawn to a Sound Genin that wanted to quit. When it was clear that the Sound Genin was the only one who wanted to quit they were told to go upstairs.

then they all went and joined their senseis upstairs. Jiraiya looked at Team 9 and smiled, "Well Naruto, you look all nice and rested, did you get most of your chakra back?"

Naruto nodded and then the board started to scroll and they looked over to see the first battle was Sasuke Uchiha and a Sound Ninja.


	8. Chapter 8

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 8: The Preliminaries!**_

Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped out and faced off against the Sound Genin. Naruto and Sasuke had been the top males of their class so, although Naruto knew he was stronger it wouldn't hurt to analyze Sasukes abilities. Jiraiya noticed Sasuke favoring his left side, "Looks like he has some broken ribs."

Naruto smirked to himself about that, he was the one who did it which made him feel better since Sasuke had hurt and used Ino. Jiraiya noticed the smirk on his godsons face and knew from that instant that Naruto was the one who hurt him, probably taking his scroll.

Sasuke won in the end, his sharingan was too strong for the Sound Genin who used some sort of wind blast from his hands. Naruto saw nothing that was too concerning in this, his clan jutsu was faster then Sasukes sharingan. Naruto smiled to himself, _"Keep relying on your Sharingan and it will be the end of you Uchiha, there are ways around that."_

With Sasuke winning his preliminary fight he was taken to get medical attention for his broken ribs and then the board cycled again. Everyone watched in anticipation, feeling the urge to prove to everyone what they were made of. As the board stopped everyone saw that it was Naruto against a Mist Genin.

Naruto walked down the stairs and stood in the middle as the Mist Genin leapt off of the bar and landed in front of him. As the two looked at each other Naruto couldn't help but think that leaping down was something that wasn't really necessary.. that being said he figured Kiba would end up doing it.

The Mist Genin looked at the blade on Narutos back and recognized it, "Where did you get that sword from?"

Naruto took the executioner blade off of his back and put it in front of him with one hand holding it up. Naruto smiled proudly at his trophy that he had become quite proficient with, "I kept it as a souvenir after I killed Zabuza Momochi, your village is welcome for that by the way. Would have been nice to get some kind of thanks for getting one of your villages most renowned missing nin."

The Mist got ready and Naruto started to funnel his wind chakra into his executioners blade. All of the remaining members of the Rookie 9 were all watching as the battle was about to start. Naruto and Sasuke were the top students in their class and everyone knew that, but it looked like Sasuke had the edge with the Sharingan for those who didn't know what Naruto had done to Sasuke in the Forest of Death.

Naruto looked at the Mist Genin as the Kiri Genin flashed through hand signs after Hayate said that they could begin, "Water Style: Violent Water Wave!"

The Mist Genin shot a stream of water at Naruto and Naruto just slashed his sword sending a wave of Wind Chakra through the water stream. The burst of wind chakra quickly went through the water stream and ended up pushing the Mist Genin up against the wall. The result of the brief interaction caused Naruto too sigh, "Your weaker then I though you would be, my teammate is much more efficient with Water Style Techniques. That being said I won't need my blade too finish you."

Naruto put his sword back on his back and flashed through his hand signs. At the end he pressed his hands together, "Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!"

Naruto send a blast of wind that slammed into the Mist Genin making him cough up blood and Naruto looked at him as he fell to the ground unconscious. Hayate checked him, seeing there was a pulse but the Kiri Genin was now unable to fight, "Okay, winner of the round is Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto nodded and then walked back up the stairs to rejoin his team, Naruto stopped really paying attention to any fight he didn't care about. He paid attention to his teammates and Gaara vs Lee, the Lee vs Gaara match was extremely interesting to Naruto, especially how Gaara was able to use the sand in so many different ways. Lee had an interesting way of fighting as someone who could only use Taijutsu and being able to do something that they called releasing the inner gates. In the end Gaara was able to win, though Lee gave him a hell of a fight though.

Kiba fought one of the other Mist Shinobi and was able to take care of him easily. Kiba noted that Naruto was right and Ino was in fact more efficient with the Water Style. Kiba took down his enemy almost as quick as Naruto had, showing how truly proficient he was with his Inuzuka Style. Then is was Ino who was facing off against TenTen, they both looked at each other as Naruto and Kiba leaned on the rails to watch the match.

Naruto knew Inos abilities well, he knew about TenTens a little. Naruto knew that TenTen had been the top Kunoichi in last years class. He knew that she was extremely skilled with weapons. He also figured that she would have some kind of ace too use in a must need situation. Ino he trained with often, she knew how to counter bladed weapons and she was extremely skilled with Water Style Techniques. Naruto figured that Ino would win her match in the end, she was extremely talented for her age.

Ino looked around and saw that the effect of that Water Style: Violent Water Wave was still there but wasn't enough for a powerful Water Style attack. Hayate said that they could begin and then TenTen leapt up into the air and unrolled a scroll and started to hit seals to summon weapons that she started to throw at Ino.

Ino easily dodged all of the weapons that she was throwing, she quickly realized that Jiraiya-sensei was throwing much harder then a Genin would when he was training them to read and dodge kunai. TenTen ran out of summoning seals on her first scroll and saw Ino hadn't even broken a sweat dodging. TenTen groaned as she pulled out her two scrolls, she would have too use her ace.

TenTen leapt up into the air and his summoning marks on both scrolls and started to throw ninja equipment rapidly. Ino at this point had been dodging for awhile and then flew threw her hand signs as she was tired of dodging, "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!"

Ino blew out a stream of water from her mouth that formed a giant wall of water that would serve two purposes too her. Not only would it block the incoming weapons but it would also make a good water source for her to use later on in the match.

Ino knew that she couldn't drag this out much longer though, using a B Ranked jutsu depleted a fourth of her chakra supply. TenTen stopped throwing weapons as she landed on the water and Ino looked at her as TenTen drew a katana from in the water, "Interesting Jutsu for a Rookie Genin."

Ino smiled and then looked at her, "Yeah well I have a teammate that is obsessed with training so we all got strong. He also uses a blade that is much bigger then that so I don't think that you will be too much of a problem for me, no offense."

TenTen smiled as she looked at Ino, "So you are Ino Yamanaka the #1 Rookie Kunoichi from this years graduating class huh, well lets see how good you really are."

TenTen charged with her blade out and Ino flew threw some more of her hand signs, "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!"

Ino reached into the water and formed a whip from the water that she used as if it were an extension of her own body and knocked away the katana away from TenTen. The shock that TenTen was in made it so that she had a opening that Ino utilized quickly. Ino motioned with the whip and it wrapped around her wrists. Ino quickly then tied up TenTen and smiled as she leaned down by the other kunoichi, "You were an interesting opponent with the whole summoning weapons thing. Who knows, had you got a different opponent then you might have actually won. Too be honest, anyone who fought against a member of Team 9 was going to lose though."

Hayate declared that Ino was the winner and she ran upstairs too rejoin her team. Jiraiya smiled at all of his students, "I am proud of you all for all passing the preliminaries, you keep it up and you might be the first team to ever all become Chunin out of a Rookie Class! Think about all the tail that will bring in for you Naruto!"

Naruto said nothing as Ino glared at Jiraiya and then pushed her sensei, "He doesn't need to be bringing in any tail! Do you hear me you perverted old man!?"

Jiraiya looked at Ino as she had a red face and then his usual grin returned as he looked over at Naruto, "Oh Naruto, my dear godson, are you dating little Ms. Yamanaka now? That reaction indicates that there is more then friendship between you two."

Naruto had wide eyes and a red face, Ino didn't technically say it was a date but she was staring at him. He had gotten that look from her before, the 'if you answer wrong I will seriously hurt you' look and he answered with a nervous tone, "Um..yes? I think.. its all.. extremely confusing for me."

Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the shoulder and started to laugh happily for his godson. Naruto then looked over at Ino who smiled as well and he gave a sigh of relief, looks like he gave the right answer. They watched as the rest of the Chunin exams happened. Shikamaru beat the female Sound Kunoichi, which Kiba and Naruto were happy about since they were all close friend.

Temari destroyed Sakura, proving that the pink haired kunoichi was really useless in the end. Shino beat Choji, Neji beat Hinata and Kankuro beat the other Mist Genin. With that Minato spoke as the Fourth Hokage saying that they had one month before the 3rd Exam, he advised spending the time training. Team 9 all left and celebrated by going out to eat since they all did good in their preliminaries test and they forced Jiraiya too buy for them.

Jiraiya looked at them and stretched, "I think that we should figure out Kibas first element as well as Naruto and Inos second elements during this month break. Also, as my team I think you should know, if you all do pass like I expect you all too then I will be resuming my work for Konohagakure as an infiltration ninja. Meaning you will no longer work with me, more then likely you will stay a team under Narutos command."

They all looked at Jiraiya and Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Why would they be under my command?"

Kiba smiled as he looked at his friend, he didn't understand he was the unofficial leader, "You have always been the unofficial leader of our team Naruto, your also the strongest of all of us so it would make sense that you would be in charge."

Naruto sighed, that was a lot of responsibility that he didn't want to put up with in all honesty but it would be his fathers choice in the end. On top of that, Minato viewed Jiraiyas advise as gold practically so he knew that he was going too end up leading his team.

Naruto leaned his head back as he looked at the ceiling and then felt something. Naruto quickly glanced down to see Ino leaning into him yawning, "We should get you home soon Ino, your tired."

Ino smiled and nodded at him, Jiraiya told his team too be at Team 9 Training Field tomorrow at 10 AM and with that Kiba and Jiraiya both left. Ino sat there falling asleep on Narutos shoulder and before he knew it she was out, all of the exams must have worn her out. She didn't have the stamina and chakra reserves that her teammates possessed.

Naruto slid out of the booth slowly too make sure that he didn't wake up the female blond. Naruto then gently picked her up and walked down the street with her in his arms, sporting a small smile as well as a red blush. When Naruto arrived at the Yamanaka Clan Estate he knocked on the door with his foot then waited for someone to answer.

Inoichi came to the door and saw Naruto standing there with Ino in his arms. Inoichis eyes showed that he quickly thought the worst, but Naruto smiled at him and told the older man different, "She is tired from the exams but she is fine, we all made it into the 3rd Exam next month."

Inoichi gave a sigh of relief and then smiled as he let Naruto into the Yamanka Clan Estate. Inoichi watched as Naruto carried her up the stairs to her room and laid her down then exited her room quietly too not wake her. Naruto came downstairs and looked at Inoichi, "Um... Mr. Yamanaka can I talk to you about something really quick?"

Inoichi nodded his head at Naruto, he observed that Naruto stood there with a nervous stance, "Um.. well you see.. I think that Ino and I are dating now and I just wanted to know if you are okay with it?"

Inoichi rose his eyebrow at Naruto as he looked at him, "What do you mean that you think that you two are dating, isn't that something you should know?"

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh, "Well she wants me to take her out for food and I have to buy it apparently.. Then there was an incident where Jiraiya-sensei said I could bring in a lot of 'tail' as he put it and she got angry. Her reaction made him ask me about it.. she was giving me the whole answer right or I will kill you look and I said we were and she didn't kill me. She hasn't said if we are or aren't yet but I think that we are.. its just all so confusing Mr. Yamanaka!"

Naruto regained his composure after the short outburst and smiled a little, "Regardless of all that.. I just wanted too know if you would be okay with Ino and I dating. I have known you all my life and I respect you, so I just want too know."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and then gave the boy a small smile, "Well I don't mind Naruto, but remember.. if you hurt my daughter I will fuck your mind up so bad you will spend the rest of your life thinking your a 6 year old girl."

Naruto had wide eyes as he looked at Inoichi and then swallowed nervously, "I.. I.. I understand Mr. Yamanaka.. I won't hurt her I swear."

Inoichi smiled and nodded at the now extremely nervous blond boy. As the talk concluded Naruto disappeared with his Flying Thunder God technique and reappeared in his town. Naruto looked around and then fell onto his bed, "Need sleep.. confusing day.."

Just as Naruto was about to fall asleep Minato opened the door to his room, "Naruto.. Jiraiya told me some interesting things about you and Ino being a couple now, are they true."

Naruto nodded his head yes as he laid on his bed and yawned, "I think that we are.. its all very confusing but she didn't say it officially so I don't know yet."

Minato smiled as he stood in his sons doorway and looked at Naruto whose eyes were slowly closing, "Well if you are then I think that it could work between you two, anyways I am sure your tired after the day you have had. You did very good in your preliminary match and you didn't even use our clan jutsu, if you make Chunin I will teach you another jutsu from our clan. Sleep well Naruto and make sure you train plenty over the month period before the final exam, the other Genin look like they could be tough as well."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at his father as his eyes were slowly closing, the weight making it so he couldn't keep them open. Minato smiled at him and closed the door slowly and quietly as Naruto was already out. Minato had heard about his rapid use of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu with his whole team, it would be a large strain on Narutos body.

_He wasn't as use too the jutsu with others as Minato was himself. Minato smiled on the other side of the door as he retired to go too bed as well, "Kushina, our son truly is amazing.. I wish you were still around too see him now."_


	9. Chapter 9

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 9: Training and a Date!**_

The first 2 weeks of Team 9's training was hectic, Jiraiya was using Shadow Clones to try and help them all with their techniques. His main focus for the teens were unlocking elements and expanding their chakra reserves. Jiraiya wasn't sure he would be able too help Naruto and Ino unlock their second elements. Typically it required years of training that he was trying to jam into a month since it might be his last month with his team.

They had learned that Kibas first element was Earth, which Jiraiya was also a user of so he was able to teach him techniques to help him. With learning Kibas first element as well as having Kiba work on improving his Inuzuka Clan Techniques, he felt that he was more then prepared for the final exam. Jiraiya knew that as long as Kiba could keep a level head he should do fine in the exams.

Ino was on the verge of unlocking her second element as was Naruto. Ino was hoping for something that could be utilized all the time unlike some of her Water Style. Naruto was hoping for Fire Style, he wanted to represent the Land of Fire and have Fire Style as his second element. By the middle of the third week they both got their wish, Naruto was a Fire Style user and Ino was a Earth Style user. Both blonds were ecstatic that they got their wish with their second element.

The way that Jiraiya was having them train now was they would do sparring matches against one another up until this point. He would usually watch for flaws or useful jutsu he knew and could teach his Genin Team.

Jiraiya had taught them everything that he could for their elements, still being limited with them for Chakra limits, element limitations and safety of himself. Now they were studying scrolls and mastering their new jutsus. They all sat there reading as Jiraiya looked at his students and smiled, "Okay you 3, whenever you feel you have had enough today then you can go, you have all trained hard the last 4 weeks."

They all nodded and Naruto went back to reading his scrolls with Ino leaning on his back reading her own scrolls. When Naruto took her out for the food she confirmed that they were in fact dating, a little irritated that the blond boy hadn't put it together. Naruto was happy to hear it but soon realized that his father was right and he did have to pay for everything but was still confused all the time. Naruto was also under the suspicion that Ino confused him sometimes just for the hell of it though she would deny it when he asked.

Naruto was reading his third basic Fire User scroll, he had learned some of the basics already such as Great Fireball Jutsu, Fire Dragon Flame Projection, Dragon Fire Projection, Mythical Fire Phoenix and Jiraiyas Fireball for a larger range Fireball Jutsu. Ino nuzzled into his back some more to get his attention and he looked over his shoulder at her, "Yeah Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled, she liked when he added the chan honorific to her name and looked up at him, "Can we go on a date tonight Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head at her, "Sure Ino-chan, where is it that you would like to go then?"

Ino smiled at him and looked back at her Earth scroll that she was learning jutsus off of right now, "Surprise me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled then looked at his scroll and then rolled it up, he knew all the jutsus so he really didn't need too study it anymore. Naruto put the scroll into his pouch as he looked up at the sky and yawned, "It would be such a nice day for a nap in the sun."

Ino shook her head as she rolled up her scroll as well and leaned back into him some more, "I think your right so stay still will you?"

Naruto smiled as he turned her and leaned his back against a tree so that she could lean into his chest. Naruto let out a yawn before looking down at his smiling girlfriend. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him making Naruto smile. As he sat there with her he planned out what he would do for their date, their time together may become less when they became Chunin.

They stayed like that for about an hour and then Naruto walked Ino home. Naruto smiled at her as he told her he would be back around 6 to pick her up for their date. Ino smiled and nodded as he kissed her on the cheek before he left her there with a deep blush.

Naruto got home and there was 4 hours before their date. Naruto thought about it and decided too go and train for a couple more hours. Naruto decided too stop at 4 before he went inside, pulling at his sweaty shirt that was irritating him. Minato came home at the same time and smiled at Naruto since he was sweating from his training, "What do you want to do for dinner tonight Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at his dad as he took off his sweaty shirt and was heading towards the shower, "I have a date with Ino-chan tonight, sorry dad looks like you are on your own for dinner."

Minato smiled and then started to make himself something to eat for dinner, he liked that his son had struck up a romantic relationship with Ino. Minato and Inoichi had joked about it for years, saying that they should happen. Minato always meant it though he wasn't sure if Inoichi did, but the older Yamanka didn't seem to have an issue with it.

Naruto finished getting ready at around 5:30, he looked in the mirror and saw he was nervous. He understood why he was nervous, even he wasn't that thick. It was something that Ino did too him, she made him nervous but happy.

Naruto came out of the bathroom saying bye to Minato as he headed too the front door. Naruto decided too walk to the Yamanaka Clan Estate, that way he would arrive around the time he told Ino. Naruto arrived at 5:50 and knocked on the door then stood there waiting for a response. Inoichi answered, "Hey Naruto, she isn't quite ready to go yet if you want to come in and wait."

Naruto smiled at Inoichi, he nodded and thanked the older blond man as entered the house. Naruto sat at the table with Inos parents while he waited for her to finish getting ready as Inoichi looked at him, "So what are your plans for the evening Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Inoichi, it appeared that Inoichi approved of their relationship although he did threaten Naruto every now and then. Still there was something about the older blond man that made Naruto a little scared. He really didn't want to think he was a 6 year old girl for the rest of his life.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he responded, "Dinner and star gazing plus anything else that she wants to do."

Inoichi nodded his head as they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned too see Ino standing there in a blue skirt with a white shirt smiling at them all, "Hey Naruto-kun are you ready too go?"

Naruto nodded his head and then looked over at Inoichi and Ann too say goodbye to the elder Yamanakas. Naruto walked over to Ino, admiring how she looked, "You look gorgeous Ino-chan."

Ino blushed a little as she took Narutos hand and said goodbye to her parents. As the two blond teens exited the house Inoichi rushed to the door, "Remember I know where you live Naruto!"

Naruto shuddered as he looked back at Inoichi and gave a sheepish smile to the man as Ino drug him along, "Ignore him Naruto-kun, he is just screwing with you."

Naruto smiled as Ino drug him around and then he pulled her back towards him. Ino looked up at him too see him smiling softly at her, "Whats the rush Ino-chan, I want to enjoy our time together."

Ino smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, she admired how he looked for a moment. He was wearing a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. Ino smiled, he had put on his best clothes, that he liked wearing, for her, "You look handsome Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed as he looked down at her and gave her another smile, "I had too look my best for you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and blushed back at his comment as she nuzzled into his shoulder some more. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant that Naruto had made their reservations at, 'The Silver Swan.' Ino looked at the restaurant and then at Naruto who was smiling at her, "Naruto-kun you don't mean we are eating here do you..."

Naruto looked at her as his smile faded away, "Is there something wrong with eating here Ino-chan, I can take you somewhere else if you don't like the food here."

Ino looked back at the restaurant, it wasn't that she didn't like the food here its just that it was really expensive, the most expensive restaurant in Konohagakure. Ino looked back at Naruto who looked like he was mentally swearing at himself for coming somewhere she wouldn't want to go, "Its not that I don't want to eat here its just this place is really expensive Naruto-kun."

Narutos smile returned, happy to know that he didn't bring her somewhere she didn't want to eat at, "Don't worry Ino-chan, I have a lot of money from our missions as well as my bingo book kill on Zabuza, plus I get an allowance that I save up too spoil you with."

Ino smiled at him and then looked back at the restaurant, "Well if you are sure that you want to take me here Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as he led her in and they were sat at a table with questionable eyes from the hostess. She asked Naruto multiple times if he realized how expensive it was here. Naruto was becoming a bit irritated from being asked so many times but he enjoyed the nice dinner with Ino, plus she seemed to enjoy it which made it all the better for him.

After they were done eating they walked though the village until Naruto pulled her close and smiled at her, "I want to show you my favorite spot Ino-chan."

Ino nodded and then they were gone and standing on top of the Hokage Monument looking over the Village. Naruto smiled as he admired the view for a moment then he went too searching in a bush for something. Ino was mesmerized by the view and then looked over at Naruto as he said he found it.

Naruto walked over with a bag and pulled out a blanket, he laid it out on top of the monument for the two of them. Naruto sat down on the blanket and Ino did as well as he put his arm around his girlfriend too hold her close. The two of them looked over the Village, "I like to come here to think or relax, its a great view and its so quiet."

Naruto then laid back and looked up at the stars with a smile on his face. Ino looked back and saw his smile which brought a smile to her own. She laid back and rested her head on his chest as she looked up at the stars as well, "Hey Naruto-kun.. do you think we will all pass the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto stopped looking at the stars and looked down at her. Naruto gave her his soft smile again, "I think that we will, we are all very advanced for our age. If anything its a unfair advantage for everyone else to let us compete."

Naruto continued too smile as he looked at her and she smiled back at him, she loved his smile before laying her head back on his chest, "I know that you will become a Chunin Naruto-kun, I hope that Kiba and I will as well."

Naruto kept his arm around her as he turned his gaze back to the stars, "I know that you will be a Chunin as well Ino-chan and I have faith in Kiba, as long as he can keep a level head that is."

Ino nodded her head on his chest and looked up at him, he looked even better in the moonlight to her if that was even possible. She had been wanting to do this and she figured that it was now or wait until he made the first move but she scooted up his body, grabbing his attention.

She gave him a smile and he smiled back before he felt her lips on his, they were soft and felt amazing on his then realized that she was kissing him. Naruto put his arms around her and kissed her back, eventually breaking from their kiss too look at each other with red cheeks.

Ino smiled at him and he smiled back before he pulled her closer too him, both of them with the reddish blushes they had ever had. The two continued too look at the stars for about an hour before he helped her up, "Is there anything else you want to do tonight Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no, she just wanted to spend more time with him and grabbed his hand as she stood up, "No Naruto-kun, I just want to spend some more time with you."

Naruto smiled and nodded as they walked back to the Yamanaka Clan Estate slowly to enjoy more time with one another. They stood outside the door and Naruto gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight Ino-chan, see you tomorrow at training."

Ino looked at Naruto and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Naruto reacted on instinct and he put his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke and she smiled as they blushed at one another even more then before, "Goodnight Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as he released her and when the door closed he used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to reappear back in his room and laid down to go to sleep. The rest of the time before the third test of the Chunin Exams were spent mastering their new jutsus, practicing chakra control and expanding their chakra reserves.

Jiraiya had also made it so that Naruto was now able to draw on the Kyuubi Chakra when he needed too, Jiraiya smiled at his team as they all walked towards the Arena, "Make me proud you three!"

They all nodded their heads as they looked at the large arena and then walked into the arena to join the other shinobi that were going to be competing today. There was Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru. Showing that Team 9 was the last to show up, Naruto and his team mates walked over to join them but they were ready for the final exam. All three of them showed determination on their faces as the crowd erupted in cheers as the final exam was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 10: The Final Exam!**_

They all stood there as they were assigned their numbers for who they would fight first, the first fight was to be Sasuke Uchiha against Kankuro. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto who was just ignoring him, he didn't really care about Sasuke so he just turned his focus to his team. Naruto was fighting Shino, Ino was fighting Temari and Kiba was fighting Shikamaru which left Neji and Gaara to fight one another.

The crowd was excited too see the Uchiha fight, there were Uchihas in the stands to watch the possible new Chunin to their clan. Sasuke made quick work of Kankuro, his Sharingan was too much for Kankuro and his puppets making Sasuke advance to the next round. Next was Naruto and Shino and as they walked down the stairs Sasuke slammed his shoulder into Naruto smirking at the blond teen as he did it. Naruto made an irritated sound and looked at Shino, "Do me a favor Shino, if you win then please kick his ass for me."

Shino nodded and they shook hands before the walked out to the middle of the arena. Both looked around at the crowd then their gazes fixed on one another. They waited then the proctor said for them to begin. Shino unleashed his bugs that came out of his sleeves as Naruto flipped backwards and went through his hands signs, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto landed on the ground as all of Shinos bugs were laying there burning to the ground, Naruto felt a little bad for killing Shinos bugs but he couldn't let them get close to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at Shino and then flashed through his hand signs again, "Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!"

Everyone was surprised to see a Genin that had already unlocked his second element and Jiraiya smiled, little did they know Ino was the same way. Kiba was still only at one but they had figured out what his second element was already. Naruto pushed Shino up into the wall of the arena. The way Naruto currently had Shino bested made him smile. Naruto ran and pulled out his executioner blade and pinned Shino to the wall with it still holding his smile, "Surrender Shino, I have you bested."

Shino went to raise his hand and then released more bugs making Naruto jump away but leaving the blade there to keep him pinned. Naruto again ran through his hand signs, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto had weakened the jutsu significantly, meaning to hurt but not fatally injury. Narutos jutsu burned the bugs before it crashed into Shino making him yell out in pain and then pass out. Naruto sighed as the proctor announced Naruto the winner since Shino couldn't continue, "I wish you would have forfeited Shino."

The proctor smiled at this and sent a small message to Minato about what Naruto had said, something that they looked for in a Chunin, compassionate but powerful. Naruto pulled his blade out of the wall and put it back on his back as he ran up the stairs since it was time for Inos match and he wanted to tell her good luck.

Ino was walking with Temari down the stairs as Naruto found her and wrapped his arms around her, "Good luck Ino-chan, be safe okay?"

Ino smiled as she put her arms around him and Temari stopped to watch the young couple. Ino broke the hug and gave Naruto a quick kiss, "Thank you Naruto-kun and good job in your match."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her forehead and then looked over at Temari, "Good luck to you as well, your going to need it I spar with her all the time."

Ino smiled at his comment and then the two kunoichi continued to walk down the stairs towards the arena. Ino walked with a new found smile then Temari spoke, "That your boyfriend?"

Ino smile got larger as she nodded her head and Temari smiled at her, "You two make a cute couple, going to have to keep your eye on him though, he is definitely a cutie."

Ino rose her eyebrow as she looked at the blond sand kunoichi and pointed at her, "Don't be getting any ideas about my man, I will kick your ass!"

Temari laughed at how Ino instantly went into a territorial mode because of her comment. As the two kunoichi walked out onto the field with Ino still fuming, beyond irritated with the other kunoichi. The proctor said to begin and Ino flashed through her hand signs and point her hands at Temari, "Mind Body Switching Jutsu!"

Inos body dropped as she entered into Temari and rose her arm and made her forfeit the match. Ino released her clans jutsu and reentered her own body. Ino leapt up to her feet as Temari looked around wondering what just happened and Ino smiled, "Now you have no reason to be near my boyfriend since you lost."

Ino smiled as she ran up the stairs, saying good luck to Kiba as he went down the stairs and jumped into Narutos arms as he smiled at her, "Great job Ino-chan!"

Ino smiled as she held onto him and they kissed quickly before they turned their attention to their teammate who was about to start his match. Ino leaned her head on Narutos shoulder as they watched Kiba in his match against Shikamaru, two of Narutos closest friends.

The two smiled at each other as they started the match and Shikamaru instantly went for the Shadow Possession. Unfortunately for him, Kiba was able to avoid it and then threw a chakra pill to Akamaru who jumped on his back, "Man Beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into another Kiba and then they charged as they went for a Gatsuuga. Shikamaru smirked at this as Naruto called Kiba a fool, he was blindly rushing in. On top of that, he was rushing in on someone who was a born tactician.

Kiba started to spin but made an easier shadow for Shikamaru too catch. Shikamaru made Kiba freeze but Naruto saw that there was only one Kiba who was caught by Shikamarus shadow. Naruto watched as he saw the other Kiba running from the side going through his hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Flow River Jutsu!"

The ground beneath Shikamaru turned to a river of mud sending Shikamaru away and releasing his shadow possession of Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru charged at the sliding figure of Shikamaru and Akamaru leapt into the air and started to spin for another Gatsuuga as Kiba ran through more hand sings, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu!"

When the jutsu finished initializing there were balls of mud flying at Shikamaru. He leapt out of the mud finally able to pull his feet free and avoided the balls of mud. Shikamaru groaned at the pain Kiba was being, but he knew his brown haired friend would be troublesome.

Kiba stopped and waited to see what Shikamaru was planning, he wasn't going to let his rash combat behavior cost him a promotion. Shikamaru reached into his back pocket, pulling out kunai as well as some ninja wire and tied wire to 3 different kunai before he threw them to different positions in the arena. The action made Kiba look around, Shikamaru quickly ran through his hand signs again.

Kiba jumped around trying to avoid the shadow possession as Shikamaru used the ninja wire to extend his reach with the jutsu. Kiba leapt around and then jumped up onto the wall of the arena letting out a groan. Shikamaru had the advantage on the ground now. Kiba scratched his head and then developed his plan as he ran through his hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Style Wall!"

Kiba slammed his hand on the wall of arena and watched as another wall came out of the arena. This gave him a platform to walk on above Shikamaru, though he knew the down side was giving Shikamaru more shadow to work with. Shikamaru had a different idea though and pulled out 5 more kunai which he tied paper bombs too.

Shikamaru pulled back then threw them into the wall making it crumble and bring Kiba down to the ground. The arena was now covered in rocks from the remains of the jutsu and Shikamaru smiled, the whole arena was able to be controlled by him.. including the wall.

Kiba quickly tried to get back onto the wall but was too slow, Shikamarus shadow forcing him back towards the middle of the arena. Shikamaru made it so that Kiba and Akamaru both into the middle and they resorted to a rash attack. Both of them charged at Shikamaru but his shadow possession finally caught them both and he sighed, "Well... I finally caught you Kiba.."

Kiba groaned as Shikamaru forced them to all raise their hands and then Shikamaru sighed, "I forfeit, my chakra is too low for any more matches."

Kiba looked at him in surprise but took the victory in the end as he walked back up the stairs to rejoin his team. Ino smiled at him as Naruto put his hand on his shoulder, "Was a good match Kiba, nothing to worry about except.. now you have to face her."

Kiba looked at Ino who was smiling while cracking her knuckles, she enjoyed sparing with her teammates. On top of that Kiba and Ino were currently tied in their record in sparing. Kiba let out a long sigh as he looked at Ino who only used one jutsu in her match, "This is going to be a pain in the ass.. but you have to face Sasuke."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his teammate, "That won't be a problem, Sasuke relies way to heavily on his Sharingan and when I mark him its over. Its why I didn't use my jutsu in my match with Shino, I didn't want Sasuke to see it."

Kiba nodded as they turned their attention to Gaara and Neji, Neji was a tough opponent but Gaara was able to overpower him with his strength. Then the proctor announced that Gaara got the bye round for the next round of matches. Naruto and Sasuke then walked down to the arena and stared at each other as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "I am going to kill you Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at him, "I don't really plan on dying today sorry Sasuke."

The proctor told them to begin and Sasuke charged at Naruto going for the Taijutsu style attack and when Naruto blocked the attack he marked him with his seal. Naruto had had it travel to Sasukes back, so that Sasuke couldn't see it. Naruto kicked him away and smiled as he looked at Sasuke, "This match is already over Sasuke, why don't you just forfeit and save us the trouble?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for his overconfidence not knowing about the seal that was on his back and yelled at Naruto, "WHEN I KILL YOU I AM GOING FOR YOUR BITCH NEXT!"

Narutos laid back demeanor turned serious as he glared at Sasuke and then flashed his his clan jutsu. Naruto held out his hand out as a rasengan formed, "You shouldn't have said that Sasuke, now I am going to hurt you really bad."

Naruto slammed the rasengan into Sasukes back sending him flying as Naruto looked at him with tense shoulders, "GET UP THAT WAS A WEAK VERSION! YOU WILL PAY FOR THREATENING INO-CHAN!"

Sasuke slowly pushed himself off of the ground as he looked over at Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Sasuke coughed up a little blood and then ran through some of his own hand signs and put his hand to the ground as lightning formed in it. Sasuke looked up smiling as the blond teen looked at the jutsu in surprise, "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto and as he got close Naruto flashed with his jutsu again making Sasuke slam into the wall with his jutsu. Naruto ran through hand signs of his own as he looked at Sasuke, "Wind Style: Wind Cutter!"

A slice of wind went crashing into Sasukes side making blood splatter on the wall as Naruto glared at him, "Surrender or I will kill you with my next attack Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and wasn't about to surrender until he passed out onto the ground of the arena. The proctor came over and announced Naruto as the winner as a medical team came out to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto sighed as he looked at Sasukes unconscious body being taken away and looked up at the sky, "Seriously I thought an Uchiha would be more of a challenge.."

Naruto walked up the stairs and ran into Kiba and Ino and he got a hug from Ino and a kiss, "Thank you for defending me like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her quickly again and leaned his forehead on hers, "Don't beat Kiba up too badly Ino-chan, he is our teammate."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the comment as Naruto went up stairs and looked over at Gaara who nodded at him. Naruto turned his attention to his teammates match, Naruto was always amused when they sparred. Ino and Kiba nodded at each other and Kiba quickly ran through his hand signs, "Earth Style: Earthen Rising Spears!"

Ino quickly leapt backwards, as she landed on the ground she started too flash through her own hand signs, "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!"

Ino blew out a jet of water from her mouth sending Kiba back and flooding the to arena with water that was slowly leaking out. The fact that it slowly was leaking out made it so they both had to stand on water, this was now completely Inos domain.

Kiba groaned as he looked around and Ino flashed through more hand signs, Naruto told her that she was the fastest of the team with hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

As the jutsu formed and went at Kiba he avoided it but just barely. Kiba took a second too breath but that proved to be a mistake. Ino kicked him into the wall and Kiba fell into the water, she started to do hand signs as Kiba came out of the water. Ino stood above him as she smiled, "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Ino had both Kiba and Akamaru, who had been on Kibas head, trapped now and she looked at them making Kiba let out a loud groan, "Fine I forfeit.. irritating woman I don't know why Naruto puts up with you."

Ino released the jutsu and then they forced open the doors to the arena draining the field, Ino was awarded the bye for the next round. Naruto smiled as she came up to him and hugged him as the arena was drained of the water she had created.

Naruto held her close as he looked at her and then he looked over at Gaara who had a untrustworthy look, "Ino-chan.. if I lose then you need to forfeit your match.. he is like me but he doesn't regard for others. He will kill you just to kill you, do you understand?"

Ino looked at him and then slowly nodded her head as she saw that he was being dead serious with her. Naruto then smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, "Good job beating up on Kiba by the way."

Ino smiled briefly before turning her gaze to Gaara and then Naruto released her as he made his way down the stairs to the arena with Gaara. Both jinchuriki stood across from one another, their eyes fixed on one another, ready for their fight.

Naruto got ready and let out a calming breath as Gaara released his sand and then the proctor told them to begin and Naruto charged at Gaara running through his hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile Jutsu!"

A large jet of fire blew from Narutos mouth as Gaaras sand formed to block it but turned into glass surprising the red haired Genin. Naruto then followed through by slamming through it with a rasengan and pushed Gaaras chest applying a seal too the red teen. Naruto then continued into a Taijutsu style attack until Gaaras sand caught up to them and he jumped away.

Naruto looked at Gaara who had some blood coming from his mouth and smiled at it as he looked over at Naruto who was looking at him seriously. Naruto then flashed with his clan jutsu and formed a rasengan slamming it into Gaaras back and sending him flying towards the wall away from his sand. Naruto flashed again using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, drawing his executioner blade and putting a light cut on Gaaras chest as Naruto flipped backwards again to avoid Gaaras sand.

Naruto looked at Gaara and Jiraiya noted how serious Naruto was fighting, something that was somewhat uncommon for his godson. Jiraiya concluded that the red haired boy must be the one that Naruto told him about, the other Jinchuriki.

Gaaras sand helped him up as he looked over at Naruto and then pointed out his hand to make it go after Naruto. Naruto leapt backwards and ran though his hand signs, "Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!"

Naruto had wind slam into Gaara and when his head hit the wall he was knocked out. The proctor came over and checked on him, making sure he was okay, "Naruto Namikaze is the winner, the final round will start in 10 minutes."

Naruto nodded and sat against the wall as Ino came down the stairs. She quickly sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Now I have to beat you up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as well as her comment and leaned his head back on the wall, "You can try Ino-chan, but.. you have never beat me in a sparing match."

Ino smirked as she looked up at him, "I was just waiting for there too be a lot of witnesses around too tease you for it."

Naruto smiled at her comment then they just sat there until the proctor told them it was time to begin. Both blond teens got up and stood in the middle of the arena looking at one another, "The Final Round between Naruto Namikaze and Ino Yamanaka begins... NOW!"

Naruto looked at Ino as she ran through her hand signs and Naruto waited to see what she was going to do and threw kunai all over the arena, including in the wall. Ino finished her hand signs and looked over at Naruto, "Earth Style: Earthen Rising Spears Jutsu!"

Naruto flashed away with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and used his chakra to stay up there as he smiled down at Ino. Ino looked up at him and ran through the same hand signs then smiled as she looked up at him, "Earth Style: Earthen Rising Spears Jutsu!"

Naruto flashed away again and Ino growled a little, he was just toying with her and she knew it. She quickly ran through more hand signs and pointed at a smiling Naruto, "Mind Body Switching Jutsu!"

Naruto flashed to the kunai right next to Ino and caught her body as she was falling and tied her hands together with ninja wire. Naruto then did the same with her feet. As Ino slowly opened her eyes she saw Naruto smiling at her softly, "Hey Ino-chan."

Ino went to punch him but saw he had tied her feet and hands together making her groan as she looked at that confident smile of his. The proctor came over and looked at them, hearing Ino sigh as she looked up at the proctor, "I forfeit, he made it so I can't move."

The proctor nodded and announced that Naruto had won the Chunin Exams Tournament. The proctor then asked all the Genin who could too come and stand in the arena to see who would be awarded Chunin ranks.

Minato and the council discussed for a couple of minutes and then he nodded at the elderly members of the council. Minato walked to the edge of the VIP Area, gazing down at all of the Genin, "You all fought valiantly, no matter what the result is you should all be proud of yourselves for turning into fine young shinobi at such a young age. If I call your name please step forward and you will be given your Chunin Vest and be officially a Chunin for your village."

Minato looked out over all of the Genin as they looked up hoping to get a promotion, "First off, from Konohagakure, Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru smiled as she stepped out of line and was handed a Chunin vest. He put it on and quickly zipped it up then stepped back into line. Minato smiled as he looked over the line of Genin, "Second, from Konohagakure, Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba and Akamaru started to jump up and down in the air as he stepped out of line then was handed his Chunin vest. Kiba smiled over at Ino and Naruto as he stepped back into line and they all turned their attention back to Minato, "Third, from Konohagakure, Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino had a wide smile as she stepped out and was handed her Chunin vest then stepped back into line next to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her as she looked at her Chunin vest and then Minato spoke again, "Fourth, from Konohagakure, Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto smiled and stepped forward as he was handed his vest and then stepped back into line next to Ino. He smiled at his girlfriend, happy that all of his team passed but a little sad that it meant his perverted godfather wouldn't be around as much anymore.

Minato looked around and then the Kazekage came and joined Minato as he looked at his Villages Genin, "Sunagakure only has one promotion that we will announce, Gaara who couldn't be in the line from his injuries."

The crowd cheered for them all and then they were all dismissed too do whatever they wanted. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto all stood there with each other, "Wow, 4 Rookies made Chunin, that has to be a record plus one full team."

They all smiled and nodded as Minato appeared next to them. Naruto quickly hugged his dad, "I am one step closer to taking your job dad."

Minato laughed and hugged his son back for a second. When Minato released Naruto he told all of the newly promoted Chunin that they did a good job and then took them all out for lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 11: The New Team!**_

Minato sat at 'The Black BBQ' after ordering an all you can eat meal for all of the teens and himself to enjoy. Shikamaru and Kiba were talking about their fight, Shikamaru was telling him some of the things he should have avoided doing. Shikamaru was also praising Kiba for not charging in like he use too. Ino was laying her head on Narutos shoulder with her eyes closed while Naruto had his hand around her waist.

Minato watched as the waitress came over with the starters and they put them on the BBQ in the center for them too cook on. While they were waiting for the food Minato looked at them, "Alright as you all know, except for Shikamaru, you all passing means Jiraiya-sensei will be continuing his infiltration missions for Konohagakure. He told me that he told you all that when that happens Naruto was going to be taking over your team as a 3 man squad. I decided I will alter that a little, with Shikamaru passing as well I am folding him into your team as well."

The Chunin all nodded at Minato who smiled at them, "The team will still be under Narutos command, though I think that you should always consider your teams council Naruto. Shikamaru showed great promise as a tactician so you should listen to him every now and then as well as Kiba and Ino, though I am sure Ino would just hit you for not listening to her."

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Ino who had a small smile as well but her eyes were still closed on Narutos shoulder. Naruto looked back at his father who nodded at them, "I will give you all a week to adjust to each other, make battle formations and have some time after the final exam, then you will start to get your missions. Naruto when you come home tonight I will give you the scroll to the new jutsu that I promised you would get when you became a Chunin, it is very useful for protecting your team."

Naruto nodded as Minato got up and paid for the meal since they could keep eating after he paid. The whole reason he got them the all you can eat. No matter how many, they got one . The new team all ate and talked about what kind of jutsus they used and so on, Naruto knew all of this though.

Shikamaru was strict to his clans jutsus. Naruto was going to need to find some people to help himself, Kiba and Ino all progress their jutsus though. Kibas second element was Lighting so he would have to find someone to train him, he was going to talk to that Kakashi guy about it since Sasuke had learned that Chidori.

With Kiba and Ino sharing an element and the fact that Inos other element was water he would have to search for someone as well as looking for someone who knew wind. Finding a Fire user was easy in Konohagakure, first off they needed to work on teamwork though, the old Team 9 worked well together but they had to find out how they wanted to add Shikamaru in. Naruto decided that they would start that tomorrow though, for now he just wanted to rest and be close to Ino.

Shikamaru and Kiba both got up and went home, saying goodbye to Ino and Naruto as they stayed in the booth. Naruto closed his eyes to rest, happy to just be holding her close to him. Ino opened her eyes then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek making it so he opened his eyes and looked at her. As he looked into her eyes he smiled at her, "Yes Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the booth. The two walked around the village, their was a small festival going on to celebrate the Chunin Exams. Ino convinced Naruto to play a lot of the games, he did well and won most of them though she beat him a couple of times. They won small gifts for one another, Naruto won Ino a blue and purple teddy bear and Ino won Naruto a cowboy hat that she made him wear.. though he was very unwilling. Naruto held her hand as they walked through the festival and then he walked her home when it started to get dark. Naruto smiled at her, "You did great today Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at her boyfriend and then put her hand behind his head, slowly pulling him into a kiss which he happily gave returned. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed and when they broke they both had their familiar blushes that they always had after they kissed. Especially after one of their more heated kisses like that one. Ino smiled at him and kissed his cheek then walked to the door before looking over at him, "You did good today also Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow."

Naruto smiled at her as she closed the door and then he flashed away with his jutsu. He reappeared at home where Minato had a scroll waiting for him, he opened it and started to read it, ".. Time-Space Barrier Jutsu huh.."

Naruto read through the scroll a couple of times and learned what the jutsu actually did, he could transport an attack to his kunai markers. When he had mastered the jutsu like his father then he could transport something as powerful as a Tailed Beast Bomb.

Naruto read the scroll multiple times and then started to practice the hand signs, this was something he would practice in his own time though. Once he thought he had the hand signs down he decided to go and lay down for the night, he had a lot of work to do tomorrow apparently.

Naruto woke up the next day, put on his ninja gear and walked out to eat breakfast with Minato, "Hey dad.. do you know some people who can help my team with advancing their elements?"

Minato looked up from his plate to look at Naruto who was eating his cereal, "What elements do your teammates need help with?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "Well Kiba knows his second element but Jiraiya-sensei couldn't help him with it and that is Lightning, I feel that I am good enough with my Wind and Fire that I can focus on my new jutsu for now as well as work on controlling Kyuubi. Ino I think is proficient as well, but I will leave that up to her, she uses Water and Earth, Shikamaru is a strict Nara Clan Jutsu kinda guy so he doesn't need any help."

Minato leaned back in his chair, the way they leaned back was identical, and thought about it, "Well I guess I could ask Kakashi too help out Kiba, he is a Lightning User, though he will only really be able to help Kiba unlock it and access it, beyond that is on Kiba.. you know, using scrolls and so forth."

Naruto nodded and looked at the clock and saw it was around the time he told his team to meet on the Team 9 Training Grounds. He thanked his dad for any help and put his new jutsu scroll in his vest pocket before flashed away to the training ground. Naruto looked around to see his team wasn't there yet and let out a sigh of relief, Ino would have been upset if he was late. Naruto then felt a tap on his shoulder and he froze before looking over his shoulder too see her standing there looking at him, "You're late Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and saw that only Ino was standing there then smiled at her, "I'm sorry Ino-chan, but at least I wasn't the last one here."

Ino sighed as she looked at him and poked his chest, "I came here early to spend time with you Naruto-kun, now our team is almost here."

Naruto looked at her with a blank stare, "But... I didn't know that you wanted too spend time together before Ino-chan, you didn't tell me otherwise I would have been here."

Ino sighed again, she had to admit he did have a point that she hadn't told him too be here early, "Well now you know for the rest of the week."

Naruto smiled as he nodded at his girlfriend and then wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Ino let out a small yelp with a blush as she got close to him, "I am sorry though Ino-chan, can you forgive me?"

Ino looked up into his soft blue eyes and smiled as she ran her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto happily kissed her back and pulled her closer to him as they kissed. They continued and then then they broke from their kiss when they heard the sounds of people clearing their throats.

Naruto looked over at Kiba and Shikamaru who were smiling at them until Kiba spoke, "Look I know you two are all hot for each other but I really don't want to watch your make out sessions."

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head but Ino was more bold about it, "Then don't watch pervert, you hung around Jiraiya-sensei too much!"

They all laughed, except for Shikamaru who didn't get the joke. Naruto slowly released Ino and looked at his new team, "Alright well I am our Team Leader I guess.. personally I find all of this, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. Well until we all get broken up and so on, anyways until then I think that we need to develop our attack formations which means I need too understand Shikamarus jutsu some more."

Everyone sat down as Naruto did, he looked over at Shikamaru, "My basic knowledge off of what I have seen is that you can control someone through your shadow, control the shadows to extend your owns length but the further you stretch the more chakra you use. When you run out of chakra then your done and the jutsu seems to take up a decent amount of it especially when you pursue more agile opponents like Kiba. How is my assumption thus far?"

Shikamaru nodded his head showing that Naruto was correct with his analytical standpoint and Naruto nodded back, "We all come from different clans that have special ninjutsu, not like the Hyuga and Uchiha who have Dojutsu so I am sure you all got new jutsus as well for your promotions. From my understanding of Shikamarus jutsu he is more of a support and surprise type of ninja which is good because us three are more of head on fighters. The fact of having someone to support and analyze from the back is better for our team, especially someone who is high in intellect like Shikamaru is. That means that Shikamaru is our tactician in battle since he can analyze what we can't see in our battles, understood?"

They all nodded their heads and Naruto smiled at them all, "Okay with that being said we don't really have to adjust our fighting formations. Shikamaru can do what he needs too so that he can support us but he will know what he needs to do and where he needs to set up to best analyze the situation. That being said I think that we should focus on progressing our jutsus, I don't know what Shikamaru went through as a Genin but we know that a mission can be much harder then the description says."

They all nodded and went to start working on their new jutsus from their clan and then Naruto saw Kakashi walking towards them. Naruto stopped training then called for Kiba too come over to him. Kiba came running over to him as Kakashi walked over to them, "Kiba, this is Kakashi Hatake, I had my dad ask him to help you unlock and control your Lightning element. This way you have access to both of your elements. Thank you for helping him out Kakashi, I hope that you are able to help him out."

Kakashi nodded and then he and Kiba went to start their practice on controlling his second element. Naruto watched then took out his scroll for his new jutsu from his clan. He read over it quickly again and then formed the hand signs and "Time-Space Barrier Jutsu!"

A giant seal formed then faded and Naruto threw a kunai over into a tree and looked at Ino, "Ino-chan, can you do me a favor and use a water jutsu and shoot at me?"

Ino looked at him, a little confused by what he asked but nodded her head and ran through he ran signs, "Water Style: Violent Water Wave!"

Ino shot a stream of water at Naruto as he flashed through his hand signs and made the final seal, "Time-Space Barrier Jutsu!"

The seal formed as Inos water attack got close to him and he watched as the water entered the jutsu. Naruto watched as the jutsu transported the attack to the kunai he threw earlier and smiled. The jutsu faded and Naruto looked over at Ino as he smiled at her, "Well I know how my new jutsu works at least, how is yours coming Ino-chan, need a test dummy?"

Ino shook her head no, "If I used you as a test dummy your mind would be ruined Naruto-kun, that is what my new jutsu does."

Naruto looked at her and then smiled some more as she went back to reading her scroll, "Well I am going to go and talk to Kyuubi then, see if we can make some sort of partnership."

Ino nodded her head and he leaned up against the tree next to her and he closed his eyes slowly. Naruto reopened them in the sewer system in front of the gate, "Hey Kyuubi, are you awake?"

Kyuubi opened his red eye and stared at Naruto, **"Oh its the annoying little brat again, why are you in my presence this time?"**

Naruto smiled as he got closer to the gate and Kyuubi went to stab him with his claw but Naruto dodged it, "I want us to form a partnership, my dad said that if we make a pact between us then I can let you out of the cage and you can't take control of my body. But on the plus side we can use each other too become powerful enough to protect the ones we care about."

Kyuubi narrowed his eye at Naruto then started to laugh at him,** "What make you think that I care about the ones you want to protect!?"**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the Kyuubi in the cage, "I thought that you would want the option of exiting the cage, I mean I can draw on your power if I have to without your okay so I thought I would try to do something for you out of it as well.

Kyuubi glared at Naruto some more and then had a menacing smile, **"I think that the white haired man told you that you can't draw to much power or I will take control of you. In other words you just want an near unlimited power source without any chance of a fall back don't you."**

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled at Kyuubi, "I will admit that is something that would be nice to have but I was more of asking for you. I will give you a couple of days to think about it, if you decide you want to do it then we can move on from there."

Naruto faded out of his subconscious and opened his eyes too see Ino leaning on him as well as it was dark out. Kiba and Shikamaru had left already it seemed as well. Naruto smiled as he picked Ino up off of the ground, thinking that she was asleep. Ino cuddled into his chest some more as she opened her eyes, "How did the talk go?"

Naruto shrugged as he walked with her in his arms still and exited the training field, "Same as always, he didn't want to really discuss it. I told him I would come back in a couple of days and see if he has had a change of heart about it, its doubtful though."

Ino smiled as she slid out of his arms to walk next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked her home. The rest of the week was training, showing Shikamaru their battle formations so he knew what to do and Kyuubi denied the pact again. It was time for their team to get their first mission though so they all walked to the Hokages Office to get their mission from Minato.


	12. Chapter 12

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 12: Their First Mission!**_

The new team stood in front of Minato and was dubbed Team Zulu by the Fourth Hokage. Minato looked at the missions at his disposal and then looked at the team. A C Ranked Mission was typically given too a Chunin. This was a team of Chunin though, Minato then decided too give them a B Ranked Missions to fully test them.

Team Zulu stood at attention with Naruto in the front as Minato smiled at them, "I am going to give yo Ranked Missions. You are going too Sunagakure too help some of their Chunin with a mission. There is the possibility that this mission will become an A Ranked Mission, I know the former Team 9 knows what that entails."

Team Zulu nodded and then Naruto was handed the mission scroll. He quickly glanced it over and then nodded his head as he put it in his pouch. Naruto lead his team out of the Hokages office, "Okay, meet at the gate in ten minutes so that everyone has time to get their gear."

They all nodded at their team leader before Shikamaru and Kiba ran off to get their gear. Naruto grabbed Inos hand and smiled at her, "I will help you get your gear Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as he pulled her closer and then they flashed using his Flying Thunder God too her home where he had a kunai hanging. Naruto smiled at Ino as he helped her get her gear, she already had it packed it seemed. Naruto laughed at the sheer amount of clothes the blond teen girl had packed, "You were expecting too have a long mission Ino-chan?"

Ino shrugged as she picked up her bag and put on her tanto that her father gave her for becoming a Chunin. Ino looked over at him then gave a small smile, "I just wanted to pack for a long mission just in case."

Naruto smiled as he nodded at her, "Well I need too go and grab my gear really quick, meet me at the gate?"

Ino shook her head no as she grabbed his arm, "I will go with you Naruto-kun, come on lets go."

Naruto smiled as he nodded at her and used his clans jutsu then they reappeared in his room. Naruto looked around and grabbed a couple extra sets of kunai just to be safe. Naruto reached and grabbed his executioner blade, putting it on his back before grabbing his own bag. Naruto smiled over at Ino, "Well I am ready now, lets head to the gate Ino-chan."

Naruto reached out his hand to her and she grabbed it, then flashed to the front gate to wait for their team. Naruto yawned as he leaned against the wall, Narutos jutsu made them get their with about 6 minutes to spare. Naruto felt Ino lean into him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, his mind then flashed too what his father said about the mission.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ino who had a smile as she rested against him, "Ino-chan.. I want you too promise me something."

Ino opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto, "I want you too promise me that if I tell you too run and leave me behind you will. The mission scroll only says we are suppose to support the Sunagakure team, that they will know what we have too do.."

Naruto looked her dead in the eye as he spoke, "I won't let anything happen to my teammates or you, if it comes down to it I want you too leave me behind.. do you understand?"

Ino looked him dead in the eye and then leaned back into his chest, "I understand Naruto-kun, but I don't agree too it."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the head of his blond girlfriend, she would of course be difficult with this. Naruto groaned as he leaned his head back again, "Nothing I do will make you promise will it?"

Ino just shook her head no, _"There is no way I would leave you behind Naruto-kun.. not ever."_

Naruto held her closer to him, Ino could feel that he was worried about the mission. Ino reached into his pouch and took out the scroll and looked at it, reading it carefully. She now knew why he was worrying so much, the team they had too back up was the Sand Siblings.

That was when Kiba and Shikamaru showed up and joined them as she put the scroll back into Narutos pouch. She remembered how Naruto had warned her about Gaara, saying he was dangerous too be around. Naruto knew he would have to do their mission as well as be on guard for Gaara, he showed in his matches that he wasn't afraid too kill.. he seemed to enjoy it.

Naruto looked at his team and smiled at them, "Everyone take one of these.. they will make it so I can use my jutsu too get too you all at any time. If nothing else it will help put my mind at ease."

The team nodded as they all took one of Narutos kunai and put it in their pouches and then they were off, leaping from tree branch too tree branch heading towards Sunagakure. The team made it in two days, entering into the Hidden Sand Village too join the team they were suppose too support.

Naruto and his team meet the Sand Siblings in front of the Kazekage Tower. Naruto and Gaara quickly locked gazes, Naruto not trusting the red headed Jinchuriki as Gaara wanted to analyze the blond Jinchuriki.

Naruto reached out his hand to Gaara since he was the designated team leader for the mission, "I am Naruto Namikaze, leader of Konohagakure Team Zulu.. we are your support for this mission."

Gaara nodded as he slowly shook hands with Naruto, "I am Gaara, leader of Sunagakure Team Sand Siblings. Our mission is A Ranked, simply have to find and kill a group of Chunin that have left the village. Our council requested your aid because of the sheer number that they posses."

Naruto nodded and moved out of the way as Gaara lead the way for both teams. Ino stuck close to Naruto though, she still didn't trust Temari after the Chunin Exams. Shikamaru and Kiba were talking with Temari and Kankuro as they got to the edge of Sunagakure. Gaara looked back at them, "We are starting this mission now.. no one has a problem with that right?"

All of the Chunin shook their heads no and then they were off, running through the sand dunes towards the last reported area that the group had been seen. Naruto had questions about these people though that Shikamaru should hear so he could develop a counter strategy, "Gaara.. what are these people able to do?"

Gaara looked back at Temari as she sighed and started to explain, "There is suppose to be 10 people, and they are all wind users, our native element here in Sunagakure. They are all Chunin and it is suspected that there is 1 Jounin that is leading their group. All of them are skilled Kenjutsu users and can use wind attacks through their blades. As too what jutsus they use we don't really know, that is all the council would give us about them."

Shikamaru groaned as he looked at the other members of their team, "So basically we are out manned and have one person who out ranks us and we really have no idea what we are getting ourselves into.. this is going too be troublesome."

Naruto smirked at his friend, "Well Shikamaru and Temari work out a strategy for us. It is better us go in blind with a strategy we can adapt with then nothing at all."

The two nodded as Gaara stopped, "We are close to them.. I think we should wait til daybreak too attack them though. Give the two time for a strategy to develop as well as time to regain any lost chakra."

The team nodded and started to set up their tents, all settling into too sleep for the night. Naruto went into his tent and laid down, yawning from the day of running that they had to endure. Tomorrow would be a long day and he knew that, not only the mission but the way Gaara kept looking at him made him worry. Gaara had been different from the Chunin Exams, he wasn't as bloodthirsty it seemed but was still anxious all the same.

Naruto looked at the top of his tent and sighed, there was nothing he could do unless Gaara made the first move. He would rather just confront the red headed Jinchuriki now and get it out of the way, but alas this wasn't the case. Naruto looked at the entrance to the tent as it opened a little and saw Ino coming in with a smile, "Hey there Naruto-kun.. surprised too see you here."

Naruto rose his eyebrow, _"What the hell is surprising about finding me in my own tent.. she is being confusing again.."_

Ino smiled as she laid her sleeping bag next to his and he looked at it before his eyes widened. He shot up and looked at her, talking in a loud whisper, "Ino-chan, what are you thinking?"

Ino rolled her eyes at him, "Its not like we are going too do anything Naruto-kun, I just have a bad vibe from the Sunagakure Chunin."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, not sure if he should actually believe her or not. Regardless of if he believes what she was actually telling him or not, he couldn't let her sleep alone if she was worrying. Naruto smiled softly at her as his eyes went from panic too caring eyes, "Okay Ino-chan."

Ino smiled in victory, its not like she had to worry really. Naruto wouldn't do anything too her and she knew that. Naruto laid on his sleeping bag and she cuddled into him a little making him blush, "Is.. this um.. how we.. ar.. are slee..sleeping Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded her head as she looked up at him, "Aw, Naruto-kun.. you look so cute with a blush!"

Narutos blush got deeper as he looked away from her. Ino laughed as she scooted up him a little and gave him a deep kiss. Naruto was fairly strict about them being that way on mission, she had tried to kiss him earlier but he just pecked her on the cheek. Now that they were pretty much alone, albeit their team surrounded them outside the tent, he didn't worry about professionalism and kissed her back.

When they broke they both sported their blush as they always did and she cuddled into him some more until she fell asleep. They both woke up before dawn and exited the tent, joining the rest of the team before going back on the move. They quickly closed the gap between their group and the one that they were hunting.

Within the hour they were in the bushes looking at the team as Temari and Shikamaru explained their strategy, "Temari, Kankuro and I are support team.. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Ino are assault team. This is based on what we able too do and how we can best do this without full knowing what they can do."

The team nodded and then they looked at the team that group they had tracked here. Gaara gave the signal and they all charged into the battle. Naruto looked over at Ino and Kiba, "Formation Alpha."

Ino and Kiba both nodded as Naruto and Gaara were in front of them as they slowed down a little. Ino and Kiba started too flash through hand signs, they both leapt into the air and slammed their hands into the ground and shouted, "Earth Style: Earth Style Wall!"

They both formed two large walls that surrounded the enemies as Naruto and Gaara ran up the walls. Naruto leapt up into the air first as he flashed through his own hand sings, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile Jutsu!"

A jet of fire blew from Narutos mouth down into the box that the Ino and Kiba had made as screaming could be heard. Naruto knew that he had to have hit a couple of them with their formation attack for their to be screaming like that. Gaara stood on the top of the wall and Naruto landed next to him as they looked down. Then bursts of wind flew through the fire as 5 of the rogue group leapt onto the other wall.

Ino and Kiba both jumped up next to their teammates too look across at the other group. Sure enough there was a Jounin in their group, this would be more difficult with him there. Naruto could focus purely on the Jounin but that could leave his team exposed. Too make matters more difficult Ino was at a disadvantage in the desert, the sand would suck up any water source she created.

Naruto started to try and figure this out, he looked down at the now finished flames and the 5 corpses of the Chunin that didn't react fast enough and Naruto got an idea. Naruto looked over at Kiba, "Create a wall at the bottom of the box Kiba."

Kiba nodded and flashed through his hand signs to create the bottom. Naruto turned his attention to Ino, "Fill it with water Ino-chan, this is the only way you will have a water source. The sand will suck everything else up."

Ino nodded and flashed through some more hand signs, "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!"

Ino filled the box up with water and Naruto smiled at her, "Now we can do this with greater ease. I will focus on the Joun-"

Gaara interrupted him though, "I will focus on the Jounin, I am the Captain of this mission and you have to follow my orders.. so stop giving them."

Naruto looked at Gaara, then unwillingly nodded his head. Gaara charged across the water and tackled the Jounin out into the sand below so that he had his advantage back. The former Team 9 all looked at the 4 Chunin and then smiled, this was over already.

Back at the support line Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Should we go and help them out, they are outnumbered."

Shikamaru stretched his arms and leaned back on a tree, "Nah.. that match is over before it even begins. They were the strongest team of the Rookie 9 and the only full Rookie team too ever be promoted at the same time. They have 10 formations for battle and Naruto already gave them the advantage with Ino having a water source. On the side note Naruto is exceptional in battle, he trains all of us in sparring and even beats us when its us 3 against him."

Temari and Kankuro looked at the lazy black haired shinobi as he yawned. Shikamaru opened his eyes and smirked, "Long story short, Naruto could have beaten them on his own. Him having his team there as well just makes it a warm up for them."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "I don't even think I will need my executioners blade for this.. alright, Formation Charlie."

His two teammates nodded at him as Kiba threw Akumaru a soldier pill and they activated their Man-Beast Clones. Both went in a large circular pattern to force the enemies onto the water. Ino stepped out onto the water as she flashed through her own hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

As the Jutsu formed Naruto ran up the middle with a rasengan in his hand as Kiba and Akumaru closed in as well. The 4 Suna Chunin didn't know what too do, they didn't know who too attack and they didn't know who too block.

Naruto reached them first and delivered a rasengan to Chunin on the far lefts chest sending him flying as blood spewed from his mouth. Inos jutsu finished and got there next, slamming into the Chunin on the far right and dragging him under water. The impact alone may have killed the man but now he was drowning in the water below.

Then Akumaru and Kiba came through with a Gatsuuga killing the remaining two with the hard hit in the back. The former Team 9 all smirked at each other as Naruto spoke, "You two did amazing.. Kiba and Akumaru were spot on with their timing on that one."

Akumaru turned back into a dog and wagged his tail as Kibas smile got large from the praise from his friend and team leader. They they all froze as a chakra only the Sand Siblings and Naruto knew exploded. Naruto looked over at the wall that Gaara had tackled the Jounin from and muttered one word, "Shit.."


	13. Chapter 13

**********So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********Also will be starting a new story that was requested by one of my more dedicated fans, if you are a more dedicated fan, I am willing too take on one more story, best idea wins basically. PM them too me. RR's at the bottom.**

* * *

**Legend**_** of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 13: Battle of the Jinchuriki!**_

The rest of the members of the team came over to Naruto as he looked down at Gaara who had his jinchuriki chakra radiating from his body. The Jounin was dead, but the killing had triggered Gaaras inner desires too kill. Naruto looked down at Gaara as the red headed teen looked up with Shukaku eyes. Gaara leapt over them all and landed on the water that Ino had created, the water going in different directions from the chakra.

Naruto looked at Gaara, this is what he feared could happen. Naruto looked over at Ino, "Ino-chan, get everyone out of here.."

Ino looked at Naruto, remembering the conversation they had a couple days ago about leaving him behind, "No."

Naruto smiled at her, "I figured you would say that.. don't get too mad about this Ino-chan. Shikamaru, do it."

Shikamaru nodded his head and used his shadow possession jutsu too control Ino as everyone left Naruto and Gaara standing there looking at one another. Ino was screaming the whole way about it as well, she wanted to support Naruto. Naruto smiled as he heard her yelling, "NARUTO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Naruto chuckled a little as he shook his head, _"Same Ino-chan.. I will let you beat me up later Ino-chan. For now, please stay away from here."_

Naruto now had a serious look on his face as he looked over at Gaara some more who was drooling and panting heavily. Gaara had a evil aura that was surrounding him, "YOU.. YOU WILL BE A GOOD TEST OF MY POWER!"

Naruto slowly reached back too his executioner blade then his mind transported too in front of Kyuubi, "Seriously? You want too talk now.. this is not the time too deal with you.."

Kyuubis red eyes started to squint at the blond jinchuriki, **"I can not let my host die by the hands of the One Tail. I will loan you my power boy, this one time."**

Naruto smirked as he looked at Kyuubi, all this time of trying and he now had his opening too make the pact. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I will only take it if you make the pact with me, otherwise we both die today Kyuubi."

Kyuubi had a menacing grin as he looked at Naruto, **"You know.. I think that I could come too like you some day boy. Fine, I agree too the pact. We are partners then, now open my cage."**

Naruto floated up in his mind and put his hand on the seal as he looked in at Kyuubi, "I am glad we found a common ground Kyuubi. I will protect your reputation as the most powerful being and protect those I care about."

Naruto ripped off the seal and the gate slowly opened as Kyuubi stood up, **"My name is Kurama, in the end I just need you too live so I don't die and be reborn in one hundred years."**

Naruto smiled as he looked at the red eyes of Kurama, "However you want to rationalize it Kurama, now lets protect everyone."

Kurama rolled his eyes at the comment, **"Whatever boy.."**

Naruto exited his mind and grabbed his sword as he tapped into his Kyuubi Chakra. The sword become as light as a stick to Naruto as his eyes turned red, "Amazing.."

Naruto looked too see Gaara had started to charge at him and went to punch him in the cheek. Naruto fueled his Kyuubi Chakra into his hand and caught the punch stopping Gaara in his tracks. The fact that Naruto was able to do this surprised both of the Jinchuriki.

Naruto directed some of the Kyuubi Chakra into his leg and sent a hard kick into Gaaras stomach sending him flying. The other members of the team saw the red headed Jinchuriki sent flying and all looked in shock. The brief moment where Shikamaru lost his focus was the opening Ino had been waiting for, she spiked her chakra and overpowered the jutsu then ran towards where Naruto was, _"Stupid idiot boyfriend, how dare you do this!"_

Naruto looked at his hands with his red eyes, "There is so much power that comes with the pact.. this could become hard to control."

Naruto then felt a very familiar chakra and sighed, _"Shikamaru.. you dropped your guard.."_

Naruto turned too look at Ino who had a extremely upset look on her face, "Hey there Ino-chan.. um.. please don't kill me?"

Ino glared at him some more then looked at his currently red eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki.. you are in so much trouble!"

Inos eyes stayed fixed on his now red eyes, _"Why are his eyes red? Did Kyuubi agree to the pact?"_

Naruto scratched the back of his head and then froze as he felt Gaara coming close again, "Ino-chan, I am begging you.. please don't stay here during this battle."

Ino continued too glare at him, "I told you no.. multiple times now. I am staying right here, or do you want too be in even more trouble!?"

Naruto groaned, he didn't want Ino too be angry at him. She was already pissed off and he didn't need her to be any more upset then she already was. Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Fine.. just.. be careful Ino-chan... okay?"

Ino nodded at him and got ready as Gaara landed on the water with anger etched on his face. Naruto turned his attention back too Gaara as a part of his body was covered by sand. Naruto watched as Gaara started too undergo the transformation into the Shukaku. Naruto knew that he couldn't let that happen and charged at Gaara, but ended up going past him.

Naruto looked back and quickly adjusted for the error that he had made. Naruto put his hand on Gaara and placed a seal on him, _"I am way faster now with this chakra."_

Naruto flashed back too by Ino who was looking at her boyfriend in awe, "Naruto-kun.. did you make the pact?"

Naruto looked from Gaara over too Ino and then gave her a soft smile, "Yeah.. Kurama finally agreed.. I will talk you about it later okay Ino-chan?"

Narutos gaze returned to Gaara as his serious expression returned. Naruto stared at Gaara who was panting heavily, seemingly in pain from the transformation. Ino watched in fear, not in fear of what Gaara could do but in fear that Naruto could experience something so painful as well. Naruto flashed to the red headed jinchuriki using his clan jutsu and delivered a barrage of chakra fueled punches into his stomach.

When Narutos last punch was connecting too Gaaras stomach the sand moved further across Gaaras body, making the transformation three fourths of the way complete. Naruto flipped away from Gaara as he landed back by Ino and sighed, "Well that didn't work how I hoped it would.."

Ino looked at Naruto, "Don't you know how to stop something like this Naruto-kun, your a jinchuriki as well."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I have only ever let a small amount leak out at a time, never given Kurama control.. I don't know how to stop it. I guess the only thing I can really do is wait until I have a opening that I can severely hurt him.. that may stop it I guess."

Ino sighed as she looked over at Gaara, "You know.. sometimes you are useless Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over at her and squinted his eyes, "I will just have to remember that I am useless next time you want a kiss Ino-chan."

Ino squinted back at him and started to tap her foot on the water as she crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

Naruto gulped as he looked back at Gaara who had charged at him and dodged the punch and Naruto delivered a hard punch to his kidney on the exposed side. Gaara gasped in pain as Naruto picked Ino up and leapt away too the other side of the water, putting her down gently. Naruto looked at her, "Now isn't the time for this Ino-chan, you know I will give you a kiss as long as we aren't on the job. Now hold still.."

Naruto put a seal on Ino, just too be safe since she refused to leave the battlefield. Naruto smiled at her as he looked into her blue eyes as she stared back into his red eyes, "I will keep you safe Ino-chan."

Naruto gave her a small smile before he looked over his should at a screaming Gaara as his transformation was almost complete. Naruto flashed and drew his executioners blade, slashing it down across Gaaras back, drawing a minimal amount of blood. Naruto quickly concluded that the sand must have absorbed most of the attack. Naruto flashed back over to by Ino and sighed, "Well.. this is going to be a pain in the ass.."

Naruto looked over at Ino, wishing she would go and wait by the others but knew it was pointless to ask again. Ino then started to go through hand signs of her own, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The jutsu formed and then crashed into Gaara, taking him under the water. The two blond teens watched in anticipation, wondering if the red headed jinchuriki would survive that. Naruto saw something and grabbed Ino, jumping away as a bullet of wind blew out from under the water. As Naruto landed he put Ino down with a sigh of relief, "That was too close.."

The two looked as Gaara climbed out of the water and looked over at the two. Both of the blonds quickly noticed that part of the sand was gone now. Naruto was confused for a moment but then pieced it together, "When the water hit him it turned too mud..."

Naruto smirked as he now had something that he could use too his advantage.. he had a plan but it had high risks. The main risk would be that he would have to leave Ino unprotected too attack from the other side. Naruto looked at Ino, he knew that she was capable, he knew that she was strong and he knew she didn't like when he babied her as a shinobi.

Naruto looked back at Gaara who was turning more and more into his tailed beast as time progressed. He groaned, his plan was the best shot that they had at stopping this from getting worse... "Ino-chan.."

Ino looked over at him who was staring at Gaara still, "I have a plan.. but.. there are risks involved.."

Inos eyes narrowed, she knew if he said he was going to be a distraction for her too get away she was going to hit him. Naruto looked over at her, "We are going too attack from both sides, leaving you exposed without me here to protect you.. I will use fire style on the other side and you use water style on this side.."

Naruto looked back at Gaara, "If we are lucky we will both connect and hopefully end this, worst case then one of us connects. Either way, we should have some kind of opening too utilize and finish this.. do you understand?"

Ino nodded her head at him as he looked back at her, he had a soft smile as he looked at her. She looked into his red eyes as he smiled at her. Naruto then leaned in and kissed her quickly, throwing a kunai across the area at the same time.

Naruto released her and then flashed too his kunai that he threw as both blonds started to run through hand signs. Both finished their hand signs at about the same time and initiated their jutsus. As Naruto finished he said his jutsu, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Ino finished her hand signs and said her jutsu at the same time as Naruto, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto blew out a stream of fire as another Water Dragon came at Gaara. Gaara was only focusing on Inos jutsu since he had been hit by it before. He made an wind bullet and shot it through the head of the dragon, dispelling the jutsu. The Fire hit Gaara on the back, as Naruto expected the sand on his back turned into glass and Naruto charged.

As he was flashing across the water he held out both of his hands as Rasengans formed in both of his hands. Naruto leapt up into the air and then slammed them both into Gaaras back, shattering the glass with the first. The second rasengan connected into Gaaras back, sending him spinning towards Ino as blood came out of his mouth.

Ino flashed through hand signs and as Gaara got close she initialized another jutsu, "Water Style: Water Collision Destruction Jutsu!"

Gaara collided into the jutsu and the sand fell off of his body as he started to sink. Naruto dove into the water after him and pulled him out, resting him on the wall that was made by Ino and Kiba. Naruto climbed out after him as his eyes turned back to being blue, feeling the residual effects from using Kuramas chakra.

He felt drained, he was more exhausted then he had ever felt before. Naruto rested there on the wall as Ino came over and helped him the rest of the way out, "Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head, "I am fine Ino-chan, just really tired."

Ino nodded her head and smiled at him, but it wasn't a kind smile, there was evil there. Naruto wanted to run, but alas his legs were like jello at the moment, "So.. you think that your little plan with Shikamaru was clever huh Naruto?"

Narutos eyes widened as he tried to gather any strength he had too run away. He could hear Kurama laughing at him inside of his head too, "Um.. no? I just didn't want you too get hurt Ino-chan.. I- OW!"

Ino slapped Naruto a couple of times as she stared at him with anger etched on her face again, "I TOLD YOU NO!"

Naruto looked at her with soft eyes, he understood why she was angry but he would do the same choice again. Though this time he would make sure that Shikamaru kept his guard up this time around. Ino continued to glare at him as he smiled softly at her, "You can be mad but I would do it again.. I don't want you hurt Ino-chan. You mean so much too me, I can't risk losing you."

Ino looked at him, slowly losing her anger for the blond teen boy, "Grr.. damn you Naruto.. you made it so I wasn't angry with you anymore!"

Naruto chuckled as he looked at her, her smile turned from evil to a soft, caring smile. Ino leaned down by him, "Your punishment is that when I want a kiss, you can't deny me.. no matter when or where we are. Understand?"

Naruto went to protest but her look made him fear for his life in his weakened state. Naruto sighed, "Fine.. I agree Ino-chan."

Ino smiled some more at him then leaned down and kissed him again as the rest of the team came over to them too check on all of them. Gaara took a day too wake up, while Naruto was up and at it within a couple of hours. When Gaara came too he apologized too everyone for losing control, shaking hands with Naruto again.

The two jinchuriki looked at one another as Gaara spoke, "Thank you for stopping me before I hurt someone Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the red headed jinchuriki, "No problem, if I ever lose control you will just have to return the favor."

Gaara smiled a little as he nodded his head at Naruto then looked over at Ino, "Thank you for helping stop me as well Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino smiled and nodded at Gaara as the two jinchuriki looked at one another. Naruto smiled then spoke, "You ever need something don't hesitate too ask for my help Gaara. We aren't very different, I would like to consider you a friend."

Gaara smiled at the blond jinchuriki and nodded his head, "I would like that as well Naruto.. safe travels back to Konohagakure. Make sure you keep him in line Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino smiled as he cracked her knuckles as she looked at Naruto, laughing evilly, "Oh he knows better by now right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Um.. yeah.. I would rather not get beaten up today Ino-chan.."

Everyone but Naruto laughed as he looked around, "Whats so funny? She is abusive I swear!"

The whole group, except Ino and Naruto laughed as Naruto rubbed his head where Ino punched him. Ino glared at Naruto as he thought to himself while looking at her, _"I was joking Ino-chan.. I will make it up too her on our next date."_

Naruto stood up and walked over to Ino who crossed her arms, looking away from the blond jinchuriki. The act made him smile as he snaked his arms around her smiling, "Ino-chan, I was just kidding. I know you wouldn't hurt me unless I deserved it."

Ino looked at him through the corner of her eyes, her face still looking away from him. Naruto smiled some more at her as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry Ino-chan.. if it makes you feel better my head really hurts now."

Ino smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, "It actually does make me feel better, maybe you should think before you try and make a joke."

Naruto smiled at nodded at her, "Okay Ino-chan, I will try to do that from now on.. now lets go home."

Team Zulu all nodded then said goodbye too the Sand Siblings, before heading off towards Konohagakure. Ino again slept in Narutos tent, though this time when he asked her why she said 'Because I want too.'

When they arrived, the mission got a A Rank bump in pay for the team, then Minato gave them all a week off.

* * *

**Sitrukpc: That is a idea that I have thought about too be honest, like combining Narutos wind and Inos water too make an ice combination. Or that combination that Naruto and Yamato used against Kakuzu. I am thinking that at the point in time they are too young, probably something I will save for after the time skip.**

**Cap'taine Chaussette: So yeah, um.. I don't know what you said. If it was positive then thanks, if not then oh well? If you can PM me or repost the reviews in english I can accurately reply too any questions that you have.**

**Evil-pain: Thanks for your continual support Evil, I really do appreciate those of you who showed the support when the story was taken down. I don't want too list the names because I would feel bad if I left one out. I hope you continue too enjoy and support my work though.  
**

**HMV: Personally I didn't feel they were long, only 400-500 words, its simple to scroll or hit the space bar. Apparently some people on this site lack the knowledge of how too do that though. As you can see the RR's will be continuing, because I like them and they are at the end of the Chapters, they shouldn't have anything too bitch about with this, though I am sure they will think of something. Shukaku did make his appearance yes, though as you read above it was dealt with.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: The story had more supporters then I originally anticipated, many people asked me where the story went. I didn't want too have to break up each chapter into 2 or 3 parts too send via PM too 20-30 people. It was just easier too repost the story. Plan to continue, though I may slow down on the posting a little since I am adding in new stories as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 14: What The Hell Was That!**_

Team Zulu continued their missions for a couple of months, they had yet to fail a mission which was something that Naruto was extremely proud of. They had been given 4 B Ranks and 2 A Ranks. They were currently on a week break by order of Minato. His father had even limited his amount of training he could have his team do, something he didn't really agree with.

All the same, extra time off transitioned into extra time with Ino, something he never complained about... well never meant his complaints. He would complain to tease his girlfriend, though he knew that she knew that.

They were currently walking through the streets in civilian clothes. Naruto wearing jeans and a black shirt without his headband on and Ino wearing a red skirt with a white shirt. Holding each others hands as their fingers were entwined. Ino leaning her head on his shoulder as she always did, enjoying each others company while on their date.

They were having a more casual date tonight, just a movie, dinner and whatever else Ino wanted too do. She had choose a action movie, something that had surprised Naruto greatly and they had just finished eating dinner, "What else would you like too do Ino-chan?"

Ino leaned into him some more, honestly she didn't care, just wanted too spend time with him. Ino nuzzled her head some more, "I don't care Naruto-kun, why don't we do something fun."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at his blond girlfriend as they headed towards the bowling alley. They played a couple games, Ino winning most of them. She was a dirty player, cheating and distracting him as he would go to throw. She found it amusing, he found it slightly amusing but a bit irritating.

When they finished she grabbed his hand as they walked, "So.. what do I get for winning Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "What is it that you want for winning Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she pulled him into a kiss, as they kissed their was a large explosion startling the both of them. Naruto looked over at the gate of Konohagakure where there was smoke rising in the distance. Naruto estimated it too be about 50 miles from the gate, "What the hell was that?"

Ino shrugged then they heard the alarm sound, calling everyone too arms that was Chunin or higher. Naruto groaned at this, he was enjoying his time with his girl. Naruto pulled her close and they flashed too her families home where she quickly ran in and switched too her ninja gear.

While she was inside Naruto flashed home too get his gear on and grab his tools. He flashed back too Inos door just as it started too open and saw Ino coming out. He smiled at her as she came and grabbed his hand when they flashed too Minatos office.

Minato looked at everyone that had gathered, "We are under siege.. from the ANBU scouts we are being attacked by Otogakure. Everyone needs to prepare for the battles that they will have to endure, no one has ever defeated Konohagakure and we will keep it that way."

Everyone in the room nodded as Ino slowly ran her hand down Narutos arm to his hand. Naruto could feel that she was worried, though he didn't know why. They both knew Naruto would do whatever it takes too keep her safe, he also had great faith in her abilities as a shinobi. Naruto never said it, but he figured her chakra was second on their team. Her jutsu knowledge rivaled his own, her hand speed was faster then his. Her accuracy was deadly and her skill with her tanto was truly amazing.

Naruto irregardless squeezed her hand in order to reassure her. She appreciated that, she also saw as a seal traveled up her arm too her shoulder as well. It was his insurance policy, something that he put on her before every battle and a couple times had been the reason she is still here.

Naruto was given his teams assignment and nodded as Team Zulu left the Hokages office as Naruto read it. He sighed, they were in the front line, he would have much rather his team be placed separately under only his command. Naruto looked back at his team, "We are under the command of Asuma on the front line. Lets go."

They all nodded and then they leapt away, jumping from rooftop too rooftop towards the wall of Konohagakure. When they reached it they reported in too the smoking Jounin, Naruto handing him their scroll that ordered them under his command. Asuma read the scroll, "Team Zulu, I hear your all very talented. It will be good having you here with us. Naruto.. as their leader do you want to merge into the main fighting force or take on a advanced assault mission?"

Naruto looked back at his team, they all gave him a nod and then he looked forward at Asuma, "We all agreed on the assault mission sir."

Asuma nodded and gave Naruto a new scroll too read. He read it quickly then passed it back to Shikamaru. The action made Asuma raise his eyebrow in question, "Shikamaru is my teams tactician, he needs to know every detail just like I do."

Asuma nodded his head as Naruto and his team left the command tent. Naruto looked over at his team and nodded at them, "Well.. lets get going.. I was having a good time on my date before this all happened. Something I wouldn't mind getting back too, if Ino-chan wants too that is."

Ino rolled her eyes, he knew she wanted too he just wanted her too say it. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction so easily though. Naruto just smiled at her as they went through the gate heading towards the small town that was now ablaze from the Oto ninjas. Naruto had a serious look on his face as he remembered the Chunin Exams.

Ino was remembering the same thing as well, that weird looking man who wanted Naruto. She wasn't going to let anyone take away her idiot, he was her and only hers! Ino clenched her fist, she was going too protect Naruto from that bastard if it was the last thing she did. She looked over at Shikamaru, giving him an evil look.

Shikamaru saw the look then looked the other way, remembering the extremely terrifying threats she gave him after their first mission. Threats of castration with blunt objects if he ever tried that again, there were worse threats that accompanied it. Threats like telling Inoichi he tried too forcefully take her, that would definitely result in his death at the best. Shikamaru swore too her that instant that he would never do that again, not wanting too face the wrath of the blond haired teen girl.

Their team arrived at the forward operating base, under the command of Special Jounin Anko. Naruto groaned about all the different commanders that the defense force seemed to have. Naruto and the rest of Team Zulu went too the command tent, giving the purple haired woman the scroll. Anko quickly read it over then looked up at Naruto, "Alright here is the first assignment for your team, when you finish report back for another."

Naruto nodded as he read the scroll then handed it too Shikamaru as they exited, "First mission is too meet the Oto ninjas head on. So lets get going everyone."

Everyone nodded at their team leader as they rushed towards the battlefield, a strategy wasn't needed really. Naruto and Ino worked together well, so they would be a pair while Shikamaru and Kiba complemented each others styles well also.

They got to where the front line was visible and Naruto looked at his team, "Good luck too everyone.. hopefully we will all live through this. We are a bit inexperienced in this area, Kiba make sure you listen to Shikamaru. Shikamaru make sure you get out of the way when Kiba goes for his strongest attacks. Ino-chan, I'm not going too tell you what too do because you just hit me when I do."

Ino smiled at him, at least after all this time he was catching on too her. Ino stood closer to him, staring at the blond man, "I want a kiss Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, he went too protest but she rose her eyebrow, "Remember your punishment Naruto-kun? I get a kiss, WHENEVER I want."

Naruto smiled then leaned in and gave her the kiss that she sought for. Ino wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. If she was going to face the chance of death or losing him, she was going to have her kiss the way she wanted. Shikamaru and Kiba decided to just leave the two alone, Narutos hands falling to her hips until they finally broke from the kiss. Both with erratic breath and blushes that they had become accustomed to having.

Naruto looked at his blond haired girlfriend, "That was a lot more passionate then usual Ino-chan, whats the occasion?"

Ino smiled as she put her hand on his cheek, "If I have to face the reality that one of us could die today, I wanted too have a kiss with as much passion as we could."

Naruto gave her a serious look, "I will protect you Ino-chan, I won't let anything happen too you. I will do everything in my power too keep you safe."

Ino continued too smile at him, she knew that, "I know Naruto-kun, but something could happen too you as well. Then what am I suppose too do, I don't have my idiot too yell at and beat up on."

Narutos smile returned as he pulled her into another passionate kiss, "Nothing will happen too me, if I died you would be so upset you would kill me in the next life."

Ino giggled and then they looked at the approaching Otogakure ninjas. Both blonds got serious as they released each others hands then charged into the biggest battle of their young lives. Ino was finding little difficulty in killing these Otogakure ninja. Naruto found the same, not all that much of a surprise since Otogakure was comprised of Orochimaru experiments and missing nin.

They soon felt a large spike in chakra though, something they were fairly familiar with. Naruto looked across the battlefield where some of the Otogakure forces were retreating too see the silhouette of one man. Ino came over by Naruto then they were joined by their teammates and a couple of the advanced assault members that had opted for this mission.

Naruto had a serious look as Orochimaru walked across the field towards them, "Oh Naruto-kun, I am so happy too see you again. Have you thought about my offer?"

Naruto just tightened his grip on the handle of his executioners blade. Orochimaru saw the reaction and smirked, "I figured something like that was going to be your reaction. It is why I made an insurance plan, do it now."

All of a sudden Ino was incapable of moving again, she looked down too see that her body was again under the power of Shikamarus Shadow Possession Jutsu. Ino tried to spike her power too break free but couldn't, "Shikamaru what the hell are you doing!?"

Naruto instantly looked over as Shikamaru forced Ino too walk over too Orochimaru with him. Shikamaru looked over at his friends, "I am sorry.. but after the Chunin Exams, I was ordered by my clan too make a deal with Orochimaru. I never wanted too do this, but this was the assignment he gave me, deliver Narutos weakness to him."

Shikamaru walked Ino too Orochimaru then released the jutsu as Orochimaru grabbed her by the throat and put his finger on Narutos seal, disrupting it. Naruto glared at the man, "Shikamaru.. I am going too kill you for this. I can't forgive anyone who tries to harm Ino-chan."

Shikamaru looked away from his friends, "I understand Naruto."

Naruto looked at Orochimaru, "Fine.. I will go with you.. just let her go."

Ino looked over at Naruto as he was lowering his blade. Ino struggled then looked over at Naruto, "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT NARUTO NAMIKAZE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITH THIS BASTARD TOO KEEP ME SAFE!"

Naruto looked at her and gave her his soft smile, "I can't let anyone hurt you Ino-chan.. I couldn't live with that guilt. Let her go and come over too me and I will come with you. That is the arrangement."

Orochimaru let out a sinister laugh as he dropped the blond teen girl to her feet. She instantly ran to Naruto and clung too him, "NO! NO ONE WILL TAKE MY NARUTO-KUN FROM ME!"

Naruto smiled as he lifted her chin too look at him, "Don't worry Ino-chan, you could have always done better then me."

He leaned down and gave her one more kiss, placing his hand on her hip. Orochimaru watched as he failed too put a seal on her from the distribution in her chakra he had done. His laugh returned, "How naive do you think I am. I made it so that you can never put a seal on her again."

Naruto smiled as he broke the kiss with her, "It was worth a shot, but at least you are safe."

Naruto looked over at Orochimaru as he motioned for him too come over to him. Naruto sighed as he released Ino from his grasp, "There is one last condition, this attack ends with my coming with you."

Orochimaru nodded his head as Naruto put his executioners blade on his back as he started too walk over to Orochimaru. Ino grabbed his arm trying too stop him, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME NARUTO-KUN! I.. I.. I love you."

Naruto smiled at her, "I love you Ino-chan, I always have and I always will. Stay safe until someday I return, if you find happiness somewhere else I won't blame you."

Naruto continued to walk as his seal on his stomach started to burn and he gasped in pain. Then there stood a tall figure wearing a white coat. Naruto looked up at the tall blond man, "Dad?"

Minato looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "We will discuss this later Naruto.. for now get back by Ino so she can start your punishment for me."

Minatos gaze turned and fell upon Orochimaru, "You will not be taking my son from me Orochimaru. You will die here today by my hand, I know Jiraiya-sensei always felt he should be the one too do it, but I will have too take that away from him."

* * *

**3ch0: Well its always a joy too read reviews from flamers who don't even write. Always makes me laugh at your expense. Lets cover somethings that you pointed out: 1) Zabuza didn't beat Jiraiya, he baited him. There is a difference if you can comprehend that, though since you cant spell seriously I have my doubts. 2) It took him years too learn too control his chakra in his seals, he had a problem with overpowering the amount of Chakra in the seal. It took him like 2 months too learn tree walking for the same problem, not sure what is so hard too believe about that. 3) He NEVER tried too beat the jutsu and he beat Haku in speed, being fast enough to react too the Ice Mirror forming and avoiding the kunai. Now, my ridiculous and idiotic little flamer, you are adorable and everything but its quiet time so intelligent people can have conversations okay? Thanks!**

**HMV: Yeah, Kurama made a more permanent appearance, unlike his brief appearance in the previous Chapter. I decided on Naruto and Kurama making the pact, though it having a affect on Narutos body, wiping him of energy. I always planned too bring back the RR's because I enjoy them, I feel like my reviewers deserve a response if they go out of their way too send me Review. **

**Jaku Uzumaki: Glad you liked it Jaku and hope you continue too enjoy the story as it develops further.**

**Robtank: Yeah, it was hard too do the PM's when so many more people then I expected enjoyed the story. Sorry about your phone waking you up haha, but when you post 12 Chapters at one time I suppose that is something that is bound to happen. Glad you enjoyed the Chapter and hope you continue too enjoy the story.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Well.. Ino never willingly left Narutos side haha. She was forcefully removed for that brief amount of time. Though, it backfired on Naruto in the end haha. Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope you continue too enjoy my stories.**

**Evil-pain: Glad that you are continuing to support and enjoy the story Evil. Hope you enjoy the rest of it.**


	15. Chapter 15

******So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 15: Loss Of Someone Precious!**_

Naruto slowly walked over by Ino, a little frightened by the look she was giving him. As soon as he was there she started hitting him. She hit him over and over, "YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TOO ME! I AM GOING TOO KILL YOU BEFORE YOUR FATHER GETS THE CHANCE!"

Naruto just let her hit him, he figured that she deserved too hit him for what he did, especially since he didn't listen to her. She continued too pound her hands on his chest as she leaned her head into it, "Don't just stand there.. say something.."

Naruto snaked his arms around her as her hits on his chest became lighter, "I'm sorry Ino-chan.. you can be mad at me if you want. I cant say I will not do something like that again though.. I will always try too keep you safe."

Ino sighed, "Stupid idiot boyfriend.. what good would it be if I was safe and you weren't here?"

Naruto just smiled a little as he held onto her, his gaze then shifted too the battle that was about too unfold in front of them. Minato looked at Orochimaru who was smiling at the blond haired Hokage, "Well.. I suppose I can kill you then take the boy. Its obvious how too get too him."

Minato got ready too fight with the legendary ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Minato reached into his back pocket and pulled out three kunai and threw them in different directions then flashed through hand signs, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The 3 special kunais turned into 30 that surrounded the battlefield. The sight made Orochimaru laugh, "Well.. I am not going to risk this all on a fist fight with you Minato. So I have a better idea instead."

Orochimaru flashed through his hand signs and pressed his hands to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!"

Minato stood there watching as coffins started too come out of the ground, 4 coffins too be exact. Minato watched as the first two opened, inside was the First and Second Hokage. Then the other two opened, inside being Kushina and Rin.

Minatos gaze hardened, "You bastard.. using my former student and my wife too fight against me!"

Narutos eyes widened as he looked over at Minato then too the red headed woman. Naruto went too take a step but Minato yelled at him, "DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER NAURTO!"

Naruto froze, he knew it was her from the pictures in their home. Naruto looked over at his father who was still glaring over in the direction of Orochimaru, "Just.. stay out of this Naruto.."

Ino came and grabbed onto Narutos hand and pulled him back away from the battle. He unwillingly followed her lead as his eyes never left the red headed woman as the four resurrections stepped out of the coffins. All 4 looked at one another then looked over at Minato, Kushina instantly started too smile, "Minato-kun!"

Minato looked at his deceased wife with tears starting to fall from his eyes, "Kushina-chan.. your memory has been disgraced."

Kushina rose her eyebrow then looked over at Orochimaru. Rin looked around in a confused fashion, "Minato-sensei what is going on?"

Minato smiled at his former student, her untimely death was unfortunate. Minato looked at all 4, "You were all summoned here by Orochimaru.. he is using you too fight me since I won't let him take my son."

Kushinas reincarnated form instantly showed anger, "WHAT! HE IS TRYING TOO TAKE MY SON!"

Naruto was still standing there looking at her, "Mom.."

Kushina looked over at the young blond boy, the whisker marks the obvious give away for being her son. She smiled, "Naruto.. look at you, your so grown up now.. have you been taking care of your idiot father for me?"

Naruto couldn't help but notice that his mother was reminding him of Ino. Especially by referring to her significant other as an idiot. Naruto just continued to stare at her then felt the squeeze from Inos hand. His gaze fell on her, she had a concerned look on her face for her boyfriend. Naruto looked back over at Kushina who still smiled at him, "I.. I miss you mom."

Kushina smiled as she started too tear up, "I miss you two Naruto, same with Minato-kun."

Minato smiled at his wife then Orochimaru came over with kunai with sacrificial tags attached too them. Orochimaru yawned, "Not that this isn't all touching and all that but I am tired off it."

Orochimaru pushed the kunai into each of their heads, forcing their free wills to be gone. Minato refocused himself as he prepared too fight all of them then looked too his right as the Third Hokage landed next too him.

Minato looked at the elder Hokage, "What are you doing her Sarutobi?"

The Third Hokage smiled at the blond haired Hokage, "I am here too back you up Minato.. Orochimaru was my student, he is my responsibility."

Orochimaru started to laugh, "Well.. this just got a lot more interesting."

Minato looked back at Orochimaru, "I am going too kill you for using Rin and Kushina-chan too do your dirty work."

Minato looked back as ANBU squads started too form behind him, "Put up a barrier around Sarutobi, Myself, Orochimaru and his summonings. No one in and no one out until I say so understood?"

The ANBU members all nodded as they used the body flicker too set up a barrier around the shinobi. Everyone was watching from the other side of the barrier in anticipation. Naruto was worrying though, his father and the man he considered his grandfather were facing some of the toughest ninja there ever were.

Then within a moment all of them moved, Sarutobi flashing towards the two former Hokages while Minato flashed behind Orochimaru. If he could kill the user of the technique then he could dispel the jutsu. Minato formed a rasengan and went too connect the jutsu too Orochimarus stomach. Orochimaru used Rin too absorb the jutsu though, making Minato deliver the rasengan into Rins chest.

The young deceased kunoichi was sent spiraling away into the barrier that burned her body up. She fell to the ground in front of her and her body started too regenerate. Minato felt bad for attacking his former student, but she was already deceased, he couldn't let it play on his emotions too much. Minato followed up his attack with a hard kick into Orochimarus stomach making the snake user gasp for air.

The snake Sannin went skidding backwards as he forced Kushina too confront the blond haired Hokage. Minato stared at his deceased wife as she was forced too attack him with taijutsu, putting Minato on the defensive. He didn't want to fight his deceased wife, he would father fight every deceased friend he had ever had.. but not her.

Minato finally countered and kicked Kushina away then flashed at Orochimaru who was standing next to a kunai. Minato grabbed Orochimaru and put a seal on him too make things easier on the man then threw Orochimaru at the barrier wall. Orochimarus eyes widened as he approached the barrier then he forced the newly recovered Rin to act as his cushion so he didn't touch it.

Orochimaru landed on the ground and Minato flashed to him with the seal and formed a rasengan in each hand, "Rasengan!"

Each connected to Orochimaru pushing him into a crater in the ground, for a brief moment the summoning was seemingly fading. The revived shinobi didn't leave though, they just seemed too freeze as Minato stood over the snake Sannin. Minato held out his hand and formed a much larger rasengan, "I am going too kill you Orochimaru, do you have any last words?"

Orochimaru started to laugh as he sank into the earth, "How about this one, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

Orochimaru went underground and Minato flashed away, "Careful Sarutobi, Orochimaru is underground!"

Sarutobi nodded as he looked at Minato, "You should use the Contract Seal on them now while we have an opening Minato."

Minato nodded as he flashed too his kunai nearest Rin and flashed through his hand signs, "Contract Seal!"

Rin faded away into nothing as the contract between her and Orochimaru were broken, the sacrificial kunai falling to ground being used. Minato again flashed as he continued the process with the First and Second Hokages, releasing them from Orochimarus control.

Minato looked over at Kushina as he approached her going through the hand signs again and as he got close Kushina moved and went too stab him. Minato was frozen, unable too do anything too stop the attack that was happening. Naruto was standing outside the barrier watching in horror as his father couldn't move.

The Third saw it as well and used the body flicker and absorbed the attack then went through his own hand signs, summoning a clone. The clone moved Minato away then appeared behind Kushina going through its own hand signs, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

The Reaper appeared behind Kushina and reached through the clone of Sarutobi grabbing Kushinas soul and sealing it in the clone. The clone disbursed, making so Sarutobi could never again get that chakra back. Sarutobi looked back at Minato as he pulled the kunai out of his shoulder, "Now she can never be used against you or Naruto again."

Orochimaru came out of the ground laughing as he looked at the kages, "Well, well, I must say I am a bit impressed by you Sarutobi-sensei. You held off the First and Second Hokages then took a hit too seal Kushina out of my reach."

Orochimaru looked over at Minato, "You on the other hand, reacted about how I expected. Couldn't beat up on your wife, it was hard too hurt your student. You are just so.. pathetic."

Minato flashed too the mark he had on Orochimaru and formed a rasengan then smashed it into the snake users back sending him spiraling towards the barrier. Orochimaru put out his arms too make it so nothing vital hit the barrier then the burning sensation kicked in. Orochimaru let out a loud scream in pain, the burning sensation injuring his arms severely.

Sarutobi came over too his former student as he looked at him, "I should have stopped you years ago Orochimaru.. I am sorry I failed you as a mentor."

Orochimaru just glared at the older man then used his body too extend his neck and bit into the Third Hokages neck. Sarutobi grunted in pain as Orochimaru released him and he fell to his knees. Minato flashed over too Sarutobi as the elder man fell backwards. Orochimaru laughed as the ANBU released the barrier too get in too help the previous Hokage, giving Orochimaru his escape route. As Orochimaru forced his body up he looked at Minato, "I will have Naruto-kun, I have more allies in Konohagakure then you think."

Orochimaru disappeared after saying that. Medical ninjas came over to Sarutobi and examined the bite as the other shinobi gathered around them, "Orochimaru passed some kind of poison into him, we can't counteract it since we don't know what it is."

Minato yelled out a loud, "DAMMIT!"

Naruto collapsed to his knees next too his father and the dying Sarutobi. Naruto smiled at the Third Hokage, "You did good old man."

Sarutobi laughed as he looked over at Naruto, "I am suppose too say that too you Naruto. Make sure you look out for your friends and family."

Naruto started to have tears in his eyes as he nodded his head. He then felt Inos embrace as she wrapped her arms around him too try and comfort him. Naruto leaned into her as his crying got a little harder as he put his arms around her.

Sarutobi looked over at Minato, "Take care of Konohagakure, find a good replacement for you until Naruto is old enough too become the Hokage. I believe he will become an amazing Hokage someday."

Minato nodded his head as he watched the old shinobis eyes close, smiling as he passed on into the next life. Minato started to tear up as well, it had been a hard day on him and his son. Minato almost lost Naruto, he would have willingly went with Orochimaru too keep Ino safe.

Then Minato had too fight against his deceased wife and student. Something that would torture his mind forever, still wishing that Kushina was alive and with them. Too wrap it all up, Sarutobi died, someone who was like a father too him and grandfather too his son. Minato just continued too hold Sarutobi head up, "We lost someone precious toady Naruto.."

Naruto looked over at his father as he continued too hold Ino close too him as a comforting air was around her. Minato looked over at his son as they both had tears in their eyes, "Mourn and put it behind you, don't linger on his death for too long. Keep it with you as motivation but that is it, don't let it eat you up inside."

Naruto just stared at his father and nodded his head as he held Ino as close as he could without hurting her. Ino could feel how close he was holding her, that he needed the comfort that she was giving him. She pulled him closer too her, kissing him on the cheek, "Its okay Naruto-kun.."

Naruto just continued too hold her, not wanting too let her go. Eventually though he did and they stood as they walked back too Konohagakure with Minato. The body of the Third Hokage being carried by other members of the Sarutobi Clan, including his son Asuma. When they got there the funeral planning begun and Naruto received his punishment from his father. He was grounded for 3 months, though the sentencing was light as he was still allowed too see Ino, just not his other friends.

Naruto could live with that, as long as he got too see her. He had planned too just use his Thunder God Jutsu too see her when Minato wasn't around. Naruto had gotten Ino a necklace as well, Orochimaru had made it so he couldn't put his seals on her. Instead he got her a gold necklace that had the kanji for 'I love you' on the front. On the back it had his seal, engraved on it so that it would always be there.

* * *

**HMV: Is it because of his obsession for young boys? I have plans for Shikamaru later on after the time skip which is really close, like 2 Chapters or so. Glad you enjoyed the Chapter and hoped you enjoyed this last Chapter.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Glad that you enjoyed it, I hope you enjoyed some of the little twists that I threw into this Chapter.  
**

**Evil-pain: Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter Evil and I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter as well.**

**Apedreitor: Regarding Sasuke, I never said either way and I really don't want too give away future plots where everyone can see, if you really want to know PM me. As for why he is obsessed with Naruto.. Orochimaru, in the Narutoverse, was obsessed with learning every jutsu. Was a major factor of wanting the Sharingan. The Sharingan can't follow the Flying Thunder God, even a fully developed one too my understaning, my reference being Minato vs Tobi. It is a time and space manipulation technique, something that I have made known only too the Namikaze Clan. Naruto is younger and easier too capture then Minato would be, plus having the Kyuubi with a near limitless amount of Chakra wouldn't have that much of a downside from his point of view. I hope that answered your question and hope you continue too enjoy the story!**

**Robtank: Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter Rob and hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**Erotic Dreams: I originally planned to just continue it through the PM system, but more people enjoyed the story then I thought. The process would have been much more complicated too continue through PMs. So I decided on just reposting it haha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

******After this Chapter, updates will slow down, one story will get a Chapter a day, going in an order. Probably will go Painful Love, Legend of the Namikaze and the next story I am currently writing. Note: My next story will not be NarutoxIno, I have decided I want to try a NarutoxTayuya. Mainly because I can basically rewrite everything that I want. Since Tayuya technically died in the Narutoverse, her living makes it so I can do anything I want, plus I think it would be fun. Hope you all support it like the other stories!**

* * *

**_Legend of the Namikazes_  
**

_**Chapter 16: A Team Til The End!**_

_(Next Chapter will be after the Time Skip, events that occurred in the Time Skip will be covered via flashbacks.)_

Ino continued too be irritated with Naruto for a couple of weeks after the attempted invasion by Orochimaru and his forces. How could he so willingly leave, just to protect her, it frustrated her even if she found it sweet at the same time.

Ino lifted the necklace that he had given her from her neck, smiling at it a little, _"This was a good start to his apology."_

Ino smiled as she rubbed the kanji on top that said 'I love you' then flipped it too look at his seal for Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Orochimarus disruption with his seal was seemingly permanent, though she didn't mind since she got a nice gift from her boyfriend for it. Weighing them both out, she would mark that one in the win column for her.

She sighed, though he was allowed too see her still under his punishment they didn't spend as much time together as they liked. She had grown accustomed too his smile and presence being there, something she was quickly finding she missed over long periods of time.

Ino put her head on her hand, prompt up by the table it leaned on, "I miss my idiot.."

She heard a chuckle behind her, she knew that laugh anywhere. Turning around she saw Naruto standing there looking at her, "I missed you too Ino-chan."

Ino quickly got out of the booth she was sitting in and enveloped him in a hug. Naruto smiled as he put his arms around her holding her close, "Would you mind if I joined you for lunch Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no as she drug him into the booth next too her, resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled as he held her close, he did miss her when he is sitting at him. He could only do so much training, he even missed her yelling at him and hitting him. He knew she had still been angry at him lately though, "Hey Ino-chan, are you still mad at me?"

Ino nuzzled into his shoulder some more, "Yeah.. kinda. I don't like that you so willingly would throw your own life away just to save me. Its sweet and all but, what would I do without you?"

Naruto held her close too him, "I am sorry Ino-chan.. still can't say I won't do it again though. I can't let someone take you or hurt you. I love you, you know."

Ino sighed as she nuzzled into him as she touched her necklace, "Yeah I know.. but I love you too so I need you here as well."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her on the top of the head, "I hope you forgive me soon Ino-chan."

Ino sighed, he always made it hard too stay mad at him. That was something that she hated about their relationship, he would make her angry, she would hit him making her feel better or he would use words too steal her anger. Ino looked up at her, their blue eyes locking with one another, "Damn you Naruto-kun, you did it again."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down towards her like he was going to give her a kiss, "Sorry Ino-chan."

Ino put her hand behind his head and pulled him into the kiss. She wanted the kiss and damn if she was going to be denied it. When they broke they heard a whistling noise, both turning their attention to the window too see Jiraiya there, "Atta boy Naruto! I am honestly proud of you!"

Ino rolled her eyes at her senseis perversion, "Jiraiya-sensei, your dispicable at times. To make it up to me you should buy us lunch."

Ino smirked as she looked over at her sensei who had rose her eyebrow at the suggestion. Naruto smiled as he held her close, just in case she tried to kill their former sensei. Jiraiya then started too laugh as she came through the window and nodded, "Sure.. I need to talk to Naruto anyways."

Narutos jaw literally dropped when he agreed, he always protested when his students asked him too buy them food. Ino just nuzzled back into Narutos arm as they looked at the white haired man across the table from them. Naruto focused on the man, "You said you want too talk too me, about what?"

Jiraiya had a more serious look on his face, "I know you almost left with Orochimaru."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with the arm that wasn't around Ino. He laughed sheepishly, "Oh.. ha.. you heard about that huh?"

Jiraiyas eyes focused on both blonds, "Naruto.. Orochimaru isn't the only person that wants too get you. There is also a group called 'Akatsuki' that are hunting the tailed beasts."

Naruto looked at his godfather with a serious look, "Okay.. I can hold my own in a fight I think."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Everyone in Akatsuki are S Ranked Criminals. People with abilities far superior then your own at your current level. I admit, you are skilled in combat and can formulate plans well, but these people.. they will do whatever it takes too get you."

Jiraiyas eyes shifted over to Ino, one of his other former students who was the obvious weakness to his godson. Ino looked back at Jiraiya, "I am going to get stronger so that no one can use me like that again. Shikamaru surprised me.. I never expected him to betray us like that."

Jiraiya nodded, "Naruto.. I am going to talk to your father about taking you for 3 years on a training trip. I need to teach you things that you can use too help protect those you care about."

Naruto pulled Ino closer, "What if I don't want to leave.. you just said they know what my weakness is, I can't leave Ino-chan unprotected like that. Orochimaru said he had more allies in Konohagakure then we think.. she isn't safe without me here."

Jiraiya had expected this kind of reply from his godson. Jiraiya looked at them both, Ino hadn't said anything was just staring at Naruto. Naruto had a dead serious look, he would not leave her unprotected. Jiraiya sighed, "What if I can work something out with her clan, making it so she can come with us?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, still holding his dead serious look. He was about to answer when a unexpected voice interrupted them, "AH HA! I KNEW YOU WERE ALL PLANNING TO LEAVE ME!"

All three looked at the window too see Kiba, as he climbed through the window Ino sighed to herself, _"So much for time with Naruto-kun."_

Kiba looked at them all, "I want too go to. If my teammates are in trouble I want to be able to protect them!"

As Kiba finished he got a bark of agreement from Akumaru who was resting on his head. Jiraiya just rubbed his forehead, his former team was making this so much more difficult then it was suppose to be. Jiraiya looked at them all and gave a sigh of defeat, "I will see what I can do.. pushy little teenagers.. I will go talk to Minato now."

Ino almost went to protest but Naruto squeezed her side making her jump a bit but silenced her. Jiraiya and Kiba both left as Naruto held her close to him, "Why did you let him leave? He was suppose to pay for our lunch."

Naruto just smiled at her as he looked into her eyes, "Simple.. I wanted time alone with you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled with a small blush as she repositioned herself, nuzzling into the teens arm again. She couldn't help but wonder if Jiraiya would be able to convince her father into letting her go. If he could get Minato on board with the idea then her father may agree. Though it was obvious, Naruto was going no where if she wasn't going as well, he wouldn't leave her where she could be in danger.

Jiraiya entered into Minatos office, he had sent a toad ahead telling Minato too summon Tsume Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamanaka. The parents of his former team were all gathered as he walked into the office and he sighed as he looked at them. Minato rose his eyebrow at his sensei, "Why did you ask all of us here Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, "Well I was going to do what we talked about, take Naruto on that training trip. Though.. he refuses to leave since he feels Ino will be in more danger in his absence since Akatsuki and Orochimaru know she is his weakness."

Minato rubbed his forehead, of course Naruto would make it difficult after Ino being used as a bargaining chip against him. Minato looked over at Tsume, "Well that explains why Inoichi is here but why is Tsume here?"

Jiraiya sighed again, "When I was talking to Naruto and Ino about it Kiba overheard while walking by I guess. He wants to come as well, saying he wanted to get stronger as well too keep his friends and teammates safe. They all seemed determined on making this a team training trip.. just too make it difficult on me I am sure."

Tsume shrugged at the suggestion, "Kiba is a Chunin, he has to learn to walk on his own two feet eventually. If he wants to go then that is on him, he doesn't have any responsibilities too the Inuzuka Clan just yet. He won't become the leader until he is 18."

Jiraiya nodded as every ones eyes shifted over to Inoichi, who looked like he was contemplating what to do. He could leave it up too Ino, he had to agree with Tsume with her choices with Kiba. She was a Chunin, more or less making her responsible for her own choices. She was still young though.. and his princess would be with her boyfriend day and night.. for 3 years! On top of that, the pervert Lord Jiraiya would be there to corrupt his little girl!

The worry showed on Inoichis face as Minato patted the man on the back, "If you don't want her too go then she doesn't have to. Though.. apparently it means Naruto won't be going either."

Inoichi sighed as he spoke in a defeated tone, "I... will leave it up too Ino."

Jiraiya nodded at them as Minato sent 3 scrolls out, one to each member of the remaining Team Zulu. They all came as quickly as possible, Naruto quicker then most as he flashed to kiss kunai. He saw that they were all suppose to be there and flashed too Ino through her necklace.

She was walking in the street, humming to herself while she walked. All of a sudden she was swept off of her feet, she was about to hit whoever was touching her in such a way then saw the familiar smile of Naruto. Naruto continued to smile at her, "Hey Ino-chan, I decided I was going to help you get there faster."

Ino smiled at him, "Don't lie Naruto-kun, you just wanted to spend more time with me didn't you."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her gently, "Well.. I guess that is true as well. I always want to spend time with you though Ino-chan. Ready?"

Ino nodded and then they flashed too the Hokages Office. Naruto put her on the ground, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as they waited for Kiba and Akumaru too arrive. When they finally did the three Chunin looked at Minato, "Well we have come to a decision about the training trip. Kiba, your mother said its up too you and you already decided it seems. Naruto, you have my permission but it seems you wont leave without Ino. Ino, your father decided that he would leave the decision up too you, though he didn't seem too happy about it."

Inoichi still had his worried look. Ino looked over at Naruto and remembered what Jiraiya said about not only Orochimaru wanting Naruto but that other group as well. Ino nodded her head, "I am going as well."

Minato nodded as he wrote out a pass for all three to be out of the village training for three years, "Three years is all you get, make sure you bring them back on time Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya nodded as he looked at his team, "Go and get your things too leave, we will be leaving and starting this trip at sundown, which is in about twenty minutes."

Team Zulu all nodded at him as they went to leave, each parent going with their child too help them. Naruto and Minato arrived home instantly thanks to their jutsu, Naruto instantly started too pack his ninja gear as well as some clothes. He went too his closet and grabbed out all of his money in case he needed to buy new things while they were gone.

Minato went into his room and grabbed out the amount of money Naruto would get in three years and rolled it up then tossed it to his son, "Here is your money for three years. That way we are square when you come back Naruto.. I hope you take this seriously. These people that want you they are extremely dangerous, I won't always be there to protect you Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he put his executioners blade on his back, smiling at his dad, giving him a hug goodbye. Naruto broke the hug, "I know dad, I will see you when I get back."

Minato nodded as Naruto begun to walk to the village gate to wait for everyone else to show up. Ino just arrived home with her dad and grabbed all of he ninja gear, clothes and money she had saved up as well. Inoichi came in and similar to Minato gave his daughter money for the trip. Inoichi looked at his daughter, "Do you really want to go princess?"

Ino smiled as she zipped up her bag and nodded at he father, "Yeah.. I have to be able to protect myself so that Naruto-kun doesn't willingly give himself over to the people who want to hurt him."

Inoichi sighed as he walked with her to the gate, much to her dismay. Inoichi wanted to speak with his daughters boyfriend though.. privately. When they arrived Naruto smiled at Ino then looked at Inoichi who looked like he was glaring at him. Naruto looked the other way, still a bit intimidated by the older blond man.

Inoichi grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him along, "We need to talk.. privately."

Naruto gulped as he was drug by Inos father, leaving her there upset. Ino stared at the two leaving, _"Daddy.. if you do something stupid I will hurt you."_

Inoichi glared at the teen boy, "If you touch my daughter inappropriately, I will kill you Naruto. I will torture your mind then slowly and painfully kill you. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly as he looked at the Yamanaka Clan head. Inoichis face never breaking from his serious expression, "If your perverted godfather corrupts her.. you will be tortured as well."

Naruto went to protest, thinking it wasn't fair he be punished for what his godfather did. Inoichis look stopped him though, he now knew exactly where Ino got that look. Inoichi stared at him, "Do you understand everything that I have told you Naruto?"

Naruto just nodded his head and Inoichi left, leaving a partially stunned Naruto. Ino came over and grabbed Narutos hand, he almost panicked thinking it might be inappropriate. Ino rose her eyebrow at his reaction, "He threatened you didn't he?"

Naruto looked at her, "Maybe?"

Inos eyes narrowed at the blond teen, "Don't you lie to me Naruto Namikaze!"

Narutos eyes widened when he got his full name, she only said that when she was getting upset, "... yeah. He said if I touch you inappropriately or Jiraiya-sensei corrupts you he will torture me slowly then kill me."

Ino growled, muttering under her breath about her father then Kiba and Jiraiya arrived as they all looked at one another Jiraiya sighed, "So are all of you ready?"

They all nodded then they were all off, going on their three year training trip filled with adventures, training and romance.

* * *

**Evil-Pain: Glad you are enjoying the story Evil.**

**HMV: Well Emperors is more wrinkly the Orochimarus, but they do have their similarities. Glad that you are enjoying the story and hope that you continue too enjoy it.**

**Guest 1: Still don't know what that means but I am just going to say thanks!**

**Guest 2: Look at the adorable little flamer, isn't he just so cute. Well the story follows the correct flow that I have made, since it is a AU and OOC then it is different then normal. Its also so adorable that you insult my abilites as a writer as you hide behind a GUEST account. You don't even have a damn account here, its so cute. How about you come back when you have mustered up any amount of courage, I mean it doesn't take much too act tough on a computer and you couldn't even do that. Your so adorable, I have important people too talk to now, bye!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Glad too see that you are still enjoying the story Jaku. Hope that continues throughout the end of the story.**

**Silentdragon2k8: I didn't want to spend 3 Chapters writing a fight thats main point was already covered in this Chapter. Sure I could have done better but I didn't want too, I wanted the Third too die similar to the way he did in the anime, engaged with Orochimaru. The ANBU would drop the barrier for a medic too get too him too possibly save his life, I think that part is more common sense then anything, so that one is on you.**


	17. Chapter 17

******************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

******************Tomorrow means the start of my new FanFic, a NaruTayu (NarutoxTayuya) story. This is the first time that I will be writing something other then NaruIno so hopefully it will go good. Remember, its one story gets one Chapter a day. Yesterday was Painful Love, Today is Legend of the Namikazes, Tomorrow is A Foxes Melody then we restart the cycle!**

* * *

_******Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 17: The Return of Team Zulu!**_

_****(Remember guys, things that happened on the training trip will be brought to light via Flashbacks. You will see a couple of them in this Chapter. Just wanted to remind you all! Hope you enjoy the new installment of Legend of the Namikazes)_

3 years, it had been 3 years since the village had seen the members of Team Zulu. Not much had changed in their absence, Minato had named his successor, the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. Team Zulu had met her once on their training trip, because of Jiraiya of course. The members o Team Zulu didn't know that Minato had asked him to ask for Tsunade, still guaranteeing Narutos future as a possible Hokage.

Though Naruto had never lost control of the Nine Tails, though they had the pact many remembered what had happened that night. Though they seem to forget that they weren't the only ones who lost someone that night. Naruto and Minato both lost someone that night, though it was always overlooked it seemed.

The two Chunin guards sat there watching the traffic that was coming towards the village until off in the distance they saw 3 hooded figures. They all wore black cloaks with hoods that shielded their heads from being seen or exposing them to the elements. They were coming towards the village too, the alarm was about to be sound until one guard noticed a certain sword. The Chunin guard stopped his partner, "That sword.. that was the same sword Naruto use to use isn't it?"

The other Chunin observed, channeling chakra to his eyes to enhance his vision then noticed the executioner blade on the back of the middle cloaked figure. The Chunin then looked to the figure on the far right that had a large animal walking next to him that looked like a dog.

They held off on the alarm, if it was the returning Team Zulu then they would have to go report to Minato right away. If it wasn't then they could still sound the alarm quickly, calling other shinobi to arms.

As the hooded figures got to the gate the Chunin stopped, "Identify yourselves?"

The one in the middle turned his head towards them, still not exposing the identify of who it was, "What if we choose not too?"

The Chunin got a little closer to the alarm then the hooded figure was smacked in the back of the head by the one of his left, "Don't pick fights Naruto-kun!"

The Chunin moved away from the alarm as he gave a sigh of relief, "Well, that means that one is Ino so that one must be Kiba."

They all removed their hoods, Naruto rubbing his head as he looked over at Ino, "Ino-hime, that hurts you know."

Ino smirked at him, "Don't be such a dumb ass then, remember last time you picked an unnecessary fight?"

Narutos face got more serious and a little sad, ".. yeah."

Ino frowned as she looked at him, "Forget I brought it up Naruto-kun, I know its a bad memory from our trip."

Naruto nodded but his mind still flashed back, too after the fight.

_Naruto panted as he finished off the last of the people that he had picked a fight with, ignoring the blood on his face from the shallow cut covering his right eye. He turned with a smile to where Ino had been but saw the red on her shirt. He quickly ran over to her, seeing that she had been cut on her shoulder, "Ino-hime.."_

_Ino smiled at him, "Idiot.. you got in another pointless fight."_

_Naruto wasn't focusing on that, he was staring at the wound. Naruto held out his hand, it lighting up with Kyuubi Chakra. Naruto looked at her, "I am not sure this is going to work Ino-hime.. but I want to see since its my fault."_

_Naruto gently put his hand on her shoulder, starting to flow Kyuubi chakra from himself into her shoulder. Ino let out a sound Naruto had become quite familiar with from her, a moan. He had done his best to do what Inoichi had threatened him with, he really did. Unfortunately, Ino also tried hard to make him break it and he was weak when it came to her, he always had been._

_Naruto removed his hand from her shoulder and looked at it, smiling as it was completely healed like nothing had happened. Ino looked at him, observing that the cut on his eye instead of completely healing turned into a scar. Ino touched it, "Why isn't it healing all the way like usual Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto grabbed her hand as she was touching the new scar, "Because I told Kurama not to heal it all the way.. a way to try and keep myself from fighting unnecessary fights."_

_The looked at one another then Ino grabbed his hair pulling him into a kiss. When the couple broke she smiled at him, "For every fight you avoid I will give you a kiss Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto smiled as he nodded his head at her then picked her up off the ground, heading back to where Jiraiya and Kiba had set up their camp._

Naruto shook his head as he put his finger on the scar that resided on his face. Ino knew he was thinking about that memory at that point then suddenly he pulled her into a kiss. When the two broke she smiled, "Who said that you got a kiss Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he ran his hand on her cheek, "You did Ino-hime, I didn't get into a fight when I easily could have."

Ino smiled as she kissed his cheek, they looked over at Kiba who looked bored. He had stopped complaining about their more 'couple only' moments, it did him no good. Ino had actually made it her mission to kiss Naruto more passionately and with more depth in front of Kiba until he stopped complaining about it. They all entered into the village, heading to the Hokages Office to report that they had officially returned.

They entered the office to see Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tsume and Inoichi all standing there waiting for them. Naruto closed the door behind them then retook his place in the line. Minato smiled at his son, Tsume had a curious eye on her now calmer son and Inoichi ran to Ino. Inoichi picked her up and held her close while sobbing, "MY PRINCESS IS FINALLY HOME!"

Naruto held out his hand and Kiba gave him 20 in Yen that he quickly pocketed. Kiba thought that it would take Inoichi 5 minutes to run and hug Ino. Naruto had said 1 minute while Ino said under 30 seconds. Ino would just have to give Naruto his kiss later, since it was apparent her father had no intention of letting her go anytime soon, "Daddy.. cant.. breath!"

Inoichi opened his eyes and put her down on the ground as she caught her breath, "Its not fair.. Naruto-kun took his sweet time closing the door!"

Naruto smirked at her, "Hey.. I never said I would close the door quickly Ino-hime. Its not my fault her waited until the door was closed."

Ino rolled her eyes then grabbed his hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder making him smile. He was happy that this hadn't changed and looked like it never would. He liked when she would lean into him like this. Minato looked at them all, "Alright well lets get a look at you all and see how much you have changed."

The three Chunin nodded then removed their cloaks exposing how they now looked. Naruto still wore the black shirt that kept his body at a comfortable temperature regardless of the weather. He also wore black ninja pants with four leg holsters and two pouches.

He stood at about 6 foot tall and was muscular, his physical look alone would be enough to intimidate most. Though he wasn't overly muscular, not having muscles that looked like he was always flexing. His hair was a bit longer, the most interesting things being his scar over his eye.

Ino had grown to be about 5 foot 8 inches. Her hair back in its pony tail as it always use to be and going down her back too ass level. She had a lean body, no abs that showed but if you looked hard enough you could see them. Her eyes still as soft as ever, while wearing gear similar to Narutos. She had a black shirt that kept her body comfortable no matter the weather and tight spandex pants. Something Naruto always told her privately sculpted her legs, thighs and ass perfectly.

Her body had matured into that of a woman, she had a perfect heart shaped ass as well as full D breasts. Her lips still looking as soft as they ever had, with soft hands seemed to still be attached to her boyfriend as much as they could be.

She still had the tanto that her father had given her but she also had a new sword the was on her back, a gift from the man she had fallen deeply in love with. She still wore the gold necklace that he gave her around her neck, she only ever took it off too shower. Though she had never said it, it showed how much the object truly meant to her.

Kiba wore the same type of clothing, it had seemed to become a team uniform though it was more for comfort then anything. Kiba stood at 5 foot 10 inches, while looking a little less muscular then Naruto did. He had two tantos on his back as well as a lazy expression on his face, the training trip obviously mellowing him out quite a bit. Akumaru sat next to him, now sitting at the height of a small horse. His tail wagging and his tongue hanging out.

Tsume and Minato nodded in approvement of what their children now looked like. Inoichi didn't know if he should of not, she had become a woman but.. she had a boyfriend! Inoichi glared at Naruto, wondering if the man had listened to what he had warned him about.

The three Chunin teens stood there as Minato smiled at them, "Well, tomorrow we will test your abilities and see how far you have come as shinobi. For now, just rest and relax.. its been a long time since you have been here. Naruto.. your eye?"

Naruto looked at his father, "It is a reminder for myself."

Minato rose his eyebrow at his son, Jiraiya then told Minato that it was in his report that he had yet to read. Minato nodded then dismissed the Chunin who grabbed their things the left the office. Naruto and Ino gave a quick goodbye to Kiba before Naruto walked her to the Yamanaka Clan estate, not sure if his kunai still was there to transport them too.

They walked hand in hand down the street, getting looks from everyone. People at first not recognizing the two, giving hateful glances of jealousy from both genders. Naruto ignored the men, he knew that Ino wouldn't pick anyone over him. Ino on the other hand loved the looks the girls gave her, she loved how jealous they would get since she was with Naruto.

When they arrived at the Yamanaka Clan Estate they smiled at one another as Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled at her some more, "I will see you later Ino-hime, whenever you want too see me, you know how to get a hold of me."

Ino smiled as he turned to leave and she rolled up her sleeve and touched a fox head looking mark on her forearm. Naruto felt a burning sensation on his forearm and rolled up his sleeve to see the same mark glowing on his arm. Naruto smiled at it as he turned back towards Ino, "I want to go and walk around the village and get some food, if your interested in joining me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her as he remembered how they got these marks.

_Naruto was laying in his tent with Ino cuddling into his as she always did. They were currently 14 and their relationship appeared to be as strong as ever. They basically always knew what the other was thinking. Narutos eyes slowly shut as his mind slipped into what he thought was going to be a peaceful slumber. _

_Narutos eyes opened in a sewer system, he knew it meant that Kurama wanted to speak with him. What he didn't expect to see was Ino standing next to him. Naruto looked at her in a confused fashion the figured that he was imaging her there, "Naruto-kun.. why are you in my dream?"_

_Naruto looked at her, "Wait.. your the real Ino-chan?"_

_Ino nodded her head as he looked at her, "Wait.. I'm not usually in your dreams? That hurts Ino-chan."_

_Ino rolled her eyes at him, "Oh shut up you, where the hell are we?"_

_Naruto looked around, "My mind, Kurama must want to talk to me.. though I am not sure why you are here."_

_Ino looked around, "Wow Naruto-kun.. I always knew your head was a bit empty but.. this is a lot of empty space."_

_Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Oh really? Well.. no good morning kiss for you tomorrow."_

_Ino smirked at him, "Oh you think so huh? Your weak when it comes to me Namikaze."_

_Naruto sighed, it was just so true that it actually disappointed him a bit. That was when there was the sound of a loud throat clearing. Naruto rose his head to look at Kurama and smiled, "Hey Kurama, how are you doing lately?"_

_Kurama sighed at his host, **"I am fine brat. Now, if you two are done with your play fighting can I get to why I brought you both here?"**_

_Both of the blond teens nodded as Kurama smiled, Ino found it a bit menacing while Naruto still wondered how his smile was so large for being on a snout. Kurama looked at them, **"Lets get to the point, you two are in love right? Though Naruto tries his hardest, he is a bit.. slow.. when it comes to female mindsets and needs."**_

_Naruto went to protest but Ino slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't interrupt him unless he is wrong Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto looked at her and sighed again, "You two could be nicer about it you know.."_

_Ino kissed him on the cheek as Kurama laughed, **"Well I want to help my container out some.. I will mark you both. This will forge a bond, that will relay any needs or thoughts you want the other to think by touching it. If you two want it that is."**_

_Naruto looked at Ino who was obviously thinking about it. Naruto didn't see an issue with it but he wanted her to want it as well. Ino then looked at Kyuubi and agreed, they both had red chakra swirl their feet and enter their systems then form the fox head mark on their forearms._

Naruto held his smile as he rolled down his sleeve before coming back over to her and kissing her on the lips quickly, "Of course Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she ran in and put her bags in her room before coming back out to join him, lacing her fingers in between his. As she always did she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, seeing the changes that had happened too the village in their absence.

* * *

_AN: As you saw and hopefully understand, this Chapter was basically a reintroduction with their changes, while showing some new things from their training trip. Next Chapter will be them fighting too showcase their new powers, so on and so forth. After that is when I will start the first arc._

* * *

**Silentdragon2k8: The slightest thing? The Third Hokage was just severly injured that inevitably led to his death. You don't think they would weigh that maybe getting medical nin in there was important? A little hard to do with a barrier up dont you think? Lets relate it to our world, though someone may not be the president anymore they are viewed as highly respected.. by some. After their term, they still have Secret Service too protect them because of things that they know. They are still viewed as a VIP. That is the same aspect I believe would be the case with a previous Hokage. **

**The Third was severely injured, with the good chance of death which ended up happening. They needed to get him medical assistance too see if there was anything that could be done. I am tired of debating this point though, if you can't grasp the concept then its on you. **

**Shawn2012: Inoichi is an overprotective father haha. I admit, if I have a daughter and she is ever going to be spending the night with her boyfriend like for one night, I will show him my pretty gun and all its pretty ammo. The express that if something happens to my little girl then he just might try to rob me and it was all self defense. As you read, she did. He tried to resist, but he failed. Poor Naruto, being forced to mess around with his girlfriend.. poor man.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Glad that you are enjoying the story still Jaku. I hope that continues throughout the full story.**

**HMV: Yes, Yamanakas are intimidating in most of my stories haha. Something about the fact they can enter your mind and fuck you up severely I would find intimidating haha. Glad you enjoyed the Chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Evil-Pain: Well, you will have to wait for the next chapter to see how truly strong they are now. I hope that you enjoyed their reintroduction chapter though. **

**Timchar: Glad that you are enjoying the story so much Timchar. Whiners are something that I quickly learned come with writing and posting the stories on here. I figure as long as I have more people that enjoy the story then hate it then I am doing pretty good haha. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as I explained up at the top though, the new Chapter comes out every 3 days for each of my stories.**

**Darious Frost: Well I appreciate that you took the time to sit down and read my story, I am glad that you enjoyed what you read. Some people think that it doesn't have a good flow but personally I think that it does. As you read, I did change their looks a little, though they may change more as time passes, it is something that I am not really decided on. Anyways I am glad that you enjoyed the Chapters and I hope you continue to enjoy them.**

**Fanfic12: Well I am glad that you are enjoying it and you didn't have to wait long!**


	18. Chapter 18

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************You all got a treat today, Two stories got an update since I have to go to a wedding tomorrow. I really don't want too but my choice was apparently revoked.. women. Anyways, I wasn't sure when/if I will get home tomorrow night so I wanted to get LotN up as well. If I get home early enough tomorrow night I will put up the next Chapter of The New Kunoichi as well, we will have to see though.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 18: The Power of Team Zulu!**_

Team Zulu stood on the Team 9 Training Field, across from them were some familiar faces that they hadn't seen in some time. Tsunade had selected the people that they were going to be facing since she was to take office as the fifth Hokage. Across from them stood the former Team 7, now all Chunin except for the Jounin Sasuke. There was also Neji and the most troublesome one of all.. Minato himself. Their upcoming battle had also drawn a crowd of Jounin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Inoichi and Tsume.

Naruto stood there looking at the people they were going to face, out of all of them there were 3 real threats. Sasuke because of the Sharingan was fast enough to keep up with Ino and Kibas movements. Neji had the Byakugan as well as his gentle fist taijutsu. Minato was someone only Naruto was capable of having a chance to even challenge, though whether Naruto was at his fathers level yet was unknown to them both. Sakura and Choji shouldn't even be a problem from their team.

Naruto looked over at his team and nodded as he rolled up his left sleeve to show the fox head mark. Naruto touched it making it glow as he looked over at Ino who just smirked as she nodded her head. Rolling up her sleeve she exposed hers as well and touched it sending a thought back to the blond haired man.

Naruto nodded as he looked at Kiba and held up 4 fingers making the brown haired Chunin nod his head while Akumaru let out a bark. Naruto looked over at the people they were going to face, "Well.. lets go ahead and get this over with."

His two teammates nodded and flashed away, Sasuke was following their movements with Sharingan while Minato was able to follow their movements with just his plain eyes. Before anyone could react though Sakura was kicked away by a hard kick to the jaw from Ino. Choji had the wind knocked out of him by a hard hit from Kiba to his stomach.

Neji and Sasuke instantly looked at the two but Minato looked up too see his son flashing through hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

As Naruto blew out fire he held out his hand near the fire, _"Rasengan!"_

A Rasengan formed capturing some of the flames within the attack as he flew down towards the ground. The two members of Team Zulu, Minato and Neji all jumped out of the way while Sasuke formed a Chidori.

Minato looked back at Sasuke and flashed over to him kicking him out of the way then flashing to a mark he placed on Neji before moving. Sasuke went tumbling away as Narutos collaboration jutsu hit the ground, "Fire Style: Rasengan Bomb!"

As the attack touched the ground a 20 foot wall of flames went out in all directions for 15 yards. As the flames died down Naruto stood there perfectly unharmed while the ground underneath him and around him was now in ashes. Naruto just continued to stand there with his eyes closed, "Good thing you moved him dad, I wasn't holding back on that attack. I personally still don't like the Uchiha for what he did all that time ago."

Minato looked over at Sasuke who was pushing himself off of the ground. Naruto just continued to stand there with his eyes closed, "I figured he would try to counter with that Chidori jutsu again, it would have done him no good. All he would have done by countering my attack with Chidori was increase the blast radius."

Minato stared at this son, impressed by the tactical awareness, combination abilities and power that he had achieved in the mere three years that he was gone. Naruto then spoke with his eyes still closed, "Your still weak.. you rely heavily on your Sharingan. That will be the death of you someday, especially against opponents who speed they can't even keep up with. That wasn't even a Flying Thunder God."

Minatos eyes widened a bit as he looked at his son he then realized that Naruto never used a seal, that was all pure speed. Naruto smirked, "Well dad figured it out."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the crimson that they now were, glowing slightly as his smirk remained, "That was just my speed, granted.. it was speed that was boosted by Kuramas chakra but it wasn't my top speed."

Everyone stood there in shock except for Jiraiya and the other members of Team Zulu. Tsunade stared in awe at what he had been able to do so easily it appeared, "He.. is so.. powerful."

Jiraiya smiled, "That wasn't even his strongest attack nor what he is best at."

Tsunade looked at her former teammate in wonder, "What is his strongest attack then or his best ability?"

Jiraiya smirked, "His strongest attack he doesn't want revealed unless he needs to use it, that is what he told me. The only person other then himself that knows what the attack can do is Ino, she has my godson well trained. As for his best ability that is simple.. teamwork."

Naruto flipped backwards by Ino and Kiba who stood there waiting for him, "Formation Tango."

They both nodded as they all disappeared, Naruto appeared to the North of the three remaining shinobi finishing hand signs at the same time as his other teammates, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto pushed more chakra into the attack then normal creating and even larger fireball then most would use. Ino landed on the water, "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!"

She controlled the water under her as well as spewed a jet from her mouth aimed at what everyone thought was the enemies. The members of team Zulu as well as Jiraiya all smirked as the two jutsus collided over them. An uneasy fog settled over the three shinobi as they heard Kiba speak up, "Lightning Style: Electric Surge."

Kiba watched as the Lightning surged off of his body at a close quarters distance of only 5 yards but still connected with the mist. Minato threw a kunai into the air and grabbed Neji before flashing, Sasuke was too far from his reach to try and get to with such a limited window to react.

Anything that the mist was still touching was electrocuted from the combination attack from the members of Team Zulu. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Huh, looks like he let a surge of Lightning Energy disburse from his body to save him. Either way, he is done in this battle.. its probably better he lives in the end, could cause problems."

Naruto stretched as he looked back at Minato, "As expected, you had the reaction speed to escape one of our more powerful team formations."

Minato smirked as he looked at the members of Team Zulu as they got back into their normal position. Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the two remaining people they were suppose to be fighting. Naruto touched his seal again making Inos head perk up then look at him in surprise, ".. Naruto-kun.. that could be dangerous."

Naruto smirked as he looked over at her though, "I need this Ino-hime, I want to see where I stand now. I want to know if I have the power I need now."

Ino gave him a concerned look as she eventually nodded her head then touched her own mark. Narutos smile got larger as he looked at her, "I will Ino-hime."

Ino looked over at Kiba and Akumaru, "You two are with me, we are taking the Hyuga."

They nodded their heads and flashed away leaving Naruto and Minato standing there alone. Minato looked at the mark on Narutos forearm, "What a interesting seal you have there Naruto, Ino has an identical one. Is it safe to presume that she has meet Kyuubi now and that you formed a bond with her."

Naruto smiled at his father, "Yeah, hit it on the head actually. We have gotten quite good at using it as well, we are almost past the point Kurama thought we would achieve, we are close to being able to use them without the need to touch them for activation."

Minato nodded his head, "So you wanted to take me on one-on-one huh Naruto? Seems a bit careless of you."

Naruto smirked as he looked at his father and shrugged, "It has been 3 years since we sparred, I want to see where I match up to you now. Reckless, stupid, irresponsible, they are all good words to describe what I am doing but this all comes down to personal reasons in the end. You are the best shinobi alive, I want to know where I stand. If I am strong enough to protect the ones I hold dear from the threats that surround my existence. I have to be able to protect the ones that I care about."

Minato smiled at his sons reasoning, it was true the his actions were reckless, stupid and irresponsible but they were noble in their own means. Minato then saw Naruto lift up his right sleeve where there was a summoning mark, "I have a feeling I need my most valuable assets if this match."

Minato then realized Naruto didn't have his executioners blade on his back, figuring he had left it off to make it so he didn't have to worry about it restricting his movements. As he hit the mark his executioner blade appeared in his left. Minato pulled out his kunai, for defensive purposes as well as being able to teleport himself.

Kiba, Ino and Akumaru made quick work of Neji, simple combinations were all that were needed to beat the Hyuga. Now everyone watched in anticipation for the battle between Father and Son. Minato and Naruto both took soothing breaths, both expecting this to be an exhausting battle.

Minato made the first move throwing a kunai at Naruto who easily dodged in then spun expecting the teleportation blocking the rasengan Minato had formed with his blade. Naruto was forced skidding back but used the sword to stop himself. Naruto released the handle of the blade, putting a seal on the handle for an easy teleportation to it.

Naruto started his hand signs then was gone with a flash, Minatos eyes widened at the new level of speed Naruto had achieved with his Flying Thunder God. Minatos eyes looked down and saw his seal on the ground in front of him then flipped backwards away from the mark as Naruto reappeared finishing his last hand sign, "Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu!"

Naruto sent multiple small fireballs at Minato with a smirk on his face. Minato just kept on flipping away outrunning the fireballs by a small distance. As the fire started to disappear Narutos smile got larger, Minatos eyes widened as when he saw in the fire were shuriken with Narutos seal scratched into them.

Naruto flashed using the seal and formed a rasengan in his hand then went to connect with Minato. Minato quickly reacted and flashed to his kunai that he had used earlier that was by where Narutos original seal was. Naruto flashed to that seal, "Predictable, RASENGAN!"

Naruto went to connect with Minatos chest but Minato reacted fast enough to knock Narutos arm away then delivered a chakra fueled back hand to his head. Naruto went tumbling away, slow to push his body off of the ground, "Dammit.. he is faster then I remember."

Minato looked over at his son, "You are not the only one who has trained over these last 3 years Naruto. Just as you have precious people to protect I do to, mainly you. Your mother would kill me in the afterlife if you got there before I did."

Naruto pushed himself off of the ground then flashed again leaping into the air making Shadow Clones, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto threw it at Minato who threw a kunai up at Naruto and did his own hand signs, ones that Naruto knew. Naruto mutttered 'Shit' and threw his own kunai and mirrored the hand signs that his father had done, both saying at relatively the same time, "Time-Space Barrier Jutsu!"

Minato sent the Rasenshuriken to the kunai he threw by Naruto while Naruto transported it to the kunai he had thrown into the sky then landed on the ground. Naruto sighed, "I just realized how irritating that jutsu is, no wonder Ino-chan hits me when I use it during our spars."

Naruto looked over at Minato, "I would really rather not use my most powerful jutsu here. There are too many witnesses to what it is and they are also to close. They would get hurt."

Minato rose his eyebrow at Naruto, "You have something more powerful in your arsenal? Are you talking about the Bijuu Bomb?"

Naruto shook his head no, "No, these are all jutsus that I use off of my own chakra. Kurama and I don't use our powers unless we feel the need too other then basic chakra enhancements such as speed and strength. The Bijuu Ball destroys everything, I don't want that too happen this close to the village."

Minato looked at Naruto in surprise, "Get everyone out of her except for Team Zulu, Jiraiya, Tsunade and myself. I want to see this new jutsu of yours Naruto, we will call the match win for me, since you are the only one who took a hit."

Naruto sighed then flashed to his sword, resealing it into his arm for a later summon, "I guess I didn't need that in the end.. guess I can show my progress with it another time."

Naruto looked back at the six shinobi that remained, only Ino had seen what this jutsu was capable of doing. He figured that adding another 5 wouldn't hurt, they were all people that he trusted so them knowing his attack shouldn't hurt.

Naruto sighed though, the jutsu was a one off, he only got to use it once a day it put a massive drain on his chakra unless he tapped into Kuramas but that would increase its power. Ino came over to him and grabbed his hand, "Do you have enough chakra left for that jutsu?"

Naruto gave her a smile, "I think so.. Kurama also said I can use a half blend, that should only increase the blast radius a little. Well Ino-hime, are you ready to go?"

Ino smiled and nodded as he picked her up and looked over at his father, "Dad.. meet outside of the village, 1000 yards away from the village to be precise. I can't use this inside of the village."

Minato nodded as the other 3 all put a hand on Minatos shoulder while Naruto flashed with Ino. They both reappeared at the same time then Naruto put Ino on the ground, giving her a quick kiss. Naruto smiled at her as his eyes turned from blue to crimson again, "I will be back Ino-hime."

Naruto looked over at the others, "Please watch carefully, I will only be able to do this once today and it will be a bit stronger then normal since I have to use some of Kuramas chakra for it."

They all nodded as Naruto made some shadow clones. One crouched down in the middle of them all as the other clones and Naruto put their hands out. The crouching clone flew through the hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

It blew a stream of fire as Naruto and the other 2 clones started to form the rasenshuriken. The others watched as the fire was caught in the Rasenshuriken. Naruto looked at it as his eyes strained with flashing between crimson and blue then he leapt up into the air and threw it away, utilizing Kuramas chakra to do so.

The jutsu flew about 100 yards before it started to glow and Naruto flashed behind Ino to braise her for the explosion. Naruto looked at it, "Get ready, its about to happen. Channel chakra through your feet into the ground."

They all did as Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Ino to hold her then they all watched as the Jutsu finally exploded. A towering inferno was sent up into the air that burnt everything instantly within 25 yards then caught trees on fire for another 25 yards. At 100 yards they could feel the intense heat as well as the force from the jutsu pushing on them.

When the jutsu was done everything for 80 yards was either burnt to nothing or on fire. Naruto made a understanding sound, "80 yards on a half way mix between Kurama and my chakra. That gave it a 30 yards increase from normal."

Naruto looked over at his father who was staring at what his son had done in awe, "That was Combination Style: Inferno of Ashes."

Minato looked over at his son, _"Naruto.. you have grown so much then I ever expected."_

* * *

AN: So some of these jutsus I thought up if you didn't know that already. I think I gave them a decent description in the story but here are some better ones for those who care.

Fire Style: Rasengan Bomb; Since Rasengan isn't not element affiliated it is able to be modified with other elements, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken being the only one we have actually seen until Naruto perfected it with senjutsu thus re-eliminating its element affiliation at that point. The point still remained that it can be used with an element combination. With this jutsu the user needs a Fire Style affiliation, and uses and Fire Style attack. Fire Ball Jutsu will be my most used as it is lower ranked thus requiring less chakra. Naruto forms a Rasengan in the fire, his regeneration leaving him unhurt from the fire, plus ninja had gear that was resistant to elements though only to a slight degree.

Naruto traps some of the fire inside of the vacuum that is created inside the ball. The force behind the chakra of the jutsu adding to the fires power and keeping it lit then when it reenters an area where there is oxygen the fire combusts into a larger, more powerful explosion of flames for up to 20 yards at its strongest. Naruto is left unhurt as the flames go around him, above the point of contact as the rasengan give a push back from connecting with the target.

Lightning Style: Electric Surge; Basically it is a modified version of the Lightning Armor that the Raikage can use, its a close range attack that just gives off a small wave of lightning in all directions. Can be used to attack, defend or in combination style attacks as you read earlier.

Combination Style: Inferno of Ashes; This is basically a advanced version of Rasengan Bomb. With the additional power that the Rasenshuriken adds to the attack it creates a larger and more powerful blast radius. The power that comes with the jutsu has its side effects though, even with Narutos large reserves of chakra he only can use it once without the risk of chakra depletion unless he taps into Kuramas Chakra. But there is a drawback to using Kuramas Chakra as well, the more of Kuramas Chakra he uses in the attack the large the blast radius becomes. If Naruto were to use purely Kuramas Chakra the jutsu would become unstable, making the explosion radius erratic and unable to be guessed.

* * *

**Evil-Pain: I am honestly not sure when I will have the first Lemon in this story. I figure it to not be until the end of the first arc at the earliest. Inoichi catching them would be funny, I will consider it. Hope that you continue to read and enjoy the story Evil.**

**Apedreitor: Thanks for the support man, I really do appreciate it! I think that Inoichi had a pretty level headed threat, I mean as I said. If I have a daughter there will be a lot more threats for a lot less time together.**

**Shawn2012: Haha, the scar on the eye reminds me of Kakashi just on the other eye. You can relate it to whatever you want and I wont consider you weird, HMV and I have compared some pretty odd things ourselves.**

**HMV: Thanks for the support HMV, glad you are enjoying the story still and hope that you are enjoying the NaruTayu story as well.**

**Sitrukpc: Sorry to disappoint but I decided to keep Narutos swordsmanship out until the first main antagonist after the time skip. I said that it is his most valuable asset making it so that he is going to be extremely profiecent and skilled with the blade. I hope that when I do write that part it lives up to your expectations, I hope you enjoyed the new things I added in this story though.**

**Taco Loves You: I don't think the summary was awful, everything in the summary was true. I guess we will just have to agree to disagree.**

**RICH: Ugh.. again with the Jiraiya and Zabuza stuff.. I don't understand why its so hard to understand that Zabuza BAITED him. No one is immune to anger, no one is immune to having an emotional response to those they care about. *Sigh* So tired of that being complained about, I get it in PMs often. Naruto would belittle most characters though, just like the Fourth did in the Narutoverse. He was called the strongest shinobi, he beat Tobi by himself and you know what he mainly used? Rasengan and Flying Thunder God, two things that Naruto already knows.. so irritating that people don't grasp that concept.**

**Darious Frost: The idea came from another FanFic that I read, Broken Hearts and Shattered Dreams. In that one they could communicate, relate and all that without focusing. I am probably leading to that point, just making them have to learn how to do it. As for Kiba they are on his hips for quick easy access to his mid-body for easier blocking abilities. I don't mind you asking, that is why I do the Reviewer Responses, if you take the time to read my stories and ask questions, I feel I should take the time to respond. Hope you keep enjoying the story Darious.**

**Erotic Dreams: Oh something along those lines is coming, don't worry Erotic.**

**Desperate: Oh I ignore most of the things that I get, I typically laugh at them for it. I am glad you are enjoying the story and I am not into the whole gay stuff either, I never understood it really.**


	19. Chapter 19

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stoires!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 19: An S Ranked Mission!**_

Team Zulu all received a Jounin promotion from their performance in their test, that meant that they would get S Ranked missions as a team or A and B Ranks individually. Currently they stood in what was now Tsunades office after her ceremony last week where Minato passed the title of Hokage to her.

Team Zulu stood there waiting for their mission as Minato and Jiraiya stood behind Tsunade, "Well.. Akatsuki has been making more moves lately. That being said I am not sure letting Naruto out of the village is the best idea but, I have been assured that you can handle yourself no matter what. That being said we have heard that Akatsuki is heading towards Sunagakure, their target would obviously be the Kazekage Gaara."

Naruto nodded his head at Tsunade, "That being said, I am dispatching Team Zulu with an extra Jounin to go and back up Sunagakure. Narutos power is off the charts and your teamwork is flawless, he should be of assistance to you. Enter!"

The door opened and someone that was a bad idea to put on their team entered into the room. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the raven haired man then back at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama isn't there someone else, I am not sure I can resist the temptation to kill this little bastard. Besides, he isn't near the power level required for the Akatsuki, he is weak still."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Shut up dobe, I am stronger then you. I am an Uchiha after all!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Still haven't realized that your clan name makes no difference in this world. All he will do is hinder our mission, as the Team Leader I request that you take him off of my team."

Tsunade stared at Naruto, "He is non-negotiable Naruto, he is one of our top Jounin right now. Put personal feelings aside, if there are any issues then I won't put him on your team again. How does that sound."

Naruto looked at her for a minute, "... fine."

Tsunade handed Naruto the mission scroll and he put it in his pouch before walking out with his team plus Sasuke. When they were out of the office Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar and slammed him into the wall glaring at him. Narutos eyes turned crimson as he looked at him, "Remember what I told you all those years ago in the Forest of Death. If you look at her wrong, if you talk to her, if you interfere with the mission I will kill you. I can easily say that Akatsuki did it, my team will support me in my claim. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke hit Narutos arm away, "Don't threaten me like you are stronger then me Naruto."

Naruto stared at him and shook his head, "You should listen to my words carefully Uchiha, I would have no problem killing you."

Naruto grabbed Inos hand then looked at Kiba, "Gate in 10 minutes. Uchiha, if your late I leave you behind. Are you ready Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled and nodded at him as they flashed to his marked kunai that was in her room so that she could grab her gear. When they had her things they walked downstairs so she could tell her parents they had an S Ranked Mission and would be gone for probably a week.

Inoichi nodded at them and then realized where they came from, "How did you get upstairs Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, "I am fast Mr. Yamanaka and Ino-hime likes me to help her get her things together."

Inoichi nodded at Naruto as Ino smirked at how easily they had deceived her father about his kunai in her room. Naruto grabbed Inos hand, "Are you ready to go Ino-hime?"

Ino nodded her head and he flashed them to his room where he grabbed his bag since his sword was on a summoning tattoo. Naruto smiled at her then put his hand on her cheek pulling her into a light kiss, "I love you Ino-hime."

Ino smiled at him then kissed him hard and passionately, "I love you more Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "That is unlikely my dear. Lets go to the front gate Ino-hime."

Ino smiled and nodded as they flashed to the front gate and waited for their team in the typical style, Ino leaning into his chest with his arms around her. Kiba and Akumaru showed up next and right at the 10 minute mark Sasuke showed up much to Narutos dismay. He would prefer to leave the pretentious bastard here and not deal with him on the mission. Naruto looked at everyone then rolled up his sleeve and looked at Ino as he touched his mark, _'Watch out for the Uchiha Ino-hime. I still feel that he wants to try and hurt me any way possible and the easiest way to do that is through you.'_

Ino nodded her head as she touched her mark, _'Don't worry Naruto-kun, if he looks at me wrong or touches me I will kill him before you get the chance.'_

Naruto smiled as he kissed her quickly then looked at everyone, "All right lets go, I want to get to the River Country by tonight."

Everyone nodded then they started to leap from tree branch to tree branch, having to slow their pace for the Uchiha. Naruto found that to be annoying, but they did anyways as they moved at a decent pace, as long as they didn't have to slow down again they would make it to River Country like he wanted. As the sun started to set they were about halfway through River Country and Naruto put up his hand signaling to stop.

They all landed in a small open field and started to set up camp, 3 tents and a small fire to cook on. Sasuke looked around, "Why are their only 3 tents?"

Kiba ignored him as Naruto lit the fire with a match, "Ino-hime sleeps in by me on missions."

Sasuke rose his eyebrow at that, "Aren't you two a little young to be doing that kind of stuff?"

Naruto put some food on the fire as he ignored that question as Ino leaned on him, "Never know how short your life will be as a real shinobi. When your in love you should take advantage of every opportunity to show that love to the other."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile as he kissed her on the forehead, "Well said Ino-hime."

She smiled as he watched the food cook then took off his and Inos for them to eat, "Kiba can you smell anyone in the area?"

Kiba shook his head no as Akamaru barked, Kiba gave Akumaru a piece of food and the dog happily laid down to eat while wagging his tail. Sasuke looked at the brown haired shinobi, "Your really mellow now Kiba, what happened did you get neutered?"

Kiba looked up at Sasuke, "Some people grow up Uchiha."

Naruto smirked at the comment as they all ate in a relative silence, Sasuke picked up easily that Team Zulu didn't care for him in the slightest. It was fine though, he felt the same way about all of them especially Naruto. He had to admit that Ino had become extremely attractive on her 3 years away from the village. Naruto saw the way that Sasuke was looking at her and pulled out a kunai and threw it slicing Sasukes cheek, "Don't look at her, last warning."

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and then went to his tent and Ino pulled Naruto into their tent. Naruto smiled at her as he looked back at Kiba, "We leave at sun up Kiba, that way we can get to Sunagakure by morning."

Kiba nodded as he went to his own tent and retired as Naruto entered the tent that he shared with his blond goddess. Naruto smiled at her as he came in and laid down next to her and she started to plant kisses on him, "Naruto-kun.."

Naruto kissed her back and she broke the kiss as she rubbed his chest as he started to kiss her neck. Ino let out a small moan, "Naruto-kun.. that feels good mm.."

Naruto smiled as he let her go, "You know we aren't going to do that on a mission Ino-hime."

Ino gave him a pout, she knew that it wasn't going to work this time but it was worth a shot. Naruto looked at her with caring eyes, "Ino-hime.. that look isn't fair."

Ino smiled at him, "It isn't fair for you to kiss me like that with no intention of going further Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, rubbing his hand on her cheek, "I can just not kiss you like that while we are on a mission if you want Ino-hime."

Inos eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Is that really what you wanted to say Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again but stopped just before, "I don't know.. if there something that you want me to say Ino-hime."

Ino squirmed as he was so close but just out of her reach, every time she went to kiss him he moved his lips up a little so she couldn't quite get there. Ino stared up at him, "I want you to say you'll make love to me right now."

Naruto smiled at her softly, "Ino-hime.. I want to make love to you right now but it will have to wait until we have finished our mission."

Ino sighed as she looked at him, ".. fine."

Naruto smiled at her then leaned down kissing her on the cheek, "I can help you out a little if you really want Ino-hime."

Ino rose her eyebrow then felt Naruto run his hand on her leg. Ino smiled at him but shook her head no, "If you do that I will rape you in your sleep Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "I am not sure you would be able to call it rape Ino-hime, I wouldn't stop you from doing it."

Ino smirked at him and pulled him into another passionate lip lock, "When we get home Naruto-kun, I am going to rock your world."

Naruto blushed as he smiled at her then kissed her again, "You always do Ino-hime, though I think that you are the one whose world is rocked more eh Ino-hime."

Ino blushed then watched as he laid down next to her and she cuddled into him before falling asleep for the night. The two blonds woke up before sun up and started to pack up their things as well as take down their tent. When they were just about done Kiba came out of his tent and did the same. Sun up came and Sasuke was still asleep and Naruto looked at his tent then kicked it, "Get your ass up or we leave you here."

Sasuke groaned as he came out of his tent and stretched as Team Zulu waited for him, "2 minutes Uchiha, then we leave with or without you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he packed up his things and barely finished in time then they all left, Sasuke still putting some things in his bag while running through the sand. When they arrived at Sunagakure they were greeted by Temari and Gaara, "Hello again Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto smiled at Gaara, "Hey Gaara, been awhile. We are here as back up since Akatsuki was reported to be in the area."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Why would Konohagakure said the Nine Tails Jinchuriki to back me up from Akatsuki, they want you as well."

Naruto smiled, "I can hold my own in a fight with Akatsuki, plus I have my team and the Uchiha. We should be able to do our job. Besides, since your the Kazekage now you must have gotten stronger since the last time we met."

Gaara smiled, "I assume that you have gotten stronger as well Naruto Namikaze, perhaps we should have a friendly spar."

Naruto smiled at his red haired friend, "Perhaps another time Gaara.. I can sense two large chakra signatures coming this way. Kiba, try to figure out who they are please."

Kiba nodded her head as she flashed through some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

As the white smoke cleared a 4 foot Wolf sat there looking at him and then the wolf bowed to Kiba, "Lord Kiba.. how may I assist you?"

Kiba smiled at him, "I need you to go and find out who those two large chakra signatures coming from please Lord Fang."

The wolf nodded and bowed as he slowly sunk into the sand using earth style then went and saw who it was that was coming. Naruto caught up with Gaara while Ino caught up with Temari while they waited for the return of Lord Fang.

Gaara smiled at Naruto, "You seem as happy as ever with Ms. Yamanaka."

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I am really happy being with her, I am the happiest that I have ever been being with her."

Gaara nodded as Ino smiled at him, "The feeling is mutual Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as she went back to talking with Temari, "Still hanging onto the cutie huh? He has gotten more attractive with time too, that is to bad."

Ino rose her eyebrow and gave Temari an evil look, "You need to stay away from my man or I will kick your ass just like I did in the Chunin Exams. He is mine and only mine."

Temari shook her head, "As possessive as ever huh Ino?"

Ino nodded her head then they looked back as Lord Fang started to come out of the ground again. Everyone looked at him, "Lord Kiba, there are 2 figures with black cloaks and red clouds on them. One had red eyes and the other had a large object on his back that was taped up. That is the best information that I could get without getting to close."

Kiba nodded, "Thank you for your assistance Lord Fang."

The wolf nodded as it dispersed into white smoke and Naruto sighed, "Well we know who they are, after all our time doing recon on them with Jiraiya-sensei we know that they are Kisame and Itachi."

Naruto looked at his team then rolled up his right sleeve touching his summoning tattoo for his executioners blade. Naruto put it on his shoulder as he looked at the direction they were coming from, "Get ready, Uchiha.. you can deal with your kin since you can even the field with the Sharingan. Maybe he depends on it as much as you do so that you don't get your ass handed to you to quickly."

Naruto looked over at Gaara, "Gaara, I hope you are ready for a fight, these Akatsuki members are all S Ranked Criminals. They are some tough bastards."

Gaara nodded as his gourd popped open and sand started to leak out and he integrated it with the ground, "I will help the Uchiha, my sand is mixing with the other sand as we speak."

Naruto nodded at him then looked over at Kiba, Akumaru and Ino, "You three are with me. Leave the sword fighting to me, stick to Formation Sierra understood?"

Kiba and Ino nodded her head as Akumaru barked and they all got ready as the two figures came over the sand dune in front of them. Naruto looked at them and then touched his mark, _'Remember Ino-hime, that the desert makes your water style of less use.'_

Ino nodded her head as the two figures removed their hats to confirm who Naruto suspected. Itachi looked at Naruto, "Look at that, they decided to send us the Kyuubi as well."

Itachi then looked over at Sasuke, "My baby brother is here? How is our bastard of a father doing?"

Sasuke let out a growling sound at his older brother, "I am going to kill you for crippling my father you bastard!"

Itachi smirked as he looked at Sasuke, "Kisame, you take the Kyuubi and his teammates. I will take Sasuke and the Ichibi."

Kisame nodded as he looked at Naruto and the executioner blade, "Interesting sword you have there Kyuubi, where did you get that?"

Naruto took it off of his shoulder as he looked at him, "I kept it after I used it to kill Zabuza. I have come quite good with it."

Naruto put the blade in front of him as he looked back at his teammates who nodded at him. Naruto looked back at Kisame who took his blade off of his back and got ready, "Today, we capture two of the Jinchuriki."

* * *

**So the end of next Chapter sets up for a Lemon, if you all want that then let me know either in PMs or in the reviews. If you don't want the lemon I can skip it, just let me know!**

* * *

**Jaku Uzumaki: If I may ask which Jutsu are you referring to specifically? I made up a couple of new jutsus. I think that you are probably referring to Collaboration Style: Inferno of Ash but I just want to make sure. Anyways, glad taht you are enjoying the story still!**

**Evil-Pain: Same as with Jaku I would love to know which jutsu you are talking about specifically Evil. If you wouldn't mind letting me know then I would appreciate it!**

**AnbuDragon: It is truly amazing how many times the flamers can't spell it truly is. They make me laugh though, they are seem to bitch about the same things so its whatever. Hope you are still enjoying the story AnbuDragon!**

**Shawn2012: In the story, Yes he will be stronger then Minato. I figure at his current power level he is just as strong if not stronger then Minato is now. His most powerful jutsu is pretty devastating, so devastating that Minato himself was in awe of what it could do.**

**Darious Frost: Well his kenjutsu battle is next chapter but was a lot shorter then I really expected it to be. Though it does display some of his skills with it. His speed and power have grown and he is able to use a stonger and more controlled wind release attack with the blade. I also had a fire release attack planned for it though, that wont be used until the next arc! Sasuke plays a more important part in the next chapter as well so I couldn't let him get to injured.**

**HMV: Like I said to Darious, he has a more important part to play in the next chapter so I couldn't let him get to injured. As for your question about rank well that was answered in this chapter now wasn't it. Glad that you enjoyed the jutsus that I created, I thought that they were pretty clever myself.**

**Guest: Ugh.. *smacks forehead* how do some people have any understanding? Jiraiya did not get 'owned' by Zabuza he was baited... BAITED! UGH I AM GOING TO LOSE MY MIND TO YOU PEOPLE! Okay, I feel better after getting that out. Anyways, heres to another person that thinks that Jiraiya was beaten and not baited.**

**SimFlyer: Hey another reviewer, well I am glad that you are enjoying the story SimFlyer and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stoires!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 20: Jinchuriki vs. Akatsuki!**_

Naruto made the first move on Kisame charging at a high speed and slashing down with the executioner blade but it wasn't easily blocked due to the speed Naruto was able to swing the blade. Kisame was able to block it with his sharkskin blade in the end a circle of wind surrounding them from the sheer force behind the collision.

Naruto held his blade there as he glared at Kisame, "Oh so we have some skill with Zabuzas Executioner blade do we Kyuubi?"

Naruto sent a kick into Kisames stomach placing a seal on him as he went skidding backwards. Naruto charged some of his wind chakra into the blade and charged at Kisame before flashing with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and slashing sending a giant wave of wind chakra at Kisame.

Kisame looked in surprise then blocked the chakra filled attack with his blade, it absorbing some of Narutos chakra in the process. The sword purred to Kisame making the blue man smirk, "My sword likes your chakra Kyuubi, I will have to make sure it drains it all after I capture you."

Naruto charged more wind chakra into his blade and leapt up into the air releasing the blade momentarily while he flashed through his hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto sent a Fireball at Kisame and then slashed his sword, sending the stored up wind chakra down through the fireball. The fire wrapped around the wind blast, as the fire and wind collaboration hit him he was temporarily unable to see. Kiba and Ino both flashed though hand signs and yelled out at the same time, "Earth Style: Earth Style Wall!"

Naruto put a seal on his sword and dropped it as he leapt into the air again doing the same hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto sent the fireball towards Kisame again but put his hand out in the fire momentarily, _"Rasengan."_

Naruto trapped some of the fire in the rasengan and flew towards Kisame. When the fireball hit Kisame he slashed his sword through it dispersing the fireball. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto not but a couple feet behind the fireball and he jumped to avoid the jutsu he was holding. Naruto smirked regardless, "Fire Style: Rasengan Bomb!"

Fire shot out over the top of the way since it restricted it from spreading out, Naruto leapt back out of the wall as Ino and Kiba lowered it and Kisame stood there with his coat burnt to pieces. The blue man started to laugh, "What an interesting jutsu you have there Kyuubi! Is that the best attack that you have? Plus now you don't have your sword."

Naruto flashed to his sword grabbing it then flashed back to in front of his team. Kisame looked at him, "Thats right.. your a Namikaze aren't you.. that means you can teleport."

Naruto still said nothing, he looked over at Ino and Kiba, "Formation Tango."

They nodded and they all flashed making a triangle around Kisame. Naruto and Ino both started to fly though their hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

As Ino finished her hand sign she blew a stream of water from her mouth clashing into Narutos Fireball Jutsu, "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!"

As the mist settled on the battlefield Kisame started to laugh, "You think I am scared of some mist Kyuubi? I am an ex-Kirigakure ninja. I know the Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Naruto smirked as he got an idea, "Oh yeah? Prove that you know it!"

Kisame smirked in the mist that Team Zulu had made, "Fine.. I will show you some real mist Kyuubi!"

Kisame flashed through his own hand signs, "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

As the mist thickened Naruto smiled, "Now Kiba."

Kiba flashed through his hand signs and put his hand inside the mist, "Lightning Style: Electric Surge Jutsu!"

The lightning jutsu surged through the mist and the next thing that was heard was a screaming sound from in the mist. As the mist cleared Kisame stood there using his sword to prop him up panting with burn marks on his chest. Naruto looked at him, "Hm.. he was able to stay conscious huh? Thats a bit surprising."

Naruto looked at Kisame who seemed to barely be able to stand and he flashed through hand signs, "Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu!"

A slice of wind slashed into Kisames back making him fall over bleeding while Naruto kicked away his sharkskin blade. Naruto looked over at his teammates and smiled at them, "Great job everyone."

They all nodded then looked at the other battle that had yet to begin between the two Sharingan users it appeared. Naruto stood there, "Well.. this is entertaining."

Ino came and stood by him, drapping her arms around his shoulders while Kiba and Akumaru tied up Kisame with chakra fused rope for information at a later time. Akumaru stayed there growling at Kisame as Kiba came over to watch the other battle as well. Finally Gaara made a move as he motioned with his hand and some sand came at Itachi from behind him. That was when Itachi moved finally and looked over at Gaara, "Well your a impatient one aren't you."

Gaara stared at him, "I don't think so, the other battle is over and you two were still staring at one another."

Itachi looked over at Team Zulu who had defeated Kisame. Itachi rose his eyebrow at that, "Oh.. Kisame fell to the Kyuubi and his team? I guess it isn't to much of a surprise, they are trained by Jiraiya and one is the son of the Fourth."

Itachi looked back over at Sasuke, "Have you thought about what we discussed last year Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and nodded his head then flashed through some hand signs and turned, blowing a fireball at Gaara. Gaaras eyes widened as Naruto flashed blocking it with his blade, "What the fuck are you doing Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he jumped back next to Itachi and took off his leaf headband throwing it to the sand, "Itachi said that through him I can achieve greater power then anyone could ever know. All I had to do was join him."

Naruto just stared at him, quickly drawing a kunai while placing his sword in the sand and throwing it at Itachi. Itachi caught it just as Naruto expected and he flashed to it putting a seal on both of the Uchihas. Sasuke leapt away, "Dammit Itachi! Catching it makes it so that he can put his Time-Space teleportation seal on us!"

Itachi looked at Naruto as he flashed back to the sword and he drew it, looking over at Gaara and nodding his head. Gaara pressed his hands to the ground trying to surround the Uchiha brothers in sand as Naruto flashed through hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile Jutsu!"

Naruto blew out a large stream of fire that encompassed the sand turning it to glass. When the fire finished burning the sand into glass he looked to see that neither Uchiha was there. Naruto groaned as he looked around and used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. He reappeared at Itachis cloak and Sasukes over shirt lying in the sand. Naruto looked around again, seeing that neither Uchiha brother was in the general area flashed back to his sword and resealed it into his summoning tattoo.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, "We captured Kisame through Konohagakure efforts so we will take him with us to extract information from. We will relay any information that we retrieve to you Gaara."

Gaara nodded as he shook hands with Naruto, "It is always a pleasure Naruto Namikaze. Thank you for your assistance again, if you ever need help I will come personally."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Gaara then nodded his head, "You got a deal Gaara."

The two Jinchuriki went their separate ways, the good news was that with Sasuke gone Team Zulu was able to move at the speed they wanted. Making it back to Konohagakure at sundown. Team Zulu reported to Tsunade, pulling Kisame along with them with his chakra still binded. When they got there they were greeted by Neji who used his gentle fist style to block every one of his chakra points for extra insurance.

Team Zulu walked into the Hokages office and Tsunade instantly noticed the lack of a certain raven haired man. Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Where is Sasuke Uchiha at Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and pulled out his headband throwing it onto her desk, "He used the mission to meet up with his brother Itachi Uchiha. From what we picked up on he chose Akatsuki and Power over the village. He turned on Gaara and tried to attack him, I was able to block the attack and I almost had them. Unfortunately when we were trying to trap them they ran and shed the clothes I had marked."

Tsunade looked at Team Zulu and then at Kisame, "Who is this?"

Naruto looked at the blue man kneeling on the ground in front of him, "Kisame of the Seven Swordsman, he and Itachi Uchiha were the team dispatched to get Gaara. Team Zulu engaged Kisame while Gaara and Sasuke were suppose to engage Itachi. We beat Kisame, though we tried to kill him his chakra reserves were large enough to give off a large enough bursts to live through my Fire Style: Rasengan Bomb and an amplified Formation Tango."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kisame, "ANBU! Sieve Kisame and deliver him to Ibiki!"

4 ANBU Members appeared from the shadows and grabbed him before disappearing. Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto, "Was the mission a success overall Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama, the One Tailed Jinchuriki Gaara was not captured by Akatsuki. I told him that any information we get from Kisame we will share with Sunagakure and he swore his allegiance to Konohagakure should we require it."

Tsunade nodded and then pulled out the money for a Bingo Book Capture, significantly less then a Kill but still a healthy chunk of money as well as their pay for the S Ranked Mission. All in all each member of Team Zulu walked out of the Hokages Office with about 15 Million in Ryo in their pockets. 5 Each for the Capture bonus and 10 Each for the Mission Completion.

Naruto dismissed his team and he instantly went from Team Leader Naruto to Boyfriend Naruto wrapping his arms around Ino. Naruto planted a heavy kiss on her and smiled at her, "Ino-hime, you were fantastic on the mission."

Ino smiled at him, "You weren't to shabby yourself Naruto-kun, though you were a bit reckless using that Rasengan Bomb in the fashion that you did."

Naruto smiled at her, "I am always reckless Ino-hime remember?"

Ino smiled at him then looked at him pulling him into a kiss, "Do you remember what you promised me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with a blank stare making her smile deviously. She got close then whispered in a sultry voice, "You promised we could make love when we got back to the village."

Naruto pulled back and gave her his smile that she always melted under. He looked her deep in the eyes as he put his hand on her cheek, "If you want to then we can Ino-hime, you know that I only deny you on missions because it isn't ethical of us to do that while on the job."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes I know that you are a hard ass on the missions Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Hey you always said I have a cute ass Ino-hime."

Ino had a small blush as she wrapped her arms around him pulling herself closer to him, "You do but that wasn't what I meant and you know it Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "I will get you tonight and take you back to my room since I can put up a sound barrier there if you want Ino-hime. There is also the benefit that my dad won't try kill me if we are caught.. your dad would try to kill me."

Ino smiled and nodded before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. When the blond couple broke they smiled at each other as she rubbed his whisker marks, "See you tonight then Naruto-kun."

Ino walked away swaying her hips more then normal just to give him a show and tease him. Naruto smiled at her, _"Kami I love that woman."_

Naruto smiled as he walked home wondering if he should ask Ino if she would maybe want to get a small apartment with him. They were old enough and high enough in rank that they were allowed to get an apartment if they wanted to. Naruto figured that he would ask her after he gave her what she had been seeking over the last couple of days.

Naruto smiled then disappeared in a flash then reappeared in his room and stretched before laying down on his bed. He laid there waiting until Ino sent him a message to come and get her.

* * *

**Darious Frost: I know right.. its not that hard to understand that he wasn't beat, baited.. not beat. If he was beat by Zabuza he wouldn't be alive.. so frustrating. I didn't reveal all of his tricks with his sword, just showed some of his improved general skills and control of his wind. I am saving it for a bigger battle you know? According to my reviews on other stories I bash a lot of people even when I don't consider it a bash.**

**CHAOSPRIMER: Shit.. didn't realize I forgot to put that in. *Sigh* Thanks for pointing it out, they claimed to not have any knowledge of Shikamarus actions. Without the ability to prove anything nothing could be done to them but they are constantly monitored.**

**AnbuDragon: Well there is a lemon in the next chapter since no one ever said no. I am glad that you are enjoying all of my stories as well, makes it worth it to know there are people out there that truly enjoy my work.**

**HMV: Will be explained in a couple of Chapters HMV, if you are to impatient to wait though you can always ask me in a PM, just don't want to give away the info for other people.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Glad that you are enjoying the story Jaku, hope that continues.**

**Guest1: Thanks?**

**Sword: I have a plan for it, lets just go with that for now. Yes, flamers indeed suck, they are idiotic wastes of time that are only good for me to laugh at since they are so fucking stupid. Other then that they are just useless and pathetic haha.**

**Guest2: *Slaps face and drags hand down face* I think I may hate you.. BAITED IS NOT A LOSS! A LOSS IS A LOSS BUT BEING BAITED ISN'T A LOSS! IF SOMEONE LOST TO ZABUZA THEY WOULD DIE, D. I. E. Ugh..**

**Reubenhussey14: Naruto is going to summon Foxes while Ino I think will have a summon contract with some kind of bird, though I haven't decided which kind yet. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much and I hope that continues!**

**Shawn2012: I wouldn't hold my breath for a NaruTema, if I ever try it then it will be about 10 Chapters at the most more then likely haha. Glad that you are liking the stories and I hope that continues.**

**Fanfic12: Glad that you area enjoying the story and I hope that continues.**

**One Warrior 86: When I first started reading your review I groaned and almost didn't finish.. I am going to ignore the first part because I am tired of explaining the difference to people. I am glad that you are liking how I am portraying the people in the story, your right that Ino isn't perfect like she is often portrayed. I doubt that the name of Fire Style: Rasengan Bomb will be shortened at all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stoires!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 21: Young Love**_

_Lemon Chapter_

Ino laid in her bed waiting for her parents to go to bed. When she finally heard their door close she gave it 30 minutes then wrote a note saying she went to breakfast with Naruto. Ino smirked as she looked around then touched her mark as it started to glow and sent Naruto the message.

Naruto was laying there still waiting for the message from Ino. When his mark started to glow, he then heard her sultry voice, _"Naruto-kun, come and get me baby."_

Naruto smiled then disappeared and reappeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He proceeded to kiss her on the neck, "Hey Ino-hime."

Ino smiled and looked over her shoulder at him, "Lets get going Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he pulled her closer, whispering in her ear as he transported them, "Your so anxious Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she looked to see that they were now in Narutos room. Naruto flashed through some hand signs and a barrier went up around Narutos room, "You sure Ino-hime?"

Ino smirked at Naruto as she grabbed his shirt and drug him over to the bed, pulling him down on top of her. She instantly attacked his lips with her own, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. When the two of them broke from the kiss Ino gazed lovingly into his eyes, "What do you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked as she started to grind her luscious body into him, "I think your a naughty girl Ino-hime."

Ino blushed from the comment then grinded into him a little harder, "Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it baby?"

Naruto smiled deviously at her, "I could do nothing."

Ino narrowed her eyes at him and flipped them on the bed so that she was on top, "You think so huh? Remember what happened last time you did that Namikaze?"

Naruto looked at her, "I was raped?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "It wasn't rape.. I told you that I wanted to make love and you weren't going to stop me. Do you want to do that again or do you want to do it how we normally do?"

Naruto looked at her with a smile putting his hand on her cheek and pulled her into another kiss, "I promised you Ino-hime, I try to keep my promises to you.." he rolled her over again, "..plus I love making you scream my name."

Inos blush got really red as she looked up at him. Naruto slowly leaned down and kissed her. When they broke from it he looked at her, "I was going to wait but I want a serious answer, not a post sex answer. Do you understand Ino-hime?"

Ino looked at him and gave him a nod. Naruto looked at her. The nervousness was obviously written on his face, "I was um.. wondering.. would you maybe.. want to you know.. live in a apartment.. with me?"

Ino looked at him for a moment, "Are you seriously asking Naruto-kun, this isn't one of your so called jokes?"

Naruto nodded his head at her making her smile, "Then yes Naruto-kun, I would love to live with you."

Naruto gave her his best smile, she thought she would literally melt underneath it. She loved how he made her feel, it would be a problem if he didn't submit to basically her every whim. If it wasn't for that fact he would have been the dominate one in their relationship.

Naruto pulled her into another kiss as her hands worked down his shirt and pulling off his shirt exposing his well toned body. She ran her hands on his body pulling him closer to her, "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her with compassion and love in his eyes, "I love you more Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss, "Make love to me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the neck as he started to take off her black shirt. As he took it off he was sure to touch her bare skin as much as possible. When Naruto lifted off her shirt she quickly took off her own bra, exposing her breasts that Naruto called perfect. Naruto smirked as he kissed her neck down to her breast and kissed her nipples as his hands kept gliding down and pulling off her spandex and thong.

Naruto took a moment to admire her naked form, he thought that she was perfect. It wasn't just her body that made her perfect, it was everything. The way she made him feel, the way that she was perfect for him, the way she cared about him.

Ino quickly went to work on Narutos belt, it was just in her way anyways. When she had it off his pants and boxers quickly followed after. Ino started to give Naruto a slow paced hand job as he continued to kiss her. As he felt her start to work on him he put his hand on her knee cap and slid it up her leg then he slowly inserted his finger inside of her wet womanhood.

His lips went back to work kissing Ino as they both started to pleasure each other. Narutos breathing became more shallow and quick as she sped up the hand job that she was giving him. In response Naruto sped up his finger to make her moan into his mouth.

Naruto smirked at her as he removed his finger and kissed down her body. Ino knew what was coming next, she couldn't wait for it either. She grabbed some of Narutos hair and forced him down quicker. Naruto gave her womanhood a kiss, making her squirm in anticipation. Naruto then licked her womanhood getting a good taste of her and her breath hitched from the contact.

Naruto pushed his tongue through her folds and started to rub his tongue on all of her walls. Her hips started to buck wildly as he pleasured her. She had kept somewhat quiet but she couldn't contain it anymore and let a loud moan echo throughout his room. Naruto loved when she moaned in pleasure, it made him know that she was happy with what he was doing to her.

Naruto grabbed onto her hips and pushed his tongue into her deeper then started to make humming noises. The vibrations rippling through Ino quickly and making her come to her release. As he release came she moaned out his name and started to pant with a happily dazed smile. Naruto climbed up her body, kissing his way up then kissed her gently, "Did my hime enjoy that?"

Ino nodded her head and pulled him closer to her, "Want me to return the favor Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and gave her another kiss, "Only if you want to Ino-hime."

Ino gave him a caring smile, she loved how he always put her in front of his needs. She put her hand on Narutos chest and slowly pushed him back on the bed as she slid down his body. She took a hold of his throbbing manhood and gave it a couple soft gently thrusts. She then lowered her head and slowly took him into her mouth.

As she bobbed up and down on his cock his breath became short and quick again. The more she took inside of her mouth the more his breathing came erratic. Naruto let out a moan as he put his hand in her hair as she pleasured him. Ino looked up at him as her bobbing became quicker. Just as he did with her she loved to hear him moan, especially when he moaned her name.

Inos continued to bob up and down on him quickly while giving him a hand job on what couldn't fit inside of her mouth. Naruto moaned her name as he started to feel his end coming, "Ino-hime.. I'm almost.. there!"

Ino knew this though and continued her pace until he finally released inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all like she always did then kissed up Narutos body. They had a quick make out session while Naruto had some time to cool down. After about 5 minutes Naruto rolled Ino so that she was on bottom and positioned himself, "Are you sure Ino-hime, still time to change your mind and save your voice."

Ino smirked as she rocked her hips and got some of him inside of her making them both moan. Naruto kissed Ino on her shoulder as he slowly pushed the rest of him inside of her. Naruto looked at her, "You ready Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled at him some more, "Get to work Naruto-kun, I want to moan your name."

Naruto smiled and kissed her lips as he pulled out and then thrust into her. Ino let out a small moan from the sensation then caught Narutos lips in another kiss. Naruto continued his ministrations of pulling out most of the way and then sending his hips crashing back down into the blond goddess that was underneath him.

Naruto kissed her neck as he grabbed a hold of one of her breasts as he continued to thrust inside of her. Ino let out a loud moan of his name making him smile, he craved her moaning his name. Naruto pulled out and sent himself crashing into her again, her hips meeting him halfway. Naruto kissed her again, feeling how she was getting tighter. Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thats right Ino-hime, cum for me."

Even is she didn't want to at that point she wouldn't have been able to hold back when he said that. She tightened some more and orgasmed, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto smirked as he let her orgasm, doing small soft motions to keep her orgasm going. As Inos body stopped twitching from the pleasure that she was in she just smiled up at her boyfriend. Naruto looked at her, then started to resume his thrusting making her moan again in pleasure. Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to continue this for long with how tight she felt. Naruto continued for a couple more about ten more minutes then he was at his brink, "Ino-hime.. I am going.."

Ino nodded her head, "Me too Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded then they both released, Inos juices coating his cock and dripping down his shaft and ball. Narutos seed covered her insides, they didn't have to worry about a pregnancy though due to a special seal that Ino had on her body. Naruto kissed her, "Do you want to go for another round Ino-hime?"

Ino looked at him and then pulled him into a kiss, "Save it for in the morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he laid down next to her on his bed, wrapping his arm around her so that she could cuddle into his chest. Naruto kissed her a couple more times then stroked her hair as she slowly gave in to the sleep that her body wanted. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form, kissing her on the forehead, "I love you so much Ino-hime, I hope you realize just how much."

Naruto eventually gave into the sleep that his body was asking for as well. Though he was awoken early in the morning by the feel of soft lips against his. Narutos eyes slowly opened to see Ino kissing him. When they broke he smiled at her, "Hey Ino-hime, how did you sleep?"

Ino smiled at him, "Great as I always do when I am with you. Now.. I need a shower. Care to join me?"

Naruto smiled and picked her up out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom across the hall from his room. They took their shower, though they felt they might need another by the time they were finished in there. When they were done Naruto got Ino a towel then wrapped one around himself as he opened the door to the bathroom. Naruto went towards his room and saw Minato coming out of his room, "Morning Dad."

Minato looked at smiled at his son, "Morning Naruto."

Naruto went into his room then Ino walked through the hallway, "Morning Mr. Namikaze."

Minato, still in a partially asleep state, "Morning Ino."

Minato stopped in his tracks and looked back at his sons room as the door closed, "Wait... Ino? INO!"

Minatos eyes went wide as he realized what his son and girlfriend had done the night before. He let out a sigh, "Inoichi will not be happy about this..."

* * *

**SimFlyer: Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so much Sim. Yeah I am trying to be a little different with the story. Flying Thunder God is powerful but I have it so that if a seal is left or cut then the jutsu becomes ineffective. There are always people, such as Orochimaru since he was always said to be extremely intelligent, who can develop ways around it. Like what Orochimaru put on Ino so Naruto can no longer put a seal on her. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku, I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!**

**HMV: Wow.. that is a really harsh comparison since I know how much you hated Sakura in Survivors haha. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy them.**

**Darious Frost: Itachi will be somewhat of a mix between Canon and OOC. That is all that I will say on a RR, if you want more info on the subject just PM me for details. Sasuke joining Akatsuki with Itachi is different, its why I did it haha. I am saving the 'sword play' as you put it for a bigger fight, one where Naruto is pushed more to his limits. With having his team there and them excelling at Teamwork, I figured he wouldn't need it with how strong they are. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Guivarza: Naruto had trouble with Chakra control with both jutsus, its not hard to understand he has the same problem in general. He does Flying Thunder God off of instinct once he realized it, he doesn't focus on the amount of chakra he puts into it. Basically, he just needed to understand how to do it then he quickly excelled through it, didn't think it was that hard for people to understand but apparently it is. **

**Bells were taken because he lacked the knowledge that Naruto could place a seal at that point, knowledge is key in fights. *Rubs forehead* I wish I could kill the next person who says this, its not hard to understand he was BAITED! Zabuza provoked him for fuck sakes! Ugh.. **

**Evil-Pain: Lol well I haven't decided Sasukes overall fate just yet. I am glad that you are enjoying the story though, hope that continues.**

**Shawn2012: For the sake of argument lets say that Gaara has Samehada since he is a jinchuriki he could control the sword. Thank you for the compliment, I appreciate the support. I doubt I will do a Karin pairing since I found her character EXTREMELY annoying. Just write and you will get better, my writing improves with every story I feel. Thanks for the continual support though Shawn.**

**Guest1: Well thanks for the support, I am glad that you have enjoyed all of my stories. I hope that continues with future stories and chapters that I put out!**

**Guest2: Thanks?**

**ImNew: Gaara possess the sword, that is where it stands at the moment. Glad you are enjoying the story and the story length is where I want it, each chapter is at least 2K in words, usually more near the 3K mark.**

** : *Slaps face* I hate you.. so much right now. BAITED! FUCKING BAITED! PROVOKED! LUERED! DRAWN IN! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND! **

**SinofDisaster: From what I understand the blade only repairs off of blood so it doesn't continually drain the blood from its enemies. That is what I understand at least. Sakura will eventually try but Naruto is whipped and it won't work, it will be more for comedic reasons.**


	22. Chapter 22

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stoires!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_**Chapter 22: Confrontation & Renting!**_

Naruto and Ino exited Narutos room after they changed, Ino changed into the clothes she had worn over and Naruto got into normal street clothes. Both were smiling and talking as they came around the corner to see Minato rubbing his forehead at the table. Naruto looked at his father, "Something wrong dad?"

Minato looked up at the two of them, "Did you two do what I think that you did last night?"

Naruto looked at his father and started to scratch the back of his head, this was awkward to him. Ino on the other hand, showed no awkwardness, "Yup!"

Naruto sighed, sometimes he wished his girlfriend wasn't so forward about things. He remembered when she told Jiraiya one time and the teasing didn't stop for a month. Minato went back to sighing as he rubbed his forehead some more, "Inoichi will not be happy about this. I am assuming that he doesn't know yet?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a chair for Ino to sit down then pulled out one for him. Ino decided that she didn't want to sit in another chair, placing herself comfortably on her boyfriends lap. Minato went back to rubbing his forehead, "I am not sure if you should tell him or not. He is.. extremely protective of Ino."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "To be fair, even when I say no she has her way with me."

Minato rose his eyebrow at his son. "You let a 110 pound girl overpower and rape you Naruto? Here I was thinking you had become strong."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I did.. she is my weakness though. She knows this and tends to abuse the fact quite a bit."

Ino smirked happily on his lap at the comment, "And I am damn proud of it."

Minato sighed, "My son is so whipped.."

Naruto looked at Minato, "You told me that being whipped is the key to being in a happy relationship though dad."

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Well.. that is true. I was the same way with you mother. She could do anything she wanted and I couldn't stay angry with her. She tended to abuse that as well..."

Naruto pulled Ino closer to him with a smile, "We have something else to tell you as well dad."

Minato sighed as his head hit the table, "Don't tell me she is pregnant?"

Naruto looked at Ino who shook her head no, "Nope. We are going to get an apartment together. We of age to move out as well as high enough in rank."

Minato lifted his head, "Oh.. well that is not as bad. Just have to make sure that you two both still show up to the monthly dinners for my blessing on the whole thing."

Naruto nodded his head, "We will even be able to host them every now and then right Ino-hime?"

Ino tapped her chin for a second, "I really don't know how to cook all that well though.. do you know how to cook Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked and nodded his head at her making her smile, "Good, that means you get to make our dinners."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, "I think I just fell for some kind of trick.."

Ino just smiled as she looked forward, not answering the comment since she was actually a good cook. She knew she would make meals for him, she just wanted to make him do it for awhile. Minato looked at the two of them, "What district are you two looking at getting into?"

Naruto looked at Minato, "Well.. I just asked her last night before some... 'activities' so we never really talked about it. I was thinking the middle income district, maybe the nicer apartments in that area. Middle income is usually where a Chunin can stay, since we are both Jounin we can definitely afford it."

Minato looked at them, "Typically a couple of Jounin would look at getting a house together."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well.. getting a house is a lot of work. Since we are both still 16 there are a lot more channels that we would need to go through. We only have to apply and be accepted by a landlord for an apartment. This will also be better for a trial run, to see if we are ready for this step."

Ino looked back at Naruto, "What do you mean 'trial run?' huh Namikaze."

Naruto looked at her with a sheepish look, "Its nothing to do with you Ino-hime, just have to make sure you like living with me is all."

Ino looked at him for a minute through squinted eyes, slowly they went back to normal. Naruto sighed in relief as he seemed to have covered his tracks well enough for the moment at least. Naruto looked over at Minato, "Well.. we have to go and talk to Inos parents about this now, want to come along dad?"

Minato quickly shook his head no, "There is no way and hell I am going near that house for at least a week after you two tell them."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Seriously.. do all Namikaze men have to over-exaggerate everything?"

Minato and Naruto both gave her blank stares then Naruto kissed her cheek, "You realize who your father is right Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled and nodded, though she had to admit, there was some truth in what they two of them were saying. Her father was very protective of her, though Naruto had tried his hardest to not give into her on the training trip she was just to persuasive. Though, her father thought her innocence was still 'in tact' both her and Naruto knew she was in no way innocent. They both figured that out of the two of them, she was the one that was horny more often.

Naruto sighed then kissed Ino on her shoulder, snapping her out of the thoughts that she was having. Most of them were dirty, from her mind thinking she was worse then Naruto it went into things that Naruto would do to her. Her cheeks had flushed red and she was feeling a burning sensation in her stomach, _'FUCK! I made myself hot.. I wonder if I can get him to do another quickie before we leave.. no. I will wait until we have our apartment later, then I will get my release.'_

Ino had an evil smirk that Naruto didn't trust, he never knew what her evil smiles would lead. Ino finally got up off of Narutos lap, looking back at him and leaning down getting a quick kiss. When they broke she smiled at him, "Come along Naruto-kun, lets go tell my parents that we are going to be getting an apartment together."

Naruto nodded his head then waived goodbye to his dad, telling him that he would see him later. They walked towards the Yamanaka compound, not wanting to use Narutos jutsu so they could walk through the middle income district. As they walked they looked at apartment complexes and then picked the one they wanted to try to get a place at. Naruto and Ino walked into the landlords office, to their surprise it was Iruka. Naruto smiled at the man, "Hey there Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Iruka rose his eyebrow, "I own the building, though you don't have to call me Iruka-sensei anymore. Technically your both higher ranks then me from what I hear."

Naruto and Ino both smiled then looked at him. Naruto spoke up, "So.. we were wondering if we could get an apartment here Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked at his floor charts, seeing there was a vacancy on the ground floor and the third floor. One being a one bedroom while the other was a two bedroom, both having a den, kitchen, laundry room, dining room, living room and hall closet. Iruka looked back at them, "I have a two bedroom on the ground floor as well as a one bedroom on the third floor. Which do you want to look at?"

Naruto looked at Ino, letting her decide on the answer. Ino thought about it, "Can we look at the two bedroom for if we have friends over or if someone is a bad boy?"

Naruto blushed a little at the comment, though it was out of embarrassment. Iruka nodded then grabbed the keys for that apartment and walked them to the right building, "Ah.. here we are, Building C Apartment 1B."

He unlocked the door for them and let the two blonds enter. Both liked the small hallway entry way with the hall closet right there. As they walked down the hall to the right was the living room that connected to the dining room and kitchen. On the left was the den, somewhere they could keep their ninja equipment, scrolls and so forth. Then at the end of the hall was 3 doors, the closest one on the right being a bathroom, then on the left was the master bedroom. The master had a large bathroom and a extremely large walk in closet. The last one on the left was the spare bedroom.

Naruto smiled at everything, he thought that it was more then what they needed but they could afford it so why not splurge a little. Naruto looked at Ino who was still looking around, "What do you think Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled at him, "I think that it is perfect Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her then looked over at Iruka, "So what are the costs and all that?"

Iruka looked at the paperwork, "Rent is 10,000 Ryo a month, though as you can see why but this includes all the utilities as well. I do things a bit different where its more a pool fund. Anything that you don't use I refund you at the end of the year, most usually have me keep it for their next couple months of rent. The only real condition is that we ask that if you are loud while intimate and do it often that you put a sound barrier on your room. That way your not disturbing your neighbors."

Naruto nodded his head, pulling out his wallet and going through the bills. He pulled out a large wad from the mission that they had just done as well as the capture bonus of Kisame. Naruto handed Iruka 150,000 Ryo, "That gives us a year correct, as well as extra just in case?"

Iruka counted it quickly and nodded his head, "Welcome to the building Naruto and Ino. Will you both be moving in right away?"

Naruto looked at Ino who was nodding her head, "We will be moved in by the end of the day Iruka-sensei."

The brown haired man nodded then gave Naruto 4 keys, "There are the 4 keys we supply for this apartment, do not make duplicates without my permission."

Naruto nodded as he put one in his pocket and handed one to Ino. Naruto made the shadow clone sign, making 20 clones, "Go and get my things from my fathers house and move them here."

The clones nodded as Naruto placed a kunai in the living room so that they could transport themselves there. The clones disappeared and Naruto grabbed Inos hand then they continued their walk towards the Yamanaka compound.

When they got there Ino opened the door and walked in to see Inoichi and Anna, "Hey mom, hey daddy."

They both smiled at their daughter and her boyfriend as they came in. Inoichi looked at them, "Did you two have a nice breakfast?"

Naruto nodded his head, not knowing what they were talking about but Ino had said yes. Ino sat Naruto down on a chair then took her normal seat, his lap. Ino looked at her parents, "I have some things that I need to tell you. Daddy, I want you to stay calm. If you attack Naruto-kun, he may accidentally hurt you. He isn't the best at self-control when he or I are attacked."

Inoichi rose his eyebrow at his daughter as she sighed, "First thing first, I am moving in with Naruto-kun, we just got an apartment on the way here."

Inoichis eyes widened, "NO! MY PRINCESS CAN'T LEAVE YET! SHE IS SO YOUNG STILL!"

Ino sighed, "Daddy, I am a Jounin. I am 16. I am allowed by law to leave if I want and I want to live with the man I am in love with."

Inoichi looked at her with pleading eyes, "But.. do you know what happens when couples live together princess? Is this your idea to get my innocent baby girl into bed Naruto!?"

Naruto quickly shook his head no as Ino spoke up again, saying something Naruto knew would come back to bite him in the ass. Ino looked at her father, "I am not innocent, I gave myself to Naruto years ago.. well more of I took what I wanted from Naruto years ago. Since then he just doesn't deny me."

Inoichis eyes were so wide Naruto was sure that they were going to pop. All of a sudden the man stood up and Naruto moved Ino off of his lap, standing as well. Inoichi glared at Naruto, "I WARNED YOU! I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU!"

Naruto stood there as Inoichi flashed towards him and Naruto easily hit away Inoichis hand. Naruto looked at the man, "You are no match for me, all this will do is irritate me and upset Ino-hime. I tried to resist her, I honestly did, she made it impossible though. She literally forced herself on me for the beginning of our first time."

Inoichi drew a kunai, "LIES! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!"

Naruto grabbed his wrist stopping his hand, "Yeah I could have, I didn't want to. I am in love with Ino-hime, I have loved her for a long time. Please stop attacking me before you upset me, I am not sure how long I will be able to continue just blocking."

Inoichi growled as he dropped the kunai into his other hand going for the stab then Ino grabbed his wrist, "ENOUGH!"

Inoichi looked at his daughter, "BUT HE STOLE YOUR INNOCENCE PRINCESS!"

Ino shook her head no, "He stole nothing, I gave it to him. I wanted it and whenever I want it.. as long as we aren't on a mission, he gives in to me. Just like he did last night."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, they were finally calming him down and then she went and said that. Inoichis glare returned, "YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER LAST NIGHT!?"

Naruto shook his head no, "I made love with Ino-hime last night, that is different from sex I hear. That is at least what Jiraiya-sensei says."

Ino smiled at Naruto, releasing her fathers wrist. Ino looked at him, "This is happening no matter what daddy. Minato knows and even gave us his blessing, won't you do the same?"

Inoichi looked at her with pleading eyes, "But princess, this means he will be an even bigger part of your life.. its like I am being replaced.."

Both of the teens widened their eyes at his comment. Naruto spoke first, "No one could replace you in her life Mr. Yamanaka, your her father. We both think extremely high of you and you play an important part in both our lives. I want to be a bigger part of her life, one day.. if she wants to, I hope to marry Ino-hime."

Inoichi and Ino both stared at Naruto as Ino smiled at him, "As Naruto-kun said, no one can replace you, your my dad. Naruto-kun will always be a big part in my life though, someday he will be my husband. Even when that happens you will always be a big part in my life, your my daddy."

Inoichi teared up a little as he looked at his daughter and then slowly retracted his hands, "... fine. Remember though Naruto Namikaze, one wrong move, if my princess is ever hurt to the point where you two can't fix things, that is where I come in. That is where I will kill you."

Naruto smiled at the elder blond man, "If that day ever comes, I won't even try and stop you."

Inoichi nodded his head as 20 Narutos appeared behind Ino. Ino looked over her shoulder at them, "Go and get my things and take them to the apartment."

They all nodded their heads and went upstairs and started to transport everything while they all talked, having dinner there as well. When Ino and Naruto eventually went to their new home, Ino saw that Naruto had his clones set everything up for them. Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "Welcome to our new home Ino-hime."

Ino smirked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "Come Naruto-kun, I have been horny all day and I want you to take care of it. Don't forget about the barrier either."

Naruto smiled and did the hand signs putting up the barrier and went to work on taking care of the woman he loved. Breaking in the walls of their new room.

* * *

_So next Chapter starts my next arc. This was just more of a NaruIno based Chapter as I am sure you all could tell. Now onto news about my next FanFic. I am heavily leaning towards NaruFemKyuu. Here are my responses to some of the other suggestions;_

_NaruTen: Its a okay couple, I can think of a story line for it if I really try to but I don't know._

_NaruShiz: Sorry but that a big no for me, I highly view their relationship as Brother & Sister. Sorry but that is something that won't be changing._

_NaruKure: I have the same issue with this as I do with NaruAnko, the age difference. So if I ever did then the ages would be changed around. Though the idea has started to develop in my head for NaruAnko in this subject._

_NaruAnko: After having a small discussion with Gallant Jiraiya, the idea started to form in my head for this couple. As anyone who has talked to me extensively over PM such as JaxofDeth1 knows when the idea forms in my head it usually becomes a story. I will have to look at some of the NaruAnko on here to decide completely, as I said though the ages will be different._

_NaruHaku: God no, I am sorry but I never supported Gender Benders or Yaoi._

_NaruHana: Eh, I could but I doubt it._

_NaruAyame: She really has no personality that has been shown on the show, so I really don't want to go through all the work of developing it. So this one is getting a no out of my laziness._

_Thanks for the suggestions but that is where they are all standing, after Painful Love it will more then likely be NaruFemKyuu. In response directly to ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, I will continue a NaruIno story with Legend of the Namikaze as well as another after this one finishes._

* * *

**SinOfDisaster: Well as you can see, he had his reaction and I think I gave it a good reason for it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter Sin and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**HMV: Lol well still, must be some strong hatred if you compared him to Sakura from Survivors. ****I hope that you enjoyed the chapter HMV and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Darious Frost: Yeah, poor Minato. That wasn't what he needed to see after just walking up haha. ********I hope that you enjoyed the chapter Darious and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**AnbuDragon: In response to your question on the last Chapter of Painful Love, it would depend on coupling, my current story count, work and so on. I may be able to do it, though it could be at a slower rate. As I said, there are different factors for it, if you really want the discussion it would be better to do over PMs. I am glad that you like all my stories though. ********I hope that you enjoyed the chapter Anbu and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Darkking64: Thanks for the support Dark, its always nice to hear from a new reader. ********I hope that you enjoyed the chapter Dark and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Naruto1246: As I said with Dark, I am always happy to hear from a new reader and I hope that you continue to voice your support. ********I hope that you enjoyed the chapter Naruto and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**


	23. Chapter 23

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stoires!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 23: A Face I Never Wanted To See Again!**_

A week passed and Team Zulu was summoned to Tsunades Office for a new mission. Naruto and Ino arrived as Kiba and Akumaru did, "Hey Kiba, how you been?"

Kiba yawned, "Bored.. my mom is trying to make me understand the Clan Head stuff. I was more interested in taking some naps."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his second oldest friend. Kiba sniffed the air, "Ino smells like you, what have you two been up to?"

Ino blushed a little as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Ino, being the woman that she was, smiled at him, "We had to make love in every room of our new apartment."

Narutos face went completely red as Kiba looked at the two of them. Naruto pulled Ino closer, if she was going to embarrass him then he would do it back, "And what fun that was huh Ino-hime, you were so loud. It was music to my ears."

Inos face was redder then Kiba had ever seen as she had wide eyes and looked at Naruto. He just had a large smirk on his face and gave her a quick kiss. They all walked into Tsunades office and stood at attention waiting for their orders.

Tsunade looked at them, "You all showed exceptional skills in your battle to test your skills as well as your mission to assist Sunagakure. That is why I am keeping you all together for awhile longer, you will do only S Ranked Missions though, understood?"

They all nodded their heads as Tsunade tossed the mission scroll over to Naruto who opened it to read it. As he got to the end his eyes widened, "Capture.. that is something I am not sure I am capable of that Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at him, "We need him alive Naruto. I promise from now on I will listen to you but your team is one of my best assets and we need the information."

Naruto made an irritated face as he put the scroll in his back pocket, "... fine."

Ino was looking at the angry face that Naruto had as Tsunade dismissed them. As they walked out Ino reached into his pouch to take the scroll as she read the details of the mission.

_'Type: Capture_

_Rank: S_

_Objective: Capture Shikamaru Nara_

_Secondary Objectives: Kill Orochimaru_

_Information: Orochimaru and Shikamaru are reported to be meeting Akatsuki in River Country. Though the reason for this meeting is currently unknown, wait until the meeting is over so that you learn the details. After you have the information and Shikamaru and Orochimaru are on their own, capture the Nara and if possible, kill Orochimaru.'_

Ino put the scroll back in Narutos pouch as an irritated face graced her as well. Naruto looked at her then they looked at Kiba, "We have to capture Shikamaru."

Kibas usually bored face turned serious and angry, "Why.. shouldn't we kill him!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at his brown haired friend, "We should, but we wont."

Kiba gave an irritated face as they all put their gear on then walked to the front gate. Naruto sighed, then a evil smile appeared as he got an idea, "Maybe they will let us be the ones who interrogate him though."

All three of them smiled at the comment as Akumaru wagged his tail then Naruto looked at them. Naruto adjusted his bag then nodded at them, "Alright lets get going, should only take us a couple hours to get to River Country."

They both nodded as Akumaru barked and they all disappeared as they started to run and jump in the trees. They arrived at the Land of Rivers quicker then Naruto expected. They set up positions as they waited for the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Shikamaru to all show up. They all made sure that they were downwind that way they weren't caught.

Orochimaru and Shikamaru showed up first. Orochimaru looked the same while Shikamaru looked taller, he hadn't gotten that much more muscular but he didn't seem as lazy. Naruto also saw that on Shikamarus shoulder was a curse mark.

Naruto clenched his fists, the memory of Shikamaru betraying them and trying to give Ino to Orochimaru was burnt into his mind. It was taking everything Naruto had to not charge at that moment. Ino could feel the tension coming off of Naruto and she placed her hand on his, grabbing his attention.

Naruto looked over at her and she gave him a compassionate smile. Naruto put his hand on her cheek as he felt himself starting to calm down and pulled her into a quick kiss. Ino was a little surprised by the kiss, Naruto usually kept himself serious and by the book on missions. Although she wasn't complaining, she quickly gave into the kiss and was a little disappointed that it was such a short kiss.

Naruto looked forward again as two black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared. They removed their hats to reveal that it was Sasuke Uchiha and Konan. Team Zulu all started to channel their chakras into their ears so that they could hear from the distance that they were sitting.

Konan looked at Shikamaru and Orochimaru, "You requested the meeting with Akatsuki Leader but he didn't view you as valuable enough for his time. I was sent in his place as his number two. What is it that you want?"

Orochimaru looked at him, "We heard that the last Uchiha left Konohagakure, we are willing to mount an assault on Konohagakure for his eyes as well as I get the 9 Tailed Boy."

Konan shook her head no, "The Uchiha joined us and the Kyuubi host will be captured by us. We will extract the Kyuubi, effectively killing the host. If you want his body at that point we will give him to you."

Ino looked over at Naruto who was just looking at them. Ino still didn't like the fact that so many criminal organizations seemed to want to get their hands on him. Naruto looked over at her and gave her a kind smile, trying to comfort her. Though he knew that it was relatively useless, she would still be worried. Its not as if he could really blame her, if the situations were reversed then he would be a lot worse. She would never be out of his sight, that way he was able to protect her just in case something happened.

Naruto looked back at the the 4 that had assembled in front of them. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, "Nara, I am still surprised that you betrayed your friends all those years ago. Why did you do it, your clan claims to have no knowledge of this."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, "Of course they would claim that you idiot. The assault failed, why have the whole clan suffer if they could write it all off on me. Why did you betray them? Did your perfect life hit a snag?"

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, apparently the genious had become more irritable over the last couple of years. Sasuke just looked at Shikamaru, "I was tired of hearing about Naruto had become so strong. Itachi promised me the power that I need to put him in his place once and for all."

Shikamaru just laughed, "If I know Naruto, then he has spent everyday training to kill me. What I did is more then likely seared into his mind, eating him alive. He knows that I am under Orochimarus protection which means he needs to be strong enough to beat Orochimaru and have enough left over for me. You.. your nothing. I could beat you, hell Akamaru could probably beat you. Akatsuki wasted a cloak on you."

Sasuke growled at Shikamaru and went to take a step forward until Konan stopped him, "Enough Sasuke. He is baiting you into an attack, that is all. You need to get a better hold on your emotions. Regardless.. Orochimaru, your proposal is denied. You can agree to the offer that we give you the body of Naruto Namikaze after we have extracted the Kyuubi but we want the Nara boy when that time comes."

Orochimaru smiled and nodded then Konan and Sasuke put their straw hats back on while walking away. When they disappeared into a gust of paper Naruto gave the signal and Team Zulu surrounded Shikamaru and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled at the sight of Naruto, "NARUTO-KUN! How nice to see you again!"

Ino growled, "Don't call him Naruto-kun you faggot."

Orochimaru turned his gaze over to Ino, "Ah and Naruto-kuns woman, you know Naruto-kun, if you come with me peacefully then I will let you bring her along."

Naruto ignored Orochimaru and was glaring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at his old friend, "Hello again Naruto, has the day finally come where you kill me?"

Naruto clenched his fist, he had to fight his urge. He truly did want to kill Shikamaru, he could forgive the man for trying to give Ino to Orochimaru to get Naruto to go with them. Naruto growled as he looked at Shikamaru, "I never wanted to see your face again.. if I did, I wanted to kill you. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to kill you yet. Hopefully soon though, soon I will be able to chop your bastard head off for betraying your village and your friends."

Shikamaru had a sad smile, "Until that day comes, what are you going to do Naruto?"

Naruto glared at them and then looked over at Orochimaru. Naruto had a evil smile, "I suppose I will have to settle with just killing the Snake Sage. Its really is to bad, I know that Jiraiya-sensei was really looking forward to being the one that killed you."

Orochimaru started to laugh, "My old pervert of a teammate won't be able to kill me even on his best day. I will kill him and then I will kill your father, then there will be no one left to get in my way of you Naruto-kun. All I will have to do is take her hostage and you will willingly give yourself over to me."

Naruto glared at Orochimaru and his eyes flashed red for a moment before returning back to their blue. His gaze flickered between both of the ex Konohagakure ninja, "Our orders are to Capture Shikamaru Nara as well as Kill Orochimaru, want to give yourselves over peacefully or do we have to take you both down by force?"

Orochimaru started to laugh as Shikamaru started to analyze the situation. Back when he use to work with Team Zulu they were extremely talented at working together. Naruto was a power house while Ino and Kiba were both powerful as well. That was all 3 years ago, by now Naruto would be someone who could hold his own against Orochimaru while Ino and Kiba could easily take him down.

Shikamaru looked at Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, this is a fight we shouldn't pick. They are all here, this is a situation where at the best you have a twenty percent survival rate and I will be captured. We need to try and escape, though even that only has about a sixty five percent chance."

Orochimaru looked at Shikamaru, "Our odds are so low, why is that Shika?"

Shikamaru looked over at him, "Back when I use to work with these three they were exceptionally strong and gifted in teamwork. Now they have had three years where I couldn't keep tabs on them. If they hadn't improved then maybe we would have better odds. As I said to Sasuke though, I am sure that day has been seared into Narutos brain, driving him to become stronger. Ino would have striven to become stronger to protect Naruto, making it so she can't easily be captured by someone. Kiba will have gotten stronger so that he can protect both of them."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Team Zulu, "That isn't even touching their teamwork abilities, this is something that we don't want to do."

Orochimaru licked his lips as he looked at Naruto, "So you have become even stronger huh Naruto-kun? I think that we should test how strong you truly have become."

Naruto stared at the two of them as his mind flashed back to a training exercise with Jiraiya.

_Jiraiya looked at the panting 14 year old Naruto. Naruto was glaring up through red eyes, "... again."_

_Jiraiya shook his head, "Why do you push yourself so far Naruto. You are going to ruin your body if you try to force yourself."_

_Naruto stood up straight as his panting stopped and he continued to look at his sensei. Naruto just continued to look at him, "I have to become stronger. I can't put Ino-chan in harms way again, I can't give her up either. People want me for what I contain and who I am, Ino-chan is put in danger because of the fact that I love her. I have to be strong enough to protect her."_

_Jiraiya looked at his blond haired godson, "That is as good as reason as any Naruto.. but people like the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, they are not pushovers. You picking a fight with them will serve only one purpose, that you will get yourself and her killed."_

_Naruto glared as red chakra swirled at his feet, "NO ONE WILL HURT INO-CHAN!"_

_His mark on his forearm started to glow and Ino came running. She saw that Jiraiya and Naruto were there training but his Kyuubi chakra was flowing freely. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "She is the key to you Naruto. She is the key to triggering your emotions, especially your anger. If you lose control of your anger, you put her in danger. Orochimaru will try to provoke you as will the Akatsuki. If you lose control and hurt her, you will never forgive yourself."_

_Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "I WILL NEVER HURT INO-CHAN! I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT HER!"_

_Naruto flashed at Jiraiya, his Kyuubi chakra flowing so freely he couldn't control his speed and distance. He flashed past Jiraiya who looked over his shoulder at him, "How are you going to protect her when you can't even get your speed and distance right? I could have killed her already Naruto."_

_Naruto looked over his shoulder as his body was engulfed in a red cloak of chakra and he flashed at Jiraiya again. Naruto threw a punch that Jiraiya tried to block but it sent him skidding back, though he was able to block most of the punch. Narutos K9 teeth grew longer and sharper as he glared towards Jiraiya, "Your losing control because you can't control your anger. All of this because of some male need to protect what is yours."_

_Naruto growled some more as a red tail sprouted behind him and Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper. As Naruto flashed at him even quicker he went to put the piece of paper on Narutos forehead but his tail slapped away the arm. Naruto pinned Jiraiya to the ground as he glared into his godfathers eyes, "NO ONE WILL HURT HER! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES!"_

_Ino came out from the tree line and touched her mark as she looked at him making him perk up and look over at her. The cloak started to recede back into his body as he looked over at Ino, "Ino-chan?"_

_Ino smiled at him, "I am fine Naruto-kun, so calm down and let Jiraiya-sensei up off of the ground."_

_Naruto looked at Jiraiya then stood up letting Jiraiya up off of the ground. Naruto looked back over at Ino as his eyes faded from red back to blue, "I.. I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei.. I lost control of myself.."_

_Jiraiya pushed himself off of the ground, "Now you see what I am saying, if someone threatens her you have to believe she is capable of protecting herself. If you try and save her all the time, you will never control your anger.."_

Naruto blinked as he looked at Orochimaru and Shikamaru, "You want to see how strong I have become then we leave, one on one Orochimaru. Ino-hime is strong enough to kick Shikamarus ass to a bloody pulp and she even has Kiba as back up."

Orochimaru smirked and nodded as he vanished Naruto looked at Ino and touched his mark, _'Take care of Shikamaru Ino-hime, I leave him to you because I don't trust myself to be able to resist the kill. I will go and deal with Orochimaru.'_

Ino looked at Naruto and touched her own mark, _'Please be careful.. I love you Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto smiled as he nodded at her, _'I love you more my hime.'_

With that Naruto disappeared after Orochimaru and Ino, Kiba as well as Akumaru got in a triangle pattern around Shikamaru. Ino glared at her former friend and teammate, "I am going to hurt you for what you did to my Naruto-kun. The only reason he isn't doing it himself is he isn't sure he could resist killing you."

Shikamaru smiled as he activated the first level of his curse mark and his body was engulfed in black marks that looked like hoof prints, "You think you can stop me Ino? Does Naruto actually have that much faith in you?"

Ino smirked, "Naruto believes in me just as much as I believe in him. Now, enough talk.. Kiba, Akumaru and I are going to kick your ass and make you pay."

Ino reached back and grabbed the handle of the Katana that Naruto had given her as her gaze hardened. Shikamaru looked at her then smirked, "Fine, come to your death Ino."

* * *

**Robtank: Thanks Rob, glad that you are enjoying this story so much. I think that this arc should be pretty good, a lot more action for all of you who have been craving for. There should also be some swordplay between Naruto and Orochimaru. Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**HMV: No I think that he is the guy that is the asshole who is one of the last ones that die. The guy you hope dies but takes forever to die. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**AnbuDragon: Well that is something that I think would be true. I mean she is his little princess, of course she would have him wrapped around her finger as well. We have been doing the discussion for the story that you are requesting through PMs so I don't really need to address that on here. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**OneFunRun: I addressed it last Chapter of Painful Love yesterday but NaruKarin will not happen, sorry. I find her to be extremely annoying and would have no fun writing her. I think it is because that even in Shippuden they were doing the whole every girl falls in love with Sasuke crap. I appreciate the praise that you gave me about my stories, it does mean a lot. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**Darious Frost: I have debated the whole Minato thing, I have gone back and forth in my mind a couple times so it is still something I haven't decided on. Darious, I think that your mind may be as messed up as mine and that isn't a good thing haha. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**DarkKing694: I am glad that you are enjoying my work so much DarkKing. As for NaruTema, not really a couple I get all that into. I think that she will end up with Shikamaru and I support that coupling. So I never really see her with Naruto in my mind. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Hey Rayo, I am glad that you are enjoying another one of my stories. NaruAnko is something that has been suggested a lot and I am currently thinking about. Though it will be very AU to bring their ages closer together. Their ages are what has always bothered me about that couple. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**

**LyokoForever: Well I am glad that I am peaking your interest in the world of NaruIno! NaruHina isn't as bad as some couplings but I really don't support it that much. She doesn't speak to him because she gets to embarrassed. Like I said, not my cup of tea but everyone has their own. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that continues!**


	24. Chapter 24

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stoires!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 24: Sacrificial Pawns!**_

Naruto reappeared in an open field across from Orochimaru who was smiling evilly. Naruto just continued to look at him as the Snake Sage spoke up, "Do you really trust your woman and the mutt to deal with Shikamaru?"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and touched his summoning marker and his executioner blade appeared as he grabbed a hold of it. Naruto put it on his shoulder, "Ino-hime and Kiba are stronger then you give them credit for."

Orochimaru smirked, "You think I didn't come with a back up plan Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly two people appeared in front of Naruto wearing Otogakure tunics. Naruto looked at them as a large, chubby man and a man with multiple pairs of arms. Naruto looked at Orochimaru, "Coward."

Orochimaru let out a loud chuckle, "I can't take any chances with you Naruto-kun, the Akatsuki wants you to badly. There are also two backing up Shikamaru, if you turn yourself over then you can bring that blond woman with you."

Naruto just continued to stand there, remembering the lesson that Jiraiya had taught him. Naruto positioned his blade in front of him, "No, Ino-hime can hold her own against whoever you send at her."

Naruto looked around, he could end this quickly if he wanted to with a Combination Style: Inferno of Ashes but that would deplete a lot of his chakra. There was also the fact that if Ino and Kiba moved in their battle they could be caught in the blast. Naruto sighed as he pulled out some kunai and threw them at the two unknown shinobi that had appeared between the two.

Orochimaru quickly yelled out, "Jirobo and Kidomaru, don't catch the kunai!"

Kidomaru let it fly past him as the Jirobo caught his. Naruto flashed at him with a rasengan in his hand, "Rasengan."

Naruto slammed it into the large mans chest, sending him backwards into the trees. There was a groaning sound from where his body connected to the trees, leading Naruto to believe he hadn't died. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the body of the large man only to be deflected by a shuriken that Orochimaru threw.

Naruto looked over at Kidomaru and Orochimaru as they were looking at him. Naruto flashed using pure speed and sliced through Jirobo as well as the tree with his executioner blade like it was butter.

Kidomaru was a bit shocked while Orochimaru smiled, "You have improved with your sword it seems Naruto-kun. Imagine how strong I could make you with a curse mark!"

Naruto took a step towards them and Kidomaru flashed through some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto watched as a large spider appeared before him, "What do you want Kidomaru?"

Kidomaru looked at the large spider, "Help me deal with this guy, the fat idiot of a teammate went and died on me."

The spider looked over at Naruto, seeing Narutos chakra the spider looked back at Kidomaru. Kidomaru could see that there was something that was bothering the large spider, "What?"

The spider just continued to look at him, "This mans chakra is off the charts, what do you expect us to be able to do?"

Kidomaru looked over at Orochimaru who was still smiling as he stared at Naruto. Kidomaru looked back at the spider, "We have to weaken him enough for Orochimaru-sama to be able to beat him."

The spider sighed, ".. fine."

Naruto looked at the large spider and then flashed through his own hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu."

A large puff of smoke appeared as a 5 Tailed Fox appeared next to Naruto, "What do you require Lord Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the summoning and smiled, "Kill the spider summon for me, I will deal with the freak with to many arms and then I will kill Orochimaru."

The fox nodded his head as he looked at the large spider. The spider started to spew out smaller spiders and had them go towards Naruto and his summon. Naruto flashed through hand signs, "Wind Style: Freezing Wind!"

A gust of cold wind came from behind Naruto and his summon and blew the small spiders back at the larger spider. Naruto looked over at the fox, "Now Eve."

The 5 Tailed Fox charged at the spider and leapt into the air and shot a ball of wind at the large spider. Some of the smaller spiders leapt in the way of the attack, absorbing the hit and saving the larger spider. Though Eve landed on top of the spider and wrapped its head in its tails and snapped its neck, dispersing the summon.

Eve growled over at Kidomaru but Naruto spoke up, "No Eve, he is mine."

Eve backed up and bowed in front of Naruto, "Is that all you require Lord Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and nodded then the 5 Tailed Fox disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto looked over at Kidomaru and pulled out another kunai and threw it up into the air and did some hand signs, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The one kunai turned into 15 and they landed all around Kidomaru. Naruto flashed from one to another, doing rapid transportation then appeared behind Kidomaru and put chakra into his sword and slashed. The blade started to go through and was stopped by Kidomarus Armor of Sticky Gold. It was just in time though as Narutos blade had some blood on it.

Kidomaru smirked, "You can't beat me with a bladed weapon."

Narutos eyes turned red as he funneled some Kyuubi chakra into his blade and the extra boost pushed the armor. Naruto slashed through the rest of him, cutting him in two. Narutos eyes returned to blue eyes as he looked over at Orochimaru, "No more interruptions."

Orochimaru smiled, "You have grown so much Naruto-kun."

Naruto just continued to look at him as he wondered how Ino and Kiba were doing in their battles against the other members of these Sound people and Shikamaru.

Ino pulled out her katana as Shikamaru put up his hand and signaled for his backup to come forward. Suddenly a woman with red hair as well as a man with silver hair. They looked over at Shikamaru and he pointed at the two Konohagakure Jounin. They nodded and got ready for the fight as Ino looked over at Kiba, "I will take the red head, you deal with the other one."

Kiba nodded his head as he got ready for his fight with the unknown man who was getting between him and the man he really wanted to hurt. Shikamaru smiled at the advantage, he would be able to somewhat grasp where they had improved over the 3 years. He looked at the two, "Tayuya, Sakon you should activate to level one. They are in no way push overs, you can't beat them without it. If you can beat them with level two I would be surprised."

Shikamaru sighed, "I also advise not killing the blond one, if she dies he will be so pissed off he will kill us all. More then likely be thrown into an uncontrollable rage killing Kiba when he tries to calm him down then go onto Otogakure and kill every last living soul. I will be the one that kills Ino, my hand killing her would direct it only at me."

Sakon nodded as he charged at Kiba, Tayuya continued to stare at Shikamaru, "So what the fuck am I suppose to do? Slap her around but not actually hurt her? What the fuck you piece of shit!"

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead, "Just weaken her, slow her down, make her use some chakra. Things like that, something that will make it easier on me you irritating woman."

Tayuya growled some more, "I hate you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Tayuya looked back at Ino, "You blond bitch, who was he talking about earlier being all pissed off? I want to fight him, he sounds like a real man."

Ino glared at her, "He was talking about MY boyfriend, Naruto Namikaze."

Tayuya smirked, "Well, when the fucker kills you I will have to make him MY boyfriend."

Ino growled then flashed through hands signs, "Earth Style: Earthen Risen Spears!"

Tayuya barely had enough time to react to the quickness that Ino had when it came to her hand signs. As she landed though she smirked, "Oh, don't like the idea of me fucking your man all night long?"

Ino growled some more, "SHUT UP!"

Kiba heard the loud yell and flipped over Sakon as Akumaru bit him on his leg. Kiba looked over at her, "Ino she is trying to get in your head. Remember that Naruto is trusting us to be able to keep our cool and win our fights."

Kiba dodged a punch from Sakon and kicked him in the stomach sending him skidding back. Kiba returned his gaze to Ino, "That is something that is hard for him for just me, imagine how hard it is for him to do with you. Don't let her beat you mentally, keep calm and focused. You are the second strongest on our team, show them why!"

Ino nodded her head as she looked back at Tayuya, her gaze becoming solidified and normal. Tayuya smirked as she looked at her, "Oh.. did the brown haired man calm you down? Do I see some secret lovers?"

Ino put the blade Naruto had given her in front of her, "No, I would never betray the man I love like that. Now, I ask you to get out of the way before I kill you. My fight is with the pussy behind you. Naruto-kun should be here soon and I would prefer to have finished the assignment he gave me before he arrives."

Tayuya smirked, "Your boyfriend isn't coming back. Not only does he have to fight Orochimaru-sama but he also has to fight Kidomaru and Jirobo. There is only one of him, so he is as good as dead."

Shikamaru scoffed, "Naruto has already killed Kidomaru and Jirobo, the only ones left are him and Orochimaru. If Orochimaru picks that fight, he will more then likely die then Naruto will return here and I will be captured. If Orochimaru runs, then Naruto will return here and I will be captured as well as any of you who are still alive."

Tayuya looked over her shoulder at the black haired man, "If this man is so strong why would you piss him off by killing the bitch?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Oh he will kill me someday for using Ino as leverage over him three years ago. Either way, one day my end will come by Naruto. I figure if I kill Ino first then I might make him want to kill himself afterwords."

Ino put her hand on the tanto that was given to her by her father on her Chunin promotion day then flashed at Tayuya. Ino delivered a hard kick to the red headed girls face as she wasn't paying attention and sent her flying into a tree. Ino took her hand of the hilt of the tanto and stabbed her katana into the ground then flashed through more hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Pyramid Prison!"

Three triangle walls came out of the ground and joined at the top creating a prison. Ino picked her sword up out of the ground as she looked over at Shikamaru. Kiba was just finishing his fight with Sakon, "Lighting Style: Lightning Current!"

As a lightning current went off his body it connected to one of the brothers as the other one leapt from a tree at him. Akumaru dove at him and bit him on the throat, ripping it out and letting him drown on his blood. Kiba and Akumaru walked over to stand by Ino who was still staring at Shikamaru.

The former Konohagakure Ninja sighed as he looked at the two of them, "I don't suppose you would just let me go would you?"

Neither of them replied and Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "I didn't think so. To make it worse, you really didn't show me anything new which means you held back. Now I have to fight both of you with limited knowledge. This is going to suck."

Ino decided she would make it a little worse on him, "And if either of us are hurt or we take to long then Naruto-kun will be back. If Kiba is hurt, he will be angry. If I am hurt, he will be furious. You are fucked Shikamaru, maybe you should have thought this through further before betraying us."

Shikamaru sighed, "There were a lot of moving pieces that you all don't know about. I did what I was told to do, that is all. That is what any shinobi is suppose to do, but since the invasion failed when Minato and Sarutobi showed up I was branded the traitor and deserter."

Kiba scoffed, "You were a traitor the second you took Ino hostage to use as leverage over Naruto. Don't act like this is because of the failed invasion."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba, "I suppose that is true, I betrayed my two oldest friends and a good friend before then. I suppose I was a traitor at that point from a friend standpoint. As I said though, there were a lot of moving pieces that you don't know about. In the end, it doesn't really matter, the fact that I did what I did and used Ino as leverage over him means he will one day kill me. We all know this, it is just a matter of how many of you can I take with me."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Ino. His eyes still looking like they were calculating his strategy, "It could be worse, Orochimaru wants Naruto to defect to Otogakure. What Akatsuki wants to do to him will kill him. If they extract the Kyuubi from him, that will be the end of him. Which would you prefer Ino?"

Ino looked at her old teammate, "I pick the option where Naruto-kun and I grow old together. Living a happy life with children as well as he becomes the Hokage. That is the one I prefer."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Your to optimistic for a ninja."

Kiba dropped into his Inuzuka style fighting stance as Ino put her katana at the ready. She smiled, "We will do what our team leader asked of us. Then I will go home with him and make hot passionate love to him. I am optimistic for a reason and that is because nothing can stop my Naruto-kun from achieving what he wants. He wants the same thing that I do, so that is what will happen!"

Ino and Kiba both charged as Shikamaru got ready for the upcoming battle that he was 70% sure he was going to lose.

* * *

**AnbuDragon: Well there was some fighting in this chapter, there will be more in the next one. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**

**HMV: Yeah he is, he is always that guy that wishes he would die but your not sure if he will. **** Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**

**Guest: **** Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**

**Darious Frost: For the sake of argument and having a clearer understanding we will go with that it looks like Sasukes did in the start of Shippuden. You will have to wait and see what I do with him next chapter, don't want to give give all away for you now do I? **** Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**

**Darkking694: Glad to hear it. **** Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**

**Riffin121294: Thanks. **** Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**

**Night3187: People like you who can't grasp the simple concept of baiting people through anger are seriously starting to give me a headache. I will put it simply because the part about Jiraiya vs. Zabuza already made me dislike you in general. Don't like the story, don't read it. Your reviews will just annoy me because you obviously lack the basic abilities to comprehend what anger is.**

**LyokoForever: Thanks for the review Lyoko. **** Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story. I hope that you continue to voice your support of the story!**


	25. Chapter 25

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stories! Master of the Wind as well as Crazed Love update when I get their Chapters done, which will be a slower pace.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 25: The Snake & The Deer vs. The Fox & The Lioness!**_

As Ino and Kiba charged at Shikamaru there was a large explosion off in the distance and they all saw the large walls. Shikamaru knew them as one of Orochimarus jutsus, his ultimate defense. Though it looked like the wall had taken a bit of damage from the attack. Shikamaru flashed towards the area, going to see what exactly had happened.

Ino, Kiba and Akumaru were hot on his tail, also wanting to know what happened as well as not letting him escape. Shikamaru appeared in the field to see Naruto covered in red chakra with one tail and a panting Orochimaru. He had barely been able to put up the jutsu in time to block the attack.

Shikamaru flashed over to Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, I told you that picking a fight with him would be a bad idea."

Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he looked over at Naruto, "I want him, he has become so powerful!"

Ino landed next to Naruto who was looking at Orochimaru through his crimson eyes, "Ino-hime, I am glad your alright. You two as well, Kiba and Akumaru."

Kiba and Akumaru nodded their heads as Ino touched Narutos cheek through the Kyuubi chakra. Naruto looked over at her and smiled, "Its okay Ino-hime, I released this far on my own not out of anger."

Ino nodded her head as she looked at him, still worrying about it but she removed her hand. She looked back over at Shikamaru, "He ran away from us like a coward."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru, "Well, we already knew what kind of person he truly was so him being a coward shouldn't be all that much of a surprise."

Shikamaru stood next to Orochimaru as the Snake Sage looked at him, "What are our odds if we work together against them Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at Orochimaru, "We were better fighting on our own, the only thing that would get us a win is if they somehow didn't work together well. Unfortunately, that is not he case with Team Zulu."

Naruto looked over at the two ex Konohagakure ninja then put his executioner blade back in front of him, "Hime, I leave Shikamaru to you. Kiba, make sure there aren't any more surprise visitors for the cowards to use okay?"

Both of his teammates nodded as Kiba flashed through his hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke appeared and there sat 3 Wolves, "You summoned us Lord Kiba?"

Kiba nodded his head at them, "We need to make sure the area is clear from other shinobi that will try to interfere with this battle, understood?"

They nodded then the 3 Wolves flashed off as well as Kiba and Akumaru. Naruto looked over at Orochimaru, "I have grown tired of these games with you Orochimaru, you will die here today."

Orochimaru smirked as he looked at Shikamaru, "I will take the blond woman, you keep Naruto occupied."

Shikamaru looked at Orochimaru, "That is a very bad idea Lord Orochimaru, if you go for her it will trigger his anger and he was giving you a problem with one tail, he probably has more that he was holding back with."

Orochimaru smiled some more, "I know, I want to see his true power. That is where you come in, you will be the test puppet."

Shikamaru looked back at Orochimaru, "She is stronger then you give her credit for, she may not be able to kill you like Naruto could but she can delay you long enough to get him to help her."

Orochimaru nodded then flashed at Ino with insane speed. Naruto was expecting something like this from Orochimaru, he was obviously willing to do whatever to get Naruto. Naruto flashed to the necklace that held his seal and swung his sword, cutting some of Orochimarus hair off as he ducked.

Shikamaru flashed at Naruto, trying to seese the opportunity but Ino saw him and kicked him away with a hard kick to his chest. Shikamaru went skidding back as he flashed through hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Ino watched as the smoke cleared and a large deer stood there looking at Shikamaru, "What is it that you require Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at the deer, "I need your help Stag, this woman is very troublesome and her boyfriend is a even bigger pain."

The deer nodded as it looked back at Ino, "Does she have a summoning contract with anything, I would much rather get my workout against something like a animal."

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know, but I don't want you fighting another animal, your suppose to help me."

Stag looked at him, "I don't care what you want, you only hold our contract out of luck. Blond woman, do you have a summoning contract?"

Ino just nodded her head, "All of Team Zulu hold a summoning contract, our sensei made sure of it."

Stag looked at her, "I request that you summon one of your top summons then, I am the Head Deer so I wish to interact with another high ranking summon."

Ino looked over at Naruto who was watching the interaction, he nodded at her, "Its okay Hime, you can use your summon. I have already used mine as well."

Ino nodded her head then flashed through her hand signs at an almost unmatchable speed then put her hand to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu."

As the white smoke cleared there sat a Lioness, looking at over the deer then looked at Ino, "Lady Ino, how can I assist you?"

Ino gave the Lioness a friendly smile, "The deer asked for me to summon one of my higher ranked summons. I didn't want to disturb Mane for something like this, I hope that is okay Savannah."

The Lioness known as Savannah nodded her head, looking back behind Ino at Naruto, "Sir Naruto, always a pleasure."

Naruto nodded his head, "Nice to see you again Savannah, take care of my hime for me please."

The Lioness nodded as Naruto looked back over towards Orochimaru who pulled a sword from his mouth, "You ready yet snake?"

Orochimaru smiled as he nodded his head at Naruto then flashed at him, crashing his sword into Narutos. Naruto countered and then went for a leg sweep on Orochimaru, making the snake sannnin jump into the air. Naruto brought his executioner blade over the top and slashed down at Orochimaru, who blocked with his own sword.

Naruto kicked Orochimaru away then flashed at him, leaping into the air as his sword started to glow red, "Executioner Fire Style: Hells Cell!"

Naruto slammed the tip of the blade into the ground with it angled in the direction of Orochimaru. The red glow went down the blade into the ground as the ground started to heat up. All of a sudden small pillars of fire started to shoot out of the ground in a prison cell form around Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked up, ready to leap away but before he had the chance the top closed over him.

He looked down, thinking about using his headhunter jutsu but could feel the heat that was radiating from below him. This was a complete cell, designed to hold anyone that it captured. Orochimaru smirked, "What an interesting technique, you utilize your blade to keep the constant chakra flow to keep the technique going. Ingenious really."

Naruto looked at Orochimaru as he started to push more chakra into the blade and close the cell some more on Orochimaru. Orochimaru threw his sword at Naruto and using his fingers was seeming to control it through the air. Naruto ducked the attack then looked over his shoulder to see it coming back at him, forcing him to move the executioner blade.

The attack that Naruto had used on Orochimaru through his sword faded with the movement of his blade. Orochimaru brought his own sword back to him and smiled, "There is a flaw with your jutsu though Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave an irritated look to Orochimaru as he put his blade back in front of him then charged at him, "Executioner Wind Style: Wind Razor!"

Naruto slashed the blade at what looked about 5 feet short of Orochimaru making the snake sannin laugh, "Are you to low on chakra to know where I am Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked as he looked at him and then Orochimaru felt something, he looked down to see red coming from his stomach. Orochimaru touched the red to make sure that it was actually his blood, "What is this?"

Naruto smiled, "I told you that you would be dying today."

Orochimaru looked at Naruto as he held his blade out pointing at him. He twitched his arm a little and cut Orochimarus cheek, "Do you understand yet?"

Orochimaru looked at the blade then saw the faint chakra, "You extended the blade with wind, how interesting. I am sorry to cut this short Naruto-kun, but I have to leave now."

Naruto looked at him, "Your not going anywhere."

Orochimaru flashed through hand signs and summoned a snake, "Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru looked at it, "Back to the base hiss."

The snake summon coiled itself around Orochimaru then they both disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Naruto gave an irritated look over to where the Snake sannin had stood just moment ago, "Bastard."

Naruto looked over at Ino and Shikamaru, they had watched the battle between two of the stronger known shinobi. Ino looked back over at Shikamaru, "Looks like your master left you to be captured traitor."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah it looks that way, I really shouldn't fight but Stag will become angry if I don't after summoning him."

Stag looked at Savannah, "A Lion summoner huh, I haven't seen one of them in years. I didn't even know you still had a contract with humans."

Savannah looked over at Ino, "We didn't, their sensei called known as Jiraiya had her use a technique that matches her soul to the best animal contract. Since she is fierce, loyal and willing to do whatever she has to for Sir Naruto she was teleported to us. Boss Mane agreed to the contract with her and here we are. Lady Ino is a excellent contract holder though."

Ino smiled at Savannah, "Thank you Savannah, lets get this over with so that I can go home with my love."

Savannah nodded then stood up looking at Stag. The Lioness flashed at him as Stag charged at her, lowering his head to put his antlers out. Savannah jumped over the deer summon and continued at Shikamaru, "The summoning is released if I kill the summoner!"

Savannah charged at Shikamaru as he released his curse mark to level two. Growing horns that looked like antlers and he flashed away from the Lioness summon. He sighed as he looked at them all, "You are all so troublesome, I hope that you know that."

Savannah looked back as Stag charged at her, "Your battle is with me Lioness."

Savannah jumped onto the back of Stag and extended her claws into his back, "You are no match for Lion summon. Deer are only in the middle of the animal summoning contracts. We are towards the top, kings and queens of Animal summonings."

Stag bucked her off and she landed on all fours gracefully, "Hit a nerve did I?"

Stag just continued to glare some more, "You are going to die Lioness, no one insults us and gets away with it!"

Savannah looked at him through her predator eyes, "Lions kill your kind all the time, are you sure you want to die today?"

Stag charged at her again and she leapt to the side then lunged at Stags throat, sinking her teeth into his neck. Stag tried to shake Savannah off but was unsuccessful in it as the Lioness continued to bite into his neck. She put more pressure into the bit as Stag started to stumble then Shikamaru appeared and kicked her away from Stag. Shikamaru released the summoning and Stag disappeared, "That didn't go how he wanted. So, since he is gone I would like to peacefully turn myself over."

Savannah came back over to Ino, observing the man as he released his curse mark back so that he was no longer in that state. He put his hands out and Ino looked over at Naruto, wondering what she should do. It could easily be a trap that Shikamaru was using to bait Naruto into a trap. All of a sudden though, Kiba appeared behind Shikamaru and delivered a hard kick to his temple, knocking the ex Konohagakure ninja out.

Kiba looked at them with a small smile, "What, you know you both wanted to do the same thing."

They all smiled as Naruto walked over and tied Shikamaru up in ninja wire, putting some chakra into it so that he wouldn't be able to break free. Naruto looked over at Savannah, "Savannah, would the lions be willing to hold him at your den until we are back in Konohagakure tomorrow?"

Savannah nodded her head then came over, wrapping her tail around the neck of Shikamaru before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto looked at his teammates, "Well the primary objective was completed but Orochimaru got away from me. Though I was able to injure him pretty good."

Kiba nodded his head, "I still think that we should have just killed Shikamaru, say he dove in front of an attack to save Orochimaru."

Ino nodded her head, "I also captured another sound ninja, one of Shikamarus back ups. She wasn't very hard to beat but she may be of use to extract information out of."

Naruto nodded his head as Kiba looked at Ino, "The kunoichi that was getting inside of your head Ino?"

Ino nodded her head, though this got Narutos attention, "Someone was able to get inside of your head Ino-hime?"

Ino sighed as she nodded her head at her team leader and boyfriend, "She was talking about taking you from me and fucking your brains out, I didn't like that and I got angry."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "And they say I am the one with anger problems huh hime."

Ino rolled her eyes then led Naruto to her Earth Pyramid Prison and released it to show the red headed Kunoichi with a kunai at the ready. She lunged at Ino, "SKANK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto grabbed Tayuyas arm and forced it behind her back, making her drop the kunai. Ino smiled at Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "No problem Ino-hime."

Tayuya looked behind her at Naruto then back at Ino, "This your boyfriend then? Hey blonde wanna get your world rocked?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at the red headed kunoichi, "I don't sleep with my hime on missions, when I go home I am sure that she will rock my world though."

Ino blushed as she nodded her head, "Damn straight you will Namikaze."

Naruto smiled as he tied Tayuya up and put his chakra into the wire so she couldn't escape, "Now then, lets set up camp then go home early."

Everyone nodded as Kiba set up his tent, Naruto set up the tent he shared with Ino and Ino made their food. All were relatively tired, so they went to sleep, Naruto making a clone to keep an eye on their prisoner. When they awoke they left for Konohagakure, making it in a couple hours and walking into Tsuandes office, "Tsunade-sama, we have returned from our mission."

Tsunade looked up as Kiba but Tayuya down, "Where is Shikamaru Nara at? And who is this?"

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Another sound ninja."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Did you bring me her because you killed the Nara?"

Naruto smiled, "No the Nara is still alive, but only Ino-hime can bring him here. I wanted to strike a deal with you first."

Tsunade glared at the blond haired Jounin, "What is it that you want then?"

Naruto looked at her, "We are the ones who get to interrogate him."

Tsunade shook her head no, "Absolutely not, you three wouldn't be able to control yourselves. I will give you something close to it though, Minato and Inoichi can interrogate him as you all watch. Deal?"

Naruto smirked, that was honestly better then what he asked for in his mind. Naruto nodded his head then looked over at Ino and nodded his head. She flashed through her hand signs and put her hand to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu."

Savannah reappeared with Shikamaru who was still tied up. Naruto pushed him over by Tayuya, "There, Shikamaru Nara as you asked. Orochimaru got away from me though I was able to injure him."

Tsunade nodded and gave them their payment for their mission as Ino said goodbye to Savannah. Tsunade looked at Team Zulu, "His interrogation will be next week at noon, don't be late."

They nodded and Naruto walked over to Shikamaru, delivering a hard punch to his cheek, "See you next week Shikamaru."

With that Team Zulu left, Ino and Naruto to their apartment to get ready for dinner with their families and Kiba to do whatever it was that Kiba did in his off time. Naruto was pretty sure that he spent his off time sleeping though. Naruto and Ino got home and he kissed her cheek, "We have to go soon Ino-hime, don't take to long in the shower since I need to use it as well."

Ino gave him a devious smile, pulling him along with her, "We can just use it at the same time Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled then picked her up, "Well, we don't actually use the shower to much when we are in there together but you won't hear me complaining hime."

Ino nodded her head and gave him a kiss before they took their 'shower' and then went to meet their families at 'The Black BBQ' for dinner.

* * *

**HMV: Yeah, SHikamaru knows that though. He knows that he will going to lose a battle that he was going to have with Ino and Kiba. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**

**LyokoForever: I picked Shikamaru because he can be a villain, he is one of the characters in Naruto that doesn't reveal much about himself. That makes him someone I can bend more, plus who else makes Shikamaru a villain? I am the only author I know who does that. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**

**Darious Frost: As you read, yes Tayuya is still alive in this story. Currently she is captured by Konoha and I am debating on what I am going to do what I will do with her now. I am thinking of maybe pairing her with Kiba at some point, not sure yet. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**

**AnbuDragon: Glad you enjoyed the fighting Anbu. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**

**Gundam Lord: I said 30% Chance because in every battle there is the chance that something unexpected happens that changes the tide from the clear winner to the underdog. No matter what, there is the chance that this could happen. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**

**Roboguy45: Itachi was a prodigy, also one of the strongest Sharingan users that there ever was. He can teach Sasuke a lot, he can especially teach Sasuke about controlling his emotions. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you are still enjoying the story as a whole. I hope that you continue to voice your support for the story as well!**


	26. Chapter 26

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stories! Master of the Wind as well as Crazed Love update when I get their Chapters done, which will be a slower pace.**

**********************There is a poll on my profile for which story will take the place of Painful Love when it finishes. If you read all of my stories then you should vote in it!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 26: Family & Interrogations!**_

_AN: This is so early because I work tonight, don't expect to many Chapters to update so early in the day._

Ino and Naruto arrived at 'The Black BBQ' a couple minutes early, though they were tempted on being late. Tempted to give into there young adult hormones and just stay at their apartment and not come out for a couple of days. In the end though, Ino had decided that they had to go to dinner with their families.

Naruto, though he was much more tempted to persuade his blond goddess into staying home, gave in. They saw that Minato as well as Inos parents were there waiting for them. They walked over to the table and sat down, Ino snuggling into Narutos shoulder.

All of the parents smiled at them then Minato spoke, "How was your mission?"

Naruto looked at his father as Ino was more interested in snuggling into him, "It was successful, though Orochimaru escaped and all of us would have rather just killed the bastard."

Inoichi looked at them, "Well, when we get our shot at him and get to interrogate him, you can be sure that I am not going to be kind to him."

Naruto nodded his head, "I know but you should be careful, he is a smart guy and his time with Orochimaru probably just made him more devious."

They both nodded their heads as Naruto looked down at Ino, "There is also a sound kunoichi that Ino-hime captured. She may have some information that you two can extract as well. Though, I don't think that she was as high ranking as Shikamaru was. There may be a way to get the kunoichi to agree to a more peaceful deal though, not necessarily do torture. She probably won't be to happy about her master abandoning her and using her as a sacrificial pawn."

Inoichi looked at Naruto, "If being abandoned by Orochimaru does make her willingly give us information then Tsunade-sama may be willing to offer her a deal. That may also make her willing to give us more information then we are actually looking for as well."

Naruto nodded his head at the elderly blond man, "That is what I am thinking as well. The more information the better."

Minato looked at his son, "Also the closer you get to killing Shikamaru."

Naruto smiled deviously, "Well that may have crossed my mind as well.. but he did something unforgivable in my mind."

Narutos grip on Ino got tighter as he pulled her closer to him. Shikamaru was right, that day was seared in his mind, constantly bothering him. He hadn't been strong enough to protect her, they used her as a bargaining chip against him. It fueled his burning to kill both Shikamaru and Orochimaru. Naruto knew that Jiraiya wanted to be the one to deal with his ex teammate.

Naruto was basically figuring that it was whichever one of them got their first. Naruto wanted it as well, but he also figured that if he got to kill Shikamaru at least then he could let Jiraiya deal with Orochimaru. Still though, if Naruto got the chance then he was going to be the one to kill Orochimaru.

Ino nuzzled her head on his shoulder a little more, "I know that it bothers you Naruto-kun but eventually you have to move past it. We are both still here and together, isn't that is what is most important?"

Naruto looked at her, she still have her eyes closed but he knew she wanted an answer. Naruto just continued to look at her, "Of course that is what is more important Ino-hime, but I still want to take my revenge for it. That is just who I am love."

Ino definitely knew that about him. She was more then sure, that she knew him better then anyone else did. Sure, Minato knew Naruto pretty well, but no one could hold a candle to her. He didn't hide things from her, if she asked he would answer. Their was also their bond that they had through their marks. Ino just smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his blue ones, "Trust me I know babe."

Naruto just smiled at her then the waitress came over, "So what are we all having."

Minato looked at her, "The all you can eat meal, I would like a water to drink please."

She nodded then got the drinks for everyone else. Ino and Naruto both ordered lemonade, Inoichi got scotch and Ann got water. The waitress left then came back a couple minutes later with everyones drinks. The families just continued to talk about random things then a more intimate conversation came up. Inoichi looked at the youngest couple at the table, "So.. what are you two planning for the future?"

Naruto looked at Inoichi, "To make Ino-hime happy."

Inoichi looked at him, "Well that has always been obvious, I mean what exactly are you going to do to make my daughter happy?"

Naruto looked at him, "I will do whatever it is that makes her happy. Whether its staying how we are now, something more or something less, if it makes her happy then I will do just that."

Ino looked up at him, a eyebrow slightly raised, "Why on earth would I want something less Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her quickly, "I don't know but someday you might and if that day comes then I will give you what you ask for Ino-hime."

Ino nuzzled into his shoulder, "That day will never come. What would I do without my blond idiot?"

Naruto held his smile and kissed her on the cheek, "I don't know Ino-hime, but I know I would be lost without you."

Ino blushed a little and had a small smile, "Kiss ass."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the top of the head then whispered in her ear, "Maybe later my love since apparently you didn't get enough earlier."

Ino blushed some more then buried her head into his shoulder to hide it from their parents. Inoichi looked at them, "What is it that you want from him eventually princess?"

Ino looked over at her father, "Everything.. to be his wife, bear his children, grow old with him, be this happy for the rest of my life.. things like that."

Inoichi looked at the two of them as Naruto looked at her with love in his eyes. Inoichi looked at the two of them, "I suppose that is something that I can support. Still not that excited about my princess living in an apartment with her boyfriend after finding out they are.. intimate but I suppose its okay. It could be worse, it could be someone other then you."

Naruto smiled, "Does that mean I have your blessing when the time comes Mr. Yamanaka?"

Inoichi looked at him, "As long as you make my daughter happy then you do. Same as always though Naruto, if you hurt my princess I will hurt you."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Same as always if I hurt Ino-hime then I will let you hurt me."

Inoichi nodded his head at Naruto who smiled back at the man. Minato was looking at his son and his girlfriend then smiled, "I am happy that you found someone that you love so much Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his father, "Thanks dad, I wish that you still had mom or could find someone else."

Minato gave a small smile to his son, "I wish she was here still as well but I will see her again someday."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, resting his cheek against the top of Inos head as they waited for the food to get there. Eventually it did and they all ate and enjoyed the company then each respective family went home.

They all saw each other one week later at the interrogation. Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Tsunade all standing behind a glass plane as Minato and Inoichi sat there looking at the Nara traitor. Inoichi was glaring at the man, he felt very similar to Naruto about someone using Ino as a pawn. Shikamaru just sat there with a bored expression.

Minato looked at Shikamaru, "Okay Shikamaru, we can do this the easy way or the more painful way. I am offering you both out of respect of the friendship you use to have with Naruto."

Shikamaru had a cocky smirk, "I don't think that Naruto would like you offering that deal, I bet he wishes I was already bleeding. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto clenched his fist behind the glass. Ino looked at him and pushed him down on a chair and sat on his lap, knowing it would distract him. Naruto gently put his arms around her to pull her closer, whispering to her, "Thank you Ino-hime."

Ino nodded her head as she looked back at him then touched her mark, _'You need to stay calm love, eventually you will get the chance that you seek, eventually you will get to kill him. Until then, just stay calm and hold me.'_

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her, kissing her gently on her cheek. They looked back through the glass as they watched the interrogation continue to unfold.

Minato gave Shikamaru and annoyed look, he was trying to help the boy but apparently the boy didn't want any help. Minato sighed and put his hand on Inoichis shoulder, "Your turn."

Inoichi nodded as he flashed through some hand signs and pointed his hands at Shikamaru. Inoichi focused then looked at him, "Mind Corrosion Jutsu."

Shikamaru looked at him and then felt the effects of the jutsu start to happen. Since his hands were chained to his chair he couldn't do anything about it either.. The room faded dark to Shikamaru as he looked around. He saw that only he and Inoichi were left there now and Inoichi smiled at him, "This is my little world now, meaning I can completely destroy you in here until your ready to sing for us."

Shikamaru looked at him, "Unlikely, I know that this isn't real and I know how a genjutsu feels."

Inoichi smiled evilly at the Nara, "True, I am not physically harming your body while we are in here but it will feel like I am."

Inoichi pulled out a kunai and threw it into Shikamarus stomach. His eyes widened in the pain, it was true that it felt real but that was something that the Yamanakas were famed for. They were famed for the way that they could control ones mind and brain. Inoichi grabbed the kunai and tore it up Shikamarus body through his throat. That was when the real Shikamaru let out a yell of pain and Inoichi released him from the jutsu.

Shikamaru panted as he looked at Inoichi, "Interesting jutsu."

Minato looked at Shikamaru, "Are you going to give us the information now?"

Shikamaru shook his head no and Minato walked over to him, holding out his hand to form a rasengan. He shrunk the size down to a small rasengan, something to inflict a lot of pain but not fatally kill no matter where he put it. Minato looked at Shikamaru, "We want to know what Orochimaru is planning, base locations and why he wants Naruto so badly."

Shikamaru smiled, "I will tell you why he wants Naruto so badly."

Minato nodded, "He wants him because Naruto is so strong, he is obsessed with Narutos power. He wants Naruto to be his right hand that is why he wants Naruto so badly. Naruto will never want to join him and I tried to explain that to him. Naruto wants to kill us both for what we did, using Ino as bait."

Minato nodded his head, "The other information?"

Shikamaru shook his head no and Minato slammed the rasengan into the Naras stomach. He gasped out in pain then let out a loud yell before vomiting. Minato looked at him, "Give us the information or we will go and talk to the sound kunoichi, she will cave easier."

Shikamaru looked at them, "Then go and talk to her... I won't give up the information so you might as well send Naruto in here to kill me."

They looked at the glass plane and Tsunade hit the light to leave the room. They sighed as they looked back at Shikamaru, "You asked for it now."

Tsunade looked back at Naruto, "Your turn, you can make it as painful as you want."

Naruto smirked as he patted Ino on her hip for her to get up, "I will be back soon Ino-hime."

She nodded her head at him, she had seen Naruto interrogate one time on their training trip and it was rather brutal. Naruto opened the door for Minato and Inoichi, "Good luck with the girl, talk to Tsunade-sama about the idea we had."

They nodded and left as Naruto walked into the room with Shikamaru. Naruto kicked the table out of his way. Naruto pulled a chair over so he could look at Shikamaru, "Well that seemed rather unnecessary."

Naruto looked at him then delivered a hard punch to his jaw, "I didn't say you could speak."

Shikamaru smiled as he looked back at Naruto, "I bet Ino hits harder then you."

Naruto punched him multiple times to his jaw, "I still didn't say you could speak or that you could say anything about her."

Shikamaru smiled as he leaned in by Naruto, "She is going to die Naruto, all because she is with you as well."

Naruto stood up and pulled out two of his kunai, stabbing each of Shikamarus legs once. Shikamaru grunted in pain a bit then looked at Naruto, "Touchy subject huh? Can't imagine your life without her?" Don't you ever think about how quickly she moved from Sasuke to you?"

Naruto flashed through hand signs, blowing a small stream of fire and then catching it in his rasengan. He shrunk the rasengan down in size, "With this, your going to burn alive, then I am going to put it out right before you die."

Shikamaru looked at him, the Naruto hit him in the foot with the jutsu, "Fire Style: Rasengan Bomb."

Shikamaru felt a sting from the miniature rasengan but what he felt more was the burning of his skin. Shikamaru groaned in pain first, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a a scream of pain. The Nara continued to feel the pain and then finally he let out a scream of pain making Naruto smirk. Naruto just stood there watching, "You should have known I wouldn't let you die easily. I would make it painful for you. You should have known since you threatened my hime."

Shikamaru looked up at him, "I knew.. I never expected anything less from you."

Naruto smiled, "Thats good."

Naruto did some hand signs and a gust of wind flew through, putting out the fire. Naruto took the kunai out of his leg and stabbed them into Shikamarus stomach, "Your going to bleed to death you bastard, enjoy it."

Naruto opened the door and a couple ANBU members came in. Naruto looked at them, "Let him die painfully."

They nodded and watched, making sure no one freed the traitourous Nara. As Naruto walked out of one interrogation room he saw that Ino was standing there waiting for him. He gave her a small smile and kissed her quickly as Inoichi and Minato walked out of the other. Naruto looked at them, "Well?"

They nodded their heads, "She accepted the deal as we assumed that she would. She is currently talking with Anko, Tsunade and some ANBU bodyguards."

Naruto nodded as they head Shikamaru groan in pain. Naruto looked back at him as did the other two blond male shinobi. They saw that up to Shikamarus waist was burnt and had two kunai in his stomach, looking woozy from blood loss. They looked at Naruto, "A little gruesome don't you think?"

Naruto looked back at them, "He said Ino-hime was going to die, that made me want to make sure it was extra painful for him."

Kiba and Akumaru came out of the observation room, "Well.. sucks to be Shikamaru."

Naruto nodded as he pulled Ino closer to him, "Come on love, lets go home."

Ino nodded her head at him and kissed his cheek, "See you in a couple days for our next mission Kiba."

Kiba nodded his head and left with Akumaru as Naruto looked over at Minato and Inoichi, "We will see you both soon I am sure."

Both of the fathers nodded and Ino gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye daddy, see you soon. Bye Mr. Namikaze."

They both smiled and said goodbye then watched as their children walked off holding hands. Minato smiled, "I am glad that they found each other, though they may do things you might not approve of its nothing that I didn't do with Kushina and you didn't do with Ann at their age."

Inoichi sighed as he nodded his head, "Yeah but that my baby girl, my princess. I still don't like that they are intimate but its not like I could stop them even if I wanted to. Naruto is a respectable man and shinobi, so I shouldn't have to much to worry about."

Minato nodded then said goodbye to his friend and walked off towards his home as Inoichi did the same.

* * *

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: Yeah, that are their summons. Kiba and Narutos summons are more common but I don't think I have ever read a lion summoning contract and I feel that the characteristics between Ino and the Lions are similar, making her a good holder. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**SilentDragon2k8: Orochimaru is smart enough to know that assaulting Konohagakure with Minato, Naruo, Jiraiya and Tsuande all there would be a very bad idea. Weighing it out, he would more then likely die and still not free Shikamaru, so there was no threat of Shikamaru escaping. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: Well, in the actual Narutoverse it was a legendary blade, so I treated it as one. I was thinking something along those lines, that way Ino has someone to irritate and Tayuya has one as well. Kiba and Naruto can just be embarrassed by their conversations. Of course, I haven't fully decided yet so we will have to wait and see. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Riffin121294: Eventually he will. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Robtank: I have thought about it, maybe someday I will. I am not sure I could do the whole womans point of view though. So it is an idea I have played with but never fully decided on. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Roboguy45: Nope, as you read that wasn't the case. ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest: ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**LyokoForever: Lol well I like to try and do things that make my story different. I think that making Shikamaru the villian, Ino having a Lion contract and so on all make my story more individualized. Makes it so that it is something that is special able my story you know? ********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	27. Chapter 27

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Painful Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stories! Master of the Wind as well as Crazed Love update when I get their Chapters done, which will be a slower pace.**

**********************There is a poll on my profile for which story will take the place of Painful Love when it finishes. If you read all of my stories then you should vote in it!**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 28: The Akatsuki Are Going To Die!**_

For months, Naruto and Team Zulu were doing their missions as a team. When they were on their off time they were like normal teens though. Naruto and Ino were always together and acting all lovey dovey to one another. Kiba, though he wouldn't tell them who, did have a girlfriend now.

The fact that Ino didn't know who this mystery woman was drove her crazy. She liked to pry and gossip, the fact that she didn't know was driving her insane. She even drug Naruto on a sham date to try and figure out who it was, refusing to accept that she couldn't figure it out. Naruto just sighed on that date and did his best to distract his beautiful girlfriend into a real date with him. Much to her dismay, he was successful in it as well.

She had gotten into the date and the next thing she knew Kiba was gone and she was at a fancy dinner with her blond haired scarred boyfriend. Swearing that he would have to make it up to her that night, which he did for her. They were summoned to the Hokages office, they were expecting that it be for a mission but they were about to be getting some very unfortunate news.

They stood in the office, still in civilian close sine they were on break for a day. Naruto was going to protest his team getting a mission for a couple more days, his team needed the break. Tsunade looked as if she had been crying, Minato was also there looking down as well. Naruto knew that something was wrong at this point and Tsunade looked at them, "The reason your here.. its.."

Naruto watched her as she couldn't say what it was that was bothering her. Naruto walked over to her and grabbed the scroll. It wasn't a mission scroll, but a information scroll and it was signed by every member of the Akatsuki. What the message said was simple but complex and was written in red, after reading the message Naruto had a good idea what it was written in. The message said, _'The Toad Sage is dead. Next is the blond woman you cherish 9 Tails.'_

Naruto stared at it putting it on the desk before looking back over his shoulder at Ino. Naruto looked back at the scroll and then walked out of the office. Ino watched him leave, never since they had come back had he left he Hokages office without her by his side. Ino walked over to the scroll and read it before her eyes went wide and she ran out after him.

Kiba just sighed as he walked towards the scroll, "Irritating blonds, just running off... shit."

After reading the scroll he knew what Naruto was thinking, he knew that Ino knew as well and knew she was going to try and stop him. Kiba put the scroll down on the desk, "Since my team leader is currently absent I will inform you of what his plan is. He is going to hunt down and try to make an impact on the Akatsuki."

Tsunade and Minato both looked at one another then nodded their heads, they couldn't stop him if they tried. Kiba nodded then ran out towards the Inuzuka compound so that he could get his gear to go with his blond teammates.

Ino ran into their apartment to see Naruto gathering his gear, "Your not going Ino-hime."

Ino glared at him, "Yes I am."

Naruto put his bag on his shoulder, "No your not."

Ino growled at him, "YES I AM! HE WAS MY SENSEI TOO!"

Naruto looked at her, "I know that.. but you know what else it said in that letter."

Ino looked at him, "I can protect myself just fine Naruto."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Ino-hime, you never once beat Jiraiya-sensei in training though. They beat him, I can't let you take that kind of risk."

Ino growled at him some more, "I am going, they want you and I have to keep you safe!"

Naruto looked at her, "I suppose if I leave you here your going to follow me, if I make you fall asleep you will wake up and chase me right?"

Ino nodded her head at him, that was when Kiba spoke up, "What do you expect, she is stubborn and always has been."

Naruto and Ino looked over at their brown haired friend. Ino narrowed her eyes at him, "Where do you think that you are going Kiba?"

Kiba pointed at Naruto, "With him."

Naruto sighed, both of his teammates were stubborn. Ino shook her head no, "You can't go since you are hiding things from us."

Kiba sighed, "Are you still going on about that?"

Ino nodded her head then Kiba spoke again, "If it makes you feel better Tsunade gave me permission to take her with us since she may be of a lot of help."

Ino smiled, "Okay, well then I guess that you can go. Naruto, stay until I come back. I have to get my gear since I know you didn't pack it for me."

Naruto shook his head no, "Of course not, you aren't suppose to go."

Ino pointed at him, "If I come back and you aren't here then you better hope that I never find you."

Naruto gulped as he nodded at his blond goddess of a girlfriend. He stood there with Kiba as they waited for her to come back over to them, "So who is it that you are dating? Will she get along with Ino-hime or cause headaches for us all?"

Kiba scratched the back of his neck, "Well.. she may get a long with Ino.. but I sincerely doubt it after the history that they have."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at that, "Well this doesn't sound good."

Ino came out of the room that she shared with Naruto and looked at him, "What doesn't sound good?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Oh.. you will see Ino-hime. Lets get going."

Ino nodded her head and walked with Naruto and Kiba to the front gate, not happy about who she saw standing there waiting for them. Kiba smiled at the red headed girl who now had a Leaf headband tied around her arm, "Hey Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya ignored him and went straight to Ino, "Hey blond hoe."

Ino glared at her, "Sound whore."

Tayuya glared back, "Leaf slut!"

Ino narrowed her eyes, a small growl coming out of her throat, "DOG FUCKER!"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes back, "DEMON LOVER!"

Both Naruto and Kiba looked at one another, "Do they realize we are right here?"

Naruto shook his head at his brown haired friends question. Inos growl got more audible, "Don't call my Naruto-kun a demon!"

Tayuya poked Ino in the shoulder, "Don't call my idiot a dog then!"

Ino pushed Tayuya, "Kiba likes being compared to dogs!"

Tayuya looked at her then back at Kiba who shrugged with a small nod. She rolled her eyes then looked back at Ino, "Well your little demon is still leaving your ass behind."

Ino looked at her with a questionable look then looked over Tayuyas shoulder to see Naruto walking down the path with his hands behind his head. Kiba hadn't noticed Naruto leave either otherwise he would be up there as well. Ino pushed Tayuya out of the way, "NARUTO-KUN WAIT UP!"

Naruto stopped and looked back at his blond haired girlfriend as she ran to him. Naruto smiled as she stopped next to him, not noticing the angry look in her eyes. She slapped him on the cheek, "Where the hell do you think you are going without me?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek, "I was going to get a head start is all, you seemed hellbent on arguing with Tayuya."

Ino looked at him, "I was defending you!"

Naruto looked at her, "Though that holds some truth, lets be honest here hime, you were just trying to prove you are the top woman on our team."

Ino rolled her eyes as she looked away from him, "... maybe."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand, "Come on Ino-hime, lets get going."

Ino nodded her head as she walked with her head on his shoulder, "Your being more open about our relationship right now Naruto-kun, it is unlike you."

Naruto smiled at her as he pulled her in closer to him, kissing her on the side of the head. He just smiled as he whispered in her ear, "We aren't on a mission though hime."

Ino smiled as she nuzzled into him even more, "Good point Naruto-kun, that means I get whatever I want from you while we are gone."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Yes Ino-hime."

Kiba and Tayuya were walking behind the blond couple, "Hey, why does he always call her Ino-hime?"

Kiba looked at her then back at the blond couple, "He made her a promise after our sensei did something she didn't like."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow and Kiba sighed before he elaborated on the subject.

_Ino was currently 15 and standing there extremely upset. She had just caught the one that she loved with his perverted godfather and their teammate at a brothel. He had seen her and ran out after her after finally escaping the clutches of their sensei._

_Naruto had caught up to her quickly but her response was a swift kick to the balls. Naruto currently lay on the ground coughing in agony. Ino wasn't going to let him get away with anything though, "What do I not do enough for you physically is that it?"_

_Naruto looked at her, "Thats.. not it.. Ino-chan."_

_Ino glared at him, "Then WHY were you here at a brothel huh?"_

_Naruto continued to look at her, his coughing now gone though he was still feeling the pain. Naruto just looked at her, "I was drug here Ino-chan."_

_Ino wasn't going to believe that though, what woman would while in a angry state? She just continued to glare at him, "Where is your proof then?"_

_Naruto looked at her, "Your a mind reader aren't you? Just use your jutsu."_

_Ino looked at him then nodded her head before doing her hand signs and intiating the jutsu. While she was in there she watched the memory through Narutos eyes. He was training when Jiraiya and Kiba showed up, claiming that Ino wanted to see him. Naruto of course went with them into the town then looked at the brothel, "Ino-chan wouldn't be in there."_

_Jiraiya and Kiba both looked at one another then picked him up by his arms. He struggled but was only able to overpower Kiba. Jiraiya drug him in there and then sat him down in the corner by the window that he made sure to look out of the whole time. If he didn't then he felt that he would betraying the woman that he had fallen in love with._

_That was when he saw his blond haired love looking at him with hurt and angry eyes. He quickly got away from Jiraiya and Kiba to chase after her fleeing form._

_Ino released the jutsu and looked at him with apologetic eyes. Naruto looked at her, still holding onto his balls in pain, "I wouldn't do something like that to you Ino-chan, your the woman I love, my hime."_

_Ino looked at him, blushing from his kind and considerate words even after she had seriously hurt him. Ino helped him sit straight up, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto looked at her, "Depends.. are you mad at me still and plan to kick me in the balls again?"_

_Ino sighed as she looked at him then kissed him gently, "I am sorry about that Naruto-kun, but it looked really bad from my side."_

_Naruto looked at her, "Still.. I thought you trusted me more then that.."_

_Ino looked at him, seeing that she had hurt him by jumping to the conclusion that she had. She rubbed his cheek, "I really am sorry Naruto-kun.. you don't have to forgive me but I am."_

_Naruto looked at her, kissing her on the cheek, "I guess I can understand it Ino-chan."_

_Ino looked at him with happy eyes, happy that she was dating someone who was so easily forgiving with her. Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile though it faded slowly, "I wish you trusted me more though.."_

_Ino looked at him, "I will make you a deal Naruto-kun, if you call me Ino-hime I will never doubt your love for me again."_

_Naruto looked at her then slowly nodded his head at her, "Okay Ino-hime."_

_Ino smiled at him then kissed him passionately right there on the street where they were at. Jiraiya making a whistling noise while Kiba was distracted by other things in the area._

Tayuya looked up at the blond couple and made a disapproving sound, "I wouldn't have forgiven her that easily."

Kiba smiled, "He has loved her for a very long time, forgiving her has always been in his nature. Even when she was interested in another guy, showing no interest in him and always insulting him, he forgave her. Its just how much he seems to care about her."

Tayuya looked at him, "Damn, that is one dedicated fucker."

Kiba nodded his head at her, "Yeah, I never knew anyone as dedicated to their other as he is. Everything he seems to do is for her sake in some way. Even this, though it seems like he is trying to avenge our sensei he is more interested in keeping her safe since they said she was next."

Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Interesting.. think they will ever break up so I can make a move on him?"

Kiba looked at her, "Still standing right here you know but I doubt it."

Tayuya looked at him, "I know you are there, you don't have to point it out dumb ass. Such a shame, I could have rocked his world."

Kiba looked at her, "You could rock my world if you want."

Tayuya hit him on the top of the head, "Don't be a pervert."

Kiba sighed as he looked at his red headed girlfriend, "Irritating people."

Naruto was still holding Ino close as they listened to Kiba recount their story. Ino looked at Naruto, "How does he know all that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "He asked me why I was walking funny, when I told him you kicked me in the balls he asked why so I told him."

Ino looked at him then back forward as they walked, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed the side of her head again, "I know Ino-hime."

Ino smiled at him, "Hopefully I don't have to kick you in the balls again. I would rather use them for more pleasurable things."

Naruto looked at her with a small blush, before looking forward. He smiled a little though, "That plus I am not sure I could give you kids someday after another kick like that hime."

Ino blushed a little as well before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. They both smiled at each other, "Someday you will give them to me Naruto-kun, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. We aren't even married yet and I think we should wait a couple years into that to even start trying."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he leaned down and captured her lips into another kiss. The kiss was more passionate as they walked. Naruto eventually broke the kiss and kissed her cheek, "I love you hime."

Ino smiled at him, "I love you too pervert."

* * *

**Jaku Uzumaki: Yeah, Shikamaru had a fairly painful death. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: ****Yeah, Shikamaru is dead now in this story haha. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**WolfDots: ****I didn't really care to much about his death, I can get brutal if I want to like how I killed Danzo in Painful Love. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: I would too haha. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**LyokoForever: That is what I try for with my stories, have them different but similar. Things that make them unique and mine while also showing what it is that made us like Naruto to start with. I haven't decided what I am going to do with Kushina yet, I have a idea but I don't want to give it away just yet. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: Eh, the kenjutsu abilities weren't really my focus. If I had focused more on that then maybe I would have been more attention to it but I was more interested in showing their summoning contracts as well as his techniques he developed with the blade. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	28. Chapter 28

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Naruto: Crazed Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stories! Master of the Wind updates when I get its Chapters done, which will be a slower pace.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 28: A Chance Encounter!**_

The four Konohagakure shinobi, plus one dog, walked for about 3 days before they got to a border town near where Jiraiya fought the Akatsuki Leader known as Pain. Naruto looked around at the town, noticing the lack of shinobi around he took off his headband, "We would be better off not showing where we are from."

The other three shinobi nodded their heads before all removing their headbands as well as their team leader. They all removed their ninja pouches and gear and Naruto sealed each one in a individual scroll for each person. Naruto gave them all the scrolls before they headed into the town, looking for somewhere that they could stay then travel into Amegakure under the pretext of being wandering couples.

Eventually they found a small bed and breakfast that was about a 2 hour walk without chakra into Amegakure. They had multiple rooms open but Naruto would request only one for him and Ino, they would go under the belief that they were married. Naruto approached the counter as the clerk looked at him, "How may I help you tonight sir?"

Naruto smiled at him, "I would like a suite for my wife and I please, I would like to rent it for a month if that is possible."

The clerk smiled and nodded as he pulled out a set of keys, "That will cost you about 10,000 Yen sir."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at him, pulling out the bills then handing it to him. The clerk smiled, "Thank you sir, here are your room keys. If either of you need anything during your stay here please do not hesitate to ask us."

Naruto smiled and nodded before he looked over at Ino, "Come along wife."

Ino smiled, "Yes husband, lets start our honeymoon."

Naruto smiled as Ino grabbed his hand and they walked towards where their room was. Kiba and Tayuya did the same, going under the pretense of being a married couple. Naruto smiled at Ino as he closed the door and heard her question, "So I am your wife now am I?"

Naruto looked at her some more, "Well.. I thought that we act more like that then just boyfriend and girlfriend. Already want a divorce from me huh Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled at him, "I guess we will have to see now won't we Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "I guess so Ino-hime, for now though you will have to bear with being my wife okay?"

Ino came closer to him, putting her hand on his chest, "I don't mind at all Naruto-kun, what last name are we using though?"

Naruto looked at her, "Hmm... how about Snow?"

Ino rose her eyebrow at him, "I have never heard of a name like that."

Naruto smiled at her, "Exactly, I will be Ruto Snow and you can be whatever you like but with Snow as your last name love."

Ino smiled at him, "How about Rose Snow?"

Naruto nodded his head, "If that is what you would like hime, whatever you want love."

Ino smiled at him, "You are such a good husband aren't you Ruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled her close to him, "If you say that I am Rose-hime."

Ino smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss that backed them up onto the bed. When they broke Ino smiled at him, "Time to start the honeymoon Ruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her before doing what it was that she was seeking. Making her scream and moan his name in pleasure as he groaned and grunted, moaning her name as well. It was risky though, Ino had no control and was yelling and moaning his real name. Naruto figured that it was fine though, as long as they were in their room.

When they were finished though Naruto made sure to put up a sound barrier seal on their door and each wall. Ino looked at him as he came back into their bed, "Why did you do that Ruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Because my wife is very loud in bed and kept moaning my real name."

Ino blushed as she snuggled into him as she kissed him on the cheek, "Well.. my husband is a stud in the bed so I can't help it."

Naruto blushed back at her as he looked at her, "Well I do my best to please my wife."

Ino smiled as she kissed him on the shoulder, "And you would be smart to keep on doing your best as well Ruto-kun, understand me?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Yes Rose-hime."

Ino smiled as she nuzzled into his arm to catch up on the sleep that she was craving after her time with her 'husband.' Naruto smiled as she fell asleep on his shoulder, cuddling into him to try and absorb as much heat as she could from him. Naruto just slowly ran his hand up and down her side, making her smile in her sleep. He had been debating on leaving a clone here with her, make them all think that he was still here with them while he went on alone.

He knew that doing something like that would infuriate her though. Eventually she would figure out that what he left was a clone, it wouldn't take her long either. She would find him and beat him bloody, wait for him to heal and then do it again. Naruto sighed, if he did in fact go through with that, she would never forgive him completely so he would have to take her with him. They may be able to leave Kiba and Tayuya behind though, it was all unclear at the moment.

The fact that only one Akatsuki had been dealt with and that person had already been replaced by Sasuke in the Akatsuki ranks. Naruto knew that this was going to be hard for them all, that this was going to be something he couldn't guarantee them all going home from. To make it worse, Naruto was bringing them all his one weakness.

Naruto was basically hand delivering Ino to them because she was to stubborn to just stay home. He knew she was doing this because she cared about him, that she loved him. He knew this but she also knew that she was his weakness, something that everyone in Akatsuki knew as well. Naruto sighed but still smiled as he looked at her sleeping on his shoulder, _'I won't lose you Ino-hime, I would give myself over to them before you got hurt for them to try and get to me.'_

Naruto just continued to look at her as he eventually fell asleep, still holding her close to him as a husband truly would. When Naruto woke up he saw that Ino was making them food in their suite making him smile. He just laid there for a minute, watching her make them food with a content smile on her face. Naruto just laid there looking at her, eventually she noticed his blue eyes looking at her, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiled at her, "You seem so happy right now, so content just because your doing something normal for once. I was enjoying it."

Ino smiled at him as she went back to making them their food, "I like doing this.. just making us food after waking up next to you. Its normal like you said, ninja don't have very normal lives."

Naruto looked at her as he sat up in the bed, "Is normal what you want hime?"

Ino looked at the food for a minute before making the fire stop and looking at him, "Maybe.. I know that our lives will make that hard to do until you become the Hokage though.. if we live."

Naruto looked at her, "You will live Ino-hime, I promise you that. No matter what, I will assure that you live."

Ino looked at the food, her eyes seemed saddened though. She looked at him, "I know you will.. no matter what.. but that includes giving yourself over to them to save me. I know I am your weakness.. they know it as well. I should have listened and stayed home, but I couldn't do it.. I couldn't let you bear this burden without me."

Her eyes just locked on him, "Plus.. you said along time ago that the safest place for me is by your side didn't you?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, motioning for her to come closer to him. She smiled and did as he stood up she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. They were going into the lions den, taking Naruto to the people that wanted him dead for his Bijuu. Naruto put his hand on her hips kissing her cheek, "You are safest next to me Ino-hime, no matter what I will make sure that you stay safe. I love you and I want to spend my life with you, no matter how short my life may be."

Ino stared at him, "Do not talk like it is already determined Naruto Namikaze, do you understand me? Kiba, Minato, Tsunade, the Sound Whore and I will make sure they NEVER get you."

Naruto smiled at her, "I am glad that you are so certain love."

Ino glared at him, grabbing him by the chin to make him look directly into her eyes, "Say it too Naruto, right now."

Naruto smiled as he shook his head at her, "You, Kiba, Minato, Tsunade and Tayu-"

Ino looked at him, "Sound Whore!"

Naruto sighed, "and the Sound Whore will make sure I am never captured."

Ino looked at him, "You didn't put the emphasis on never."

Naruto looked at her, "You are being this difficult just to screw with me aren't you hime."

Ino smirked, "I think I screwed you enough last night don't you?"

Naruto smiled as he lifted her up into the air to be face level with him, "I don't know, I could go for another round if you are up for it hime."

Ino smirked at him, "What if I say no?"

Naruto smiled, "I could always tease you until you want to have another round.. but you know I wouldn't do that. I would put you down, give you a kiss and eat your delicious cooking."

Ino smiled at her blond haired boyfriend, "Hmm.. well I think that another round sounds great 'husband.'"

Naruto smiled as he laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her heavily. As they were getting into it though their was a knocking at their door. Naruto sighed as he got off of her and opened the door, expecting it to be Kiba. Naruto opened the door and saw black cloaks with red clouds, his eyes widening, "Hello 9 Tails."

Naruto ran at Ino and grabbed her before jumping out the window, getting to open ground where they stood a better chance in a fight. Naruto looked back to see the two Akatsuki members coming out of the house, "KIBA! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Kiba shot up in his bed next to Tayuya, catching a glimpse of the Akatsuki members out the window. She was still happily asleep after the fun that she had with him the night before. Kiba nudged her, "Tayuya-chan, wake up!"

Tayuya shoved him out of the bed, "Shut up fucker."

Kiba hurried to his clothes, quickly putting them on, "DAMMIT TAYUYA WAKE THE FUCK UP! THEY ARE HERE!"

Tayuya shot up in the bed, "Who is here?"

Kiba looked at her as he ran at the window, "Akatsuki!"

Tayuya ran to her clothes as well, quickly putting them on as Kiba and Akamaru leapt out the window. They started to spin, " GATSUUGA!"

Kiba and Akamaru tried to hit the Akatsuki members but they leapt up into the air to avoid them both. The Inuzuka pair landed on the other side of Naruto as Tayuya leapt out the window next to Kiba. Naruto pulled out all of their scrolls and handed them to each of them so that they had their gear as they all watched the Akatsuki members remove their hats.

Naruto looked at them, "Deidara and Sasori huh, I am insulted that they would send someone like Deidara after me. Sasori though I can respect, he is someone who is more respectable."

Sasori laughed at the comment as Deidara started to get angry, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU JINCHURIKI BRAT!"

Naruto looked at Deidara, "I said you are an insult to my power."

Deidara growled as he reached back into his pouch, making clay pigeons that flew at Naruto. Naruto shook his head then threw his special kunai with explosive tags and his seals scratched into the blade into the pigeons. The tags exploded, making the clay c4 pigeons explode as well.

Naruto looked at Deidara, "Is that really the best you got?"

Deidara started to grind his teeth, "NO ITS NOT!"

Naruto just shook his head, "I would prefer not to fight here where civilians can be hurt, why don't we do this in the open field a few miles north of the town?"

Deidara pointed and yelled, "WHY WOULD I DO WHAT YOU WANT!?"

Naruto ignored him, looking at Sasori, "I am not going to run, I will fight but I prefer to not do it here."

Sasori looked at him, then made a chuckling sound, "Whatever way you prefer to be captured 9 Tails."

Naruto nodded as they all leapt away from the inn that the Konohagakure ninja were staying at. Naruto landed first, then Ino followed by Sasori and Deidara. Then Kiba, Akamaru and Tayuya landed a couple seconds later.

Naruto looked over at the two Akatsuki members, "How did you find us before we start this?"

Sasori looked at him, "My spy network rivals that of your former sensei, your womans loud moaning and screaming last night gave my network plenty of information."

Ino sighed as she looked over at Naruto, "Sorry Naruto-kun.."

Naruto smiled at her as he leaned down and captured her lips in a quick kiss, "Its okay hime, I would do it again just because how good it makes both of us feel."

Ino blushed and nodded her head before her serious look returned as she glared at two of the people trying to take her boyfriend away. Sure at times he was irresponsible, a pervert and a general idiot when it came to her but he was hers. She wouldn't allow anyone to take him away from her and she meant that.

Naruto looked at the two Akatsuki members then looked over at Ino, _'She has her necklace on which is a good thing.. if she didn't have that on then I don't know what I would do to protect her."_

Naruto looked back over at the Akatsuki members, "Well then, lets start then shall we? Hime, your with me taking on Sasori. Kiba, I leave the annoying one to you, Akamaru and Tayuya. Is that okay with the three of you?"

Kiba nodded his head, "Lets get to work then Tayuya-chan, if we kill him then we can get a big pay check for his death. Not as big as some of the other Akatsuki members but a good sized one regardless."

Tayuya nodded her head as she pulled out her flute, "Lets do this then fucker."

Naruto looked at Ino, "Are you ready love?"

Ino nodded her head and smiled at him, "Yeah I am Naruto-kun, after we finish her we can finish what we started in the room."

Naruto smiled, "Sure Ino-hime."

They both looked back at Sasori, "Are you ready now 9 Tails?"

Naruto nodded his head then his eyes turned red as he opened up his chakra network to Kuramas chakra. Narutos body was engulfed in a red cloak, "Lets do this Sasori."

* * *

**AnbuDragon: Lol, I suppose that it is but what part of a relationship with Naruto wouldn't be weird in most cases? ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: Well, now you know the start of what the Akatsuki are doing. I am doing things different in this story though obviously. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Suppressed-Demon: My Chapters aren't short, they are always at least 2.5K in words before I do all the extra stuff like the AN's and RR's. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest1: ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest2: Yeah.. um.. Ino isn't going to die.. sorry I guess? I really don't know what you expected from that since its a NaruIno story.. so.. yeah. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**OneFunRun: The flashbacks are just how I explain things that happened on the Training Trip, I didn't want to type out the chapters for them. Not saying that there won't be dramatic things down the line that involve a 'wrench in their life' type of situation. I was just saying that it is how I am explaining and elaborating on things that occurred during their training trip. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Craven34: Not that your bitching isn't amusing, I don't have the energy to make fun of you. Other then this short response it is all you will get. Don't like the story don't read it, think you can do better by all means. I am trying to do something others haven't so you can fuck off.**

**Darious Frost: I haven't decided yet to be honest, I mean.. I have a plan for him not being dead but I haven't completely decided one way or the other. Just maybe hurt badly in battle or a way to lure Naruto away from the village where he was so heavily surrounded by friends and powerful shinobi. Like I said, I haven't decided yet. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Ace: I will lose absolutely no sleep knowing you aren't reading. Seriously, your opinion means that little to me. Some little fag that hides behind his computer and guest accounts who doesn't even write who thinks he just knows everything, means nothing.  
**

**Guest3: Deal with it. That is all that I have to say about that.**


	29. Chapter 29

**********************So I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Naruto: Crazed Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stories! Master of the Wind updates when I get its Chapters done, which will be a slower pace.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 29: A Unexpected Twist!**_

Naruto and Ino looked across at the Puppet master that use to be aligned with Sunagakure. The man looked at Naruto and Ino, still in his hunched form that only he knew was a shell. Naruto looked at him through blue eyes then looked over at Ino, "Are you sure that you are ready love?"

Ino smiled at him and nodded her head, "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded then looked back at Sasori, throwing kunai all around him. Naruto flashed in between the 10 kunai that he threw, a rasengan forming in his hand as he did. Ino saw the opening that Naruto was creating and flashed through some hand signs, "Earth Style: Earthen Risen Spears!"

Spears quickly arose from the ground, piercing through the shell that they thought was Sasori as Naruto flashed above him and slammed a rasengan into his back. The shell shattered as Naruto leapt back over to Ino, "Huh... I expected more."

Ino nodded her head at him as they went to go and help with Deidara and then they heard a sinister laughing, "Please.. you thought that was enough for me? I admit your teamwork abilities and planning without speaking is impressive but come on, I am Sasori of the Red Sand."

Naruto looked over his shoulder as the now red haired shinobi stood up from the broken shell. He smirked, "Its a shame though, I really did enjoy that puppet."

Ino stepped up next to Naruto who stood there before he touched his forearm, summoning his executioner blade to him. As the blade appeared in a puff of white smoke Naruto grabbed the handle and put it on his shoulder, "Well.. I guess the real fun begins here then doesn't it."

Sasori nodded his head as he ran through hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu."

The new puppet arrived, little did either of them know it was the Third Kazekage. Sasori attached his chakra strings, "Alright then, lets see what you two can do then Nine Tails."

Naruto put his blade in front of him and started to channel his chakra into it before flashing to a kunai near Sasori. Naruto slashed, but his blade was stopped by some black sand. Naruto looked at it and then felt that his blade was starting to be pulled away from him. He looked around him to see the kunai starting to move as well and Naruto flashed to Ino using her necklace. Naruto dispersed his sword, realizing that it was a liability in this battle. Naruto sighed, "The sand is magnetic Ino-hime, kunai, shuriken, blades are all useless."

Ino sighed, "Well that is unfortunate.."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as Sasori smirked, "I was told that you were fairly unintelligent but you figured that out quickly. Our information must have been false, I wonder if your weakness was as well."

Narutos eyes narrowed as the puppet hovered in front of Sasori and the black sand started to float around it before forming little balls. Naruto looked at him, moving Ino behind him just to be safe. Sasori smiled, "That will do you no good Nine Tails."

Naruto knew what was going on, he was making a projectile to use against him. Naruto closed his eyes and focused, summoning up his Kyuubi chakra to engulf him in a cloak as he touched the mark on his left arm. Inos eyes widened but she nodded her head all the same. Sasori smiled as he ordered the puppet to fire the projectiles at Naruto, "Iron Sand Drizzle!"

Naruto made sure the Ino was directly behind him then at the last moment he transported them to the kunais near Sasori. Ino instantly started to flash through her hand signs, "Water Style: Water Bullets!"

Ino shot multiple shots of water at the puppet, all of them being blocked by the sand as Naruto had expected to happen. This slowed down the sand so that the puppet or Sasori would have to take the hit from Naruto. His rasengan formed and he slammed it into Sasoris stomach, surprisingly Sasori hadn't tried to block Naruto with the puppet.

Sasori went flying backwards into the trees, Naruto figured that this time it was definitely over. He smiled over at Ino as he made clones that ran ahead of them into the tree line, "You were fantastic hime."

Ino smiled at him, "Thanks Naruto-kun, lets go help out teammate and his bitch now."

Naruto shook his head but agreed, as they went to run and help them though they heard a laughing, "Where do you two think that you are going?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder as Sasori emerged from the forest, the puppet behind him and revealing that most of his body was a puppet as well. Naruto sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult? Why can't you just die already."

Sasori smirked, "My mission was to collect the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, I have yet to do that so I won't be dying anytime soon."

Naruto growled, "FINE! I WILL FINISH THIS NOW!"

Ino looked at Naruto, "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto growled as his eyes turned crimson. He replied in a low whisper so only she could hear, "Finishing this with one attack, grab one of my Kunai and throw it as far away as you can Ino-hime. I have my clones preparing the jutsu in the tree line while I talk to him."

Ino looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you really going to use that?"

Naruto nodded his head, "If I incinerate him to ash I want to see him come back again."

Ino looked at him with concern, worried he was letting frustration get to him. She kissed his cheek then grabbed a kunai, getting ready to throw it. He smiled as he looked at Sasori, "I will make you a deal, if you live through this I won't resist your capture, but you have to take the hit. This is my strongest attack that I can use on my own chakra."

Sasori looked at him, "Do you think I am a fool and would agree to something so idiotic?"

Naruto smirked at him, "I never knew that Sasori of the Red Sand was a coward. I always thought that Deidara was to cowardly one in Akatsuki."

Sasori chuckled at Narutos attempt to get under his skin, "It isn't cowardly to know when you should or shouldn't agree to something as stupid as letting you hit me with your strongest attack."

Naruto smiled as two of his clones dispersed in the tree line. Naruto shrugged, "That is such a shame.. it really is."

Naruto and Ino saw that Narutos clone was running up behind Sasori and Ino threw the kunai as Naruto smirked, "To bad you die anyways eh?"

Sasori looked at Naruto then heard the footsteps behind him, he turned to see Narutos clone in the air already releasing the attack. It was already to late for him to dodge. Naruto grabbed Ino before teleporting them to his kunai, grabbing it and throwing it as hard as he could towards Kiba and Tayuya.

Naruto teleported them again, landing on the ground behind Kiba and Tayuya who had captured a very upset Deidara. Kiba looked at Naruto who was smiling, "Brace yourselves, its about to get really hot and have a strong gust."

Naruto pulled Ino into his chest, holding her close to him as Kiba did the same to Tayuya. Ino didn't protest though Tayuya was protesting Kiba. That was when the towering inferno went off, shutting up Tayuya as the forest around them went up in flames. A large and powerful wind blew through, both male shinobi had their feet held to the ground through chakra as they held onto their girlfriends.

When the gust passed them Naruto released Ino as he looked over his shoulder. Naruto channeled his Kyuubi chakra and looked through the charred ashes of the forest to see that Sasori had been burnt alive, well alivish. Naruto smiled as he looked at Ino, "That did it love, one Akatsuki member dead, many more to go."

Ino nodded her head as she looked over at the captured Deidara, "Why is she.. I mean he still alive?"

Kiba shrugged, "I figured that we could give him to Konohagakure for information. Now that they know Naruto is out of the village it is no longer safe to proceed towards the Leader of the Akatsuki. It would be suicide."

Naruto sighed, as much as he hated to admit it Kiba was right in his assumption. Naruto looked at Deidara, "Fine.. but how did you neutralize him?"

Kiba smiled, "While we were battling Akamaru noticed that there was the distinct smell of dirt in his C4 Attacks. That made it so that I knew he was a earth user, lightning neutralizes Earth so as long as I have a lightning current inside of him he isn't a threat."

Naruto nodded his head, "Well its a good thing that Akamaru figured that out then, these Akatsuki members all seem to have some kind of ace up their sleeves so I wouldn't be surprised if he did as well. Some of them are pretty drastic as well, since Sasori turned his body into a puppet it seems."

Kiba nodded his head, looking down at Deidara, "Well I have a couple of lightning paper seals for while we sleep that I can put on him. So if we start now we should get to Konohagakure in about a day, if we stop at sundown to set up camp and so on."

Naruto nodded his head before they went back to the hotel they had been staying at. Naruto approached the desk, saying that his wife and him had decided to move on sooner then they originally intended. The clerk nodded before refunding Naruto his pay except for one night of pay. Naruto and Ino left as Tayuya did the same for her and Kiba. When they finished they begun their walk towards Konohagakure.

_Elsewhere..._

There was a high pitched voice, "I think that he is waking up finally."

The response came from a lower pitched voice, "I think that he is, we must not let him move around to much yet."

He opened his eyes slowly, his body aching in pains everywhere. He looked around and noticed where he was, he went to speak but couldn't find his voice. His breaths were shallow until finally he found his voice, "How.. am I.. alive?"

The place that the lower voice had come from finally lit up to show an elderly toad there, "Simple Jiraiya-boy, after Pain pierced you with those 6 poles we reverse summoned you here. Instantly using our healing techniques we were able to repair your internal organs just in time. Your skin though, wasn't as cooperative and you will have scars to match the large one in the center of your chest."

Jiraiya looked at Pa, "Does.. Konohagakure know.. I am.. alive?"

Pa shook his head no, "We didn't know if we could trust everyone in Konohagakure so your life is being kept a secret right now."

Jiraiya looked at him, "My students.. mainly.. Naruto.. will want.. to avenge me. He is.. an idiot.. ha."

Jiraiya had a small smirk as he slowly sat up, ignoring the protests from Ma and Pa. He looked at the scars on his chest. It was bad enough he had the large scar from his training with Naruto over the training trip but now he had 6 other ones to match.

Jiraiya looked at Ma and Pa, "Your healing is.. amazing.. I should be.. dead."

Jiraiya sat back against the wall in pain still. Ma smiled, "Thank you, I am the one who healed you after all."

Jiraiya smiled then looked at Pa, "You must tell Minato or Tsunade.. get my students back in the village.. before its to late."

Pa nodded his head but did something different instead. He flashed through his own hand signs then put his hands on the ground, "Reverse Summoning Jutsu."

All of a sudden a blond haired man stood there, looking around confused. He looked down at the small toads and smiled, "Ma and Pa, how are you two doing?"

Ma smiled, "We are good Minato-boy, we have a surprise for you?"

Minato rose his eyebrow then looked behind him to see Jiraiya, "... how?"

Pa smiled, "We reverse summoned him just in time to heal his internal injuries to save his life. We hear that his students are rash enough to try and avenge his death."

Minato nodded his head, "They have already left to go and do that, though I think Naruto was more interested that they named Ino their next target."

Jiraiya looked at him, "Are they.. okay?"

Minato nodded his head, "According to a wolf that arrived earlier this morning they were on their way back with a captured Akatsuki member as well as killing another."

Jiraiya smiled, "My stupid and rash.. godson.. your full of.. surprises."

Minato smiled as well, "Is he well enough to travel to have Tsunade-sama finish his healing process?"

Ma and Pa nodded their heads and then they all summoned into Tsunades office. Tsunade looked up from her papers to see them all, specifically Jiraiya, "Jiraiya?"

He smiled, "Miss me princess?"

Tsunade smiled at him, "Maybe."

He smiled some more, "Do you think you could do me a favor and heal up my wounds for me?"

Tsunade nodded her head as she got up and started to heal him. When she finished doing what she could she sat back behind her desk, "Good news as well, your students will be back tomorrow morning."

Jiraiya nodded his head at her, "Thats good, I am sure them saying I was dead while naming Ino next was their ploy to get Naruto out of the village."

Minato nodded his head in agreement, "My son is rash enough to do something that foolish."

All of them smiled, laughing at Narutos expense as Jiraiya clutched his side in pain from laughing.

_Back with Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Tayuya and their captive.._

Naruto had just woke up, he was always the first to rise in the mornings. Within the hour everyone else was now awake as well and packing up the camp. Kiba was keeping watch over Deidara, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

When they finished they all started on their way back to Konohagakure, making it at 10 in the morning and going straight to Tsunades office. Little did they know about the surprise that was waiting for them in there. Naruto pushed open the door, "Tsunade-sama, we have to repor..."

Naruto stared at Jiraiya who was just looking at him as he held onto his side. Ino and Kiba were doing the same thing, not believing their eyes, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Its really me, you think that the great Toad Sage would die so easily? There is so much research left to be done!"

They all sighed, knowing that it was indeed their perverted sensei. Naruto smiled regardless still, quickly flashing to Jiraiya and enveloping him in a hug. Jiraiya smiled and hugged his godson back, "Stupid boy, going after Akatsuki."

Naruto released him and smiled as he backed up, "You have told me for years that I am to rash and take unnecessry risks though."

Jiraiya nodded as Kiba pulled Deidara forward, "We have a new captive for you Tsunade-sama, just keep a lightning current going through him and he is as harmless as a butterfly."

Deidara scoffed at the comment as Tsunade nodded. An ANBU member stepped from the shadow and took the wiring from Kiba and started to use his own lightning chakra then they disappeared. Tsuande looked at them, "Akatsuki work in pairs, where is the other one?"

Naruto smiled, "Dead, in a pile of ashes where I burnt him alive."

Tsunade rose her eyes, "I used my powerful jutsu and killed him. Every time we thought we had him he had another trick up his sleeve and I was tired of it. So I finished him off quickly."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Who was it?"

Naruto looked at Ino as she replied, "Sasori of the Red Sand."

Tsunade nodded as she looked him up in the Bingo Book as well as Deidara, giving both couples a set of pay. Kiba split his with Tayuya as Naruto just pocketed all of his and Inos, since they lived together they would share the funds all the way. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, "What is the Leader of the Akatsuki like?"

Jiraiya sighed, "That is a conversation for another time when I am not as weak. Go, enjoy your time with Ino."

Ino smiled as she drug him out the door of the Hokages Tower, "Come along Ruto-kun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow, "Why are you using my fake name still hime?"

Ino shrugged, "It will be my pet name for you, you call me love and hime so I will call you Ruto."

Naruto smiled at her, "Okay Ino-hime."

The blond couple walked off happily, it seemed like the downward slope had ended. They killed an Akatsuki member, captured another and their sensei was still alive. Little did they know about the storm that was heading their way.

* * *

**HMV: They irritate me, I take time out of my schedule and all they do is sit there and bitch as if I forced them to read the story. I am usually drop dead tired when I come home from work and I sit down and write for all of my fans, I don't enjoy my efforts being criticized over the stupidest fucking reasons. At least you get a chuckle out of it since it doesn't stop the little bitches from crying some more haha. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Robtank: ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: Wanted to get two of my less favorite Akatsuki people out of the way now, but I have a twist I think you will like later on. I am sure that people will bitch about the fight scene being short. As well as the lack of one between Kiba/Tayuya and Deidara but I was to tired. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: Well we already talked about your ideas and as you saw in this Chapter, the ideas that I told you were put into effect. I am bumping up one of my main plot ideas so I needed him back sooner then I originally expected. The whole loophole thing I think matches his character with how I portray him in this story so that was why I did it that way haha. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Bee0: ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Suppressed-Demon: Wasn't meant to be a Lemon Chapter, should be one coming up her soon though. Couple chapters away I think. 2.5 is the minimum, this Chapter was about 3K before everything else was added in. It is something that won't change that people constantly complain about that irritates me greatly since I write after coming home from work. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**LightYagami25: So I can clarify before I respond to your bitching, the Authors Notes were not a whole Chapter, it was a bit longer then the ones that I do now. I broke no rules on the site, people are just to fucking lazy. Now onto the other part: Your lucky I am too tired to really rip into you so I will give you the just of the usual message. Go fuck yourself and don't read it, I don't force you to read it if you don't like how I write or my story then go fuck yourself. I don't fucking care okay? I would be just as happy with my dedicated fans, to name a few: Darious Frost, HMV, AnbuDragon, Evil-Pain, Phantoms Storm and more I can't remember right now. So basically, just go fuck yourself you flaming piece of crap :D.**

**NoTrace: Glad that you like my twists, there are a few flamers who don't like Shikamaru as a bad guy but as I explained in a previous RR the things that make it so people like him are what would make him a perfect antagonist. He is smart, cunning and level headed which would be a perfect villain. Frankly, I killed him off to stop the bitching as I planned for him to live a lot longer. I liked the ideas I implemented with Naruto as a younger Genin and his relationship with his team, glad that you liked them as well. I will explain the contracts in a flashback, I think it is about 4 or 5 Chapters ahead from where I am if my planning stays the head in my head from where I write, though that rarely actually happens haha. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	30. Chapter 30

**********************o I had to repost this story since 400-500 words is too much for some people too deal with. I am allowed a Authors Notes but apparently that was too much for people. Either they are so pathetic they sit on their computer too look for things the don't like to report or their lack the basic computer knowledge to know what a mouse scroll wheel is. Regardless, if another one of my stories is deleted for something as idiotic and irritating as that I will cease to post stories on here.**

**********************Remember the One Story gets One Chapter a day, that is the new system. Today was Legend of the Namikazes, tomorrow will be The New Kunoichi and then the day after that will be Naruto: Crazed Love. Hope that you all continue to voice your support for the stories! Master of the Wind updates when I get its Chapters done, which will be a slower pace.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Namikazes**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the basic plot points of this story._

_**Chapter 30: Clouds Could Be On The Horizon!**_

Naruto and Ino met with Kiba the next day to have lunch with their recovering sensei. Naruto was a bit irritated with his godfather, going after the Akatsuki Leader alone!

Naruto sat there staring at his godfather with his girlfriend holding onto his arm, "Ruto-kun, stop glaring at him."

Naruto shook his head no, "He calls me stupid and reckless all the time, then he does the same thing."

Ino sighed, "You got to let it go babe."

Naruto looked at her, "Would you let it go if I had done the same thing that he had?"

Ino rose her eyebrow at him, "Hmm... that is a good point but.."

The blond haired woman leaned in close to whisper in his ear, ".. if you did that and came back, I would kill you myself."

Naruto looked at her, "You can be truly terrifying Ino-hime."

Ino nodded then kissed his cheek, "Now.. let it go."

Naruto sighed, "Do I have to?"

Ino nodded her head, "Yes, let it go."

Naruto pouted a little as Jiraiya looked at them, "What are the lovebirds talking about?"

Ino looked over at her sensei, giving him a soft smile, "He is upset with you is all Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya rose his eyebrow at him, "What is it that you are upset with Naruto?"

Ino sighed, she just got him off of it finally then their sensei was getting him all riled up again. She leaned her head on her hand, giving up of trying to calm him down on the subject. She had other means, but she couldn't do them in public. Her face broke into a perverted grin, _'I could always take him home.'_

Naruto glared at his sensei, "You are always going on and on about how I am reckless and stupid then you did the same damn thing! Your a fucking hypocrite sensei!"

Jiraiya looked at his godson, raising his eyebrow, "And?"

Naruto looked at him, "And? AND!? THATS BULLSHIT! HOW COME YOUR ALLOWED TO DO SHIT LIKE THAT BUT I'M NOT!?"

Jiraiya looked at him, "Your who they want not me."

Naruto glared at him, "They target the people I care about! That include you dammit! This is why I should go finish this but you kept stopping me on the damn training trip!"

Ino slapped him on the back of the head, glaring at him now, "What was that?"

Naruto froze, looking sheepishly at her then over at Kiba. Narutos eyes were pleading for him to help him in any way. Kiba shook his head no, "I have made it my policy to never interfere with her when she is angry at you. She will just hurt me then you, so.. you are on your own bro."

Naruto glared at him, "Traitor."

Kiba shrugged, "Call me what you want, I am smart."

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, "Help me please!"

Jiraiya scoffed, "After the disrespect my pupil showed me, I think that I am going to rather enjoy this beating you are going to get."

Naruto gulped at her looked over at Ino, he could swear he saw fire burning in her eyes, _'OH MY GOD SHE IS POSSESSED!'_

Naruto slowly crept towards the window, it was his only escape route he could see. Ino grabbed his shoulder, squeezing down on the pressure point to get him to stay still. Naruto looked at her, "Please Ino-hime, I didn't actually leave."

Ino glared at him some more, "You planned on leaving me huh?"

Naruto looked at her then tried to get closer to the window, "I swear I just wanted to keep you safe Ino-hime."

Ino glared at him with the more intense look, "You can't keep using that damn excuse Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her, moving her hand so that she wasn't applying pressure on his shoulder anymore, "Ino-hime.."

Ino continued to glare at him, "No using your fancy and romantic words to get out of this one!"

Naruto pouted at her, "But its true."

Ino looked at him, for a moment her gaze softened then her glare returned, "Nope, your in deep shit this time Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, "I could always make it up to you in other ways love."

Ino blushed for a moment then shook her head, "No.. you don't get anything like that anytime soon."

Naruto got closer to her, a foxy grin on his face, "I could try to persuade you hime."

Ino looked at him and started to blush as he got closer, ".. no.. you wont win this time."

Naruto smirked at her, "I think that I may win Ino-hime, your really red right now."

Ino continued to look at him then pushed him back, "No! Your in serious trouble this time!"

Naruto looked at her then looked down, "Okay Ino-hime.."

Ino looked at him then groaned, she was making her feel bad for being angry. Ino looked the other way, resting her head on her hand, _'Dammit he is making this hard to be angry, he always does this to me!'_

Ino looked at Naruto who was sitting there quietly just looking at his food. He really did mean to make her angry and his reasoning was what he said. He really did want to protect everyone, since they all wanted him and Akatsuki has made it clear they will target those close to him.

Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Other Nations and basically anyone who wanted to hurt Naruto knew that Ino was the easiest way to do that. She was the thing that could hurt him the most, they could use others to hurt him but losing her would destroy him. Send him into a uncontrollable rage where destruction and mayhem were the only things he wanted other then revenge. Naruto sighed, he knew that she was going to be angry with him for awhile unless he did something to make up for it.

Ino looked at him some more then groaned, "I am going to go shopping for a little bit, I will be home later Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head, "Okay Ino-hime, see you then.. have fun. Love you."

Ino looked at him, "I love you too but your still in trouble Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head again. As she stood up and left he sighed, _'Crap.. I am screwed and not in the good way.'_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I got to go, I have to figure out a way to make it up to Ino-hime. This.. isn't over yet Jiraiya-sensei, I am still really pissed off with you but I have bigger issues at this point."

Jiraiya nodded his head as his blond godson got up and left. Naruto went to the store to buy somethings then went to the apartment to start to make their apartment set up for his apology.

Ino went shopping for a couple of hours, she knew he meant well but it was still very irritating for her. She hated when he tried to shoulder this burden alone, doing that was going to get him killed someday. What was so wrong with her wanting to help him, keep him alive so that they could be happy for the rest of their lives. She put down the dress she was looking at then sighed as she looked around the store, not interested in anything there.

She walked out and looked up and saw that she had left Naruto at the restaurant about 4 hours ago, deciding that it was time to go home to him. She knew he was going to want to talk about what happened, she knew she would concede and forgive him. He was really just trying to get rid of the people threatening her so in a way his idiocy was sweet.

She sighed then walked back to their apartment as she opened the door though her eyes widened. She saw the pedals on the ground and the candles on the ground lighting their hallway. She sniffed and smelt her favorite food, some Parmesan Chicken.

She walked through the hall to this dining area where the table was set up with candles one plate and her favorite glass, _'One plate?'_

Ino looked around for her blond haired boyfriend as he came out of the kitchen dressed nicely. He looked at her through his blue eyes, "Hi Ino-hime.."

Ino looked at him as he stayed a couple feet away from her still, acting more timid. Naruto just looked at her, "I wanted to try to apologize to you, but you said that you didn't want to hear it.. so I am trying a more.. romantic approach."

Ino looked at him then back at the table, "Why is there only one plate?"

Naruto looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I didn't know if you wanted me to eat with you.. so I was just going to eat when you go to bed later."

Ino looked at the table some more before her gaze returned to him, "Why won't you be in bed as well?"

Naruto looked at her, "I figured I was suppose to sleep in the spare bedroom or on the couch, you seemed really angry with me."

Ino sighed as she sat down in the chair, "Get yourself a plate and eat with me."

Naruto looked at her with a small smile then grabbed a plate and silverware then sat down as well. She didn't say anything while they ate though Naruto was looking at her the whole time. When they were finished Naruto grabbed their plates and silverware and started to wash them. Ino sat there sipping her wine that he had somehow gotten her, she figured he used a henge to buy it.

When she heard the water turn off Naruto came back in, "Ino-hime.. I really do mean why I do the things I do.. I just want to keep you safe. If I had left while you were with Jiraiya-sensei then you would have been safe still. I know you don't want to hear it but its true."

Ino sighed as she put her glass down, "I know you mean it Naruto, but it is very frustrating that you won't let me at least try to help you."

Naruto came and sat back down as he looked at her, "But something could happen to you.. what if I am not fast enough or strong enough. The Akatsuki Leader beat Jiraiya-sensei, something I have only been able to do a couple of times in sparring.. its dangerous."

Ino looked at him, "Being a Kunoichi is dangerous in general, I want to help you, I want to keep you safe and I want to kill the bastards that are trying to take you from me."

Naruto looked at her, a small smile on his face, "Your a very possessive person Ino-hime."

Ino nodded her head, "Damn straight I am, I always have been and I always will be. You are mine, no one else can have you and it will be that way until we are in the ground. I am going to be by your side every time we have to fight one of them and that isn't something that is negotiable."

Naruto looked at her, "I know that now, your too stubborn to leave behind to keep you safe. But you were angry about something that I did when we were on the training trip though."

Ino looked at him some more, "That is something that I don't like to hear, I know you tried to leave a couple of times. You think I don't know the real you from a clone? I wanted you to confront me about it, but I also knew you were hiding it to not hurt me. I know you always mean the best for me but you need to realize that sometimes your not picking whats best for us."

Naruto looked at her, "I'm sorry Ino-hime.. I just don't want you hurt."

Ino looked at him then stood up, walking over to his chair and sitting on his lap looking at him. They looked into each others eyes for a minute, "I know Naruto, but I don't want you hurt either. It is a lot harder to keep you safe when you are trying to run off and fight Akatsuki."

Naruto looked at her some more but she wasn't finished, "All of us want to keep you safe. Me, Kiba, Jiraiya-sensei, your father, my father, Tsunade-sama and the rest of our friends. Your important to all of us, your most important to me but still."

Naruto smiled a little at the end of her statement, "Okay Ino-hime, you win alright? Just.. don't be mad at me anymore and can I be called Naruto-kun again?"

Ino tapped her chin as if she was thinking then gave him a playful smile, "Maybe."

Naruto smiled back, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, "I could always make you call me Naruto-kun."

Ino rose her eyebrow, "Try it."

Naruto kissed her sensitive spot on her neck receiving a gentle moan as his reply. He continued until he finally heard it, it was low like a whisper but still there, ".. Naruto-kun.."

Naruto stopped his assault on her neck then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled at him as he broke the kiss, "Guess you won that one, but I will win tonight."

Naruto looked at her, "What are we competing at tonight?"

Ino smiled devilishly, "Who can make the other moan louder."

Naruto smiled then picked her up, doing his shadow clone sign as he walked with her to the bedroom so the clones could clean up. She tried her best, but lost in the end at their little competition.

Off in an undisclosed location 7 People in black cloaks with red clouds on them gathered. The one that was the obvious leader, sitting at the head of the table looked at them all through special eyes. The rare eye known as the Rinnegan. The Leader looked at them all, "The Nine Tails killed Sasori and they captured Deidara, this is the second Akatsuki member they have captured now. We need to deal with the Nine Tails sooner then we believed we would have to."

A red eyed man looked at him, the eldest of the two Sharingan users, "I agree capturing the Kyuubi is something that we should do but we had a good plan and you sent a weak team to track them."

The Leader of the Akatsuki looked at the eldest Uchiha member, "If I remember correctly, the first team we sent consisted of you and Kisame were also beaten by them. This isn't something that we should take lightly anymore, I think that a full on assault is the best choice."

They all looked at their leader then the youngest of the Uchiha spoke up, "A full on assault on Konohagakure is suicide, they have to many powerful shinobi at their sides. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kakashi."

The blue haired woman looked at him, "The Nine Tails is a big concern as well, he proves to be on par or stronger then everyone Sasuke listed. Plus the fact that if we attack, Sunagakure and the One Tail will come to their aid. Perhaps a full on assault isn't the best choice."

Pain looked over at Konan, "Then what would you suggest that we do?"

She pointed at the two figures on them, "Send them, they are both suppose to be practically immortal after all."

Hidan and Kakuzu looked down the table at them, "We are always up for a good chance to sacrifice to Jashin."

Kakuzu ignored his teammate, "Jiraiya, Minato, Tsuande and the Nine Tails.. that could bring in quite a hefty pay."

Konan nodded her head at them, "See, they are who we should say."

Pain shook his head no, "The Nine Tails turned Sasori into ashes with one move according to Zetsu. Even those two wouldn't survive against him. I think that the right move is to do a full on assault, we should perhaps talk to Orochimaru about helping as well."

All of the Akatsuki members looked at him, "Are you serious?"

Pain nodded his head, "With all the power Konohagakure does possess we should consider all possibilities."

They nodded as they continued their discussion in their hidden base.

* * *

_From now on with all my stories, if your review has nothing that a review should then it will be ignored, with me putting Ignored :D next to your name. Real reviews consist of either praising or real criticism. Bitching about one concept like length will be ignored. Grammatical advice, spelling errors and so on will be accepted. If you don't like how I write there is a VERY simple solution, its: Dont read my stories._

* * *

**HMV: I haven't really decided one way or the other if the Nara Clan will be a problem or not. So I guess that is something that you will have to wait and find out with. Thanks, I am glad you appreciate that I do, it truly does piss me off that people flame the stupidest shit when I take time out of my schedule to meet a more demanding schedule then other writers. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Robtank: No, only Jiraiya will be saved that way and it only works because Ma and Pa were there in the Canon when he was killed. Instead of burning the code on to Pas back, instead they saved Jiraiya. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Riffin121294: Yes he is haha. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: No he isn't, I had him burned alive since you know he is mostly puppet and all I figured there is no real way he would survive Narutos strongest attack. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: Well, technically only one of them died. Deidara is being tortured for information like Kisame. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DarkKing694: ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**KingRobert84: Yes there was a Lemon and there will probably be one soon since the Lemon was like 11 Chapters ago. This story updates every 3 to 4 days on average so you know. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**  



	31. Chapter 31

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: A Lot of People!**_

A month had passed since the unexpected return of their sensei. Naruto was still a bit irritated with his pervert of a godfather but since he wanted to do the same thing, it was a bit hypocritical so he stopped proclaiming it. Ino had been a bit irritated with Naruto still for a week or so, she had forgiven him, even found his reasoning sweet while also finding it really annoying. Naruto, through means only Naruto can, was able to persuade her to forgive him.

For some reason, their team had stopped getting missions though. Naruto had a hunch what it was, though he couldn't say for sure. Naruto had only told Ino what he thought was going on, they were trying to keep both of them in the village. Naruto was currently laying on the couch at their apartment with a extremely bored expression on his face.

Ino was currently making dinner, it was their turn to host the dinner and a lot more people were coming then normal. He had offered to help her but she refused, on a self set mission to prove that she was a good cook to everyone.

Naruto had told her that he thought she was the best cook there was, though she wasn't able to tell if he was brown nosing or not. Honestly, he wasn't, he thought that she was a extremely good cook. As he laid there smelling her cooking he thought about their conversation when they were 'avenging' their sensei.

Naruto looked at her as he thought about it, _'She wants a normal life.. being with me takes that away from her though.. is it selfish to not let her go?'_

Ino could feel that something was wrong through her mark and looked over her shoulder at him. She saw that he was staring at her intensely. The most disturbing part was that his face looked riddled with depression from whatever he was thinking about. Ino turned off the stove then walked over to him, their eyes staying locked as she did, "Hi hime."

Ino looked at him some more, "What are you thinking about? Whatever it is that you are is depressing you so much that you are sending the vibe through your mark without realizing it."

Naruto smiled at her, "I don't think that it was the mark, you just have a sixth sense about those sorta things hime."

Ino smiled but continued to look at him, "Aren't you going to answer me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "I would rather not."

Inos glare got more stern, now she knew it wasn't a good thought that he was having, "Tell me Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto sighed as he sat up, "You will just get angry if I do though Ino-hime, I don't want to make you angry."

Her gaze shifted from eye to eye then she sat down on the coffee table next to the couch, "I won't get angry Naruto, now tell me."

He found that seriously unlikely, he would never say it to her but he had once wondered if she liked being angry with him. Ino looked at him, then pulled out one of the best ways to convince him with clothes on, the iconic puppy dog pout. She slowly rubbed his arm, giving him the look, "Please Naruto-kun.. don't hide things from me."

Naruto instantly folded at that point, she knew how to work him to well. Naruto sighed as he leaned in and kissed her then touched his mark, _'We are going to have this conversation through our marks so that you don't disturb people by screaming at me.'_

Ino rose an eyebrow at that, _'Whatever you are thinking couldn't have been that bad.'_

Naruto kissed her forehead, _'Are you happy Ino-hime, happy with the way our lives are turning out since you are with me?'_

Inos eyes looked at him in a calculating manner then widened as she understood where this was going. He could have swore he heard a growling from her, it wouldn't have really been all that much of a surprise to him if she was. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she touched her mark, _'Naruto Namikaze.. I swear to Kami I will rip your balls off if this goes where I think it is.'_

Naruto stared at her, _'I told you that you would get angry hime.'_

Ino glared at him some more and went to yell as he kissed her. She broke the kiss then touched her mark,_ 'OF COURSE I AM ANGRY! YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME!"_

Naruto looked at her and decided that the marks weren't worth the effort, "I never said that."

Ino just continued to glare at him, "YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

Naruto shook his head no, "I know that I would be miserable without you Ino-hime. I think you could have the normal life that you want without me here though."

Ino looked at him, she understood where all this was coming from now. They had a conversation like this when she was cooking for them on their last mission, "Naruto.. your stupider then I thought you were. It wouldn't be the life I want if you weren't there."

Naruto looked at her, smiling a little, "I could still be there, be your friend."

Inos eyes narrowed at him some more, "NO! I WILL BE YOUR WIFE AND WE WILL LIVE A NORMAL LIFE THAT WAY! YOU WILL BE THE HOKAGE, WE WILL HAVE CHILDREN AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO MAKE ME HAPPY!"

Naruto looked at her after her little outburst and just smiled at her, she was always like this. He was sure that she always would be like this as well. When she sees something that she wants she takes it, when she has something that she wants then she never lets it go. He just continued to give her a soft smile as her glare remained, "I never said I was going through with it hime."

Her look didn't soften in the lightest, "You have been a very bad boyfriend lately Namikaze, do you know that?"

Naruto looked at her then gave her his smile still before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. Ino kissed him back but she still held her irritated gaze, "I thought that you liked bad boys Ino-hime."

Ino growled a little bit more, "Your not off the hook Naruto."

Naruto put his hand on her cheek, "I know love, I just want you to be the happiest that you can be."

Inos gaze softened a little, her gaze still not to her usual kind eyes that she possessed when she was looking a him. She just continued to look at him, "Why would you think I would be at my happiest without you?"

Naruto just looked at her, "I don't know.. you seem to enjoy the simplicity and ideals that revolve around a normal life, what if I am not strong enough to give you that?"

Ino looked at him, "You will always be like this won't you?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "It depends on what you are talking about hime."

Ino grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Don't play coy with me Namikaze."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her quickly, "I will always be willing to sacrifice anything for my hime, that includes making her happy at my own expense."

Ino sighed as she shook her head as she rubbed her temples, "You know that you are so difficult some times. Do you do this just to irritate me?"

Naruto looked at her with a confused look, "Of course not Ino-hime. I just want you as happy as possible is all. If you really think that I can give you this happiness then I will damn well try."

Ino nodded at him, slapping his cheek softly, "Damn straight you will Namikaze."

Naruto smiled at her, pulling her onto his lap, "I can make you happy right now if you want me too Ino-hime."

Ino smiled at him, "Nope, I have to finish making dinner plus I am not sure you deserve anything like that right now."

Naruto smirked as he kissed her and she scooted off of his lap, "Our guests are arriving soon anyways, there isn't enough time."

Naruto smirked as he looked at her getting up and going into the kitchen. He followed after her and put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck, "So its not that you don't want to its that your worried we don't have enough time. I see how it really is love."

Inos breathing was getting quicker, _'Damn you for knowing how to do this to me you damn cheater.'_

Ino let a small moan escape her from lips then heard the chuckle from the blond man behind her. She was tempted to try and see if they did have enough time and then they heard a knocking. Ino looked over at him, "Go get the door, we can finish this discussion later."

Naruto smirked at her, _'There was no discussion love, your just in the mood now. Your easy to get into the mood love.'_

Naruto opened the door to see Minato, Inoichi, Ann, Kiba and Tayuya. Naruto opened the door all the way, "Come on in Dad, Mr and Mrs. Yamanaka, Kiba and Tay-"

That was when they heard Ino yell from the kitchen, "Her name is Sound Whore!"

Tayuya growled, "FUCK YOU DEMON HOE!"

Ino came out of the kitchen with her knife, "What was the Dog Fucker!?"

Naruto and Kiba both rubbed their foreheads, "Again with this?"

Ino pointed the knife at Naruto, "Quiet you, after earlier you really want to go there?"

Naruto looked at her and then quickly got quiet, he was probably in more trouble then he realized already so he better not push hims luck. Tayuya was growling at her, "DONT COMPARE MY KIBA TO A DOG!"

Ino pointed the knife back at Tayuya, "DONT CALL NARUTO-KUN A DEMON THEN!"

Both women glared at each other and Minato spoke up, "So.. it smells good. Are we waiting on anyone else?"

Ino smiled, "I am glad that you like how it smells Mr. Namikaze and we are just waiting on Jiraiya-sensei."

They all nodded as they all went into the living room and started to converse as they waited for Jiraiya to show up. Naruto was going to confirm his suspicions about why his team had not been getting mission. After about twenty more minutes Jiraiya arrived and Ino finished making dinner for everyone.

Everyone sat around the dinner table as they ate Inos food. Everyone, other then Tayuya, told her how it tasted great. Ino had blushed a little from all the compliments that she was getting. Ann looked over at her, "Your going to make a great wife for Naruto someday Ino dear."

Naruto and Ino both blushed from that comment then Naruto looked over at Minato, "I have a question for you dad."

Minato looked over at his son, showing that Naruto had his attention. Naruto gave him a very serious stare, "Your blocking us from getting missions to keep an eye on Ino-hime and myself aren't you."

Minato rose his eyebrow at his son, "That is a possibility."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father, "I don't appreciate you blocking what my teams missions. We are more then capable of protecting ourselves outside of the village."

Minato looked at his son, "That is for Jiraiya, Tsunade and I to decide. If you leave the village then she leaves the village. If they get a hold of you then you are willing to give yourself over for her. Its how the cycle goes with you two and the Akatsuki. If you aren't able to keep her safe then we all know what will happen."

Naruto looked over at Ino who was looking at him before she spoke up, "He does have a point.."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her then looked back at his father, "If you are going to restrict our missions then we need some kind of income, we have bills to pay."

Minato nodded his head at his son, "Fine.. I will speak with her tomorrow."

Naruto nodded then looked at Ino as she started to clean up, "Hime stay here... Shadow Clone Jutsu."

As his clones appeared and cleaned up the table she leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled, it looked like he was on the path to forgiveness. They continued to have their small talk then Kiba and Tayuya left first. The next one to leave was Jiraiya as the parents stayed there with their children. Inoichi looked at Naruto, "Are you making my daughter happy Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Inoichi, "I am trying my best sir."

Ino touched her mark without anyone seeing, _'Watch what you say Namikaze.'_

Naruto smiled as he leaned down by her, leaving his lips just away from hers and then she leaned in to kiss him. Naruto smiled as they broke, _'I am not going to be suggesting it again love, you might kill me if I did.'_

Ino smiled at him, _'Damn straight I will!'_

Naruto shook his head then their parents got up and left, leaving the blond couple to their own activities. Ino wanted to 'finish their conversation' that they were having before their guests had arrived and Naruto wasn't going to deny her. He never did.


	32. Chapter 32

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 32: Supposedly Immortal!**_

Naruto was sitting in the Hokages office with his beloved Ino next to him and his good friend Kiba on the other side. Tsunade was eying them all closely, "We have reports that Akatsuki and Orochimaru are going to be joining forces. Obviously, their target is Naruto."

Ino grabbed his hand, squeezing it showing that she had no intention of letting them take her man from her. Tsunade looked at them all, "We have reports that they are sending a 2 man team to try and kill off as many of our top people as possible. I want you all to take this time to learn your sage modes for your animal summons, understand?"

They all nodded as Kiba and Ino stood to leave but Naruto stayed sitting there. He looked at his own hands, "Who are they sending?"

Tsunade looked at her reports from her surveillance squads, "From my reports it is Hidan and Kakuzu, do you know anything about them?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "They are tough.."

The blond haired man looked over at his girlfriend, she knew what his look was saying and nodded her head. Naruto stood up from the chair and nodded at Tsunade, "My team already all have sage mode mastered, Jiraiya-sensei had us learn it from our summons during our training trip."

Tsunade looked at them, "Why didn't anyone inform us of that?"

Naruto just continued to look at the Fifth Hokage, "Because Jiraiya-sensei and I agreed that it isn't something we should let out into the open until we absolutely have to use it."

Tsunade looked at him, "What, and you two felt that I am someone who shouldn't be trusted with this information?"

Naruto stared at her, "Something this critical was something that we felt only us 4 should know, not even our parents know that we can enter sage mode."

The blond haired Hokage stared at him, "That is far to secretive."

Naruto smirked, "You let us be trained by the leader of a spy ninja, what did you expect to happen? We are taking out leave now."

Tsunade nodded her head at him, "I suppose that is to be expected.. no more secrets then, right?"

Naruto looked over at Ino, "Of course not, right Ino-hime?"

Ino smirked and nodded her head, "Of course Naruto-kun."

He smirked back at her, "Okay lets get going."

Team Zulu left the Hokages office and they all went to our favorite blond couples apartment. When they were there Naruto started to grab Ino and his own gear. Kiba watched with an eye raised, "So we are going after Hidan and Kakuzu then are we?"

Naruto handed Ino her bag and tanto, "Yes we are, you coming with or not?"

Kiba nodded his head, "Yeah, give me a couple minutes to get my gear and then I will meet you both at the gate."

Naruto shook his head no, "We aren't using the gate, they would never let us out. Meet us back here."

Kiba nodded his head then left, quickly heading back to the Inuzuka Compound to grab his gear. When he returned to where Naruto and Ino lived he met them on the roof. Naruto was standing there looking over the wall of Konohagakure with Ino leaning her head on his shoulder. Kiba came and stood on the other side of him, "Alright, I am ready."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at Ino, "Ready love?"

Ino nodded her head at him then wrapped her arms around him as he drew one of his kunai. Kiba watched as Naruto drew back and threw his kunai over the wall then put his hand on his shoulder as well as gripping Akumarus fur. Naruto used the Flying Thunder God Technique to get them over the wall. When they were on the ground the all readjusted their gear and started off towards where it was said Hidan and Kakuzu were last seen.

Naruto looked around as Team Zulu touched the ground, "Where are they.."

That was when they heard a sadistic laugh from the building in front of them. All of Team Zulu looked at the entrances as two figures came out in cloaks. Naruto glared at them as Hidan continued to laugh, "So... the Kyuubi came to us instead of making us go to him. Leader was wrong in saying he would hide behind his walls."

Kakuzu looked at him, "He was foolish for thinking such a thing anyways. Naruto Namikaze, bounty of 20 Million Ryo. Kiba Inuzuka, bounty of 10 Million Ryo. Ino Yamanaka, bounty of 15 Million Ryo."

Kiba looked over at Ino, "How come your bounty is larger then mine?"

Ino smiled, "Because I am awesome."

Kakuzu looked at the three Jounin in front of them, "No, she is the key to the Kyuubi Jinchurikis heart. Everyone knows this so whoever controls her, controls him."

Naruto continued to looked the two Akatsuki members as he grabbed a couple of his kunai and threw them, doing hand signs as he released, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

As the kunai connected all over the area Naruto looked at them before touching his summoning marker on his forearm. He grabbed the handle of his executioner blade as it appeared and pointed it at them, "You both shall die, I won't let my village burn for me. When we are finished with you, we will go and find your little therapy group and deal with them as well."

Ino put her hand on her tanto and the katana on Narutos back, drawing them both. Kiba threw a chakra pill over to Akumaru making his fur turn red as they dropped down to get ready to use their Inuzuka attacks. Naruto looked at Ino, giving her a small smile then flashed to his kunai closest to them going for a beheading strike.

Kakuzus arm turned to stone as he blocked the strike from Narutos blade. Naruto tried to muscle through but the stone arm proved to be thicker then he had originally anticipated. Naruto growled then flashed back over to Ino through the seal engraved on her necklace. As he reappeared she looked over t him, "What were you doing, you know that his arm can turn to stone."

Naruto smiled over at her, "Well... I was thinking that maybe I could get the first strike and make the battle weigh heavily in our favor. I also didn't think that his stone would be that strong."

Naruto sighed at the revelation, "This means we are going to have to use stronger attacks. I really didn't want to have to do such a thing."

Naruto looked over at Kiba then at Ino, "Would you be so kind as to give us some cover hime?"

Ino nodded her head at him then flashed through her hand signs, "Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique."

A dense fog rushed onto the field making Naruto smile, "That puts the advantage back in our favor. Kiba, where are they?"

Kiba and Akamaru both started to sniff the air, "Hidan went right, Kakuzu went left, 10 meters away on both sides."

Naruto nodded his head, "Kiba, your taking on Hidan with Akamaru. Do it however you want, you know his abilities as good as any of us. Your with me hime."

Ino nodded her head as she gripped the katana and tanto handles charging through the mist behind Naruto. Naruto was doing hand signs as they were running through and then drew in a breath, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

He sent the fireball through the mist at where Kakuzu was suppose to be. As Naruto and Ino came out of the mist they saw Kakuzu standing there perfectly unharmed from the fire. Naruto and Ino came to a stop as they both gripped their blades tighter, "So the demon and his woman came after me huh, why not go for the immortal?"

Naruto straightened out, "Your the larger threat, Hidan has to get blood and stay in his small circle. You can use all the elements, you have to die multiple times. With Hidan all you have to do is dismember him and bury his body in different spots."

Kakuzu made an acknowledging sound, "You truly are Jiraiyas students to have planned out so far and to know so much about our powers."

Naruto looked at him as he leapt into the air with his blade starting to grow red. Naruto twirled it in the air then brought it crashing into the ground and sent the red glow towards Kakuzu, "Executioner Fire Style: Hells Cell."

The glow got to Kakuzu and encased him in the fire making his eyes look around at the bars, "Interesting, a cell made of fire."

Naruto continued to hold the executioner blade tightly, focusing his chakra into it to keep the cell active. His eyes shifted over to Ino and he gave her a small smile, "Hime, would you like to go and take out as many of his hearts as you can for me?"

Ino smiled devilishly at him, "Of course Naruto-kun!"

She gripped Narutos katana tightly as she walked towards the cell, channeling her chakra through the handle into the blade. As she got to the edge of the cage she stared at Kakuzu who was watching her closely, "You think your blade can kill me girl?"

Ino smiled evilly still, "This is Naruto-kuns blade so I am sure it can do the trick. He has used it to save me since we were little so this time, I am going to save him with it."

Naruto looked at her with a small smile as she stabbed through the holes in the cell rapidly, delivering blow after blow. When she withdrew the blade as it was covered in crimson blood making Naruto removed his executioner blade from the ground, canceling the jutsu.

Ino looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, "I told you that I would keep you safe Naruto-kun, I meant that."

Naruto smiled at her then saw a bit of movement behind her and flashed to her necklace and pushed her aside. He looked down to see Kakuzus arm through his stomach making him cough up blood. Kakuzu smirked at him, "She missed my real heart."

Narutos eyes flashed red as he kicked him away and he fell to the ground. He held onto his stomach as it started to regenerate and Ino looked at him, "Naruto-kun.."

Naruto smiled over at her, "Hey hime.."

She stared at him, her eyes wide as she watched the hole in his stomach regenerate. She closed her eyes, _'Dammit.. I didn't protect him.'_

The blond haired man could see what she was thinking. He took his hand that was being used to stabilize himself and reached for her hand, slowly taking it. Her eyes opened as she looked over at him, "Hime.. I can't move yet and he still has one more heart. I need you to protect me."

The Yamanaka heiress just stared at him, slowly her eyes started to show the resolve Naruto knew was there. She stood up and put her hand on Narutos executioner blade, pulling it out of the ground as Kakuzu started to push himself off of the ground. Ino put the blade in front of her as she stepped in front of Naruto and closed her eyes, "I am going to use it Naruto-kun, I have to make him pay for hurting you."

Naruto smiled at her, "Even if I wanted to its not like I could stop you love."

She had a small smile as her eyes slowly opened and they glowed yellow, her K9 teeth getting longer and sharper as well as her nails. Naruto smiled at her as her hair started to get a more wild look to it, _'Even when she enters Sage Mode she looks beautiful."_

Ino glared at Kakuzu as he watched the change, "What is this? I didn't know that your woman contained a demon."

Naruto smiled, "Oh she doesn't, her Sage Mode isn't perfected yet but she is close."

The rogue waterfall ninja looked at Ino, "Sage Mode? I didn't even know she had a summon."

Ino flashed quickly slashing down with Narutos blade through Kakuzus body making his eyes go wide until he died moments later. Ino cut off her Nature Chakra and her features returned to normal as she looked over at Naruto who just finished healing.

Naruto slowly stood up as he looked over at her, "Good job Hime."

She went running over towards him, dropping his blade before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I am so sorry Naruto-kun..."

The blond haired man just wrapped his arms around her, "Its fine Ino-hime.. I am fine and your fine. There is one less Akatsuki to worry about so we are fine."

Ino nuzzled into him as she refused to let him go. While Ino and Naruto were fighting with Kakuzu, Kiba was using his Gatsuuga on Hidan with Akumaru, not letting him have to chance to extract blood. Hidan, just kept getting up after every attack and Kiba had lost his tanto in one of his Gatsuuga twirls.

That was when the fog cleared and showed Naruto and Ino standing there looking at him. Naruto smiled at his friend, "Your not done yet? Thats disappointing."

Kiba growled, "Hey my guy is immortal and I lost my blade."

The blond haired woman that was still clinging heavily to Naruto smiled, "That wouldn't have stopped one of us."

Kiba growled, he now had motivation and flashed through his hand signs, "Earth Style: Earthen Rising Spears!"

Spears came out of the ground and pierced Hidan through multiple locations. Naruto tossed Kiba over his katana that Kiba grabbed in air then chopped off both of Hidans arms, "Lets see you use hand signs now."

Ino smiled, glad she had been able to make Kiba hurry up, "Kami.. are you still not done? We could have beat Kakuzu a multitude of times by now."

Kiba growled then chopped off Hidans head, putting it in a bag before tossing the bag as well as the blade back to Naruto. Naruto caught them both then looked over at Ino, "Hime.. why do you have to do that and irritate him?"

Ino looked at Naruto, "Because he is dating that irritating woman who pisses me off."

The blond haired man shook his head, "Come on Ino-hime, lets go home and rest."

Said blond haired woman nodded her head at him as they both started off towards Konohagakure. Naruto was sure that his team was going to be chewed out for this but Naruto didn't want others fighting his battles. Akatsuki wanted him, Orochimaru wanted him so he was going to meet them all head on in battle every time.

As they got to the gate he saw the angry figures of Minato, Tsunade, Inoichi and Jiraiya all standing there looking at them. Naruto sighed as he looked at them and Inoichi ran over to Ino, "INO! Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? NARUTO! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER WITH YOU!?"

Naruto looked at Inoichi then at Ino, "If I left her here then when I came back she would have killed me. I am more scared of her upset then all of Akatsuki and Orochimarus forces combined."

Ino smiled victoriously at the comment as Jiraiya appeared behind them all, slapping them all on the back of their heads. He glared at his students, "Idiots! They want Naruto so we need him to stay where we can protect him!"

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, "No one is going to die for me."

Minato looked at Naruto, "Did you kill them?"

The young blond Jounin nodded his head at his father, "Kakuzu and Hidan were both killed. Kakuzu by Ino-hime and Hidan by Kiba so they are who the bounty payments need to go to."

Tsunade gave them all a irritated look, "You do this again and I will remove your ninja statuses. You will just be civilians at that point."

Naruto looked over at Ino, "So.. I could make Ino-hime just a civilian huh?"

That made said blond haired womans eyebrow twitch, "Don't you even think about it.. I will show you fear if you do something."

The blond haired man she was still clinging to gulped at that, "Hehe.. I would never Ino-hime."

She rolled her eyes then the angry group of people that met them at the gate got out of the way so that they could go home and rest.


	33. Chapter 33

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 33: A Proposition**_

A month passed and there had been no new Akatsuki movement, much to the surprise of Konohagakure and more specifically Team Zulu. Not that they were necessarily complaining, personally Ino was happy when Akatsuki wasn't threatening the man that she loved by trying to steal his Bijuu. Naruto, though that thought was in his head somewhere, was happy because his best friend and girlfriend weren't being put in harms way because they won't just sit this out.

Naruto had completely given up on trying to get Ino to sit out of the fights with Akatsuki. She just got angry with him and then she had pointed out a rather good fact. Naruto was laying on the couch with her sleeping on his chest as he thought back to the argument that happened a week ago.

_Naruto was sitting there as his platinum blond goddess was yelling at him again, he had said he wanted her to stay out of the battles again. She glared at him as she took a breath, "I MEAN REALLY HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO HAVE THIS FIGHT!?"_

_Naruto, after all his patience finally snapped a little, "AS LONG AS IT TAKES TO KEEP YOU SAFE DAMMIT! I WON'T RISK LOSING YOU INO!"_

_They stared at one another, both having irritated expressions on their faces. His face softened first, it was usually that way though, "... I don't know how else to say this except how I have always said it Ino-hime, I want to keep you safe. Everyone knows that you are my weakness, every last one of these bastards that want me for some reason or another. They know that using you is the best way to get to me. They all know that I would be willing to do anything to keep you safe, I would give myself over, I would break my seal and release Kyuubi if that was what they asked for your safety. Why won't you just sit out and let me protect you."_

_She looked at him, her face had softened to her usual look as he explained again. He had never said he would do something so drastic as willingly releasing Kyuubi to keep her safe. She was just that if it was the demand he would have done it but still, the part that mattered was he said it. She just continued to look at him, "If it was the other way around you wouldn't let me leave the Village. If I was the one that contained Kyuubi would you be able to just stand by and watch as people threatened me? Don't you dare lie since we both know what your answer really is."_

_Naruto just sat there looking at her, "No.. I would do everything that I possibly could to keep you safe. That is just who I am though Hime.. I am someone that the world could do without, your someone that the would would be a terrible place without."_

_Ino continued to just look at him, "My world would be terrible without you though, so even by your own words I should be allowed to go with you. It is who I am as well, sure I am not as drastic and outspoken about it as you are but the fact remains that keeping you safe and alive is what I have to do."_

_Naruto reached out his hand and took hers pulling her towards him slowly. He gave her a soft smile as she stood in front of him, "I don't even know why I try with you any more Ino-hime.. I always just give in to what you want in the end anyways don't I."  
_

_Ino smiled as she gave him a light smack on the cheek, "That is because sometimes, though lately you haven't been showing it as much, you are a smart man."_

_Naruto smiled as he pulled her onto the couch with him and kissed her, "I am going to stop pissing you off sometime soon Ino-hime, I promise."_

_Ino looked at him, "I doubt that but it is a nice to think about."_

Naruto looked at her as she continued to sleep on his chest. He smiled a little at her sleeping figure as he just continued to stare at her. She had a small smile in her sleep as she readjusted her head on his chest, mumbling his name as she slept. Naruto held his smile then with lightning speed removed himself and put a pillow for her head.

She just laid there with a smile still as he wrote out a note for her then went into their bedroom to change into more suitable clothes. He then walked to the Yamanaka Compound to ask a very important question to her parents. He didn't know how the night would go for him because of how he was lately irritating her all the time. When he arrived there he knocked on the door, waiting for a moment until Inoichi opened the door, "Naruto? Why are your here without Ino?"

Naruto just looked at him with a somewhat nervous expression. He just looked at him, "Well.. I wanted to ask you something Mr. Yamanaka.. something very important to me."

Inoichi nodded his head as he let Naruto enter the compound. He walked over to the table where he was joined by Inoichi and Ann. Inoichi motioned with his hand for Naruto to ask whatever the question was that he was wanting to ask. Naruto scratched the back of his head a little bit, "Um.. I was wondering if.. if I could.."

Naruto looked at Inoichi nervously, then spoke in a low voice. Inoichi and Ann were barely able to even make out what the blond haired Jounin had said. The Yamanaka elders looked at one another with small smiles then looked back at the blond haired man. Inoichi of course spoke first though, "Of course Naruto but remember that I will hurt you if you hurt her. This is the same thing that I have told you the entire time though."

Naruto nodded his head, "Just as always, if that happens then I will willingly let you hurt me Mr. Yamanaka."

Ann was still smiling then clapped her hands, "This is going to be great! I can't wait!"

Naruto smiled then stood up as he looked at them, "Well.. it will depend on what Ino-hime wants. Lately I have making her upset more then anything it seems since I know that the big battles are coming. I want her to stay out of them but she won't listen to me."

Inoichi looked at the other blond man, "She is a lot like you Naruto, she wants to keep you safe just like you want to keep her safe. It will be a never ending cycle with you two that you will have to learn how to compromise with."

The younger blond haired man just smiled, "There is really no compromising with Ino-hime.. she gets what she wants. She is spoiled and always has been. You spoiled her when she was a child and I have spoiled her since she was a teenager. I will continue to spoil her too, it is just what I tend to do. Now.. I have dinner reservations, I hope we will be seeing each other again soon with some good news."

They all smiled at one another and with that Naruto left the Yamanaka compound. He headed to where he had made their dinner reservations, 'The Silver Swan.' He sat down at the table and waited for her to show up.

Ino woke up about 5 minutes after Naruto left to see she was cuddling into a pillow. She looked around and saw a note laying there on the table. As she reached for it she had an irritated feeling coming over her, _'I swear to Kami, if he left to do go after Akatsuki I will kill him before they get a damn chance.'_

When Ino grabbed the note she quickly read it:

_'Hey Ino-hime,_

_I made us reservations at The Silver Swan tonight at 7, I would love it if you joined me. I have some errands to do before hand though and you looked to beautiful to disturb in your sleep. Hopefully, I will be seeing you tonight, though there is that chance you will sleep through the dinner reservation. Regardless, I will see you at some point tonight I am sure._

_Love,_

_Naruto.'_

Ino smiled a little then got up to head towards the bedroom to get into her nice clothes. She put on a tight red dress and making sure she was the way she wanted to look that evening. She had her gold necklace that he had given her all those years ago and put in her sapphire earrings that he had given her on her last birthday. When she was done getting ready she had a smile then walked towards the door and left, heading towards 'The Silver Swan' to meet her blond haired boyfriend.

When she arrived the hostess instantly recognized her and led her to where Naruto was waiting for her. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek quickly, "Hello Naruto-kun, miss me?"

Naruto smiled as he stood up from his chair and gave her a quick peck on the lips as he smiled some more. He walked around the table and pulled out her chair for her then scooted it in for her so that she could sit down, "Of course I did Ino-hime, why wouldn't I?"

Ino smiled as he sat down, "So why are we here Naruto-kun, this is rather expensive place for just a normal day of the week."

Naruto just smiled at her some more as the waitress took their orders and left. Naruto just continued to smile at her more as they sat there, "I wanted to do something that would make up for how much of a disappointment I have been to you lately Ino-hime."

The platinum haired goddess just continued to look at him then gave a small sigh, "You haven't been a disappointment Naruto-kun.. more of a irritation. I do understand it though Naruto-kun, you want to keep me safe.. I want to keep you safe though as well. You always say that you couldn't live without me, its the same way for me so I will be right next to you when the time comes. We will face Akatsuki, Orochimaru and anyone else who will try to hurt you together."

Naruto just smiled a little, "I know Ino-hime, I am done trying to convince you to stay out of it. I understand your side as well, we both understand the other but don't want to accept the others side. I always cave to you so that is what I will do again.. but this time, I want something in return for it."

Her eyebrow rose at that, "Are you seriously going to try and proposition and compromise with me Naruto? When has that ever worked out for you?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Never.. but I think this time it will.. I hope it will at least. In return of not fighting with you anymore about the battles that are coming and whether or not your allowed to be apart of them I want one thing, but it is a lot to ask."

Naruto reached into his pocket and held onto something though Ino couldn't make out what exactly it was that he was holding. He just held it tightly then looked at her, "Like I said, its a lot to ask Ino-hime. If you decide to give me what I ask for then, I won't stop you anymore.."

Naruto put what he was holding on the table, it was a small box. Ino looked at it then picked it up off of the table, opening it up slowly then gasping. She looked over at Naruto who looked at her with a nervous looking expression, "You know what that means hime.. you know what it is I am asking. That is my price."

She just stared at him then looked back at the ring that was inside of the box. She slowly took it out of the box and looked at it then back at Naruto, "Your asking me.. to marry you?"

Naruto nodded his head as he scratched the back of his head, "I know I haven't been the ideal boyfriend lately.. I know I keep letting you down but I do them all because of the fact that I am in love with you. I just want to keep you alive, keep you with me because I am a selfish man like that. I just want you.. I don't care what happens to me, I just want you alive and with me as long as I can have you. I know that you will be there with me no matter if you accept my offer or not."

Ino just continued to stare at him as he looked directly at her, "I want to be your husband Ino-hime.. I don't know if I will be able to come back from this battle that is coming. I want to have that with you before then, I know how it sounds. I know it sounds like I am doing this for the battle but don't think that, it is why I asked while we are still young, I planned to wait til after we were 20. I hoped they wouldn't make a move until we were older but it didn't work out for us. The reason I am asking you is because of the fact that I am so madly in love with you."

Ino looked at him and then put the ring on her finger, "You knew I was going to say yes Naruto-kun, so I don't know why you are worried or think you have to explain yourself to me."

She looked at him with a small smile then leaned across the table giving him a quick kiss. Naruto just looked at her after they broke the kiss, "I hoped you would say yes but I know I have been making you angry at me a lot lately. I didn't want to have my hopes up in case you said no."

Ino gave him a soft smile, "Well I said yes, so lets have dinner and then go tell me parents and your father. Then, I will take you home and give you a real thank you."

Naruto smiled at her as she gave him a devious smile with a horny undertone to it that he was more then familiar with when it came to her. They ate their dinner and paid the bill then went to the Yamanaka compound to show her parents that she had said yes. Inoichi was not surprised that she had said yes to him, neither was Ann. Though Ann was extremely happy that her daughter was going to be marrying the man that her daughter loved.

After that they were off to the Namikaze Estate where they told Minato. Minato smiled at his son then gave a small chuckle, "I thought you said you were going to wait til you were 20 to start dating Naruto, yet here you are 17 and engaged."

Naruto smiled at his father, "What can I say, the woman I always loved decided to love me back. It changed things when she decided that I was good enough for her."

Ino kissed his cheek then they said goodbye to the elderly Namikaze before heading back to their apartment. That was where the platinum blond gave her new fiance his proper thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 34: News Spreads Quickly**_

The news of their engagement spread like wildfire and not just through Konohagakure. The son of the great Fourth Hokage and a possible Hokage some day getting engaged was news that many wanted to know. Ino was happy that everyone seemed to know, she was always being stopped and congratulated on the streets. Naruto was more worried that now Akatsuki and Orochimaru were more aware of how weak she made him, he knew that before their wedding they would have to make a good dent into their forces if not kill them all.

Naruto sat at their table, spinning a kunai as he thought heavily. He had a ring on his finger now as well, one that had been passed down the Namikaze Clan line from father to son. Naruto was spinning the kunai quickly, not realizing the small hole he was putting in the table. That was what his fiance walked in on with the groceries for their apartment. He had offered to go with her but she had other things that she wanted to buy that he wasn't allowed to see when she bought them. Ino watched as he spun the kunai again, his gaze still intense and not yet realizing she was home, "Naruto-kun?"

That snapped him out of it, he stopped the kunai and looked over at her, "Hey Ino-chan.. your back?"

He quickly got up from the table and took the bags from her and carried them into the kitchen for her. She came over to the table and looked at the hole that her blond haired fiance had put into their table. Ino ran her finger over the hole then looked over at him, "So.. you going to tell me what you were thinking about when you decided to ruin our table?"

Naruto finished putting the groceries away then came out of the kitchen and looked at her. He gave her a light smile, "I am not sure we will be able to get married before we deal with this Akatsuki problem Ino-chan. I wanted us too be able to do this without everyone knowing but seeing as when we step outside we are swarmed with congratulations I think it is safe to say that Akatsuki as well as Orochimaru know about it as well. We probably wouldn't be able to pick a day and keep that a secret since we don't know who the leak is, that means we have to wait."

The platinum blond looked over at him, "I already know about that Naruto-kun, I know you better then anyone and I knew that you wouldn't risk letting me get hurt in our wedding. I knew that you would want to wait when everyone found out. As for the leak, I am fairly sure it was my mother. Where do you think I had gotten it from?"

Naruto smiled a little more at her, glad that she was understanding where he was coming from with this whole situation. He stopped leaning on the wall and gave her a more serious look, "I am going to want to go and deal with this whole Akatsuki situation here relatively soon Ino-chan.. with or without their permission to leave the village."

As they stared at one another she nodded her head at him. She was more then ready to go and take care of this damn problem they had. Naruto gave her a smile then gave her a quick kiss, though as he kissed her she quickly put her hands around his neck making the kiss deeper. As they kissed though, they heard something going on outside of their apartment. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at the window, walking over to it quickly he closed the blinds then went to their room grabbing their gear and tossing her the blades she used, "They came to us it seems love."

Ino nodded her head in understanding and quickly strapped on her tanto and katana. They ran out of the apartment and joined where the other shinobi were gathering, the top shinobi who stood a chance in this fight were all there. Naruto landed next to his father and Ino landed beside him, Kiba was there soon afterwords with Tayuya as well. The others who were there were Jiraiya, Minato, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Inoichi, Asuma and Lee.

Tsunade was there as well of course, she was the Hokage so naturally her place was there. She had a report of all the people that were attacking them. She read off the list to them all, "Okay.. we have Orochimaru, Pein, Konan, Itachi and Sasuke. From what we can tell this is all that remains of Akatsuki thanks to the very active hunting of Team Zulu. Now.. their objective is of course Naruto and the Kyuubi. That being said, I want Naruto and Ino to stay out of this battle."

The blond haired Jounin Jinchuriki looked over at his platinum haired fiance. He knew that wouldn't settle well with her and she did have an upset look on her face from it. Ino looked at the blond haired Hokage, "We are NOT sitting out of anything. They are here for him, that means he isn't going to let you all risk your lives for him while he just sits on the side lines. There is also no way in hell that I will let him risk his life while I sit on the side line, he won't ask me to stay out of it either. I tell you what, you get him to tell me to stay out of it then I will."

Tsunade looked at the two of them, "Naruto.. tell her to stay out of this battle. All of these people that are coming are more then willing to use her against you. They will use her to make it so you give yourself over, making all of the people who could die put their lives on the line for no reason."

The blond haired jinchuriki looked at her, knowing that he would have to pay the price if he were to deny her what she was promised. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Ino-hime... is allowed to fight.. I promised her."

The blond haired Fifth Hokage just made a groaning sound from this. She looked over for support from Minato, Inoichi and Jiraiya, "Any of you three want to step in and help me? We all know that she is a liability in this since she can be used against him."

They all looked at one another then Minato spoke first, "Nope, that is their decision."

Inoichi spoke up next, "I have never been able to deny my princess what she wanted."

Jiraiya looked at the Fifth Hokage, "I know all to well what my students wrath is, I am not going to be the one that tries to stop her."

Tsunade just groaned at this then put her hands in the air, "Fine.. do what you want. We suspect that Pein won't move in with the first assault. We figure that he will send his minions in to do his fighting for him first. That means we need to decide who is fighting who, Jiraiya and I are going to fight Orochimaru since he is a Sannin and he can use that damn Resurrection Jutsu. Regardless, he was our teammate and is our responsibility, right Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded his head at her, "He is more of my responsibility, you can cheer me on though if you want, I wouldn't mind that."

She turned her gave over to Naruto and Ino, "You two are a team because Naruto can keep you safer then anyone else. You two will be going for Sasuke and Konan. The report is that he is still under her guidance so that will be a two on two battle, do you understand?"

They both nodded their heads then she looked over at Kakashi, Neji, Gai and Lee. She smiled, "You four are going to be my personal bodyguards after I finish helping Jiraiya. If anyone gets close to me where I have to step in to fight then I am going to destroy you all."

She looked over at Tayuya, Kiba, Minato and Inoichi, "You are dealing with Itachi. Make sure that you don't take him lightly, this is the crazed genius who murdered the entire Uchiha Clan.. other then his little brother of course."

They all nodded then Naruto spoke up finally, "When Pein arrives, he is mine and mine alone. No one is allowed to interfere, that includes you."

His eyes shifted down to his fiance who went to protest but his look made her stop. Everyone else agreed though Minato and Jiraiya both planned on being there with him to help him fight the Akatsuki leader. When they all leapt away and left Naruto and Ino there he looked at her, "I agreed to let you fight, your fighting with me against Sasuke and Konan. They are nothing to worry about, Pein is on another level though and I am not sure that I can keep us both safe and win at the same time. That means that I need you to stay out of it Ino-hime, do you understand?"

Ino slowly started to nod her head, "You aparently have thought this through.. what are your chances of surviving?"

Naruto smiled a little as he looked over at her, "I can't die yet Ino-hime.. I have to marry you and give you everything that I have promised."

For a minute she smiled at him then realized that he hadn't given her a direct answer to the question. He was more or less skating around it and she knew what that meant. She knew it meant that he wasn't sure he would walk away from this battle. Naruto grabbed her hand then they leapt off to where they were told Konan and Sasuke were at. When they landed on the ground they looked at the raven haired Uchiha member and the blue haired paper kunoichi.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, "So, finally I get to kill you after all these years. That is good, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "I tell you what Naruto, when I kill you then I will marry her instead, wouldn't want her to get lonely."

Naruto clenched his fist then she put her arms around him to calm him down, "Don't let him get to you Naruto-kun, we all know I would never pick him. If you do die on me then I will just have to wait to get married until the next life."

The blond haired Jounin man looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a light smile before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. Naruto looked back over at Sasuke, "Well.. looks like she doesn't want you Sasuke so guess you will have to settle for someone else. Ino-hime isn't one for settling anyways so she wouldn't pick you. She would wait and pick someone much better then either of us."

Ino rolled her eyes, he didn't listen apparently. That or he did and just didn't agree. That wouldn't surprise her to be honest though since he had always had that thought that he wasn't good enough for her. Naruto got ready as he looked at Sasuke, "I got the bastard Uchiha, you can have the paper girl. Is that okay with you Hime?"

Ino nodded her head at him then got into her own offensive stance, "Remember.. when this is all over we have to start to plan out wedding Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "I know love."

They watched as both Sasuke and Konan seemed to get ready. Konan had paper flying around her, what she was planning on doing with them was unknown. It could be used to attack as well as used to defend but Naruto had faith that Ino would be able to take care of herself as well as the Akatsuki member that she had been tasked with. Naruto stared at the Uchiha Clan member, since Sasuke had his Sharingan active Naruto activated his Kyuubi Eyes, negating any genjutsu that the man tried to use on him. Naruto tapped his summoning marker on his forearm and his executioner blade appeared and he grabbed the handle before putting it over his shoulder. Sasuke pulled out a blade that seemed like it had lightning coming off of it. Naruto looked over at his fiance and the woman he had always loved, smiling a little as she looked determined, "Good luck Hime, kick her ass good and I will give you a kiss you will never forget."

Ino smirked, "Now that is some motivation."


End file.
